Breath of Life
by Kimblette
Summary: Elle voulait sauver son grand-père. Il voulait devenir riche. Ils se sont rapprochés, se sont aimés et se sont déchirés. Des années plus tard, ils comprendront qu'ils étaient le souffle de vie l'un de l'autre. Tout est à Disney. Le fanart d'illustration est fait par ma meilleure amie Lawliette-chan sur Deviantart. Seule l'histoire est à moi.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ! Me voila avec une nouvelle fic Jim/Melody. Elle comportera 30 chapitres dont 26 déjà écrits :) Soit une publication assez régulière. Je vous laisse à votre lecture :)**

* * *

 **Vers une nouvelle aventure**

-Ils nous cachent quelque chose, dit Uriel tout en la faisant tournoyer.

Melody jeta un regard circulaire et admit que oui. Leurs parents étaient sombres depuis quelques jours mais disaient que tout allait bien.

-Ils ne comprennent pas que nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Maugréa-t-elle. J'ai l'âge de maman quand elle a rencontré papa.

Uriel Benson ne dit rien, les sourcils froncés. Il continuait de danser avec sa sœur tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait à ce point miner les deux époux Benson.

Melody capta les regards envieux des filles venues au bal. Uriel Benson, son frère cadet, était très apprécié par de potentielles prétendantes. Il était un beau jeune homme de quatorze ans : ses cheveux acajous étaient attachés en un joli catogan, il était bien bâti pour son âge et ses yeux bleus clairs les faisaient se pâmer d'admiration devant lui. Longtemps, elle avait été jalouse de cette beauté qu'on ne cessait de comparer à leur mère et dont elle ne semblait pas avoir hérité.

La danse se termina et la jeune héritière lâcha son frère, l'abandonnant à un troupeau de filles qui se battaient presque entre elles pour savoir qui serait la prochaine cavalière du prince Benson.

La jeune fille s'isola sur le balcon et fixa la mer calme où la lune et les étoiles se reflétaient sur sa surface noire. Cela l'apaisa et elle ferma un instant les yeux pour profiter de l'instant présent et du calme qui régnait. Elle eut ensuite un soupir. Elle n'allait malheureusement pas pouvoir s'échapper de la fête bien longtemps. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda une dernière fois l'océan. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour y plonger et nager loin de toutes ces obligations !

Elle retourna à l'intérieur et eut droit à un regard noir de son frère. Elle lui fit un petit sourire signifiant qu'elle s'excusait mais qu'il fallait qu'elle le laisse danser avec d'autres filles de temps en temps. Elle même dut céder à son devoir et dansa avec plusieurs prétendants.

Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse, Uriel soufflant d'exaspération et Melody profitant d'une coupe de champagne.

-Il va falloir qu'on les confronte demain. Il faut qu'on sache ce qui se passe exactement.

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça va être facile. Tu les connais, quand ils veulent garder un secret...

Uriel approuva, reconnaissant la vérité dans les dires de sa sœur. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment pendant douze ans ils avaient caché la vérité sur leur héritage. Il fixa la mer, qui ne l'apaisa pas de son côté. Il était beaucoup trop préoccupé pour ça.

Uriel saisit un instant la main de sa sœur et la pressa. Ils virent ensuite que les invités commençaient à partir -enfin!- et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur afin de les saluer comme il se devait.

Leurs parents prirent rapidement congé une fois que tous furent partis et ils se dirigèrent eux mêmes vers leur chambre. Cette nuit là, aucun des quatre Benson ne dormit d'un sommeil apaisé. Uriel et Melody s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer et Ariel et Eric se demandant comment leur annoncer la triste nouvelle.

* * *

Lorsque Melody s'éveilla, la vue du soleil et de l'océan ne parvint pas à la calmer. Elle se leva cependant rapidement parce qu'il était temps de confronter ses parents. Uriel était déjà levé et fixait le fond de sa tasse de thé avec fatigue.

-Ils ne sont pas là. Ils sont partis au marché.

-Ils nous évitent donc bien...Dit-elle avec colère.

-Ca doit vraiment être grave.

Elle ne répondit pas, attrapa une pomme et quitta les cuisines pour marcher dans le jardin. Quoi que ce soit, ils feraient mieux de les mettre au courant rapidement de ce qui se passait ou l'ambiance allait devenir de pire en pire.

Elle grimpa à l'un des arbres et s'installa confortablement dans les branches en croquant dans sa pomme. Elle ferma un instant les yeux puis se dit que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas allée rendre visite à ses tantes et son grand-père. Il allait falloir qu'elle remédie à cela et elle se décida pour le faire dès maintenant. Elle croiserait peut-être sa meilleure amie Daphnée.

Depuis son aventure avec Morgana, elle se rendait souvent à Atlantica, le roi Triton ayant donné le pouvoir à sa fille et sa petite fille de se transformer quand elles le souhaitaient. Et puis, sa meilleure amie était une sirène.

Avec un sourire, elle quitta le palais, retira un bracelet d'argent qu'elle portait et sauta dans l'océan en se transformant et en retrouvant les sensations qu'elle aimait tant. Elle nagea ensuite jusqu'à Atlantica et se rendit compte que son grand-père était absent. Haussant les épaules, elle se rendit aux chambres de ses tantes mais s'immobilisa en les entendant parler.

-J'espère qu'Ariel aura annoncé la nouvelle à Uriel et Melody.

-Mais ils sont tellement proches de papa que ça va être dur pour eux.

-Il n'est pas condamné, il suffit de...

-Cette eau est introuvable, Arista...Il lui reste peut-être deux ans, voir un an.

Melody fit rapidement demi-tour et retourna au palais. _Introuvable, introuvable, introuvable. Deux ans,voir un an. Deux ans, voir un an. Deux ans, voir un an._

Elle ne sentit même pas qu'elle remettait son bracelet et se rhabillait en vitesse, courrant vers le palais sans se soucier de mettre de l'eau partout. C'était bien le cadet de ses soucis à ce moment là. C'était encore plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle alla au salon et y retrouva le reste de sa famille, dans un silence tendu. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se racla la gorge.

-Quand exactement comptiez-vous nous mettre au courant ?

Ariel et Eric croisèrent son regard et Uriel sembla se demander ce qui se passait exactement.

-Je voulais voir grand-père à Atlantica. Il n'était pas là. Je voulais donc rendre visite à nos tantes, mais j'ai surpris une conversation.

-Je vois, murmura Ariel en se prenant la tête dans les mains avec un soupir.

-Il reste un an, peut-être deux à grand-père si j'ai bien compris ?

La voix de Melody s'était faite désespérée et Uriel redressa si vivement la tête qu'il se fit mal.

-Est-on vraiment sûrs qu'il n'y a aucun remède ? Demanda Melody en s'agenouillant et en prenant les mains de sa mère dans les siennes avec douceur.

-Pas ici. Pas sur cette planète.

Melody pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce que voulait exactement dire Ariel.

-Il faudrait qu'il boive l'eau de la planète au trésor. Mais cette planète est tout bonnement introuvable, vous le savez.

Combien de fois leur avait-elle raconté cette légende ? Comme Atlantica...Melody se redressa brusquement.

-Atlantica est aussi censé être une légende. Alors...

-C'est impossible qu'on trouve cette planète en deux ans. Je dois soutenir mes sœurs dans cette épreuve. Votre père ne peut abandonner le royaume et vous êtes trop jeunes pour faire un tel périple.

Melody s'agenouilla et saisit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes tout en échangeant un regard avec Uriel.

* * *

Le silence régna durant un instant alors que son frère venait de la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

-Je suppose que c'est toi qui va y aller ?

Comme toujours, ils s'étaient tous les deux compris.

-Je suppose que tu seras d'accord pour m'apprendre à me défendre ?

Uriel haussa un sourcil.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que de nombreux pirates des airs sont à la recherche d'une telle planète.

-Comment vas-tu t'y rendre ? Demanda Uriel en s'asseyant sur son lit alors qu'elle était assise à sa coiffeuse et regardait par la fenêtre.

-Déjà, je vais me déguiser en homme. Je doute qu'un équipage accepte une fille et encore moins une princesse. Ensuite, je vais me débrouiller pour me faire embaucher par un navire en partance pour Mandragore. Il faudra ensuite que je rejoigne le spatioport et de là j'aviserai. Mais il faudra que je trouve un équipage qui parte en expédition pour la planète au trésor.

-Tu y as déjà bien réfléchi, constata Uriel en souriant.

-Je suis l'aînée, je me dois de réfléchir rapidement dans ce genre de circonstance.

-Et je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

Melody se rengorgea fièrement.

-Mais il reste un obstacle de taille, commença-t-elle. Papa et maman vont être difficiles à convaincre.

Uriel soupira et fixa le plafond rose de la chambre. Sur ce point là, elle n'avait pas tord. Ariel n'accepterait jamais que sa fille vive une telle aventure seule. Mais elle savait qu'Uriel ne voudrait pas non plus prendre sa place. Il avait le mal de mer alors l'imaginer sur un bateau volant...Impossible à ses yeux ! Ils se mirent tous deux à réfléchir sur un moyen de faire accepter l'idée à leurs parents.

* * *

Uriel la désarma d'un coup de poignet et Melody tomba au sol. C'était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'elle en pensait. Ca paraissait tellement simple quand on regardait son père et son frère se battre comme si l'épée était une prolongation de leur bras.

-Je vais t'apprendre les bases. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies le temps de t'armer d'une épée si tu finiras par te battre. Le plus important sera de savoir te défendre en cas de bagarre générale.

Melody acquiesça et prit la main tendue de son frère pour se relever.

-Le plus important à savoir, c'est que tu ne dois surtout pas te mêler d'une bagarre qui éclate.

A cet instant, elle avait l'impression d'être la sœur cadette et cela lui arracha un vague sourire. Elle se reconcentra sur ce que disait son frère lorsqu'il lui adressa un regard réprobateur. Le plan qu'elle avait concocté lui faisait peur. Elle faisait la forte devant Uriel parce qu'elle savait qu'elle se dégonflerait trop vite si elle en parlait à voix haute.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ? Demanda Eric en entrant dans la pièce et en croisant les bras, sourcils froncés.

Melody eut un rire peu subtil alors qu'Uriel ouvrait la bouche sans rien dire. Comment justifier de leur présence à tous les deux dans cette pièce alors que Melody n'y mettait jamais les pieds ?

Eric soupira et les rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

-Je ne suis pas dupe. Je vous connais, et je suis surpris que votre mère n'en ait pas encore parlé avec vous. La connaissant je suis même sûr qu'elle a tout deviné avant moi comme toujours.

Les trois Benson eurent un bref sourire. Ariel semblait toujours tout deviner avant tout le monde. Elle avait toujours été comme ça.

-Je parie que tu es celle qui va partir.

Melody acquiesça d'un simple geste. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il l'ait déjà deviné. Il était leur père après tout !

-Serais-tu en train de lui apprendre à se battre ? Demanda ensuite Eric en se tournant vers son fils.

Il était rare qu'Uriel suive Melody dans ses aventures. Ils avaient beau se comprendre d'un regard, il avait toujours été beaucoup plus sérieux qu'elle, ne prenant pas son rôle à la légère.

-Vu le plan fou qu'elle a élaboré...Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix.

Eric esquissa un sourire au « nous » que son fils venait d'employer. Comme s'il savait déjà que lui était d'accord. Ce qui était le cas bien entendu. Il se voyait mal ne rien tenter pour sauver Triton et le laisser dépérir. Sa femme et ses enfants ne le supporteraient pas et il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace s'il agissait de cette façon. En soupirant, il demanda à ses enfants de leur exposer leur plan. Melody le vit froncer les sourcils plus fort encore, soupirer et écarquiller les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'Uriel le lui exposait. Lorsque son fils se tut, le roi prit plusieurs minutes pour réfléchir.

-Il n'est pas si mauvais. Je suis même d'accord.

Melody et Uriel se regardèrent avec un sourire.

-Vous savez quel problème de taille il nous reste à résoudre pour organiser tout ça ? Convaincre Ariel.

Les trois Benson se regardèrent, cherchant comment ils allaient pouvoir persuader Ariel. Uriel et Melody étaient déjà suffisamment surpris d'avoir convaincu leur père aussi vite en lui exposant simplement le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré. Mais avec Ariel, ce serait complètement différent.

Ils remirent la question à plus tard et Eric se joignit à Uriel pour entraîner sa fille. Il l'analysa un instant. Elle avait l'air plus déterminée que jamais. Il la regarda, se rendant compte à quel point elle avait grandi. Ce serait bientôt une jeune femme. Elle se releva et attaqua son frère, parant comme elle le pouvait, ses cheveux volant derrière elle.

Elle était devenue une belle jeune fille épanouie. Le fait de retrouver son héritage de sirène lui avait rendu une partie d'elle il y a quatre ans. Il ne l'avait cependant jamais vue aussi sérieuse et déterminée dans quelque chose qu'elle entreprenait. Il espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'Ariel saurait voir ça.

* * *

-Tu comptes aller à la recherche de cette eau ? Demanda Arista en fixant sa nièce.

Elle sentit le poids du regard de ses cinq autres tantes s'y rajouter et se redressa, soutenant vaillamment le regard de sa famille sirène. Elle ne flancherait pas. Il ne lui manquerait plus que l'accord de sa mère et elle pourrait commencer son expédition.

-Je suis la seule qui puisse le faire. Uriel est quasiment sûr d'avoir le vertige. Maman ne voudra pas abandonner grand-père et papa doit rester au palais pour veiller sur son royaume.

Elle étala ses arguments sans se dégonfler une seule fois. Elle devait se montrer forte. Et elle devrait continuer à se montrer forte dans les prochains temps. Il fallait qu'elle commence maintenant, un peu comme un entraînement. Parce qu'une fois qu'elle serait au sein d'un équipage, elle ne pourrait pas se permettre de se montrer faible. Il allait déjà falloir qu'elle lutte pour ne pas qu'on découvre qu'elle était une femme. Elle ne pouvait donc pas baisser sa garde et se montrer faible.

Elle sursauta quand ses six tantes la serrèrent contre elles. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'Ariel à convaincre.

-Laisse-nous nous occuper de ta mère. On est quasiment sûres que tu auras beau essayer de la convaincre comme tu veux, ça ne changera rien. Mais si nous nous y mettons, on saura émettre des arguments de poids. Elle ne pourra pas nous le refuser.

Melody ne répondit rien tout en espérant que ce soit le cas. Mais si Ariel se penchait sur la question, elle était sûre qu'elle finirait par être d'accord. Il n'y avait _vraiment_ pas d'autre solution. Et ce n'était absolument pas pour vivre une autre aventure qu'elle avait choisi cette option, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

* * *

Ariel se tournait et se retournait. Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Eric et ses sœurs s'étaient tous ligués contre elle pour tenter de lui faire accepter l'idée que ses enfants avaient eue. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Laisser partir Melody seule et aussi loin était tout bonnement impensable pour elle.

Son subconscient se mit cependant à peser le pour et le contre malgré elle et elle ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il y avait plus de points positifs que négatifs dans ce plan. Si l'on oubliait à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux pour sa fille de voyager seule à la recherche d'une eau qu'on disait introuvable. Et tout ce temps passé à la chercher serait du temps perdu qu'elle aurait pu passer auprès de son grand-père...

* * *

Eric lui avait dit de passer dans la salle d'armes et Ariel s'y était rendue avec un peu de mauvaise volonté. Personne ne la remarqua et elle les observa alors qu'Eric et Melody s'entraînaient à l'épée sous la houlette d'Uriel qui les arrêtait chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Contrairement à d'habitude avec ses leçons de princesse, Melody écoutait et semblait déterminée à réussir, sans abandonner une seule fois. Ariel croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur derrière commençant à comprendre pourquoi Eric lui avait dit de venir et comment leurs enfants l'avaient convaincu.

Ils relâchèrent leurs armes et s'entraînèrent ensuite au corps au corps. Cette fois c'était Uriel face à sa sœur. Sachant qu'elle était sur le point d'accepter l'idée, Ariel préféra quitter la pièce pour aller nager.

* * *

-Maman !

Ariel se tourna vers sa fille et soupira. Elle l'avait retrouvée, bien sûr.

-Je sais que tu es venue nous voir dans la salle d'armes. Et je sais et je comprends que tu sois contre l'idée. Moi aussi j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver et c'est pour ça que papa et Uriel m'apprennent à me battre. Mais je _dois_ le faire. Si c'est la seule solution pour sauver grand-père...

-Mais si tu perds ton temps à chercher cette fameuse eau, ce sera du temps que tu n'auras pas passé avec ton grand-père.

-Et je suis prête à accepter cette possibilité.

Ariel la regarda alors que Melody était plus sérieuse que jamais. C'était comme si elle jouait sa propre vie. Et à son air triste, la princesse des mers comprit que si jamais elle ne trouvait pas cette eau et perdait son grand-père, elle serait dévastée. Détruite. Et c'est en voyant à quel point elle était déterminée qu'Ariel soupira et la prit par les épaules avant de la serrer contre elle. Et puis, elle prit sa main et mère et fille nagèrent pour Atlantica afin de rendre visite au roi des océans. En espérant que son état ne se soit pas dégradé. Triton n'approuverait pas ce que Melody avait en tête, songea Ariel. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui décidait et maintenant qu'elle même était d'accord, il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

* * *

-Il n'en est...Pas question. Articula difficilement Triton en se tournant vers ses filles et sa petite fille.

Il semblait plus vieux que jamais, respirait difficilement, allongé sur son lit duquel il ne bougeait plus depuis des jours. Attina avait repris les rênes du royaume pour le moment.

-Melody est décidée, plaida Ariel. Et maintenant qu'elle m'a convaincue, moi aussi.

Triton tourna son regard faible vers les deux Benson. Il les analysa durant de longues minutes. Mère et fille se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Sur le caractère. Quand elles tenaient quelque chose ou avaient une idée en tête, elle ne renonçaient et ne lâchaient jamais.

-Papa, Melody est la seule qui puisse y aller et je suis sûre qu'elle réussira, intervint Aquata en prenant les mains tremblantes du roi dans les siennes.

Triton se tourna brièvement vers elle, puis revint sur les Benson qui semblaient attendre son approbation, le cœur battant. Alors qu'elles auraient très bien pu se contenter de l'informer de ce que Melody comptait faire sans essayer de le convaincre. Une façon de faire qu'il appréciait. Avec un soupir, il hocha la tête avant de se redresser sous la quinte de toux qui le prit. Il aurait aimé que Melody ne le voit pas dans cet état...

Sa petite-fille le serra contre elle avec force.

-J'y arriverais. Je te le promets, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il ne répondit pas mais vit l'air inquiet d'Ariel sur sa fille. Et il se douta que ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'elle laissait partir sa fille dans une telle aventure. Il la serra faiblement contre lui sans rien répondre avant de sentir qu'il fatiguait et de se rallonger à nouveau, en fermant les yeux pour grappiller un peu de repos tant qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Ariel marchait de long en large dans la chambre de sa fille alors que celle ci était occupée à finir son sac de voyage. Petit, il tiendrait sur une épaule. Les habits qu'elle allait mettre étaient déjà prêts sur le lit.

-J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un puisse venir avec toi.

-Je sais, maman. Mais...

-Sebastien ?

-Je préfère qu'il reste aider Attina à gérer le royaume.

Melody se rendit auprès de sa mère et saisit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Tout ira bien. Tout va toujours bien avec nous, non ?

Ariel passa la main dans ses cheveux avec tendresse avant de la serrer contre elle.

-Promets-moi de ne pas être imprudente. Ni impulsive.

Melody acquiesça. Ariel la fit ensuite asseoir à sa coiffeuse et tressa ses cheveux. Il était plutôt courant que les marins aient une telle coupe. Mais elle doutait cependant que son plan de se faire passer pour un garçon fonctionnerait longtemps. Son visage était bien trop fin et délicat pour ça. Elle fit d'abord une queue de cheval haute pour que ses cheveux perdent en longueur puis fit la natte. Elle savait que jamais Melody n'envisagerait de se couper les cheveux et elle ne le lui aurait pas suggéré.

Elle l'aida à se vêtir et surtout à mettre la bande en place sur sa poitrine. Avec un soupir soulagé, Melody ne regretta pas qu'elle ne soit pas imposante. Ca aurait été beaucoup plus compliqué sinon.

Elle s'habilla ensuite complètement et Ariel se dit que c'était assez étrange que de voir une princesse se travestir en mousse.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Melody.

Ariel l'observa d'un œil critique, une main sur son menton.

-J'imagine que ça pourra faire illusion quelques temps. Peut-être que les autres marins te trouveront efféminé.

Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire, partant dans un fou rire mémorable et elles se rendirent compte à quel point cela leur faisait du bien. Elles reprirent leur sérieux et Ariel posa les mains sur ses épaules.

-Mon cœur de mère ne cesse de me souffler que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi et que je n'aurais pas dû accepter. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que j'en aurais fait de même à ta place. Je voulais te dire que je suis fière de toi et de la décision que tu as prise.

Melody serra sa mère contre elle et elles se rendirent compte qu'elles faisaient presque la même taille, maintenant.

-Merci, maman, murmura-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Uriel et Eric qui les rejoignirent dans leur câlin général. Ils étaient tous fiers de ce que Melody avait décidé d'entreprendre. Celle ci avait décidé de taire ses peurs ou elle savait qu'elle finirait par ne pas partir et elle s'en voudrait alors toute sa vie.

-Tu as ton épée ? Commença Eric.

-Rangée, parce qu'elle attirerait trop l'attention et qu'un mousse n'est pas censé en posséder une.

-Tu n'emportes pas ton collier ? Demanda Uriel avec surprise, en constatant son absence autour du cou de sa sœur.

-Dans mon sac aussi. Ca trahirait mes origines et ma richesse.

Ariel la fixa avec émotion. Elle savait à quel point Melody pouvait y tenir. Uriel posa la main sur son épaule, la gorge serrée.

-Tu ne réagiras pas au quart de tour, hein ?

-Non.

Même si Melody savait que tout dépendrait de la situation. Elle seule pourrait juger si la situation exigerait qu'elle s'en mêle ou non.

Eric posa un chapeau sur sa tête. Assez modeste, elle avait déjà vu des marins en être coiffés.

-Ca gardera l'illusion un peu plus longtemps, marmonna Uriel.

Il avait beau être le cadet, il avait l'impression à cet instant d'être l'aîné. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il était le premier à avoir accepté le plan de sa sœur et voilà qu'il le regrettait. Melody passa les bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle avec force.

-Je vais te donner une mission, Uri'.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, il avait toujours détesté ce surnom.

-Tu vas devoir veiller sur ces deux là et les rassurer parce que tu peux être sûr qu'ils s'inquiéteront.

-Promis, Melo.

* * *

Les trois Benson regardèrent Melody quitter le palais dans la nuit -pour ne pas que les domestiques y assistent, sa résolution aurait faibli sinon- sans se retourner. Uriel savait pourquoi elle ne se retournait pas. Sa résolution fléchirait. Il serra la main de sa mère dans la sienne alors que son père posait la main sur son épaule. Melody était partie pour une nouvelle aventure.

* * *

Il avait été très simple de se faire embaucher pour un navire en partance pour Mandragore, songea Melody en posant son sac dans le hamac qui serait le sien le temps du voyage.

-Hé, le nouveau ! Va sur le pont, on a besoin de ton aide !

Sans répondre, Melody s'y rendit. Elle aida à amener les voiles. Le navire prit le large, avant de s'envoler et son voyage débuta.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :) J'espère que le début vous plait !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Mandragore**

Melody retrouva la terre ferme avec soulagement. Elle venait de passer trois jours à naviguer dans les airs et en était épuisée. Elle sortit une carte de son sac et rangea son chapeau dans son sac. Elle ne comptait pas jouer plus longtemps la carte du déguisement. C'était beaucoup trop contraignant et elle avait vu des femmes naviguer, elle n'avait donc pas à se cacher.

-Alors, le spatioport de Mandragore, murmura-t-elle en regardant rapidement sa carte.

En fait, elle cherchait surtout une auberge pour passer la nuit et peut-être quelques autres. Elle ne faisait du coup pas spécialement attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait et avait déjà quitté les docks. Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs dans un endroit abandonné et sursauta lorsqu'elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Elle faillit tomber mais la personne la retint par le poignet et elle croisa le regard d'un jeune homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux bruns désordonnés, dont une partie était attachée en une natte, un anneau d'or à l'oreille et des yeux bleus clairs.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

Melody se recula un peu.

-Oui, merci. Euh...Désolée.

Il haussa les épaules et elle se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires tombées au sol. Heureusement, il n'y avait que la carte qui était tombée au sol et pas son épée ou autre. Le jeune homme se pencha sur la carte, rapidement.

-Oh, tu es nouvelle. C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans le coin !

-Je...Euh...

Il pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air amusé.

-Je dois aller au spatioport dans les jours qui viennent. Mais il me faut une auberge...Je viens d'une autre planète alors je suis un peu...

-Perdue ? Finit Jim à sa place. Ma mère tient une bonne auberge. Au fait, je m'appelle Jim, dit-il en tendant la main.

Melody hésita quelques secondes, son regard allant de sa main à son visage.

-Je ne mords pas, tu sais ?

Elle finit par serrer la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Moi c'est Melody.

-Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Tu veux aller à l'auberge de ma mère ? Et comme ça si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, je ne serai pas loin !

Melody acquiesça. La façon dont Jim copinait avec elle la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise, elle qui n'était pas habituée à interagir avec des garçons à part son frère. Jim commença à marcher et elle le suivit, tout en analysant la planète.

-Tu viens d'où, alors ? Demanda Jim en lui jetant un coup d'œil scrutateur.

Il l'analysait et s'il était surpris qu'elle soit habillée en homme, il la trouvait vraiment jolie. De longs cheveux noirs attachés en une natte, des formes bien prononcées -il s'étonna qu'il ait pu la prendre pour un garçon avant de l'empêcher de tomber- et de grands yeux bleus profonds.

-De la Terre.

-Oh, je comprends que tu sois perdue. C'est assez déroutant. Je sais que sur ta planète, c'est plutôt sur l'eau qu'on navigue, non ?

-Oui. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, j'ai cru mourir !

Jim retint un ricanement, pas sûr qu'elle aurait apprécié.

-Et que veux-tu faire au spatioport ?

-Je...C'est un secret ! Déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire mutin et cette fois ce fut à Jim de se sentir gêné.

* * *

Sarah Hawkins s'étonna de voir Jim arriver, en compagnie d'une fille. Qui n'était pas le genre de fille de son fils. Du moins il lui semblait. Jim avait tellement changé les derniers temps qu'elle ne savait plus. Delbert la regarda avec perplexité alors que les deux jeunes se plantaient devant elle.

-Maman, je te présente Melody...

-Benson, sourit la brune.

-Sarah Hawkins, dit Sarah en tendant une main que la jeune fille serra.

-Melody cherche une chambre pour les jours à venir alors j'ai pensé...

Sarah chercha une clé qu'elle donna à Melody.

-Je peux payer d'avance.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Si tu es une amie de Jim, je suppose que je peux te faire confiance.

-Amie est un bien grand mot. Mais...Merci beaucoup.

Melody se serait presque inclinée mais vu l'évolution de cette planète, elle ne savait pas si les princesses existaient. Elle fit un grand sourire à Sarah, alla ranger précieusement son sac dans la chambre et redescendit.

-Ta destination est toujours un secret ? Demanda Jim alors que Sarah les chassait de l'auberge, leur indiquant le jardin derrière, en leur tendant deux verres de jus d'orange.

Melody le regarda et la curiosité se lisait dans les yeux clairs du garçon. Elle semblait l'intriguer et elle s'en sentit flattée. Elle coupa le contact visuel avant de se trouver gênée et regarda l'herbe à ses pieds tandis qu'ils s'installaient sur un banc de bois.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret mais je pense...Que tu me prendrais pour une folle.

Elle sentit qu'il la fixait mais continua de regarder ses pieds. Qui pourrait la croire saine d'esprit en sachant qu'elle cherchait la planète au trésor ?

-Ca me rend encore plus curieux, ricana Jim. Mais je suppose que je n'arriverais pas à te faire parler.

-C'est quelque chose de très important pour ma famille et moi. Quelque chose que je _dois_ faire. Sauf que je ne sais même pas si c'est seulement possible ou même réalisable.

-Tu es pleine de mystères.

Elle tourna la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent une nouvelle fois. Cependant Melody ne détourna pas le regard et l'atmosphère devint un peu plus tendue.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu es habillée comme un garçon ?

Jim se retint de dire qu'il l'avait prise pour un garçon au début. Les filles étaient si compliquées qu'elle le prendrait pour une insulte.

-Sur Terre, les femmes n'ont pas vraiment le droit de naviguer. Et c'était plus simple. Je me vois mal naviguer en robe.

Elle éclata de rire et Jim se joignit à elle, en remarquant quel son cristallin elle produisait. Sarah passa la tête par la porte de derrière et s'étonna de voir Jim aussi heureux. Elle eut un sourire adouci et espéra que les choses continueraient ainsi. Jim essaya d'imaginer Melody en robe mais finit par y renoncer. Une part de lui espérait la voir ainsi un jour.

-Et ta famille ? Tu as dit que c'était quelque chose que tu devais faire et qui était important pour vous ?

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui et ses yeux lui parurent tristes.

-Mon grand-père est mourant. Ma mère ne veut pas le quitter et souhaite passer son temps avec lui. Mon frère est plus jeune que moi et il ne supporte même pas un voyage en mer alors dans les airs...Et mon père doit...Travailler.

Pourquoi au juste mentait-elle sur sa condition de princesse, elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Ou plutôt si. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit autrement. Même si bien sûr, elle finirait par le lui dire, elle préférait garder sa condition secrète pour le moment.

-Je suis désolé, dit Jim, et il avait vraiment l'air sincère.

-On lui donne deux ans maximum à vivre. Mais je ne sais pas le minimum qu'il lui reste.

Elle regarda de l'autre côté en songeant à quel point elle s'en voudrait si elle rentrait trop tard. Elle refoula les larmes qui auraient voulu couler, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Jim. Elle sursauta quand il posa maladroitement la main sur son épaule.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je suis ici pour trouver un remède. Mais...Comme je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Je dois chercher une eau sur une autre planète mais je suis aussi prête de la trouver que...

Elle finit sur un soupir et ne vit pas les yeux de Jim s'écarquiller de stupeur. S'il reliait tout ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, il n'y avait qu'une seule planète qu'elle pouvait chercher. Mais c'était impossible, non ? Ses yeux brillèrent à cette pensée, mais il ne lui dit rien. Elle risquait de rester un moment à l'auberge si elle cherchait la planète au trésor. Une part de lui s'en trouva réjouie -il commençait à vraiment l'apprécier au fur et à mesure que la journée passait- et une autre part se trouvait désolée pour elle et sa famille. Elle aurait dû rester avec eux profiter de son grand-père. Il était presque sûr qu'elle ressentait de la culpabilité à l'idée de rentrer chez elle trop tard.

-Tu viens de quel pays ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Il ne souhaitait pas lui avouer qu'il pensait avoir trouvé sa destination. Elle serait déçue de voir qu'il avait trouvé avec autant de facilité.

-Le Danemark.

Elle avait un air nostalgique sur le visage et il supposa qu'elle avait peut-être le mal du pays.

-Il fait froid là bas non ? On l'a étudié à l'académie.

-Je suis née là bas, donc j'ai l'habitude. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. L'académie ?

-C'est une sorte d'école si tu veux. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas comment ça se passe sur Terre.

-On a pas vraiment d'école.

Elle se tut parce que si elle disait qu'elle avait des précepteurs, il allait finir par deviner qu'elle venait d'une famille noble. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Pas pour le moment.

-Ca n'a pas été dur de convaincre tes parents ?

-Oh mon père n'est pas difficile. Et puis, mon frère était de mon côté. Uriel est assez doué avec les mots. Ma mère a été beaucoup plus difficile.

-Comme toutes les mères, non ?

Melody avait remarqué qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de père Hawkins mais n'aborda pas le sujet. Ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour se confier là dessus.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Jim était allé bon gré mal gré à l'académie sous l'insistance de Sarah. Il avait rechigné car il aurait préféré passer du temps avec Melody. La jeune fille lui avait dit que de toute façon, elle avait besoin de se reposer et qu'elle avait mal au dos à cause de son voyage.

Sarah l'avait aussitôt envoyée se reposer dans sa chambre et était persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'endormir. Durant un instant, la tenancière se demanda si Jim était réellement allé à ses cours ou s'il avait encore fait l'école buissonnière. Elle haussa les épaules et décida de lui faire confiance même s'il était sur une mauvaise pente.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sarah toqua doucement à la porte de la jeune fille. Jim était rentré peu de temps auparavant et elle s'était avisée de l'heure tardive. Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle entra et trouva la jeune fille profondément endormie sous les couvertures. Elle eut un sourire attendri alors que ses cheveux défaits recouvraient son visage. Jim lui avait brièvement raconté pourquoi elle voyageait seule et Sarah trouvait cette Melody bien courageuse d'entreprendre un tel voyage pour sauver son grand-père.

Sarah referma doucement la porte et redescendit. Elle avait vu un éclat briller près de la main de la jeune fille mais ne voulait pas violer son intimité malgré la curiosité qui la tenaillait.

-Elle dort encore ? Demanda Jim d'un air surpris.

-Elle n'a pas l'habitude de naviguer dans les airs, rappelle-toi. Et tu sais, le fait de ne pas être auprès de son grand-père doit la perturber...

Jim se tut. Elle vit au regard qu'il jeta dans l'escalier qu'il était tenté d'aller la réveiller quand même mais le dissuada d'un regard. Le jeune homme soupira, saisit son surf solaire et s'en alla faire un tour sans rien dire.

-Il est drôlement accroché à cette petite, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Delbert.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans le sens que vous l'entendez. J'ai l'impression qu'il a vraiment envie de l'aider et de la prendre sous son aile.

-Ca le remettra peut-être dans le droit chemin ? Estima le doc.

Sarah acquiesça tout en espérant que ce serait le cas.

* * *

Melody se réveilla en sursaut et constata que la nuit était tombée. Elle avait dormi si longtemps ?

-Ah, on se réveille, Princesse ?

Elle se redressa et aperçut Jim dans le cadre de la porte la fixer avec un peu de moquerie. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'appelait princesse que par taquinerie. Elle bailla en s'étirant et surprit le regard de Jim sur le collier à côté de son oreiller. Elle le cacha rapidement sous le coussin et vit clairement Jim arborer un regard blessé. Mais ça aussi, elle voulait le garder secret. Elle ne savait pas comment étaient accueillies les sirènes. Même si les monstres semblaient monnaie courante...

-Ma mère a pensé qu'un chocolat chaud suffirait pour ce soir. Si tu manges plus, tu auras du mal à dormir.

-Elle est très gentille.

Melody repoussa les couvertures et se leva du lit, en mettant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules sans les coiffer. Jim la regarda un instant en songeant qu'ils étaient vraiment longs et semblaient soyeux. Il secoua la tête et descendit lui aussi au salon de l'auberge. Sa mère ne dirait rien, il n'avait pas de cours le lendemain.

D'un air ensommeillé, elle s'assit et posa les mains autour de sa tasse. Jim se servit lui aussi un chocolat chaud alors que le regard de Sarah se posait sur Melody avec un peu de méfiance. Malgré son innocence apparente, elle se posait des questions sur cette fille et la facilité qu'elle avait à communiquer avec son fils. C'était probablement un peu de jalousie de sa part, étant donné que presque toutes ses discussions avec lui étaient stériles.

-Tu as vraiment l'air épuisée, dit Jim et Melody acquiesça.

-Le contrecoup du voyage je suppose.

Elle joua avec une mèche de cheveux qu'elle entortilla autour de son doigt, l'air ailleurs.

-Tu sais je n'ai pas l'habitude de partir de chez moi. Encore moins par les airs. Je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise sur l'eau. Ou sous l'eau.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en espérant qu'il n'avait pas compris.

-On est l'inverse alors ! Rit Jim.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

-Moi je ne suis dans mon élément que dans le ciel.

-Dommage, je commençais à t'apprécier, plaisanta-t-elle sans voir l'air interdit de Jim.

-On dit que les opposés s'attirent, non ?

Melody perdit son sourire, un peu gênée par la phrase de Jim mais fit mine de rien. Sur ces entrefaites, Sarah lui présenta Delbert Doppler un chien docteur.

-Comment est la Terre ? Demanda Doppler.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel, mécontent de cette intrusion alors que Melody semblait se livrer un peu, mais était curieux d'en savoir plus quand même.

-Différent d'ici. Ca paraît plus grand aussi. Et il n'y a que des humains.

-Que des humains ?

Jim était surpris. Il avait l'habitude depuis sa plus tendre enfance de côtoyer des monstres.

-Tu dois être déroutée, alors !

-Oh, non ! Contredit la brune. Je suis amie avec un phoque et un pingouin qui parlent alors...Ce n'est pas tellement perturbant.

-Et est-ce qu'il y a des créatures étranges ? Demanda le doc.

Melody fit un petit sourire et Jim devina instantanément qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus.

-En quelque sorte, oui.

Il remarqua ensuite de nouveau cet air nostalgique sur son visage. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait cacher exactement. Elle était intrigante. Il ne la connaissait que depuis le matin qu'elle l'intriguait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant. Et cette curiosité faisait du bien. Il se sentait tellement en colère contre tout le monde en ce moment...Même contre sa mère qui pourtant faisait tout son possible pour qu'il soit heureux et travaillait plus que de raison...

-Je suppose que tu auras besoin de te renseigner sur les docks pour trouver...Ce que tu cherches ?

-Je n'ai pas trop le choix, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Jim vit clairement ses yeux se voiler d'une ombre. Il comprit qu'elle se demandait si elle parviendrait à trouver la fameuse planète.

-Est-ce que tu voudras que je t'aide ou...

Elle l'analysa sans répondre et il vit à la façon dont elle se tortillait les mains qu'elle hésitait.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite.

Jim se leva et alla donner un coup de main à sa mère. Delbert, qui avait suivi leur conversation sans les interrompre, se tourna vers Melody.

-Tu peux lui faire confiance, tu sais.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Plutôt que je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour une folle. Ce que j'entreprends est presque irréalisable.

-Tu as dit « presque ». Et puis Jim a toujours cru à l'existence de la légende de la planète au trésor. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire.

Melody se leva et sortit de l'auberge. Delbert ne comprendrait pas si elle lui en parlait. Peu de monde pourrait comprendre. Elle était tentée d'en parler à Jim, mais le bref aperçu qu'elle avait eu de Sarah lui avait suffi pour comprendre que la tenancière ne le laisserait pas venir. Et puis d'ailleurs, elle ne le connaissait que depuis un jour. Elle soupira en fixant les étoiles, se demandant si sa famille les regardait aussi à cet instant.

-Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas...Assura Jim en battant en retraite.

Melody le fixa d'un air surpris. Jim resta planté là, à fixer les larmes déborder de ses yeux sans savoir quoi faire. La jeune fille porta les mains à son visage d'un air étonné avant de se lever et de partir en courant. Jim resta tétanisé en regardant sa forme disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

Elle s'était promis de rester forte et de ne pas pleurer. De ne pas craquer, de rester déterminée. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible. Aux yeux de qui que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Arrivée aux docks, elle s'arrêta et s'installa sur une caisse, une jambe relevée, sur laquelle elle posa son menton, observant les marins...Ou les aériens, elle n'aurait su dire comment les appeler, s'activer autour des navires à réaction.

-Ho, petit, dégage de là !

Elle sursauta avant de se rendre compte qu'on s'adressait à elle. Rapidement, elle sauta de la caisse pour que deux types costauds s'en emparent.

-Oh, pardon, morveuse.

Mais l'homme n'était pas désolé du tout. Il ricanait en la lorgnant d'un regard salace. Melody voulut répliquer quelque chose mais décida de se taire pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis sur une planète inconnue. Elle décida de retourner à l'auberge et de se coucher.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, Sarah lui lança un regard inquisiteur, celui de la mère inquiète mais Melody sourit pour assurer que tout allait bien. Elle monta ensuite à sa chambre, priant pour ne pas croiser Jim. Sa prière ne fut pas exaucée, il passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre, qui se trouvait en face de celle qu'elle louait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle se rua dans sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Avant de s'endormir en serrant son collier dans sa main, elle espéra que le jeune homme n'aborderait pas le sujet le lendemain. Demain, elle espérait trouver un navire qui se rende à la planète au trésor. Elle eut une pensée pour sa famille avant de s'endormir, espérant qu'ils allaient tous bien.

* * *

Jim se réveilla après Melody le lendemain. Lorsqu'il descendit, elle finissait son petit déjeuner et évitait son regard. Elle était visiblement gênée qu'il l'ait vue pleurer. Comme elle était mal à l'aise, il préféra la laisser en paix et s'installa à sa table préférée près de la fenêtre, fixant le ciel bleu clair avec joie. Tout ça annonçait de bonnes virées avec sa planche.

Melody regarda elle aussi dehors. Le ciel bleu la fit sourire. Elle s'installa ensuite en face de Jim.

-Salut.

-Salut, dit-il en redressant la tête et en se demandant de quelle façon lui parler.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi sur les docks après ?

-Tu veux que je t'aide dans ta recherche ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

-Il faut bien que j'occupe ma journée autrement qu'à faire du surf solaire.

Il remarqua son air interrogateur et estima qu'elle ne devait probablement pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-C'est quelque chose que j'ai construit quand j'étais petit. Je te montrerai plus tard si tu veux. Mais...Tu veux que je t'aide comment ? C'est pas pour t'embêter mais si je ne sais pas où tu veux te rendre...

-Reste juste dans les parages. Je suppose que comme je suis une fille on ne me prendra pas au sérieux si je viens seule. Et je n'ai pas envie de me déguiser, c'est trop compliqué.

Jim ne put que sourire à cette phrase. Il finit son petit déjeuner et saisit sa planche avant de l'accompagner jusqu'aux docks.

* * *

Jim était resté quelques mètres derrière elle. Melody s'arrêtait devant chaque navire qui devait partir ensuite au spatioport de Mandragore et demandait la destination qu'elle voulait atteindre. En voyant la réaction des capitaines et de leurs hommes, Jim se dit qu'il avait vu juste. C'était bien la planète au trésor qu'elle devait rechercher. Certains riaient, d'autres semblaient la traiter de folle. Il la rejoignit lorsqu'un capitaine agacé la poussa au sol.

-Me fais pas perdre mon temps, gamine. Si tu crois atteindre cette planète un jour, tu rêves. Retourne dans les jupes de ta mère.

Jim jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui ricana alors que Melody se relevait d'un air désespéré.

-Je crois qu'ils ont raison, murmura-t-elle, les épaules basses.

-Hé, ça ne fait qu'une matinée que tu cherches. Tu ne peux pas déjà abandonner, si ?

-Tu as raison. Mais j'en ai assez pour ce matin. Si on retournait à l'auberge ?

-Ah, non, je veux faire un tour sur ma planche. Viens, je vais te montrer !

Sur ces paroles, Jim saisit son poignet et l'entraîna dans une course sur la planète jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un endroit désert. Jim se mit sur sa planche et l'enclencha. Melody le suivit du regard d'un air impressionné alors qu'il montait dans les airs, toujours plus haut. Il se laissa finalement tomber à l'envers, se laissant porter par le vent et elle crut avoir une attaque.

Elle porta les mains à sa bouche d'un air catastrophé. Mais arrivé à ras du sol, il se redressa et fit des loopings autour d'elle.

-Tu es complètement fou !

-Tu veux essayer ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle hésita, comme lorsqu'il s'était présenté.

-Promets-moi de ne pas monter aussi haut et de ne pas te mettre à l'envers

-Ce ne sera pas drôle, mais comme tu veux. Promis.

Toujours avec hésitation, Melody saisit finalement sa main et se posa sur la planche du jeune homme avec un air légèrement craintif.

-Tu es sûr que...

-Je l'ai construit à huit ans et je l'utilise depuis. Tu ne risques rien. Tiens toi à la voile si tu as peur.

-Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur mais...

Jim ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et enclencha la voile. Melody se cramponnait de toutes ses forces durant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement finir par se relâcher et profiter de la vue qu'ils avaient ainsi. Les gens étaient aussi petits que des fourmis.

-Alors comment c'est ? Cria Jim pour se faire entendre dans le vent.

-C'est génial ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle oublia ses soucis. Ils arrivèrent sur une entreprise abandonnée.

-En avant, s'écria Jim en voyant une espèce de roue en face d'eux.

-Tu rigoles ? Demanda Melody.

-Oh, allez, un peu de courage, tu verras c'est drôle. Penche-toi.

Terrorisée, la princesse s'exécuta et ils passèrent au travers.

-Tu vois que ce n'était pas si terrible !

Melody ne répondit rien, le cœur encore battant. Jim lui ressemblait beaucoup, mine de rien. Il voulait partager sa passion et faisait les choses impulsivement.

-Parle pour toi ! Répliqua-t-elle cependant. Rappelle-moi de ne plus monter sur cet engin de malheur !

Le deux adolescents ricanèrent de bon cœur. Le ricanement de Jim cessa lorsqu'un bruit de sirène se fit entendre et qu'en se retournant ils aperçurent des robots policiers.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Attaqués**

Melody sentait le stress monter alors que les robots indiquaient à Jim de se poser. Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

-Encore vous, Hawkins ?

Jim eut un soupir.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Melody Benson. Assura Melody sans réfléchir.

L'autre robot prit sa main et prit ses empreintes digitales.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, votre majesté.

Melody se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête sous le regard accusateur de Jim.

-Et que fait la princesse du Danemark sur Mandragore ?

-C'est personnel, dit-elle d'une petite voix, légèrement enrouée.

Les robots policiers acceptèrent cette explication et les reconduisirent en direction de l'auberge. Melody redressa brièvement la tête mais Jim regardait définitivement de l'autre côté. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se rapprocher de lui, maintenant elle s'en voulait d'avoir menti. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit compliqué ?

Les robots sermonnèrent Jim et il leva les yeux au ciel. Son regard se posa brièvement sur Melody. Celle-ci fixait le chemin devant elle en se mordant la lèvre. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle faisait ce geste quand elle était gênée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était une princesse ! Ca signifiait donc qu'une famille royale avait laissé sa fille partir à l'aventure ? Et que celui qui devait guérir était le roi. Il était fâché qu'elle n'ait rien dit, mais plus ils avançaient vers le Benbow, plus il comprenait.

De ce qu'elle avait laissé entendre, elle s'était déjà déguisée en homme. Ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup. Il était normal qu'elle ne crie pas sur tous les toits qu'elle était une princesse n'est-ce pas ? En fait, elle l'intriguait encore plus. Et il trouvait qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à une princesse. Elle ne prenait pas les gens de haut, d'abord. Il était cependant encore en colère contre elle, malgré que ses raisons de cacher la vérité soient valables.

-Vous dévergondez les princesses, maintenant, Hawkins ?

Les deux adolescents rougirent d'un même ensemble devant ce que sous-entendait la phrase.

-Il ne me dévergonde pas ! S'exclama Melody, le défendant avec force. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un surf solaire alors il m'a montré. Nous ne faisions rien de mal, il n'y avait personne !

-Ca reste une propriété privée, votre majesté !

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se sache.

Les robots semblèrent s'en étonner. Cette dernière phrase confirmait cependant ce que Jim pensait. Si on savait qu'une princesse voyageait seule...

-J'espère que vous avez une escorte.

Melody haussa les épaules. Et Jim trouvait de plus en plus bizarre que sa famille l'ait laissée entreprendre ce voyage. Surtout pour la planète au trésor. Avec tous les gens qui cherchaient cette planète...

* * *

Sarah tourna la tête lorsque la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit et tomba des nues en apercevant Jim et Melody encadrés par des robots policiers. Elle n'eut pas le temps de remarquer que les deux adolescents évitaient de se regarder.

-Jim ! Melody !

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, les gars, dit Jim en tentant de se dérober de leur poigne.

-C'était gentil de votre part, renchérit Melody en tentant un pas sur le côté.

Les deux robots pressèrent leur épaule pour qu'ils ne bougent pas.

-Pas si vite, vous deux !

-Nous avons appréhendé votre fils et la princesse en véhicule solaire dans un secteur prohibé. Infraction à la circulation neuf zéro quatre zéro quinze alinéa...Euh...

-Six. Finit Jim en évitant le regard de sa mère.

Les regards des clients quant à eux fixaient Melody avec insistance. Il avait fallu que ces stupides robots dévoilent sa condition ! Elle les fusilla du regard mais ils restèrent bien évidemment de marbre.

-Merci.

-Y'a pas de quoi.

-Jim !

-Comme vous le savez madame, c'est une violation flagrante de mise à l'épreuve.

-Oui, je sais. Je veux dire, je comprends. Mais est-ce que vous croyez qu'on pourrait...

Melody cessa d'écouter quand Delbert tenta d'aider Sarah. Melody ne comprenait pas au juste pourquoi ces fichus robots l'empêchaient de se rendre discrètement dans sa chambre.

-Suite à une violation répétée de l'article deux quinze C nous avons confisqué le véhicule. Tout nouveau délit lui vaudra un aller simple en maison de correction.

-Au bloc des gringalets.

-En taule.

-Nous avons cru comprendre que la princesse Benson logeait ici. Si elle était elle aussi reprise en flagrant délit, elle courrait le même risque.

Melody ouvrit la bouche mais croisa le regard de Sarah et préféra se taire.

-Merci, Messieurs. Ils feront en sorte de ne pas recommencer.

-On connaît ce genre de délinquants.

-Têtes brûlées.

-Sauvageons.

-Adolescents.

-Au plaisir, les amis !

-En avant toute !

Les robots lâchèrent enfin l'épaule de Melody qui monta rapidement à l'étage pour prendre ses affaires alors que Jim se faisait enguirlander par Sarah. Elle redescendit alors que Jim se rendait dans la salle d'eau. Il s'immobilisa en voyant qu'elle semblait prête à partir. Sarah se tourna vers elle.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire, jeune fille ?

Melody haussa les épaules.

-M'en aller. Pourquoi resterais-je, je vous ai menti, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voudriez encore de ma présence.

Sarah posa les mains sur les épaules de la jeune princesse.

-Et où irais-tu ?

Melody ouvrit la bouche et la referma, une fois de plus.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle finalement.

-Je comprends parfaitement les raisons qui t'ont poussée à mentir. Et je ne t'en veux pas. On ne se connaît que depuis deux jours. Pourtant je me sens responsable de toi.

-Ma mère vous adorerait.

Sarah eut un sourire et soupira devant la tristesse dans les yeux de Melody.

-On parlera de ce que tu veux faire ce soir. Pour le moment, va aider Jim dans la cuisine, s'il te plaît.

Jim se dépêcha de rentrer dans la salle et fit mine d'être absorbé dans la vaisselle. Melody entra les mains derrière le dos et posa son sac sur une chaise vide. Elle saisit ensuite un torchon et essuya ce qu'il venait de laver. Durant quelques minutes aucun d'eux ne dit un mot.

-Je suis désolée, dit ensuite Melody, les épaules un peu tombantes. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance. Je sais que tu es...Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Même si on se connaît que depuis deux jours, je le sens. Mais...Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois...Différente.

Jim se tourna vers elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air affectueux.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, mais je comprends. Mais plus de mensonges, d'accord ?

Il la fixa d'un regard franc. Elle se sentit un peu coupable mais acquiesça. Elle refusait cependant de lui parler de sa condition de sirène. Elle n'en parlerait à personne.

-Une princesse qui fait la vaisselle...J'aurais tout vu, ricana-t-il.

Melody eut un sourire en coin et ils finirent la vaisselle en se chamaillant et se taquinant.

* * *

La jeune fille avait fait un tour sur les docks, seule. Elle avait essuyé les mêmes réactions et était repartie en direction de l'auberge quand la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Frissonnante, elle était déjà trempée avant même que l'auberge ne soit en vue.

Elle sursauta quand un vaisseau s'arrêta derrière elle alors qu'elle atteignait la porte. Elle se retourna avec crainte et se figea quelques secondes alors qu'un groupe de monstres belliqueux avançait vers elle. Elle chercha la poignée à tâtons sans les lâcher du regard mais sentit une résistance.

* * *

Jim regarda rapidement par la fenêtre et aperçut le groupe de pirates se diriger vers eux. Ce n'était donc pas eux à la porte. Melody ! Il lâcha la porte et Melody tomba presque dans la pièce. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au corps de Billy Bones et au coffre.

-Il faut prendre la fuite ! Cria-t-elle.

Mais elle se dirigea quant à elle vers les cuisines. Elle ne partirait pas sans son sac !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Mel ? Cria Jim.

-Je ne pars pas sans mes affaires. Ca fera une diversion !

-Mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je m'en sortirais !

Leurs regards se croisèrent et la détermination qu'il vit dans les yeux de la princesse le convainquit.

-Sois prudente !

Melody poussa les portes battantes, saisit son sac et se retourna. Par chance, elle ne semblait pas encore avoir été suivie.

-Il y en a dans la cuisine ! Cria une grosse voix.

-Oups, murmura-t-elle.

Par chance, ou alors le hasard faisait particulièrement bien les choses, c'était un monstre assez grand qui venait de rentrer. Elle l'analysa rapidement. Sans réfléchir elle fit une glissade et réussit à passer sous ses jambes. Elle continua jusqu'à passer les portes battantes. Elle déchanta en apercevant le groupe qui l'attendait en face mais se redressa rapidement et courut dans les escaliers. Bien entendu, ils la suivirent. Elle sentit qu'on saisissait son poignet et se débattit pour faire lâcher. Le craquement et la douleur qui en résultèrent lui firent comprendre qu'il était soit tordu soit cassé et elle eut un faible gémissement. Elle ne s'arrêta pas cependant et continua de courir dans les escaliers. Melody loupa une marche, tenta de se rattraper et s'étala de tout son long. Son menton cogna sur une marche et elle se mordit la langue, sentant le goût du sang se répandre dans sa bouche.

-Mel, entendit-elle plus haut.

Elle entendit rire derrière elle. Trop près d'elle. Oubliant son poignet, elle se redressa à l'aide de ses mains en étouffant un gémissement de douleur.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, morveuse !

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit qu'on la soulevait par sa veste. Puis on la tourna et elle put voir celui qui la tenait. Un chien, du moins lui semblait-il. Un œil en or, un bras en métal et une jambe en métal.

-Alors, petite, où est la carte ?

-J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler, dit-elle et ce n'était pas un mensonge.

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tonna le chien.

Il la tenait à l'aide de son bras de métal et la plaqua contre le mur. La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits une fois que sa tête eut cogné contre le mur mais eut rapidement une idée. Elle fit mine d'être encore étourdie. Puis retira rapidement sa veste, atterrit au sol et reprit sa course.

-Attrapez-là.

Elle ramassa son sac qui était tombé durant sa chute et courut à l'étage. L'odeur de brûlé lui apprit qu'ils avaient mis le feu. Elle se rua vers la fenêtre ouverte face à elle.

-Saute, cria Jim. Je te rattrape, promis !

Melody se mordit la lèvre mais les bruits de course la décidèrent. Elle ferma les yeux et sauta. Les bras de Jim autour d'elle lui firent rouvrir les yeux alors que Delbert faisait démarrer la calèche. Comme il n'y avait pas assez de place, elle se contenta des genoux de Jim, malgré leur gêne à tous les deux.

-Tu saignes ! S'exclama Sarah.

-Je me suis mordu la langue quand je suis tombée dans l'escalier. Et je crois que j'ai le poignet cassé. J'ai dû forcer pour qu'il me lâche alors...

Jim s'aperçut effectivement qu'elle ne le bougeait pas.

-Ta veste ? Demanda-t-il en la sentant frissonner.

-J'ai dû la laisser sur place, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. L'essentiel c'est que j'ai mes affaires.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si important là dedans ?

Inconsciemment, depuis qu'elle avait assuré être blessée au poignet, Jim la serrait un peu plus contre lui. Et si Melody n'en dit rien, elle en était rassurée malgré elle.

-Mon épée, un portrait de famille, mon collier et des affaires personnelles.

Aucun d'eux ne releva qu'elle devait savoir se battre si elle avait une épée mais ils échangèrent un regard surpris.

-Comment on appelle quelqu'un à qui il manque des parties du corps ici ? Demanda Melody.

-Quelles parties ? Demanda Jim.

-Une partie du visage, un bras et une jambe.

-On appelle ça un cyborg, dit Delbert.

Elle se mit à claquer des dents sous la pluie battante. Sans un mot, Jim la serra un peu plus contre lui et elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Il regarda ailleurs mais leur proximité le dérangeait moins déjà.

Ils finirent par arriver chez Delbert, qui les fit entrer avant de se renseigner concernant l'auberge de Sarah. Celle-ci s'était assise sur une chaise, l'air désespérée. Melody s'assit aussi et essaya de constater les dégâts sur son poignet.

-Aouh, grimaça-t-elle lorsqu'elle essaya de le tourner.

-Je crois qu'il est bien cassé, estima Sarah. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas y toucher.

-Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vais en avoir besoin pour aller...

Elle se tut brusquement. Elle se voyait mal voyager toute seule dans cet état. Elle se resserra dans la couverture que Delbert lui avait apportée.

-Je crois que l'on peut s'estimer heureux d'être en vie, dit Sarah.

-Mais si je ne trouve pas très vite cette eau...

Melody se pelotonna plus dans la couverture et fixa les flammes du feu de cheminée que Delbert avait préparé. Celui-ci arriva alors que Jim ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

-Je viens de parler à la marée chaussée. Ces maudits pirates ont disparu sans laisser de traces. Je suis navré, Sarah. Il semblerait que tous ces forbans aient réduit votre auberge en cendres.

Melody se rendit compte que les Hawkins avaient tout perdu. Elle se redressa et fouilla son sac avant d'en sortir une bourse, qu'elle tendit à Sarah.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, Melody.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu en as besoin pour ce que tu veux entreprendre. Mais je suis touchée du geste.

Delbert fit ensuite un bandage à Melody, après lui avoir mis une crème sur le poignet. Il lui tendit ensuite une attelle.

-Ca devrait se remettre d'ici une ou deux semaines.

-Merci.

Elle prit la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il avait préparé pour elle et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil.

-Ils se sont donné beaucoup de mal pour cette étrange petite sphère.

Melody ne remarqua la boule dorée qu'à cet instant.

-Ces motifs me déconcertent. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. Même avec ma grande expérience et mon remarquable intellect, il me faudrait des années pour déchiffrer ces...Hey !

Jim avait joué avec la sphère durant tout le temps que le doc avait parlé. La boule fit apparaître une sorte de carte holographique. Melody se leva et se planta près de Jim qui gardait un air surpris sur le visage.

-Mais c'est une carte ! Oui, regardez, nous sommes là, c'est la planète Mandragore !

Delbert toucha le rond qui indiquait leur planète et la carte bougea.

-C'est la planète Terre, ici. C'est le nuage de Magellan, là-haut ! La galaxie de Corail. Voila la croix du Cygne. Et l'abîme Calienne. Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Jim se rapprocha de ce que montrait Delbert et Melody pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur.

-Mais...C'est...C'est...

-La planète au trésor !

Alerte, Melody se rapprocha de la boule entourée de deux sortes d'anneau.

-Non !

-C'est la planète au trésor !

-Le magot de Flint. Le butin de mille univers ! Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ca veut dire que tout ce trésor est à porté de navire !

-Je la croyais beaucoup plus loin, intervint Melody, d'une voix surexcitée, elle aussi.

Tous la regardèrent et Jim eut une lueur de victoire dans le regard.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Delbert.

-La planète au trésor, c'est ma destination. Il n'y a que cette eau qui puisse guérir mon grand-père.

Jim et lui reprirent leurs rêves éveillés. Sarah s'approcha de Melody et la prit à nouveau par les épaules.

-Alors tu as entrepris ce voyage en sachant que cette planète était une légende ?

-Je connais des légendes qui sont vraies, alors...Je ne pouvais pas ne rien tenter.

-Maman c'est gagné ! Les coupa Jim. C'est la solution de tous nos problèmes !

-C'est impossible, on ne pourra jamais...

-Tu te souviens plus ? De toutes ces histoires ?

-C'est tout ce qu'elles étaient : des histoires !

-Avec ce trésor, on pourrait rebâtir le Benbow cent fois ou même plus !

Melody décrocha un instant et songea à ce que ce serait d'entreprendre ce voyage à plusieurs plutôt que seule. Jim la regarda avec un sourire en coin et elle le regarda avec espoir alors que Delbert se mettait de son côté.

-Ecoute, maman, je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien dans ma vie. Je suis sûr que je t'ai très souvent déçue. Mais je veux me racheter et j'en ai l'occasion. Je veux faire quelque chose de bien.

Sarah et Delbert allèrent en discuter un peu plus loin. Jim se rapprocha de Melody.

-Ma mère ne croyait pas non plus à l'existence de cette planète.

-Mais elle t'a laissée partir. Alors que tu es une princesse.

-Tu sais, ma famille n'est pas la famille royale habituelle. Ma mère a toujours été éprise de liberté et elle me l'as transmis. A mon âge je devrais être fiancée, c'est ce qui se fait par chez moi.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-J'ai bientôt dix-sept ans. Et je suppose que je passerais mon anniversaire sur le navire. Enfin si je peux venir avec vous, bien sûr, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Impulsivement, Jim prit sa main, ignorant le rougissement qu'il provoqua chez elle.

-Ma mère ne t'aurait de toute façon pas laisser repartir seule. Et puis si on doit retomber sur ces pirates, autant qu'on soit ensembles, non ?

Elle acquiesça en pressant légèrement ses doigts avant de la retirer et de regarder vers Delbert et Sarah.

* * *

-Et puis, on ne peut pas laisser cette jeune fille aller sur cette planète toute seule.

Sarah jeta un regard à Melody.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Imaginez si elle tombe sur ces pirates. Ils l'ont déjà bien assez blessée ce soir. Et puis elle se sacrifie tellement pour sa famille...

Delbert leva le pouce en direction des deux jeunes gens.

-Jim, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Je sais, y'a aucun risque. Et tu seras fière de moi.

-Promettez-moi de veiller l'un sur l'autre, dit Sarah aux deux adolescents qui acquiescèrent.

-Commençons à préparer l'expédition. Bientôt, nous décollerons pour le spatioport.

* * *

Melody se planta devant la fenêtre. Delbert n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa maison. Elle était grande pour une seule personne.

-C'est une comète, Mel. Assura Jim dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-C'est toujours aussi grand ? On dirait les étoiles filantes qu'il m'est arrivé de voir de mon balcon.

-Oui, elles sont toujours comme ça.

-Wouah.

-Je me demande à quoi ressemble ta famille. Déclara Jim en se plantant à côté d'elle.

Melody prit son sac et en sortit un portrait avant de retourner à ses côtés.

-On dit souvent que ma mère est beaucoup plus jolie que moi et qu'Uriel a pris d'elle.

Jim analysa le portrait. La mère de Melody était indéniablement belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et le regard un peu plus clair que Melody. Son père avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux plus foncés que ceux de sa fille. Son frère avait les cheveux acajous et les yeux de sa mère. Il trouvait méchant de dire que sa mère était beaucoup plus jolie même si on ne pouvait que reconnaître sa beauté.

-Tu es pourtant très jolie.

Melody regarda de l'autre côté en sentant ses joues chauffer. Elle n'avait jamais rougi aussi fort. Ni été aussi flattée. Jim se massa la nuque d'un air un peu gêné.

-Désolé, j'ai tendance à dire ce que je pense.

Elle secoua la tête.

-C'est gentil à toi. J'ai quelquefois détesté ma mère à cause de cette comparaison.

-Je le pense, dit Jim. En fait, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois princesse, finalement.

Il pensait faire un compliment mais vit son visage se fermer quand elle se tourna vers lui.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas différente parce que je suis une princesse.

-Tu as vraiment une épée ? Demanda-t-il.

Melody ramena son sac près de la fenêtre et la sortit pour la lui montrer.

-Woh, souffla Jim.

-Elle est à Uriel, mais il a bien voulu me la prêter et m'apprendre à me battre avec. Il m'a aussi appris à me battre dans une vraie bagarre.

-Vous êtes la plus étrange famille royale que je connaisse. Enfin c'est pas comme si j'en connaissais beaucoup.

Ils s'esclaffèrent. Une autre comète passa.

-Je me demande si mes parents la regardent en voyant une étoile filante.

-Il y a des chances, Mel.

Melody sourit et ils s'installèrent en tailleur devant la fenêtre.

-J'aime bien ce surnom, avoua-t-elle.

Jim se rengorgea d'un air fier et elle rit derrière sa main.

-Dis, est-ce qu'il y a un monsieur Hawkins ? Je veux dire...

-Mon père nous as abandonnés il y a des années de ça. Il a préféré naviguer.

-Oh.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. On est mieux sans lui, il ne me manque pas.

-Tu crois qu'on retombera sur ces pirates ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Vu qu'on a ce qu'ils cherchent, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Melody frissonna légèrement et Jim se demanda si c'était de froid ou de peur bien qu'il doutait qu'elle ait peur.

-Tu sais, je suis rassurée de ne pas faire le voyage seule. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais...

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Il y avait une réelle alchimie entre eux. Melody bailla et se frotta les yeux d'un air ensommeillé.

-On ferait mieux de se coucher, murmura Jim.

Melody acquiesça.

-Pourtant c'est une vue qui ne me lasse pas.

-Tu es du genre rêveur, hein ?

Elle haussa les épaules mais sourit tout de même.

-C'est comme ça que ma mère me décrit. Comme son éternelle rêveuse. Uriel est plus terre à terre.

Elle se releva néanmoins et se coucha.

-Bonne nuit, Mel.

-Bonne nuit, Jim.

Le jeune homme vit à nouveau cet éclat doré près de son oreiller mais ne demanda rien. Il était trop fatigué pour avoir à écouter des explications. Il eut un sourire en se rendant compte de la vitesse à laquelle elle s'était endormie puis alla dans sa propre chambre. Il ne voulait pas que Delbert et sa mère s'imagine que quoi déjà ? Ah oui, qu'il la dévergonde.

La main sur son collier, Melody se sentait apaisée. Plus apaisée que jamais depuis qu'elle avait entamé ce voyage. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être entourée se sentait plus que rassurée de ne pas avoir à tout faire toute seule. Elle sourit dans son sommeil sans se douter que Jim en faisait de même de son côté.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Voila la suite, postée un peu en retard désolée^^**

* * *

 **Espionnage**

-Wouah ! S'exclama Melody.

Sarah avait envoyé Jim à l'académie pour les jours qui restaient -elle se rappela avec un faible sourire son air désespéré- et la jeune fille en profitait pour explorer la planète. Elle avait trouvé un bel endroit. Un lac bleu vert qui miroitait au soleil et l'endroit était désert. Elle se mordit la lèvre, c'était tellement tentant...Elle haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Elle retira un bracelet simple et en argent qu'elle portait à son poignet et plongea dans l'eau avec bonheur. Sans se douter qu'un spectateur involontaire se cachait derrière un arbre.

* * *

Jim retint une exclamation de surprise et jeta à nouveau un œil en direction du lac. Les cheveux détachés et les yeux fermés, Melody restait simplement sur le dos et il eut tout le loisir de l'observer. Une curiosité mélangée à de la culpabilité le prit. Elle portait un haut fait de coquillages verts et il déglutit légèrement à la vue de ses formes ainsi dévoilées. Oh, il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en voir, mais Melody paraissait tellement innocente...Son regard descendit sur son ventre exposé et il la trouva à son goût. Il ne pouvait nier qu'en tant qu'homme il appréciait la vue. Et puis, ses yeux terminèrent leur inspection sur la queue de sirène rouge, lui assurant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Jim resta cependant caché tout en continuant de l'observer. C'était sûrement de ça qu'elle parlait quand elle avait esquivé la question sur les créatures. Les sirènes existaient donc bel et bien...Une phrase de Melody fit tilt dans son esprit _Je sais que certaines légendes sont vraies..._ Effectivement vu comme ça...

Melody s'était posée au bord du lac, sa queue de sirène à moitié dans l'eau et tenait un collier en forme de coquillage dans ses mains. Elle avait l'air triste. Jim se demanda un instant pourquoi elle ne révélait pas son état. Ou son héritage, peu lui importait. Elle ouvrit le collier et une petite berceuse se joua, alors qu'une image de sirènes apparaissait.

-Je te sauverai, grand-père, murmura-t-elle en caressant brièvement le collier avant de le refermer.

Jim s'aperçut que le nom de la princesse était gravé dessus. Et puis il comprit que son grand-père était une sirène...De l'eau pour soigner une sirène, c'était assez ironique quand on y pensait !

Avec un soupir, Melody fixa le ciel, ses yeux bleus profonds émerveillés par les navires qu'on y voyait évoluer. Jim décida qu'il ne se montrerait pas et étouffa un soupir de désespoir quand il la vit tendre la main vers son bracelet. Il aurait voulu détourner le regard, c'est ce qu'une personne normale aurait faite, non ? Mais il n'était qu'un garçon, un adolescent et la vue était trop intéressante pour que ses yeux s'en détournent. Il se mordit la lèvre avec envie et culpabilité, alors qu'il voyait la jeune fille de dos et ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur sa chute de reins. Il regretta presque que ses cheveux lui cachent l'essentiel.

Il retint sa respiration et s'empêcha de bouger tout en songeant qu'après ce qu'il venait de voir -ou d'espionner- il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché qu'elle était sirène. Et que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne lui dirait qu'il le savait. Parce qu'il lui serait alors incapable de ne pas dire qu'il l'avait vue se transformer en humaine et qu'il avait...Presque tout vu d'elle. Il se faisait l'effet d'un pevers, mais il était maintenant trop tard pour se dévoiler.

Il tourna la tête et ferma enfin les yeux mais la scène qu'il venait d'apercevoir semblait comme gravée dans sa rétine. Il l'écouta partir et se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour la regarder en face ?

* * *

Melody était apaisée lorsqu'elle revint chez Delbert. Celui-ci était plongé dans ses préparatifs et Sarah faisait à manger. La mère de famille jeta un œil à la jeune fille et la trouva calme avec un air d'apaisement qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Tu as vu Jim ?

Melody secoua la tête en se servant un verre de jus d'orange frais.

-Il a vraiment dû aller à l'académie, alors, s'étonna Sarah.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Melody ne répondit pas. Nager, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle fredonna tout bas sans voir le regard affectueux que lui jeta Sarah.

Jim rentra et se figea légèrement en la voyant mais rien de visible pour les autres. Melody semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué, ce qui lui permit de reprendre contenance en essayant d'effacer l'image de la jeune fille se transformant en humaine de ses pensées. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien fredonner et reconnut la mélodie qui était sortie de son collier.

Delbert s'installa avec eux et se servit également à boire. Le fredonnement de Melody s'interrompit et elle fit un sourire à Jim qui regarda ailleurs d'un air gêné. La princesse fronça les sourcils et le fixa avec une insistance qui le gêna plus encore.

-Je crois que nous aurons bientôt un équipage, intervint Delbert avec un empressement proche de l'euphorie.

Melody et Jim le regardèrent avec joie avant d'échanger un regard de complicité, Melody oubliant la façon dont il avait évité son regard et Jim cessant de se sentir gêné. Pour le moment du moins. Sarah quant à elle restait silencieuse et regardait de temps à autre les deux adolescents.

-Dis-moi, Melody, commença Delbert avec curiosité. En étudiant ta planète, j'avais cru comprendre que les sirènes existaient par chez toi. Est-ce qu'elles sont amicales ? Par chez nous, elles sont très mal vues et il ne vaut mieux pas pour elles qu'elles se montrent.

Melody se figea un instant, et Jim se demanda ce qu'elle allait répondre. Il s'était également figé, pendu à ses lèvres et se demanda pourquoi Delbert avait abordé un tel sujet. Avant de se rappeler que le doc était d'une curiosité maladive.

-J'ai pu en rencontrer.

Jim se dit que c'était logique qu'elle ne dise pas qu'elle en était une étant donné ce que Delbert venait de lui dire.

-Et elles sont amicales. Elles sont très gentilles. C'est comme partout, il y a de bonnes personnes et de mauvaises personnes. Et il y a de bonnes sirènes et de mauvaises sirènes.

-Il paraît que ce sont des monstres qui attirent les hommes sous l'eau pour les noyer et les manger. Ce sont des légendes qui se racontent sur elles en tout cas.

Melody eut l'ait plus que choquée et le fixa avec horreur.

-Je sais qu'elles peuvent faire chavirer des navires avec leurs voix et que leur roi peut provoquer des tempêtes. Mais il adore les humains et il a interdit que les sirènes utilisent leurs voix à mauvais escient.

Jim en fut persuadé en se rendant compte qu'elle parlait avec affection, que ce roi était le grand-père qu'elle était venue sauver.

-A vous de me croire ou non, conclua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Peut-être que les sirènes de cette planète sont mauvaises. Mais pas par chez moi.

Son regard était franc et empli de détermination, défiant quiconque de la contredire et Jim esquissa un sourire en coin en se mettant en arrière dans sa chaise. Il n'imaginait pas la Melody sous forme de sirène faire chavirer des navires, c'était un fait.

* * *

Jim soupirait d'un air blasé, suivant Melody et Sarah d'un pas récalcitrant. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent certains achats et la jeune fille avait sauté sur l'occasion avec empressement. Sur ce point, elle était bien comme toutes les filles, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Delbert avait eu de la chance, il avait réussi à s'esquiver, en arguant qu'il avait des préparatifs à terminer concernant leur expédition. Jim avait voulu se joindre à lui mais n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Melody l'avait tiré par le bras pour qu'il les accompagne.

Les mains dans les poches, il jeta un regard amusé à ses cheveux noirs qui ondulaient librement dans son dos. Il refusa une certaine image qui s'imposa à lui et les suivit dans un magasin de vêtements. Melody avait insisté pour payer ses achats et Jim se rendit compte de sa générosité quand elle paya finalement tous leurs achats.

-Je suis sûr que cette robe t'irait bien, déclara le jeune homme en lui montrant sa trouvaille du doigt. Même si je suppose que tu as dû avoir l'habitude de choses plus majestueuses, taquina-t-il ensuite.

Melody croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

-Je te signale, _Hawkins,_ que je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les robes majesteuses. A moins que ce ne soit génial à tes yeux de mettre des corsets et de ne presque pas réussir à respirer durant toute une soirée. Ca m'est arrivé une fois et je peux te garantir que plus jamais une de ces choses n'a approché mon corps.

Son ton était froid et Jim se demanda un instant s'il l'avait vraiment vexée ou si elle se moquait de lui. Elle détailla la robe durant quelques minutes. Elle était assez simple et plusieurs sortes de verts la composaient. Il y avait une espèce de corset, mais il était plutôt décoratif comparé à ce qu'elle avait déjà pu porter. Elle lui rappela une robe que sa mère avait déjà porté et elle la saisit, caressant l'étoffe quelques instants.

-Tu vois, j'ai toujours justement préféré ce genre de robes.

-Et à quelle occasion tu portes ce genre de robes ? Demanda Jim en se penchant vers elle d'un air intéressé.

Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête pour le regarder, se demandant si elle était encore fâchée ou non, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient plus proches que ce qu'elle en aurait pensé, leurs nez se frôlant presque.

-Ca c'est les robes de tous les jours. C'est mes préférées !

Jim se demanda à quoi exactement pouvait ressembler la vie de princesse. D'un air décidé, elle prit la robe et alla la payer.

-Je ne pense pas que tu auras l'occasion de la porter, dit Jim d'un air moqueur, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Le vert est ma couleur préférée, avoua-t-elle. Et puis, ma mère a une robe de ce genre, alors ça me fait un peu penser à elle.

C'était une étrange justification mais elle suffit à Jim qui haussa les épaules.

-Tu me montreras à quoi tu ressembles dedans ?

Il comptait la taquiner mais elle rougit rapidement et regarda ailleurs pour ne pas affronter son regard. Jim estima qu'il était peut-être allé un peu loin dans ses taquineries.

-Désolé, je voulais t'embêter.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est même plaisant, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude.

-Mais tu es une princesse ! S'exclama Jim. Tu dois avoir des tas d'amis.

Elle le fixa d'un air éloquent. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Tu veux dire que...Tu as des amis mais ils ne sont intéressés que par ta condition de princesse ?

Elle acquiesça d'un air un peu triste et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans une tentative pour la dérider. Elle se débattit alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique, Jim ayant d'autorité saisi le sachet qui contenait la robe. Elle aurait pu lui parler de Daphné, sa meilleure amie sirène mais ça la déprimait de penser à elle. Elle lui manquait tellement...

-Arrête, t'es une naine, tu peux rien contre moi ! Rit Jim.

Elle éclata de rire, ce son qu'il trouvait si cristallin et il se demanda si c'était à cause de sa condition de sirène que son rire retentissait ainsi. Ils finirent par reprendre leur sérieux lorsque Sarah leur jeta un regard noir les incitant au calme.

-Est-ce que tu as une courronne ?

Sa question lui attira un regard surpris.

-On ne la sort que pour les bals.

Jim eut un air songeur et elle se demanda à quoi il pensait.

-J'essayais de t'imaginer dans un bal. Dit-il, les yeux toujours songeurs.

-Oh, je suis sûre que comme tous les garçons, tu en tomberais d'admiration.

Jim n'aima pas l'expression mais elle lui fit un sourire taquin et il comprit qu'elle se moquait un peu de lui. Ce fut lui qui détourna le regard face à un tel sourire.

-Je crois que tu es une princesse bien peu conventionnelle.

-J'en suis sûre, dit-elle avec un sourire. Etre princesse, ça implique bien trop de responsabilités, de savoir vivre...

-En fait, je suis sûr que tu es heureuse d'être partie à l'aventure.

-J'aurais préféré partir dans d'autres circonstances, mais oui !

Ils riaient encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Delbert.

* * *

Melody s'examina dans le miroir en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Elle avait mis la robe qu'elle avait acheté et s'était attaché les cheveux avec un ruban en une mi queue de cheval. Elle secoua la tête et comptait se changer lorsque Jim fit irruption dans la chambre et se figea.

-J'avais raison, elle te va bien.

Melody sursauta et se tourna vers lui en se mordant la lèvre.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de la mettre.

Elle évita son regard mais elle le voyait dans le miroir et il cherchait apparemment quoi dire.

-Peut-être que ta vie de princesse te manque plus que tu ne veux bien l'admettre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans la glace et il sut qu'il avait vu juste.

-Peut-être, murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'imagine plus en princesse là, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Il voulut lui dire un compliment mais il ne savait pas lequel exactement. Et à ses joues rouges, il comprit qu'elle était déjà touchée, même s'il n'avait pas dit grand chose.

-Jim, Melody ? Vous venez manger ? Demanda Sarah.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, Jim jouait avec la carte de Billy Bones. Il avait vraiment trouvé Melody sublime dans cette robe. Il s'était senti touché qu'elle l'ait acheté. Il n'arrivait pas à définir exactement pourquoi. Il ferma les yeux et vit encore l'image de Melody dans la robe. Une autre image s'y superposa et il soupira. Pourquoi cette image ne voulait pas le quitter ?

Il la revit sous forme de sirène et eut un sourire. Elle cachait tellement de choses...Et elle était vraiment belle sous cette forme. Il déglutit et se tourna dans son lit en essayant de penser à autre chose. C'était peine perdue, son esprit revenait toujours sur Melody. Il soupira d'un air agacé et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Triton eut une nouvelle quinte de toux et ses sept filles échangèrent des regards inquiets. Sa façon de tousser devenait de plus en plus horrible à supporter. Ariel jeta un œil vers la surface. Elle savait qu'elle délaissait beaucoup Uriel et Eric, mais elle préférait passer ses journées auprès de son père. Elle priait en son fort intérieur pour que tout se passe bien pour Melody. Qu'elle atteigne son but et revienne bientôt auprès d'eux pour guérir le roi des océans. Elle avait confiance en sa fille, elle savait qu'elle y arriverait.

* * *

Melody sursauta et se tourna vers Jim.

-Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas dormir ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Elle acquiesça et resserra les bras autour de ses genoux, sa fine chemise de nuit blanche la chatouillant légèrement.

-Dire que demain, la plus grande aventure de ma vie va commencer, dit Jim d'un air exalté et elle se rendit compte qu'il évitait de la regarder.

Comme la veille, lorsqu'il était rentré de l'académie. Elle songea qu'elle avait déjà vécu une aventure, mais que celle-ci lui paraissait plus merveilleuse encore. Elle eut un soupir bienheureux et fixa à nouveau les étoiles au-dessus d'eux. Priant pour que Uriel, Eric et Ariel s'en sortent. Que son grand-père aille encore bien et tienne encore quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive avec le remède tant attendu. La main de Jim sur sa tête la surprit et elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait tout en se tournant vers lui.

-Tout se passera bien.

Elle eut un sourire alors qu'il enlevait la main de ses cheveux. Comme quoi il savait se montrer émotif de temps à autre. Elle le bouscula légèrement de son épaule.

-Avoue que tu as peur toi aussi.

-Un peu.

-Imagine ce que c'est de partir de sa planète alors qu'on a jamais voyagé dans le ciel de sa vie. Qu'on doit se déguiser en homme et ne pas se faire prendre. Et surtout ne pas perdre son objectif de vue pour ne pas décevoir ses proches.

-Je sais que c'est dur de ne pas décevoir ses proches. Je déçois ma mère sans arrêt.

-Elle t'aime, Jim. Ca se voit.

Jim lui donna à son tour un petit coup d'épaule.

-Je me demande bien comment tu as pu te faire passer pour un homme avec tes atouts.

Il soupira sitôt sa phrase sortie alors qu'elle ricanait avec gêne.

-Des bandes pour compresser. J'ai raconté que j'avais les cheveux longs parce que ma mère avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille.

-Sacré mensonge !

-Quand les circonstances l'imposent, on a pas le choix des fois.

Jim se demanda si elle justifiait ainsi son choix de ne pas lui parler de sa condition de sirène. Il sursauta quand elle posa la tête sur son épaule mais ne se déroba pas. Lentement, plusieurs minutes après ce geste, il passa le bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui et ils restèrent ainsi pour tenter d'évacuer le stress qui les habitait.

-Quand on aura trouvé la planète, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Demanda Jim sans la regarder.

-Je rentrerai chez moi pour sauver mon grand-père.

-Et après ?

-Après quoi ?

-Eh bien, on se reverra ou...

Melody se pencha de longues minutes sur la question, cherchant une raison pour laquelle Jim et elle pourraient se revoir.

-J'ai visité ta planète. Je crois que ça me plairait bien de te faire visiter mon pays. Et te dévoiler...Certaines choses.

Jim la sentit plus qu'il ne la vit étreindre son collier et il devina qu'elle parlait du fait d'être sirène.

-Tu es bien mystérieuse, Mel.

Elle haussa les épaules et redressa la tête.

-Je le prends pour un compliment. Habituellement, on me trouve surtout bizarre.

-Bienvenue au club, s'esclaffa Jim. Quoi qu'on me qualifie souvent de rebelle ou de délinquant.

-Tu dois attirer les filles alors. Il paraît qu'elles adorent les mauvais garçons.

Jim eut un rire.

-Je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

Melody se demanda un instant s'il avait profité de ça et se demanda pourquoi elle pensait à ça. Pourquoi imaginer Jim avec une fille la dérangeait ? Elle s'était peut-être un peu trop attachée à lui, finalement...Jim fixait son profil et était flatté de ce qu'il lui semblait voir défiler dans son regard.

-Je suppose qu'une princesse aussi peut profiter de sa condition pour...Faire des expériences.

Elle s'éloigna de lui d'un air gêné. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue pour tout dire.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que...

Elle acquiesça et il en ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Avant de penser à quel point il la trouvait innocente et pure. Peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était senti si mal de l'avoir espionnée aussi.

-J'aurais pensé...

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de filles, murmura-t-elle et il lui sembla qu'elle en avait honte.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment fier d'avoir utilisé ma réputation pour arriver à mes fins.

Ils se rendirent brutalement compte d'à quel point la conversation pouvait être gênante s'ils se faisaient surprendre et ricanèrent durant quelques minutes avant d'aborder un sujet moins dangereux.

* * *

Melody fut surprise lorsque Sarah la serra contre elle.

-Veille bien sur mon Jim, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la princesse.

Melody acquiesça et Sarah les laissa, lançant un regard à Delbert pour lui signifier qu'il avait intérêt de veiller sur les deux adolescents quant à lui. Le cœur battant, les adolescents suivirent le doc à travers divers magasins où il se laissa finalement convaincre d'acheter un scaphandre jaune horrible. D'un regard complice, ils marchèrent devant pour ne pas être associés à lui. Melody se pencha vers l'oreille de Jim et cacha sa bouche avec sa main pour ne pas parler trop fort.

-On ne peut pas le louper !

Jim eut un rire silencieux alors qu'ils arrivaient sur les docks. Melody s'était à nouveau habillée comme un homme et il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas son collier. Il était probablement caché dans son sac vu l'importance qu'il avait pour elle.

-C'est un peu la honte, rétorqua-t-il finalement.

Vu le râffut que faisait le doc, il ne les entendait pas heureusement. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'il ait apprécié qu'ils se moquent tous les deux de lui.

-Jim, Melody, attendez-moi !

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un même ensemble et se retinrent de rire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Cette expédition va enfin nous offrir l'occasion de faire un peu meux connaissance. Vous savez ce qu'on dit : l'intimité fait naître...Fait naître le mépris. Mais dans notre cas...

-D'accord, coupa Jim. En attendant, il faudrait trouver le navire. Venez.

Melody eut pitié de l'air dépité de Delbert mais emboîta le pas à Jim.

-C'est le scaphandre, c'est ça ? Je le savais. Jamais je n'aurais dû écouter cette vendeuse à deux têtes. L'une disait qu'il m'allait, l'autre que c'était ma couleur et pour finir, c'est moi qui en ai perdu la tête. Oh, c'est notre bâtiment ! Le RLS Héritage.

Melody devait avoir l'air aussi émerveillée que Jim. Le navire sur lequel elle était venue était loin d'être aussi luxueux. Les monstres s'activaient avant le décollage et elle s'amusa à les détailler alors que celui qui semblait être le second et était fait de pierre hurlait ses ordres. Elle suivit Jim d'un air rêveur.

-Cool, c'est pas croyable !

Il ne regardait pas où il allait et fonça dans une créature étrange que Melody ne saurait décrire.

-Oh je vous demande pardon, je suis vraiment désolé !

La créature répondit sous forme de pets, soufflant dans les cheveux du jeune homme et Melody éclata de rire. Jim lui jeta un regard noir alors que Delbert parlait à la créature dans ce qu'il appela du Flatula. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'homme de pierre et Delbert l'interpella.

-Bien le bonjour, mon capitaine, et le bateau, ça baigne ?

-Le navire est paré, monsieur, mais je n'en suis pas le capitaine. Le capitaine est dans les haubans.

Ils levèrent tous les trois la tête et la virent effectivement. C'était une femme chat qui portait un uniforme bleu et se posa devant eux.

-Monsieur Arrow, j'ai inspecté ce misérable rafiot de la proue à la poupe et comme toujours, il est...impeccable ! Ne commettez-vous jamais d'erreurs ?

-Oh, vous me flattez, mon capitaine !

Le capitaine se présenta à Delbert et brancha son scaphandre.

-Capitaine Amelia ! Je viens d'affronter l'armée protienne mais je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec mes cicatrices. Vous connaissez mon second, monsieur Arrow, solide, courageux, fiable, honnête, brave et fort !

-C'est trop mon capitaine.

-Oh la ferme, j'en pense pas un mot, vous le savez.

C'était un capitaine vraiment étrange, songea Melody.

-S'il vous plaît. Navré d'interrompre ce charmant apparté, mais j'aimerais vous présenter Melody Benson, la princesse du Danemark, de la planète Terre.

Amelia serra la main de Melody en l'analysant du regard alors que celle-ci fusillait justement Delbert du regard. Elle remarqua que plusieurs créatures s'étaient immobilisées pour la détailler d'un air calculateur.

-Et Jim Hawkins. Jim est aussi le jeune homme qui a découvert le trésor...

Amelia l'interrompit et les amena à son bureau ou elle sermonna Delbert sur son manque de prudence tout en lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait embauché un équipage des plus douteux. Jim dut lui donner la carte. Elle l'observa d'un air fasciné.

-Monsieur Hawkins, mademoiselle Benson, à l'avenir je vous serai gré de m'appeler capitaine ou Madame. Est-ce clair ? Et ne vous attendez pas à un traitement de faveur parce que vous êtes une princesse. Vous travaillerez comme les autres. Est-ce clair ?

-Je n'ai jamais demandé de traitement de faveur, Capitaine, s'indigna Melody.

-Monsieur Hawkins ?

Jim soupira mais un regard appuyé de Melody le décida.

-Oui, Madame.

-A la bonne heure. Vous devrez mettre cette chose sous clé après chaque utilisation. Et une fois encore docteur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, fermez votre clapet à double tour !

Melody cessa de suivre la conversation et eut un bref sourire alors que Jim levait les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé.

-Monsieur Arrow, veuillez escorter ces trois néophytes jusqu'aux cuisines. Nos deux jeunes amis, le jeune Hawkins et la princesse Benson, assisteront le maître coq, monsieur Silver.

-Le quoi ? Le maître coq ? Protesta Jim alors que Melody fronçait les sourcils.

Ils suivirent le second aux cuisines et Melody se figea. Le cyborg se tourna vers eux et elle fut presque sûre de reconnaître celui qui avait attaqué l'auberge de Sarah Hawkins.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite bon week-end à vous :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, voici la suite :)**

 **Elise : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir, voilà donc la suite tant attendue !**

* * *

 **Navigation**

Silver se figea également, un court instant. Il fallait être bête pour ne pas la reconnaître. Et ne pas remarquer qu'elle aussi l'avait reconnu. Elle le regardait d'un air noir et s'était crispée derrière le jeune homme et le chien au scaphandre. Il remarqua rapidement l'attelle à son poignet. Elle ouvrit la bouche et l'espace de quelques secondes, il se crut fini. Il lui jeta un regard menaçant pour tenter de la dissuader de parler et Arrow lui offrit une diversion plus qu'inespérée.

-Monsieur Silver ?

-V'la t'y pas monsieur Arrow, ça alors ! Et des invités élégants et raffinés qui font honneur à mon humble cambuse ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais rentré ma chemise !

Il lui fallait occuper le plus de temps de parole pour que la gamine ne parle pas.

-Un cyborg ! Souffla le garçon.

-Puis-je vous présenter le docteur Doppler qui finance notre expédition.

-J'adore votre costume, doc.

Il retint un sourire en voyant la gamine croiser les bras et le fixer méchamment.

-Merci beaucoup euh...J'adore votre œil ! Cette jeune fille est Melody Benson, la princesse du Danemark de la planète Terre. Dit le Doc, en tirant la gamine par le bras.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard aussi noir qu'elle lui avait lancé et il devina qu'elle ne souhaitait pas révéler sa condition, surtout si elle pensait que c'était un pirate -à juste titre.

-Une princesse ? Ravi de vous rencontrer, votre majesté ! Plaisanta-t-il en faisant une courte révérence.

-Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, râla-t-elle alors que le garçon se moquait d'elle en se tournant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Et voilà Jim Hawkins !

-Bienvenue à bord, Jimbo, Melo !

Il tendit son bras et la vit hausser un sourcil alors qu'elle abandonnait son air noir et se contentait de regarder ce qui se passait. Il leur cuisina une spécialité et les regarda goûter alors que Morph finissait par refaire son apparition et à jouer dans les cheveux de la princesse qui semblait émerveillée par la créature.

-Nous nous apprêtons à larguer les amarres. Souhaitez-vous observer le décollage, docteur ?

-Si je le souhaite ? Est-ce qu'un nucleus galactique atteint la vitesse de la lumière ? Après vous !

-Monsieur Hawkins et mademoiselle Benson vont rester ici. Sous votre contrôle, monsieur Silver.

Il recracha la cuillère qu'il venait de mettre en bouche. Ca l'arrangeait que la princesse soit ici pour la faire plier mais il ne voulait pas que les morveux traînent dans ses pattes. Ils protestèrent tous les trois mais Arrow finit par les faire taire.

-Ordre du capitaine ! Et veillez à ce que le nouveau mousse et la princesse aient beaucoup de travail !

-Elle dit ne pas m'accorder de traitement de faveur et elle m'appelle princesse, maugréa la brune d'un air colérique.

-Alors, le capitaine vous as confiés à moi, hein ?

-On dirait bien.

-Mais...Mais comment un humble cyborg oserait discuter un ordre ?

Il essayait d'embobiner les deux gosses mais Jimbo était plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraissait et parla de Mandragore, de Billy Bones et de cyborgs.

-Il me semble avoir rencontré un cyborg qui vous ressemblait étrangement l'autre soir. Lâcha soudain la brune.

Quand Jim ne regarda pas, Silver lui jeta son plus beau regard noir en se passant le pouce sous la gorge. Cela sembla avoir l'effet escompté puisqu'elle déglutit légèrement.

-Tu sais, Melo, on se ressemble tous, nous les cyborgs. Hey, allez petit, de l'air. Va voir le décollage. T'auras plus de travail que t'en as rêvé une fois au large.

-Je te rejoins, articula la fille alors que Jimbo quittait les cuisines.

Lorsque Melo retourna la tête vers lui après s'être assurée que Jim ne puisse pas les entendre, il était juste face à elle, sa main métallique armée en pistolet qu'il braqua sur sa tempe. Elle cilla mais ne bougea pas et il dut reconnaître qu'elle avait du cran pour une princesse.

-Comment expliqueriez-vous le fait de m'avoir tué ? Lâcha-t-elle froidement et il en perdit de sa superbe.

-Et toi, si tu parles, cette expédition n'aura pas lieu. Hormis le second et le capitaine, l'équipage entier est composé de pirates.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Et si tu es ici, je suppose que tu veux absolument atteindre la planète ? Parti comme c'est, on arrivera à rien.

Il rengaina son pistoler et lui présenta une main normale.

-Je te propose un marché : aucun mal ne te sera fait si tu ne révèles pas ce que tu sais.

-Dans le cas contraire ?

-On tuera tes amis. Et tu n'atteindras pas la planète. Ou alors, je m'arrange pour te débarquer. Il y a de nombreuses possibilités, Melo. Mais étant donné que tu es une princesse, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas l'or que tu recherches mais cette eau guérisseuse.

Elle tendit une main hésitante puis la serra avec un air déterminé.

-Ne me doublez pas, Silver.

-Allez, va rejoindre ton petit ami ! Vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de beaucoup vous reposer après !

Elle rougit, le regarda une dernière fois puis quitta elle aussi les cuisines.

-Ces gamins là va falloir qu'on les surveille toi et moi, Morph. Faudrait surtout pas qu'ils se mêlent de certaines choses confidentielles.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais, au cuistot ? Demanda Jim, accoudé au bastingage en fixant les préparatifs.

-Mettre les choses au clair. Je ne veux pas qu'on me traite comme une princesse.

Le mensonge sembla passer et elle eut un bref cri de surprise qui fit rire le jeune homme lorsque la gravité s'enclencha.

-Tu y as pourtant déjà assisté, non ?

-Ca ne me donne pas l'habitude, maugréa-t-elle en retombant sur le navire comme les autres.

Jim alla s'amuser dans les cordages alors qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lors de son premier voyage : une impression de manquer d'air qui passa néanmoins assez rapidement. Elle avait mis ça sur le fait d'être une sirène. Son corps semblait réagir au fait de se trouver dans les airs et de trop se séparer de l'eau.

Melody observait les gens devenir des fourmis tout en repensant à ce satané cyborg. Elle jeta un œil à Jim, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui dire. Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à cette expédition et malheureusement, Jim ne pourrait pas garder un tel secret, elle le savait. Et si il parlait, il n'y aurait plus d'expédition. Elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait sauver son grand-père. Forte de sa détermination, une fois que le décollage fut assuré pour de bon, elle observa les immenses baleines et rit quand le doc se fit asperger.

Autant les monstres croisés à l'aauberge de Sarah ne lui avaient pas fait peur, autant les pirates étaient effrayants. Et elle se dit que même si elle dévoilait leur véritable nature, ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'à eux quatre ils puissent seulement envisager de faire quelque chose contre eux.

-Alors, les voyages sur l'océan vont te paraître tellement fades à côté de ça ! Se moqua Jim.

-Ne sous-estime les navires de ma planète. C'est aussi impressionnant. Je te le prouverai, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil qui le perturba un peu.

-Jimbo, Melo !

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et firent face à Silver.

-J'ai là deux nouveaux amis que j'aimerais vous présenter ! Dîtes bonjour à monsieur balai à franges ! Et à son copain le seau ! Occupe-toi de la proue, Jimbo ! Melo fera la poupe.

La brune jeta un regard au cyborg et comprit qu'il voulait les séparer pour ne pas qu'elle lui parle. Sauf qu'elle n'avait de toute manière pas prévu de lui révéler ce qui se passait, même si elle savait que s'il découvrait qu'elle était au courant, il ne lui pardonnerait pas.

-A plus, Mel, soupira Jim.

-A tout à l'heure ! Acquiesça-t-elle d'un air démotivé.

Ils échangèrent un sourire empli de complicité puis allèrent chacun à un bout du navire.

* * *

Melody soupira et s'essuya le front. Il faisait chaud mine de rien et elle avait hérité de la noble tâche de frotter le pont alors que Jim avait le balai. Maugréant, elle reprit son travail.

-Paraît que c'est une princesse. C'est ce que moi j'ai entendu en tout cas.

Melody crispa la mâchoire. Elle aimait beaucoup Delbert, mais il avait fallu que ce crétin ouvre trop sa grande bouche. Elle n'aimait pas les regards de convoitise qu'on lui jetait et se doutait parfaitement de ce que ces maudits pirates devaient penser. La garder avec eux et demander une rançon probablement. C'était tout ce qui les intéressait.

Elle redressa la tête en entendant ce qui ressemblait à de l'agitation et suivit quelques autres monstres, son seau d'eau à la main. Elle dut jouer des coudes pour voir ce qui se passait exactement et se figea devant la scène. Une araignée tenait Jim à la gorge. Celui-ci se débattait tout en lançant des piques. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un regard désapprobateur auquel il répondit par un air furieux. Elle chercha alors ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour le tirer de son mauvais pas.

-Dommage que j'ai pas plutôt le nez bouché !

-Quoi, espèce de petit insolent !

L'araignée se tourna brusquement lorsqu'elle se prit un seau plein d'eau sur la tête suivi de l'ustensile pour frotter sur la tête. Ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau, ses yeux jaunes se braquèrent sur Melody en se réduisant à deux fentes. Elle estima que le cyborg ne pourrait rien dire. Dans leur « marché » il était seulement question de ne pas révéler leur vraie nature, rien de plus.

D'un coup de pince en pleine poitrine, le monstre l'envoya voler contre le bastingage et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ne suivit pas ce qui se passa par la suite et saisit la main que Jim lui tendit pour l'aider à se redresser.

-Pas trop sonnée ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Je n'allais pas te laisser seul !

-Et s'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose ? Contra-t-il alors qu'elle se massait l'endroit où l'araignée avait frappé. Tu es une princesse, tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ces choses là. Et je doute que ta famille...

-Mon frère m'a appris à me battre pour ça ! Même si je ne pensais pas devoir affronter des monstres, reconnut-elle d'un air songeur.

-Navré de vous interrompre, les deux tourtereaux mais...Je vous avais donné du travail !

-Oui et j'ai travaillé jusqu'à ce que ce parasite vienne...Commença Jim.

-Ferme là ! Bon, je veux qu'avant ce soir ce pont soit immaculé et que le ciel vous protège si ça n'est pas fait à mon retour ! Morph ! Ouvre l'oeil, surveille ces petits et fais-moi signe s'ils refont des bêtises !

Le cyborg les laissa à leur travail et quitta le pont d'un pas lourd.

-Bravo tu nous l'as enervé, râla Melody en cherchant ses ustensiles.

-Tu peux parler, rétorqua Jim alors que Morph s'amusait à faire des imitations. Enfin...Merci.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose que si la situation aurait été inversée, tu aurais fait pareil.

-Tel le preux chevalier sauvant sa princesse ! Dit-il avec emphase.

Elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer l'adjectif possessif, bien sûr.

-Heureusement que Silver est arrivé, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment ça aurait tourné sinon.

-On aurait tous les trois fini aux fers, je suppose.

-Quelle charmante compagnie, ironisa-t-elle.

-Hey ! S'offusqua Jim en lui lançant son éponge à la figure.

-Je parlais de cette araignée, idiot ! Comme si ta compagnie me dérangeait !

Elle détourna ensuite le regard après cette sorte de déclaration et ne vit pas le sourire satisfait de Jim alors qu'elle s'essuyait vaguement sur sa chemise. Morph les rappela à l'ordre et ils se remirent au travail dans une ambiance bonne enfant.

* * *

-Plus laide que ça ! Dit Jim.

Morph fit une imitation plus folle de l'araignée et Melody éclata de rire. Elle était vraiment fascinée par la créature.

-Dans ce goût là, oui, dit Jim en riant à son tour.

-Génial ! Comme quoi y'a quelques fois des miracles ! Je vous abandonne une heure et le pont est pas encore tombé en miettes.

-Ecoutez, j'ai...Vous avez été...Merci.

-Est-ce que ton papa t'a jamais dit qu'il faut pas te battre avec plus fort que toi ?

Jim fit la moue et Melody se mordit la lèvre. Le cyborg avait mis les deux pieds dans le plat.

-Ton père t'as pas appris grand-chose...

-Non. C'était plutôt le genre à m'abandonner sans jamais revenir.

-J'suis désolé.

Melody les laissa parler entre eux, elle n'avait pas sa place dans une telle conversation, elle qui avait une famille aimante et toujours présente. Elle regarda les étoiles au-dessus d'eux alors que la créature rose se posait à nouveau dans ses cheveux avec une sorte de soupir bienheureux.

-C'est pas grave, il ne me manque pas.

-Tu m'en diras tant...Et toi Melo, on ne t'a pas appris que les princesses ne se battent pas ? Ou en tout cas que dans une telle situation ça ne servait à rien étant donné qu'il est plus fort que vous deux ?

-Je n'allais pas laisser Jim avoir des problèmes. Il m'a beaucoup aidée depuis que j'ai débarqué à Mandragore.

Jim lui fit un clin d'oeil auquel elle répondit. Leur complicité était de plus en plus forte.

-Eh bien, puisque le capitaine t'a confié à moi, ne t'en déplaise je vais t'apprendre une ou deux astuces pour que tu ne doives pas compter sur l'aide d'une fille !

Melody ouvrit la bouche mais Silver ne la laissa pas s'offusquer.

-A partir de maintenant, je te perds pas de vue vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

-Je vous interdis...

-T'auras plus le droit de manger, de dormir, ou même de te gratter les fesses si je t'en donne pas la permission !

Melody éclata de rire mais se calma rapidement quand Silver la fixa.

-Et c'est pareil pour toi, Princesse !

-Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix chargée de colère.

-Vous avez pas à vous en faire pour ça mes cocos, vous avez pas à vous en faire pour ça !

Il quitta le pont en ricanant et Melody le regarda avec ahurissement. Il n'était pas sérieux quand même si ? Jim bailla et ils se dirigèrent d'un même ensemble vers les quartiers de l'équipage. Leurs hamacs se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre. Jim se laissa tomber dans le sien sans aucune élégance et eut un bref sourire en voyant Melody se pelotonner dans sa couverture et fermer les yeux, ses cheveux barrant son visage.

* * *

Melody fronça les sourcils et se tourna dans son hamac en repoussant la main qui lui avait agrippé l'épaule pour la réveiller.

-Hmm...Maugréa-t-elle avec un coup d'épaule.

La main se fit plus ferme et elle eut l'impression que ce n'était pas de la chair. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sursauta en voyant Silver aussi près d'elle.

-Tu es de corvée préparation de petit déjeuner.

Elle se redressa, s'étira, bailla et le suivit avec mauvaise volonté. Elle jeta un regard d'envie à Jim qui dormait d'un air bienheureux. Elle rejoignit Silver en cuisine en finissant de s'attacher les cheveux d'un air endormi et il lui donna une tasse emplie de chocolat chaud. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'installa devant la table, profitant du calme dans la cuisine.

-Alors pour qui cherches-tu cette eau ?

Elle ne voyait pas en quoi ça le concernait mais elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait s'intéresser à elle.

-Mon grand-père est malade et il n'y a que ça qui puisse le guérir.

-Et personne d'autre que toi ne pouvait faire ce voyage ? C'est assez dangereux quand même.

-Ma mère préfère être auprès de mon grand-père, mon frère a déjà le mal de mer donc il doit avoir le vertige et mon père doit gouverner le royaume.

Il y eut un silence alors que Silver l'analysait. Elle était courageuse et déterminée de ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de princesse voyageant dans la galaxie, même pour sauver des proches. Et il en connaissait des choses, il en avait visité des planètes ! Il la laissa manger tranquillement puis elle l'aida dans la préparation du service pour les membres d'équipage qui allaient se lever.

* * *

Elle était trop habituée aux grasses matinées, ça elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle déposait des plateaux repas aux tables des membres d'équipage qui arrivaient au compte goutte.

-Merci, mademoiselle Benson.

-De rien, Capitaine, dit-elle en baillant derrière sa main avant de se servir un jus d'orange.

Elle le but d'une traite puis put enfin souffler et alla sur le pont. Peut-être que l'air frais la réveillerait ? Elle déambula au hasard et s'assit finalement sur un tonneau en fixant les voiles inondées de lumière. Elle tentait encore de comprendre ce qu'était cette fameuse brillantine dont Jim lui avait vaguement parlé concernant les voiles.

-Tu rêves, Mel ? Demanda une voix à son oreille et elle eut un sursaut.

Jim ricana et s'installa à côté d'elle sur un tonneau en finissant des gâteaux.

-Je me suis levée plus tôt que toi je te signale ! Et sur ça je suis comme toutes les princesses : il me faut ma grasse matinée quotidienne.

-Je dirais plutôt que tu es comme tous les adolescents.

-Imagine comme je me suis effrayée quand Silver m'a réveillée !

Jim éclata de rire et elle le rejoignit rapidement en songeant qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce son. Elle avait appris à l'aimer à force de l'entendre. Elle sourit sans vraiment y penser et sans même regarder Jim et ne surprit donc pas la façon dont il la regardait. Il était en train de se dire que ceux qui comparaient sa beauté à celle de sa mère étaient bien aveugles. Non pas que sa mère était laide, loin de là, mais Melody avait sa propre beauté.

Plus loin, le cyborg les observait, presque attendri. _Presque._ Il ne perdait pas son objectif de vue. Tant qu'ils ne se mettaient pas en travers de son chemin, les gamins ne le dérangeaient pas.

-Hé les mauviettes ! On a des coquillages à enlever de la proue !

-Il plaisante là ?

Jim ne répondit pas et Melody sut que Silver ne plaisantait pas.

* * *

Ce n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir ce genre de corvée, songea-t-elle en continuant d'enlever ces satanés coquillages. Jim faisait de même et Silver les surveillait du haut du navire. La jeune fille évitait de regarder en bas. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise et Jim l'avait remarqué puisqu'il tentait de la dérider à coup de blagues. Morph s'était transformé en spatule et les aidait de son mieux.

-Allez, c'est bientôt fini, l'encouragea le jeune homme.

Il trouvait attendrissante la façon dont elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle avait peur dès que la planche tanguait.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas le vertige ? Demanda-t-il.

-Peut-être.

Et il la trouva encore plus courageuse maintenant. C'était admirable qu'elle soit partie par les airs alors qu'elle avait un tel vertige. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait été si hésitante à faire un tour avec lui sur son surf solaire.

La planche eut un soubresaut lorsque Silver finit par les remonter et elle ferma les yeux en serrant la planche de toutes ses forces.

-Tout va bien, Mel, la rassura Jim en posant la main sur une des siennes pour la décrisper. Tu me fais confiance, non ?

Elle acquiesça sans oser ouvrir les yeux et se mordit la lèvre alors qu'un nouveau soubresaut secouait la planche. Jim déglutit, le regard un peu attiré par ses lèvres rosées. Il finit par lui faire lâcher la planche, serrant ses mains entre les siennes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Jimbo ? Demanda Silver alors que la planche arrivait enfin à son niveau.

-Le vertige.

Silver fixa la princesse d'un œil nouveau. Et elle s'était embarquée dans ce voyage avec une telle phobie ?

-Allez, viens, Melo !

Elle secoua la tête. Silver soupira alors que Jim pressait ses mains entre les siennes.

-Allez, Mel, un petit effort.

Il remit une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille et seul Silver se rendit compte de l'intimité de la scène alors que le jeune homme effleurait brièvement, très brièvement sa joue pour la calmer. Melody souffla et sembla se détendre sous la petite caresse. Elle ouvrit ses yeux profonds et les planta dans le regard clair de Jim. Durant un instant, ce fut comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux, juste quelques secondes. Jim se leva et elle se leva avec lui, la main du mousse autour de sa taille. Silver attrappa la main de Melody et l'aida à se hisser sur le navire alors qu'elle était plus pâle que jamais. Jim sauta souplement à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? Demanda-t-il de son air curieux.

-Parce que je ne voulais pas paraître faible. Ni complètement folle.

-Tu es de loin la fille la plus forte que je connaisse.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle. De m'avoir aidée. Quand c'est dans des situations d'urgence, mon vertige ne me gêne pas trop mais là...

Elle secoua la tête d'un air horrifié et il esquissa un bref sourire.

-Je comprends ta réticence pour le tour de surf.

-Mais ça, c'était génial. Une fois que j'ai mis ma peur de côté...

-La prochaine fois, on se mettra à l'envers comme je t'ai montré.

Elle le regarda d'un air dubitatif et même s'il vit que pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait tenter la chose, elle semblait reconnaissante qu'il lui parle d'une prochaine fois.

* * *

-Je crois que notre ami nous fait les yeux doux, ricana Melody.

Le plus discrètement possible, Jim regarda de qui elle parlait et ne fut pas plus surpris que ça de voir Scroop les regarder d'un air noir. Il rit sous cape, mais pas trop pour ne pas attiser la colère du monstre.

-Si seulement on pouvait le débarquer, celui-là, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Melody approuva et enfourna une fourchette de poulet. C'était plaisant de ne pas avoir à se préocupper des bonnes manières et de quel couvert il fallait utiliser. Elle eut un sourire et Jim l'interrogea du regard.

-J'étais en train d'imaginer la tête que ferait Grimsby -c'est notre majordome- s'il voyait la façon dont je mange.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a des tonnes de couverts ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Mais on ne les utilise tous que quand on fait de grands repas.

-Pendant les bals ?

-Oh pendant les bals on grignote plus qu'autre chose.

-Ca doit être super !

Elle eut un sourire, teinté d'une légère tristesse.

-Ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. En général, je m'arrange pour m'éclipser dans les cuisine ou je me cache jusqu'à temps que ma mère ne soit plus dans les parages. Et après je pars nager.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu m'avais dit que tu adorais l'océan.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer une Melody en robe se cacher dans les cuisines, avant de s'enfuir vers une plage, de se changer en sirène et de plonger dans l'océan avec bonheur. Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile à imaginer depuis qu'il l'avait surprise ce jour là.

-N'empêche avec ton vertige tu vas échapper au nid de pie et au nettoyage de coquillages.

-Ca ne m'a pas dérangée de faire ça avec toi.

Et tous les deux de regarder ailleurs d'un air gêné.

* * *

Melody soupira dans son sommeil et ouvrit un œil. Elle aperçut Silver qui quittait les quartiers de l'équipage et un bruit de vêtement attira son attention. Avec l'impression d'espionner, elle regarda Jim qui s'habillait. Il venait de mettre ses chaussures et elle le voyait de dos. Il n'avait pas encore son tee-shirt et elle ne put s'empêcher de zieuter les muscles de son dos. Il était mieux bâti que ce qu'elle en aurait pensé. Lorsqu'il se mit de face, elle rougit plus fort que jamais mais ne quitta pas son torse du regard. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle y était si sensible -elle avait des amis sirènes, ce n'était pas le premier homme qu'elle voyait torse nu- mais elle se sentait remuée. Et alors qu'elle se cachait sous sa couette avant qu'il ne la voit, se mordant la lèvre avec gêne, elle se demanda ce que devenait exactement Jim pour elle.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Aveu involontaire**

Melody secoua la tête pour chasser ce à quoi elle pensait et Jim la fixa en ricanant. Elle avait l'air un peu déboussolée ces derniers temps et ça l'amusait beaucoup. Melody en effet avait du mal à se défaire de l'image de Jim qu'elle avait vu un matin.

Jim lui donna un coup dans l'épaule pour la dérider et elle esquissa un petit sourire. Ils étaient actuellement seuls en cuisine où ils épluchaient carottes et patates pour le ragoût du soir.

-Tu as l'air ailleurs, fit-il remarquer.

-Je me demandais si ma famille te considérerait comme un extra terrestre ou un humain le jour ou...

-Le jour où ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Enfin si tu viens sur ma planète.

Elle haussa les épaules et marmonna une phrase qu'il ne comprit pas.

-Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ?

Elle haussa encore les épaules, toujours sans le regarder.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu seras riche, sûrement renommé alors...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Jim prit son menton pour qu'elle le fixe dans les yeux.

-Mais je ne changerais pas, Mel. Et puis je veux vraiment rencontrer ta famille, voir où tu vis...

Il lâcha rapidement son menton et fit mine de se concentrer sur sa tâche alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits et qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir encore les doigts de Jim sur son visage.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Je veux dire, on ne se connaît que depuis quelques semaines ! Et je serai différente dans mon rôle de princesse, je ne suis pas sûre que tu apprécierais ça.

-On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais tu es devenue importante pour moi.

Il surprit le sourire flatté qu'elle eut.

-Et j'ai vraiment envie de te voir dans ton rôle de princesse.

Il se fendit d'un sourire moqueur et fit mine de s'incliner devant elle.

-Votre altesse.

Elle croisa les bras d'un air boudeur et souffla.

-T'es pas drôle, Hawkins !

Plus le voyage avançait, plus elle se rendait compte à quel point ils se rapprochaient. Et plus elle espérait que jamais il ne sache qu'elle savait pour Silver et sa bande. Et elle continuait à se demander ce que devenait le jeune homme à ses yeux. Il lui semblait qu'il avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, tant sa présence était indispensable désormais.

-Tu es bien sérieuse aujourd'hui !

-Je me demandais juste comment j'avais pu ne pas te connaître avant. Je veux dire on s'entend tellement bien que j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis toujours. Et j'ai l'impression que tu...Enfin je ne me vois pas retourner dans ma petite vie tranquille sans toi. Tu m'es devenu indispensable.

Elle avait dit tout ça sans réfléchir. Jim écarquilla les yeux, se tourna vers elle mais ne la vit que quitter les cuisines d'un pas précipité, presque en courant.

* * *

Quelle crétine, songea-t-elle, quelques heures plus tard alors qu'elle était de retour dans la cuisine. Elle avait évité Jim après ça parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui faire face après lui avoir avoué tout ça sans le vouloir. Le problème était qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute...

-Des problèmes avec Jim ? Demanda Delbert d'un air soucieux en se servant un café.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air perdu.

-Pas vraiment. J'ai juste...

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage et Delbert sut que quelque chose la travaillait.

-Il n'y a que nous ici, tu sais. L'encouragea-t-il.

Le doc avait bien vu qu'elle était hésitante. Elle vérifia néanmoins que personne n'était dans le coin.

-Je...

Elle chercha ses mots mais Silver arriva sur ces entrefaites, lui amenant de la vaisselle et elle se referma comme une huitre. Lorsque le doc quitta les cuisines, le silence régnait en maître et que ce soit de Silver ou de Melody aucun n'avait l'air de vouloir le briser.

La jeune princesse était plongée dans ses pensées à tenter de démêler ce qui se passait exactement. Quant à Silver le silence ne le dérangeait et il avait bien vu à sa tête que la jeune fille n'était pas ouverte à la discussion.

Pour tout dire, elle ne remarqua même pas son départ tant elle semblait absorbée dans sa vaisselle.

* * *

Jim s'étonna de ne pas avoir vu Melody de la journée. Il avait bien compris qu'elle ne voulait pas dévoiler tout ça devant lui et n'aurait plus abordé le sujet mais elle semblait plus que gênée si elle l'évitait autant. Pour tout dire, il finit par se mettre à sa recherche en roulant légèrement ses épaules ankylosées. Elle devait être en cuisine, il avait vu le cyborg y amener une pile impressionnante de vaisselle il y a quelques temps de ça.

-Mel ? Questionna-t-il en arrivant.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit et la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Il retint un soupir lorsqu'il la trouva. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait nettoyé une quantité impressionnante de vaisselle et siffla d'admiration. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur elle et il eut un sourire en coin. Elle tenait une grande casserole -qu'elle était sûrement en train de nettoyer- le bras posé dessus, et sa tête posée sur son bras, elle dormait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à une princesse à ce moment là. Il se demanda s'il devait la réveiller ou non étant donné la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il hésita en se demandant quoi faire. Il leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de la réveiller doucement mais elle se blottit plus encore contre cette maudite casserole.

-Hey, Mel...

-Hmmm...Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Il la secoua par l'épaule et elle ouvrit des yeux fatigués.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher.

-Pas la force, dit-elle en refermant les yeux tout en frissonnant un peu.

-Tu vas attraper froid.

-Je sais...

Jim leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'elle ne bougerait pas.

-Tu as de la chance que ton preux chevalier soit là.

Avant qu'elle ne réponde -et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'aurait fait- il lui fit lâcher sa casserole et la prit dans ses bras. Avec une gêne intense de la sentir contre lui. Elle blottit sa tête dans son torse avec un petit soupir.

-Profiteuse ! Taquina-t-il alors qu'ils ne croisaient personne tandis qu'il arrivait aux quartiers de l'équipage.

-T'as qu'à être moins moelleux.

-Je me demande si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou non...

Elle haussa les épaules et il la déposa dans son hamac. Elle se blottit directement dans la couverture et il fut sûr qu'elle s'était déjà rendormie. Il dégagea quelques mèches de son visage et la regarda dormir quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de filer sur le pont tout en se demandant à son tour ce qui se produisait entre eux.

* * *

-S'passe quelque chose entre Melo et toi ? Demanda Silver en se posant contre le bastingage alors que Jim était installé dans les cordages d'un air songeur.

Le silence du jeune homme parlait de lui même et il poussa un soupir.

-J'en sais rien, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il enroulait et déroulait un bout de corde avec nervosité.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? Elle a l'air mordue de toi.

Jim regarda ailleurs.

-Quelques semaines seulement.

-Ah ? J'avais l'impression que vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps vu comme vous vous entendez.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et fixa une comète qui filait au loin.

-Je l'ai connue quelques jours avant ce voyage. Elle avait fait un arrêt sur Mandragore et elle semblait perdue.

-Et tu l'as naturellement pris sous ton aile, c'est ça ? Plaisanta le cyborg.

-On peut dire ça, dit Jim et il se rendit compte que c'était vraiment ça.

Silver garda le silence quelques secondes d'un air songeur.

-Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ?

Jim se tourna vers lui d'un air interdit.

-Combien de chances avais-tu de rencontrer une fille comme elle ? Rien que son rang. Rencontrer une princesse comme elle...Et elle semble te porter des sentiments forts. Tu sais que les filles tombent souvent amoureuses des garçons qui sont protecteurs avec elles ?

-Et alors ?

-Alors, si tu veux mon avis, tu as toutes tes chances avec notre chère princesse.

Jim détourna à nouveau le regard.

-Et qui vous dit que je veux autre chose ?

-J'ai l'oeil pour ça, plaisanta Silver. Et puis, la petite Melo elle est jolie. Elle doit avoir son succès. Quand elle rentrera chez elle après ça, elle aura encore plus de prétendants. Elle aura l'embarras du choix. Tu ferais mieux de profiter d'elle tant que tu le peux.

Jim sauta du cordage et se planta d'un air colérique en face du cuistaud.

-Je vous interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ! Cria-t-il. Ce n'est pas une fille de qui on profite.

-Ah je vois que tu es toi aussi mordu d'elle.

Jim soupira d'un air agacé et ignora le cyborg en se rendant à l'autre bout du pont.

* * *

Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à dormir. Couché dans son hamac, il fixait le profil de Melody et les paroles de Silver tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. On ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait raison sur un point : Melody était jolie. Mais il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il avait parlé d'elle. Comme si une fois qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle, elle allait l'oublier. Il en avait eu la preuve aujourd'hui. Elle avait justement peur que lui soit aveuglé par son succès. Pourtant ça aurait dû être le contraire. C'est elle qui était une princesse, partie en expédition pour sauver son grand-père. Mais il se rappela alors qu'elle avait dit que les gens étaient surtout intéressés par son titre et que c'était pour ça qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit tout de suite qu'elle était princesse.

Les lueurs de l'aube commencèrent à percer et il se surprit à ne pas être fatigué. Melody papillonna lentement des yeux et il se douta qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à émerger de son lourd sommeil. Etonnant comme une princesse comme elle pouvait se contenter d'un simple hamac, d'ailleurs.

Ses yeux bleus profonds s'ouvrirent et elle le fixa quelques secondes d'un air perdu avant de rougir et de détourner le regard. Jim se rappela qu'il dormait torse nu et que Melody était tellement innocente...Il eut un petit sourire, flatté. Qu'une princesse rougisse devant lui était quelque chose que jamais il n'aurait pu espérer. Et il voyait bien lui aussi que Melody était, pour reprendre les mots de Silver, mordue de lui. Et ça aussi, c'était quelque chose d'inespéré.

-Bien que la vue n'est pas déplaisante...Commença Melody.

-Mais tu as bien du voir des torses sous ta forme de sirène, non ?

Jim se gifla mentalement après cette phrase et ferma les yeux sous sa bêtise.

A moitié redressée dans le hamac, Melody le fixa avec incrédulité, déception et d'une façon blessée.

-Comment tu sais ça demanda-t-elle avec froideur ?

Et là, il put voir la princesse en elle.

-Je...Je vais souvent me détendre dans cette clairière après les cours. Et ce jour là, tu...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Interrogea-t-elle sèchement.

-Presque tout, avoua-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Mais à la façon dont elle se crispa, elle l'avait entendu. Il revit ce regard blessé.

-Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire parce que je savais que...Tu m'éviterais comme tu l'as fait hier. Et si ça peut te rassurer, tes cheveux cachaient presque tout.

-Oui, presque. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montré à ce moment là ? Demanda-t-elle avec colère.

-Parce que je reste un homme et que j'ai profité de la vue, je l'avoue. Et que quand j'ai songé à le faire, c'était trop tard et ça aurait crée une situation trop gênante.

Melody se leva brusquement et le fixa avec une rage qui la rendait effrayante.

-Je pensais que tu étais différent des autres, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il en se mettant en colère lui aussi.

-Tu avais l'air de t'intéresser à moi, même après avoir appris que j'étais une princesse. Mais finalement, j'apprends que tu m'as espionnée...

-Pas volontairement ! Cria Jim. Et je n'ai jamais révélé à personne ce que tu es. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse. Je ne me suis pas moqué de toi quand j'ai appris que tu n'avais jamais...

Elle leva une main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

-Tu es un crétin, Jim Hawkins !

Et quand elle passa devant lui et quitta leurs quartiers, il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il se gratta la tête avec désespoir. Bien sûr, elle était blessée dans sa dignité. Et il avait également l'impression qu'elle se sentait inférieure à lui. Depuis qu'ils avait parlé de son succès avec les filles, il l'avait remarqué. Bon sang, comment allait-il faire pour rattraper ça ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parle sans réfléchir, en imbécile qu'il était ? Il se sentait vraiment plus que stupide d'avoir tout gâché.

* * *

-On dirait que tu es en colère, assura Silver.

Il avait voulu apprendre à Melody à faire des nœuds correctement mais elle se contentait de les serrer et les désserrer compulsivement.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas. C'est entre...

-Jim et toi, je parie ?

Le cyborg avait vraiment l'impression de ne parler que de ça avec eux. Mais si ça permettait qu'ils ne se mêlent pas de ses projets, ça lui allait.

-Tu sais, j'ai cru comprendre que Jim attirait les filles. Alors je trouve ça bien pour toi qu'il ne cherche pas à...

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec vous !

Mais malgré elle, elle était flattée par les mots du cyborg.

-Il devrait s'estimer heureux qu'une princesse comme toi s'intéresse à lui.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir Que lui avait-elle dit juste avant ? Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça avec lui. Elle était trop en colère.

-Tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui en veux. Mais Jimbo est quelqu'un de bien. Et c'est quelque chose d'incroyable étant donné qu'il n'a pas eu de bon exemple masculin.

Melody se renfrogna et Silver abandonna.

* * *

La princesse fixait Jim qui marchait sur le bastingage. Il alla jusqu'à la proue pour profiter du spectacle des étoiles et elle en eut la nausée rien que de le voir. Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis son malheureux aveu et les rares fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés ensembles, ça avait été plus que tendu. Rien qu'à son air noir, Jim n'avait pas osé lui parler. Mais elle commençait à estimer qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête de bouder.

Parce qu'en y réfléchissant, même si Jim avait tout vu d'elle, comment aurait-il pu se montrer ? Et elle, la dernière fois, n'avait-elle pas fait la même chose ? N'avait-il pas gardé le secret sur sa véritable nature ?

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle avait été fâchée et vexée. Parce qu'il avait menti. Et si elle était en colère pour ça, comment pouvait-elle espérer qu'il lui pardonne s'il apprenait qu'elle savait pour Silver et les autres ?

La princesse soupira, commençant à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi de la raison pour laquelle elle était tellement fâchée. Elle savait exactement pourquoi elle avait été si blessée. Parce qu'elle commençait tout doucement à tomber amoureuse de lui. Melody se mordit la lèvre en continuant de le fixer. Elle avait tenté d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Jim s'était montré à ce fameux moment dans la clairière. Mais il avait raison : ça aurait été encore plus gênant. Et puis, elle devait reconnaître une chose : ces jours passés à faire les tâches quotidiennes qui incombaient à un mousse sans lui parler, c'était ennuyeux et leur complicité lui manquait.

Avec un autre soupir, elle ravala sa fierté. Et se rendit à la proue où se trouvait Jim. Elle n'avait cependant pas les tripes de le rejoindre dessus. Elle déglutit un moment quand elle aperçut son visage frappé par la brise. Son cœur s'emballa mais elle l'ignora. Elle ne comptait pas lui avouer ses sentiments naissants.

La brune s'éclaircit la voix et Jim se tourna vers elle.

-Je voudrais te parler. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de...

En un instant et avec une aise déconcertante, Jim la rejoignit et se planta devant elle, les mains dans les poches.

-Tout d'abord, je veux que tu acceptes mes excuses, dit-il en saisissant ses mains dans les siennes et en tentant de les réchauffer en sentant leur froideur. J'aurais dû...Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais dû faire mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir profité de toi en t'espionnant. Parce que je dois reconnaître que j'aurais pu me dévoiler quand tu étais sous ta forme de sirène. Mais je suppose que j'étais trop...Subjugué.

-Tu sais bien choisir tes mots, Hawkins.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il détestait quand elle l'appelait par son nom de famille. Sauf quand elle le taquinait.

-Je dois reconnaître que si tu t'étais montré...Je ne sais pas si on serait amis parce que je t'aurais repoussé. Et à ce moment là, on était pas assez proches pour que je te pardonne. Mais...

Elle soupira puis le regarda fixement et Jim la regarda aussi sans bouger.

-Tu n'as rien dit à propos de ce que tu as découvert. Et même si je t'en veux pour ce que tu as vu...

Elle se mordit la lèvre sans voir le regard de Jim se poser sur celles-ci. Il détourna rapidement le regard.

-Si ça peut te détendre, la vue était plus que plaisante.

-Jim !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Protesta-t-il.

-Aucun garçon n'en a jamais vu autant !

Jim pressa ses mains alors qu'elle regardait à nouveau ailleurs avec gêne.

-Alors je suis honoré.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit :

-Je ne sais pas ce que je peux te dire de plus à part que je m'en veux vraiment. Et puis, si tu réfléchis, tu ne te rappelles pas à quel point j'étais gêné ?

Elle acquiesça mais ne le regardait toujours pas.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je me laisserais gifler.

-Tu sais Uriel m'a appris à me battre alors je peux te mettre une droite !

Lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau son regard, il sut qu'il était pardonné.

-Par contre je vais avoir des tas de questions à te poser du coup.

Il lâcha ses mains et ils allèrent en soute faire l'entretien des canots de sauvetage.

* * *

-Tu sais ces derniers jours étaient vraiment ennuyeux, lâcha Jim.

-Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle sans se tourner vers lui.

Elle ignora les battements de son cœur encore une fois. Mais elle avait la confirmation qu'elle était vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Pourquoi ne lui dirait-elle pas ? Se demanda-t-elle. Tout le monde lui disait que ses sentiments étaient toujours transparents alors les avait-il vus ? Et dans ce cas préférait-il que les choses restent comme elles étaient ? Pour elle, leur amitié lui suffisait. Elle ne voulait par contre pas qu'ils se fassent la tête ou se détestent comme les derniers jours. Elle décida d'attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer les prochains temps et verrouilla ses sentiments au fond d'elle même.

Une fois qu'ils se furent assurés de l'entretien des canots, Jim se mit en tête de lui apprendre à faire des nœuds.

-Paraît que t'as rien écouté de ce que Silver te disait.

-J'étais fâchée, esquiva-t-elle tout en se faisant attentive. Je me demande ce que tu aurais d'intéressant à apprendre de chez moi.

-A naviguer sur l'eau ? Ou à en savoir plus sur...Ce que tu es vraiment ?

Et bien qu'elle sut qu'il parlait de sirène, ces mots la remuèrent quand même.

-Je suis la petite fille du roi des océans.

-Et c'est le roi des océans que tu veux sauver alors ?

Elle acquiesça puis lui raconta son histoire dans les grandes lignes. Et Jim la trouva encore plus intéressante après ça.

-Et ton frère, c'est aussi une sirène ?

-Non. Il préfère garder les pieds sur terre, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

-Vous avez l'air si différents et pourtant vous vous entendez bien.

-Je pense qu'il valait mieux pour mes parents qu'il ne me ressemble pas ! Ils n'auraient jamais tenu le choc !

Jim la regarda un instant. Elle était rayonnante quand elle parlait de sa famille. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle reproduisait ce qu'il venait de lui montrer.

-J'aurais bien voulu un frère ou une sœur. Mon père n'a jamais voulu et quand on voit comme il s'est tiré, je crois qu'il valait mieux.

-Est-ce que ton père a toujours...

-Mon géniteur. Il n'est rien de plus à mes yeux. D'ailleurs en y pensant, il n'a jamais agi comme un père.

Le silence régna, quelques secondes où chacun réfléchit.

-Quand je te côtoie, je me sens presque coupable d'avoir une famille comme la mienne.

-Je ne souhaite à personne ce que j'ai vécu, tu sais.

-Mais c'est qu'ils sont mignons, ces humains !

Les deux sursautèrent et se crispèrent face à Scroop.

-Tu dois aller voir le capitaine, Hawkins.

Jim jeta un regard à Melody qui avait pâli mais s'exécuta avec un lourd soupir. Scroop le suivit du regard puis se tourna vers la princesse qui continuait à faire des nœuds.

-Je sais que tu sais. Je voulais juste te prévenir : n'essaie pas de nous dénoncer. Un bon nombre d'entre nous sont intéressés par ta fortune.

L'araignée se pencha et Melody sentit la peur affluer.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de dévoiler vos plans, dit-elle cependant avec aplomb.

Une détermination impressionnante était présente dans ses yeux. Elle savait que certains pirates auraient voulu sa fortune. Qui n'en aurait pas voulu à leur place ?

-Je vais te croire. Mais je te garde à l'oeil, Benson.

* * *

-Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es une sirène que tu as le vertige ? Demanda Jim, les mains derrière la tête.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine où Silver semblait raconter des histoires à l'équipage en utilisant son attirail pour les rendre plus vivantes.

-Je pense qu'il y a de ça. A chaque décollage, j'ai eu quelques instants d'étourdissement. Je pense que ma partie sirène proteste parce qu'on est trop loin de l'eau.

-Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit maintenant qu'on se connaît mieux ?

-Parce que je ne savais pas comment étaient perçues les sirènes par ici. Et avec ce que Delbert avait dit...Je ne risquais pas de le révéler.

Tout se tenait bien sûr. Des chopes circulèrent et Jim en saisit deux.

-Je suppose qu'en tant que princesse, tu n'as pas le droit de...

La jeune fille but une gorgée de whisky sous ses yeux étonnés.

-On boit plutôt du champagne, dit-elle avec une grimace. Mais je sais boire.

-Vraiment ?

Il la regardait avec un air de défi.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite : il n'est pas question de me prêter à un ces jeux où on parie qui tiendra le plus longtemps.

-Dommage, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ca aurait pu être drôle.

Elle ricana pour la forme puis les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent de Silver, qui était à fond dans son rôle de conteur. Melody vit du coin de l'oeil le capitaine et le second jeter un œil désapprobateur à leurs chopes, mais tous deux gardèrent néanmoins le silence. C'était une de ces soirées calmes ou on avait l'impression que tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes.

Melody pensait régulièrement à son grand-père, espérant qu'il tiendrait encore le coup quelques temps. Silver jeta quant à lui un œil aux deux adolescents, content que les choses se soient arrangées entre eux. Il croisa le regard de Scroop qui semblait le surveiller et lui assura d'un regard que non, il ne se dégonflerait pas.

A ce moment là, tout semblait aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Leur monde allait cependant bientôt se briser en morceaux alors que leurs cœurs tendaient l'un vers l'autre.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, voilà la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Affrontements**

Silver observait les deux jeunes adolescents alors que Jim montrait une fois de plus à Melody comment faire des nœuds. Et la façon dont la princesse regardait le jeune homme lui prouvait à quel point il avait vu juste et à quel point elle était sous son charme. Et si Jim avait remarqué la chose, il n'agissait pas différemment. Le pirate soupira, las. Il espérait que Jim ne saurait pas que Melody était au courant de ce qu'ils étaient. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas et qu'elle aurait le cœur brisé. Et il se dit que les deux adolescents avaient bien trop percé sa carapace pour qu'il se mette à réfléchir aux dommages collatéraux. D'un pas lourd, il se détourna de la scène alors que Morph s'amusait à chatouiller la princesse.

* * *

Melody rit sous les chatouilles du polymorphe et Jim put à nouveau se rendre compte d'à quel point son rire était cristallin. Il se demanda une fois de plus si c'était dû à sa condition de sirène mais n'osa pas le formuler à voix haute.

-Morph, arrête, rit la princesse en essayant de le repousser.

Jim ricana et se joignit au polymorphe, la chatouillant aux côtes. Elle rit encore plus fort en tentant de se débattre mais Jim ne lui laissa pas une chance et saisit ses poignets d'une main tout en continuant de la chatouiller de l'autre. Il se retrouva bientôt à califourchon sur elle et chassa les idées qu'une telle position pouvait évoquer. Il finit par la laisser reprendre sa respiration et lâcha doucement ses poignets, caressant brièvement l'intérieur d'un de ses bras.

L'atmosphère avait totalement changé et il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle comptait faire alors qu'elle se redressait sur ses coudes pour le regarder. La tension était palpable mais Jim se redressa et la libéra, captant sans le vouloir son air déçu. Mais plus ils se rapprochaient, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas...Ils étaient trop différents. Ils ne faisaient pas partie du même monde. Et même s'il se rendait compte que toutes les autres filles qu'il avait connues ne comptaient pas par rapport à elle, il ne s'estimait pas assez digne. Et puis, elle était bien trop innocente à ses yeux aussi...Melody se redressa à son tour et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Le silence régna, fort. Morph volait autour d'eux en tirant la langue.

Melody ouvrit la bouche mais Jim l'en empêcha, amorçant lui même une conversation plus que difficile.

-Ca ne marcherait pas.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant et en tentant de prendre sa main, qu'il lui déroba d'un geste.

-On ne vient pas des mêmes mondes. On est pas du même rang.

-En quoi ça importe ? Si je n'avais pas été princesse, est-ce qu'il y aurait eu la moindre chance...

-Oui, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

Il refusa de la regarder alors qu'il venait sûrement de lui briser le cœur. Pourquoi se montrait-il si dur ? Parce qu'il se doutait que malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, ils ne se reverraient pas après ça. C'était sa façon de se protéger.

-Alors j'aurais préféré que tu ne le saches jamais, dit-elle d'un murmure tremblant. Pourquoi tout le monde change dès qu'on apprend ce que je suis ?

Il haussa les épaules d'un air las.

-Parce que c'est ce que ton rang implique, souffla-t-il finalement.

Il s'en voulait. Melody n'était pas une fille que l'on voulait blesser. Mais malgré lui, sa façon de se protéger des coups durs ressortait. Et alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre, c'était lui qui l'éloignait de lui pour être sûr de ne pas souffrir.

-Tu aurais ta place dans mon monde. Répondit-elle et il se tourna d'un air surpris vers elle.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il vit la peine qu'il lui avait causée.

-Tu parles comme tous ces princes qui veulent d'un fichu mariage arrangé et que je repousse de toutes mes forces. Tu as la même façon de penser qu'eux. Je pensais...Je pensais _vraiment_ que tu étais différent. C'est pour ça que je t'avais pardonné. Mais tu es...Tu es exactement comme tous les autres. Tu ne veux même pas me laisser une chance et tu ne vois que par la princesse.

Elle se leva et le laissa à ses pensées. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il crut l'entendre renifler. Et lui même s'étonna de sentir ses yeux s'humidifier.

* * *

-Où est Melo ? Demanda Silver lorsque Jim prit son quart.

Personne n'avait plus vu la jeune fille de la journée. Jm haussa les épaules d'un air absent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Soupira le cyborg.

-Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ?

Silver lui fit un regard éloquent et de toute manière, Jim venait de confirmer qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Le jeune mousse murmura une phrase et Silver haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait vraiment rien compris de ce qu'avait baragouiné le jeune homme.

-Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous, dit-il sans le regarder.

Silver eut une exclamation étouffée.

-En quel honneur ?

-Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? S'écria Jim. C'est une princesse ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui apporter, hein ? On ne vient pas du même monde ! Et avec tous les prétendants...

Silver posa la patte sur l'épaule du brun.

-Sur ce coup là, tu es bien stupide, Jim Hawkins. Une princesse t'attend les bras ouverts et toi tu la repousses ? Sais-tu que nombre d'hommes rêveraient de ta place ? Et tu sembles oublier que Melo n'est pas une princesse comme les autres. Une fille comme elle, si tu en rencontres une dans ta vie, tu peux t'estimer heureux.

Jim crispa la mâchoire sans répondre.

-Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Pour elle comme pour moi.

-Dis plutôt que c'est mieux pour toi et que tu as peur.

* * *

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main, cachée dans un recoin de la salle des machineries. Personne n'y viendrait avant un bon moment, elle le savait. Et elle voulait que personne ne la voit dans cet état. Elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer quand elle était partie en voyage. Elle l'avait senti qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher à lui quand elle l'avait rencontré. Elle savait depuis leur conversation avant de prendre le large qu'il ne s'intéresserait pas à elle. Comment un garçon comme lui qui avait l'habitude des filles aurait-il seulement pu s'intéresser à une fille aussi inexpérimentée qu'elle ne l'était ?

Le pire était encore qu'il avait avoué que sans sa condition de princesse, il y aurait eu quelque chose entre eux. Quand est-ce que son rang cesserait de la poursuivre ? Pourquoi les gens ne voyaient-ils pas la personne qu'elle était et ne prenaient en compte que la princesse ?

Elle entendit des pas mais ne bougea pas, les genoux autour de ses bras d'un air misérable.

-Mademoiselle Benson ?

Il fallait que ce soit le capitaine, évidemment.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Elle renifla pour toute réponse et sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la capitaine s'agenouiller face à elle.

-Tout le monde vous cherche. On ne déserte pas son poste de cette manière.

- _Il_ ne me cherche pas.

-Il n'y a pas de place pour les histoires de cœur lors de ce voyage.

-Et il n'y a pas de place pour quelqu'un d'autre que la princesse qui est en moi. Je ne veux plus travailler avec lui. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Amelia posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et croisa son regard déterminé.

-J'en aviserais monsieur Silver. Mais...

-Si vous n'y arrivez pas, je refuse simplement de lui adresser la parole.

* * *

Melody fixa le profil endormi de Jim. Elle aurait bien voulu dormir ailleurs, mais les hamacs étaient attribués de cette façon depuis le décollage alors...Elle sentit un sanglot et se cacha sous sa couverture, les mains sur la bouche. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle ne supporterait de le voir ou de lui parler, elle savait que leur complicité lui manquerait trop. Elle serra son collier d'un air compulsif, comme pour se consoler. Cette fois, elle en était sûre, une fois son expédition terminée, elle rentrerait chez elle sans le moindre remords. De toute manière, mieux valait qu'ils ne soient pas ensembles pour le jour où il saurait la vérité sur Silver et les autres. Ce serait moins dur que d'affronter sa haine et sa déception.

Jim fixait les soubresauts qu'il apercevait malgré la couette sous laquelle elle s'était cachée. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole comme il s'y était attendu. Pas même un regard. Et cet état de fait lui faisait déjà regretter sa décision. Le cœur déchiré, il ne parvenait à détourner le regard de son hamac. Silver avait raison bien sûr. C'était mieux pour lui, pas pour elle. Et c'est lui qui avait peur de s'engager avec une princesse, une fille comme Melody. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ou la décevoir. Et c'était ce qui était toujours arrivé.

Il se tourna de l'autre côté pour ne plus avoir à la regarder mais c'était encore pire. L'imaginer pleurer à cause de lui était quelque chose d'horrible qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas supporter.

* * *

Melody fixait d'un air amer un troupeau de baleines. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour que cette expédition se termine au plus vite désormais !

-Mel...

-Je m'appelle Melody, Hawkins. Assura-t-elle froidement.

-Ne sois pas comme ça, implora Jim.

-Et comment dois-je être ? J'assure mon rôle de princesse. Quelqu'un comme toi ne devrait même pas m'adresser la parole si nos mondes étaient aussi séparés que tu le prétends.

Elle avait essayé de durcir sa voix, mais elle avait tremblé tout du long.

-On ne peut pas rester amis ?

- _Je_ ne peux pas. C'est tout bonnement impossible.

Jim souffla, faisant voleter quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns.

-Mais...

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui décocha un regard empli de rage. Il se ratatina sur place, tant elle semblait...Princière à cet instant.

-Comment veux-tu que je passe au-dessus de ça ? Je veux dire, tu m'as littéralement fait comprendre que la partie de moi qui est princesse est plus importante que tout le reste. Pourtant, avant même que tu ne saches ce que j'étais, on s'entendait bien. J'avais pensé qu'enfin j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui passait au-dessus de ça et comprenait...Comprenait la vraie moi.

Jim ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à une telle tirade.

-S'il te plaît, murmura Jim.

Elle fut touchée malgré elle par son ton mais regarda ailleurs.

-Ecoute, j'ai l'habitude de jouer avec les filles. Mais je ne veux pas le faire avec toi.

Elle se tourna si brusquement vers lui qu'elle se fit mal au cou.

-Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi même. Mais je ne veux pas te décevoir ou te blesser. Et c'est ce qui finit toujours par arriver. La preuve. S'il te plaît, Mel, accepte au moins qu'on reste amis.

Et il y avait une telle émotion dans sa voix qu'elle ne parvint pas à refuser.

* * *

 _Toi qui crois que la Terre est ronde_

 _Tu n'te doutes pas une seconde_

 _Que ton histoire pourrait changer..._

Jim ainsi que plusieurs autres se tournèrent vers la proue ou la princesse chantait. Leurs échanges restaient tendus et empreints de maladresse mais au moins avait-elle accepté son amitié.

 _Si tu n'veux plus rester dans l'ombre_

 _Avant qu'un beau jour ne fonde_

 _Tous tes espoirs, que tu n'te sentes un peu partout_

 _Etranger..._

Cette chanson lui parlait étrangement et il se rendit compte qu'elle correspondait aussi beaucoup à Melody. Il se rappela de la façon dont il l'avait repoussée et s'en voulut. Il avait vraiment été cruel. Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver comment s'excuser maintenant qu'un semblant d'amitié -très fragile néanmoins- teintait de nouveau leurs relations.

 _Viens, il existe un nouveau monde_

 _Où la Lune est toujours blonde_

 _Et les étoiles restent allumées..._

Il se concentra un peu sur sa voix, qu'il trouvait belle à entendre. Il supposa qu'en tant que princesse, elle devait avoir eu des cours de chant. Et il se sentit coupable de penser à elle en tant que princesse.

 _Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte_

 _Ce qu'on peut lire dans les contes_

 _Si tu veux voir la liberté..._

Sa voix partait plus haut encore et même le capitaine s'était figée pour l'écouter, les sourcils froncés d'un air désapprobateur.

 _Prends entre tes mains ton destin_

 _Mets les voiles dès ce matin_

 _Pour la planète où tu veux vivre..._

Silver fixa lui aussi la princesse avec un petit sourire. C'était comme si elle lançait un message à Jim avec une telle chanson.

 _Prends le large rien ne te retient_

 _C'est ta vie elle t'appartient_

 _Si tu veux être un homme libre..._

Melody regardait attentivement Arrow faire certaines manœuvres. Malgré l'amitié que Jim lui réclamait, elle ne passait que peu de temps avec lui.

 _Viens, tu verras la route est longue_

 _Parfois le ciel devient sombre_

 _Mais les nuages sont encore loin..._

Tout en chantant, elle pensait à sa famille dans laquelle sa mère et ses tantes adoraient chanter. C'était une sorte d'hommage. Et elle avait toujours adoré cette chanson qui lui correspondait tellement...

 _Et même si de fatigue tu tombes_

 _Dans ta course vagabonde_

 _Aie le courage de continuer ton chemin..._

Le second ne semblait pas dérangé par le fait qu'elle chantait, restant patient tout en lui montrant certaines choses assez techniques.

 _Dis-toi que rien n'est écrit_

 _L'avenir se construit_

 _Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quelles sont vraiment tes envies_

 _Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quel sens donner à ta vie..._

Arrow l'envoya rouler les voiles en compagnie d'autres matelots, et elle continua de chanter pour se donner courage et ne pas penser à son vertige.

 _Prends entre tes mains ton destin_

 _Mets les voiles dès ce matin_

 _Pour la planète où tu veux vivre.._

Jim fut envoyé la rejoindre et il garda le silence jusqu'à temps qu'elle finisse sa chanson.

 _Prends le large rien ne te retient_

 _C'est ta vie elle t'appartient_

 _Si tu veux être un homme libre..._

Il la vit déglutir un instant et fermer les yeux avant de se reprendre, le regard déterminé.

 _Rien qu'un homme enfin libre_

 _Enfin libre_

 _Enfin libre..._

Sa voix se tut et elle sembla seulement remarquer sa présence.

-C'est le genre de chansons que j'aime, dit Jim.

-Je l'ai toujours adorée. Parce qu'elle...

-...Te correspond ? Interrogea Jim.

-Exactement. Et en un sens, elle te correspond à toi aussi.

Il acquiesça. Elle semblait réussir à se faire à leur amitié. Il lui en était admiratif. Vu la façon dont il l'avait repoussée...

-Tu l'as apprise où ?

-Sur le navire de mon père. C'est une chanson assez connue par chez moi.

-Tu sais, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit...L'autre jour.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec une détermination sans faille, et une flamme semblait brûler dans son regard profond.

-Si j'ai réussi à abattre ta carapace une fois, je peux le refaire.

-Melody...

-Je vaincrai ta peur, promit-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle mit un doigt dessus et il se sentit étrange.

-Je réussirai à me faire une place dans cette fameuse carapace. Et je te ferais voir que je ne suis vraiment pas une princesse comme les autres.

La capitaine l'appela et elle ne put pas finir ce qu'elle comptait lui dire. Jim la suivit d'un regard déçu alors que son cœur battait plus fort sous l'effet de cette sorte de déclaration.

* * *

Amelia fixait Melody par dessus sa tasse de thé et Arrow avait ses mains croisées dans son dos.

-Etes-vous une sirène ?

Melody ouvrit grand les yeux mais il lui fut impossible de mentir.

-Je ne compte rien vous faire si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Chez moi, les sirènes ne sont pas considérées comme des monstres.

Amelia l'analysa du regard et sembla décider de la croire.

-Je vais vous avoir à l'oeil, désormais.

-Faîtes donc, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ce ne serait pas la première ni la dernière à la surveiller.

* * *

Elle sortit du bureau du capitaine et sentit leurs regards la suivre. Elle aperçut Silver, contre le mur, les bras croisés.

-Une sirène, hein ? Si je m'étais attendu à ça...Et tu comptes vraiment prendre cette eau ou tu comptes nous poignarder dans le dos ?

Silver la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Mal à l'aise, elle soutint vaillamment son regard durant quelques instants. Déterminée à ne pas paraître faible.

-Je ne sais pas comment sont les sirènes par ici. Ce que je sais c'est que sur ma planète, elles ne sont pas aussi mauvaises que vous semblez le croire.

-Tu m'en diras tant, dit le cyborg en se penchant vers elle d'un air mauvais. Comme si tu ne savais pas déclencher des tempêtes !

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ma famille a toujours refusé que je sache faire ça et je ne veux pas l'apprendre.

-Tu mens.

La brune se mordit la lèvre.

-Ma mère a voulu que je les apprenne dans le cas où je pourrais en avoir besoin. Ma meilleure amie me les as appris. Vous êtes content ?

Silver la prit par le bras pour ne pas que le capitaine et le second ne les entendent. Une fois arrivés dans les cuisines il la plaqua contre le mur. Il la fixait d'un air tellement mauvais qu'elle déglutit.

-Qui me dit que tu ne me poignarderas pas dans le dos ?

-Qui aura à souffrir dans cette hisoire ? C'est Jim et moi, pas vous. Je ne l'oublie pas. Ce n'est pas parce que vous jouez le rôle du mentor que j'ai oublié ce soir là.

Silver continuait de la fixer durement sans baisser sa garde.

-Tu n'avais qu'à le dire dès le début. Bien que ça n'aurait pas arrangé mes plans, tu aurais dû couper Arrow pour lui dire ce que tu savais. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Nous sommes trop proches de la fin du voyage pour que vous puissiez l'emporter sur nous.

Bien sûr, il avait raison. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de perdre son grand-père et c'était trop tard maintenant. Elle voulut répliquer quand Jim arriva et les regarda étrangement. Silver toussa d'un air gêné et s'effaça. Sans un mot, Melody quitta les cuisines d'un pas précipité.

* * *

La princesse s'était réfugiée à la poupe d'un air maussade. Le capitaine lui avait de toute manière ordonné de la lessiver. Elle détestait de plus en plus cette aventure. Tout le monde...Tout le monde ne faisait que la juger sur ce qu'elle était. Elle ne pleurait pas mais renforçait sa détermination et fixa d'un air vague les étoiles.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle sursauta mais ne regarda pas Jim. Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était.

-Il a appris que j'étais une sirène. Et il n'a pas arrêté de m'accuser d'être ici pour faire chavirer le navire. Et je commence à en avoir assez qu'on ne fasse que me juger sans me connaître !

Jim le prit pour lui mais ne répondit pas.

-J'aurais voulu qu'on comprenne que je ne suis pas qu'une princesse ou qu'une sirène. Je voudrais qu'on comprenne qu'il y aussi Mel derrière tout ça.

Jim fut flatté qu'elle emploie le surnom qu'il lui avait donné. D'un geste hésitant, Jim posa la main sur son épaule. Comme elle ne protestait pas, il finit par la prendre contre lui et elle sentit son cœur tout contre son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux mais ne pleura pas.

-Je croyais que...

-Chut. Peut-être que tu commences déjà à la briser une deuxième fois cette carapace.

Elle ne répondit alors qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux d'un air presque tendre.

-Il m'arrive d'être vraiment stupide, des fois.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Que j'ai connu Mel avant la princesse et la sirène. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

Elle ne demanda pas pourquoi et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas lui même exactement pourquoi il avait besoin de temps. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne supportait pas d'être loin d'elle.

* * *

-Melo...

-Oh, vous n'avez pas peur que je vous poignarde dans le dos ? Lâcha-t-elle amèrement.

Non loin d'eux, Jim se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire devant la tête du cyborg. Melody savait se montrer incisive quand il le fallait. Il crut voir les coins des lèvres de la jeune fille tressauter et comprit qu'elle se retenait elle aussi de rire.

Silver soupira.

-Ecoute, j'suis désolé, d'accord ? J'ai déjà eu à faire à des sirènes et elles n'étaient pas amicales, alors c'est difficile pour moi de croire que...

-Je peux le comprendre, dit-elle. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un sur ce navire pourrait arrêter de me juger ?

Jim déglutit d'un air gêné alors que Silver gardait le silence.

-Tu me diras, si tu es vraiment une sirène, si y'a une tempête interstellaire...

Elle secoua la tête.

-J'en doute. Je fais déjà un malaise au décollage. Mes chants sont faits pour l'eau je doute que dans l'espace...

-J'avais oublié cette histoire de malaises, dit Jim.

-Déjà en venant sur Mandragore. Je pense que c'est ma partie sirène qui se rappelle à moi.

-Tu es bizarre, lâcha Jim et il vit son visage se fermer.

-On me le dit souvent. Rétorqua-t-elle froidement avant de se détourner.

Jim sut qu'il avait alors touché un point sensible et se demanda comment se rattrapper. Elle était si compliquée aussi. Elle lui pardonnait de lui faire du mal et lui faisait des déclarations. Et après, il faisait une nouvelle bourde qui l'éloignait encore une fois de lui. Il retint un soupir. Les filles étaient déjà compliquées mais Melody l'était bien plus encore. Jim haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle s'attaquait à l'énorme quantité de vaisselle qui était présente. C'était désespérant de voir à quel point la pile était impressionnante chaque jour.

Silver ne disait plus un mot, son œil métallique se posant de temps à autre sur la princesse qui faisait s'entrechoquer les verres assez violemment. Morph se transforma en éponge en gazouillant et cela sembla apaiser légèrement la brune.

-Tu sais, je ne le disais pas méchamment. Je préfère les filles qui sortent de l'ordinaire, la taquina-t-il.

Ses joues prirent aussitôt une teinte rouge et elle se concentra avec plus d'intensité sur ce qu'elle faisait. Jim se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire, tout en étant flatté de provoquer ce genre de réactions alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas franchir la ligne entre amitié et amour. Silver regardait ailleurs, les épaules secouées d'un rire silencieux. Il était impossible pour Melody de regarder Jim, alors elle frotta énergiquement les assiettes graisseuses en attendant que ses joues cessent de chauffer.

Elle jeta un regard de biais à Jim qui s'occupait d'essuyer ce qu'elle lavait. Il ne la regardait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas manquer le petit sourire en coin qui retroussait ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression que les choses redevenaient comme avant. Avant qu'ils ne fassent cette expédition et qu'il n'érige à nouveau cette carapace entre eux. Et elle avait l'impression de comprendre. Jim était quelqu'un de solitaire qui profitait des filles. Et de ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre dans ce qu'il avait laissé entendre, elle était différente à ses yeux. Et c'était pour ça qu'il la repoussait. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Et si il fallait se contenter de ça, elle s'en contenterait. Du moins pour le moment.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :) J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir, voila donc la suite bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Baisers manqués**

Jim fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait et finit par ouvrir des yeux surpris. Il sursauta et se redressa.

-Aouh ! Râla-t-il en se massant le crâne lorsque celui-ci heurta quelque chose.

En entendant un cri de douleur, il jeta un regard autour de lui et vit Melody se masser le menton en grimaçant. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que ce qui l'avait dérangé était probablement Melody qui s'était penchée pour le réveiller. Seulement, si lui avait un peu mal, il imaginait qu'elle devait ressentir une douleur plus intense encore.

-Ca va ? Demanda Jim en s'asseyant sur son hamac.

-Tu m'as déboîté la machoire !

Il retint un rire alors qu'elle se massait le menton.

-Fallait pas se pencher vers moi comme ça.

-Je voulais te réveiller...

Jim esquissa un sourire, c'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé.

-Tu devais être penchée depuis longtemps pour que je m'en rende compte dans mon sommeil.

A son grand étonnement, la princesse rougit.

-Aha. Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? Demanda-t-il d'un air taquin alors qu'elle lâchait son menton en s'asseyant sur son hamac en face de lui.

-Rien de spécial. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Mais son air gêné ne lui échappa pas.

-Oh, allez !

-Ca gâcherait tout !

Jim réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Et si je ferme les yeux ?

Elle soupira.

-Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein ?

Il secoua la tête puis ferma les yeux. Il eut un bref sursaut en l'entendant bouger mais résista à la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Il sentit qu'elle se penchait vers lui lorsque ses cheveux eflleurèrent ses épaules en glissant. Et puis, rapidement, elle embrassa sa joue avant de commencer à se reculer.

Jim ouvrit les yeux et la retint par le poignet. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent empêcha Melody de bouger, alors que Jim avait toujours la main sur son poignet. Elle ne sut dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée de l'avoir embrassé, finalement.

-C'est comme ça que tu voulais me réveiller ? Murmura-t-il et elle sentit la chair de poule hérisser ses bras.

Elle acquiesça et Jim se redressa pour ne pas qu'elle reste penchée dans une position inconfortable. Elle ouvrit la bouche et ce fut lui qui posa le doigt sur ses lèvres cette fois. Melody sentait son cœur battre la chamade alors que la main qui tenait son poignet se posait sur sa taille et qu'il la rapprochait de lui.

-Je crois que tu as réussi, murmura-t-il encore. A briser cette foutue carapace.

Il retira son doigt de ses lèvres et se pencha vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se tendit vers lui.

-Jimbo ? T'es réveillé ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et eut le temps de le voir lever les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. Il soupira et sa main quitta sa taille.

-Va profiter du sommeil qu'il te reste.

Il caressa brièvement sa joue et la borda une fois qu'elle fut recouchée. Il embrassa rapidement le sommet de sa tête alors que Silver s'impatientait et qu'elle souriait avant de se rendormir.

* * *

Jim repensait à ce qui avait failli se produire le matin et jeta un regard noir à la silhouette de Silver alors que le cyborg sifflotait. Il avait fallu qu'il arrive à ce moment là...Il se revit prendre Melody contre lui, il la revit se tendre vers lui, ses lèvres offertes...Il secoua la tête avec frustration et se rappela plutôt de son sourire alors qu'il la bordait. Cette fille lui avait tourné la tête. Mais ça n'était jamais arrivé de cette façon. D'habitude, ça ne durait qu'un temps et il passait à autre chose. Mais avec elle, c'était vraiment différent. Il le sentait...Les choses ne traînaient pas quand il voulait quelqu'un et il ne repoussait jamais une fille comme il l'avait repoussée elle.

Il fixa le ciel bleu et eut un sourire. Cette expédition lui apporterait sûrement plus que de l'or, finalement...

-Oh ! S'exclama brusquement Silver.

Jim se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Melo, demain ! Elle aura dix-sept ans.

Jim mit la main sous son menton d'un air pensif. Il fallait marquer l'occasion. D'autant plus que ça faisait quelques mois qu'ils étaient partis, déjà et qu'elle passait son anniversaire loin de sa famille. Mais une fille comme Melody...Comment lui faire un cadeau qui la marquerait ?

* * *

Melody s'étira et se leva. Elle se coiffa rapidement et jeta un regard au hamac de Jim en se rappelant brusquement ce qui avait failli se produire entre eux. Le cœur battant, elle sortit ensuite sur le pont avant de se diriger vers les cuisines pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Vous n'étiez pas très discrets le mousse et toi.

Elle ignora Scroop. Il était rare qu'il lui parle à part pour l'asticoter et elle ne voulait pas lui donner de raisons de poursuivre. Elle but rapidement son chocolat et rejoignit Silver qui l'envoya dans les voiles. Il ne pouvait pas tout le temps éviter qu'elle ne fasse les tâches en hauteur et elle le comprenait parfaitement. Tant qu'elle échappait au nid de pie...En relevant la tête, elle se rendit compte que c'était justement Jim qui avait hérité de cette tâche. Elle ne sut pas s'il l'avait vue, mais elle ne s'attarda pas à le fixer. Elle souffla un coup et commença à grimper dans les cordages en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la hauteur où elle se trouvait.

-Du nerf, mademoiselle Benson ! S'exclama Arrow en la dépassant et elle grimaça tout en continuant son ascension.

Arrivé sur le mât, elle entreprit de déployer les voiles, regardant droit devant elle. Jim la fixait d'un air protecteur tout en admirant sa façon de vaincre ses peurs. Une fois fait, elle se pencha pour redescendre et se figea. Elle avait fait l'erreur de regarder vers le bas et il lui était impossible de descendre devant la vision que son vertige lui imposait. Elle avait l'impression d'être tellement haut ! Elle se laissa tomber sur le mât et finit par s'asseoir. Elle ferma les yeux en posant le front contre le mât. Le second s'arrêta près d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû entreprendre ce voyage, mademoiselle Benson. Vous vous faîtes du mal.

-Personne d'autre n'était apte à le faire. Mon frère a sûrement un vertige plus fort que le mien. Il a déjà le mal de mer alors...

-Vous arriverez à redescendre ?

-Laissez-moi juste quelques instants.

-Bien.

Le second repartit dans les cordages et Melody souffla. Jim continuait de l'observer. Il était tenté d'aller lui donner un coup de main, mais d'un autre côté, il voulait voir si elle arriverait à s'en sortir seule.

-Melo ! Il me faut un coup de main pour nettoyer les tables !

La princesse redressa la tête et déglutit. D'un geste forcé et hésitant, elle se leva. Elle tâtonna pour se rendre dans les cordages. Il vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle respira un grand coup puis entreprit de descendre, lentement et prudemment. Jim eut un sourire et la suivit du regard avant de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas qu'elle le voit une fois arrivée en bas. Bien qu'il se fichait un peu qu'elle le voit, il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.

* * *

-Tu as l'air d'humeur bien joyeuse ce matin, remarqua Silver alors qu'elle débarassait les tables.

En effet, Melody chantonnait doucement tout en marchant d'un pas dansant. Elle acquiesça sans rien dire alors qu'elle remplissait l'évier à vue d'oeil.

-Ce ne serait pas à cause de...

-Ce qu'il y a entre Jim et moi ne vous regarde pas.

-J'allais parler de ton anniversaire qui est demain, mais si tu le dis...

Melody perdit d'un coup son humeur joyeuse et se rembrunit.

-Il y a un genre de fête par chez toi, je présume ?

* * *

-Il y aurait eu un bal. Et même si je n'aime pas ça...J'aurais fait plaisir à ma mère. Mais je ne sais même pas si dans les circonstances actuelles, on aurait organisé un bal.

Jim se figea alors que la voix de Melody se fêlait.

-Et quel serait ton cadeau idéal ? Demanda Silver. Hormis la guérison de ton grand-père ?

-Je crois que le plus beau cadeau dont je pourrais rêver...Ce serait...

Elle semblait hésiter à vouloir dire ce qu'elle pensait.

-D'être sûre que Jim et moi on se revoit après tout ça.

-Oh ? J'aurais pensé que tu aurais souhaité que vous soyez un couple ou qu'il t'aime comme toi tu l'aimes.

Jim jeta un œil et la vit éviter le regard du cyborg en nettoyant les tables.

-Je me contenterais de ce qu'il voudra me donner, dit-elle d'un air tendre.

-Tu serais prête à t'effacer pour lui s'il trouvait quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je...Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Même si c'est moi qui en souffrirais...Tant qu'il me considère comme une amie je serai heureuse.

Jim se sentit vraiment étrange après une telle déclaration mais n'eut pas le temps de se pencher dessus. Il vit que Silver l'avait vu mais le cyborg lui fit signe de rester caché.

-Et si Jim et toi étiez ensembles, que souhaiterais-tu pour ton anniversaire ?

Elle se pencha sur la question d'un air plus que pensif.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Pour le moment, ce que je voudrais, c'est...

Elle se tut.

-C'est ?

-Que nos relations deviennnent exactement comme avant ce voyage. On ne se connaissait pas beaucoup mais il y avait...Ce petit truc en plus qui fait dire que je savais que Jim ne serait pas qu'un simple ami.

-Tu le savais ? Demanda Silver d'un air étonné.

-C'est le seul garçon avec lequel je m'entends aussi bien. Je veux dire, il est attentif à ce que je dis. Il ne me parle pas uniquement parce que je suis une princesse mais parce qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Et depuis le début, il me perturbe.

-Il te perturbe ?

Il y avait un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix du cyborg.

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est méchant à dire mais dans mon milieu, on ne peut pas être impressionné par quelqu'un comme Jim. Je suis différente des autres et on me trouve bizarre parce que je ne suis pas la princesse modèle. Et Jim m'impressionne depuis que je le connais. Il est...Je ne sais pas...Il me comprend.

Jim repartit discrètement. Il ne voulait pas espionner plus que ce qu'il en avait entendu.

* * *

Melody se tut ensuite. Elle était toujours surprise de se confier autant face au cyborg alors qu'elle savait sa véritable nature. Silver la regardait d'un air légèrement coupable, mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi.

-Je te ferais un gâteau dont tu me diras des nouvelles, demain.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé.

-Il n'est pas question que tu passes ton anniversaire à déprimer, rétorqua Silver avec force.

-Je n'ai pas de raison de déprimer, dit-elle en commençant à laver.

-On ne me la fait pas à moi. Dix-sept ans, c'est un âge important par chez toi ?

-Pas plus que ça. Dans certaines familles de nobles, ça marque les fiançailles, mais pas dans la mienne.

-Tu n'as pas de fiancé, tu n'es pas promise à quelqu'un depuis petite ?

-Si c'était le cas, jamais je ne me serais autant rapprochée de Jim. Uriel et moi on a pas de mariage arrangé. Même si je sais que ma mère rêverait de petits-enfants, elle nous laisse libres.

-Ta mère a l'air de quelqu'un de sage.

-Elle sait bien que le fait que mon père et elle tombent amoureux alors qu'ils sont de la même classe était un coup de chance.

Elle s'arrêta sur les confidences et se remit à chantonner doucement. Silver ne posa plus de questions.

-Au fait comment savez-vous que c'est mon anniversaire demain ?

-Je regarde régulièrement les fiches remplies pour le capitaine pour ne pas en louper. Par exemple, je sais que Jim aura anniversaire dans deux semaines. Vous avez presque un an pile d'écart.

* * *

Jim s'effondra dans son hamac d'un air éreinté. Non loin, il entendit Melody en faire de même. Il songea au matin, où ils avaient failli s'embrasser, et sa frustration revint au grand galop. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit Melody qui l'observait d'un air absent.

-Mel ?

Elle sembla émerger d'un rêve et baillla.

-Hmm ?

-A quoi tu pensais ?

-A rien de spécial, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Ce n'était rien de mal mais elle repensait à leur presque baiser et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Jim ne dit rien mais la fixa.

-Je pensais à mon anniversaire, inventa-t-elle.

Et ce n'était pas tout à fait faux en fin de compte.

-Uriel m'aurait réveillée aux aurores pour me taquiner. Il aurait passé sa journée à m'embêter...

-D'un sens, tu seras réveillée aux aurores, plaisanta Jim.

Elle eut un petit rire puis étouffa un baillement spectaculaire. Jim fut contaminé et soupira.

-Mel...Est-ce que...

Jim se releva et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Non, oublie.

Il posa la main sur sa joue et elle le regarda d'un air ensommeillé. Jim étouffa un soupir, en colère contre cette fatigue.

-Jim ?

Melody s'était redressée et le fixait d'un air perdu. Leurs têtes étaient si proches que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Jim se rapprocha encore et la vit déglutir. Il descendit la main sur sa nuque et leurs visages se rapprochèrent encore. Si proches que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Melody posa la main sur son torse, sentant son cœur sous ses doigts. Et elle fit fi du fait qu'il se trouvait torse nu et que ça la perturbait, même si elle sentit son visage chauffer et qu'elle vit Jim avoir un sourire.

-Je te perturbe ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Je suis vraiment flatté, souffla-t-il.

-Prenez une chambre, râla la Lorgnette. Il y en a qui veulent dormir !

Les rires résonnèrent et ils se rappelèrent où ils se trouvaient. Jim soupira une fois de plus et fit signe à la jeune fille de lui faire de la place dans le hamac. Melody haussa un sourcil mais s'exécuta. Jim s'installa confortablement et la prit d'autorité dans ses bras, la tête de Melody au creux de son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Je veux t'avoir dans mes bras ? Rétorqua-t-il.

-Jim...

-Ca te dérange ?

Elle secoua la tête et ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent le menton. Il passa la main dedans, se rendant compte de leur finesse et leur douceur. Timidement, elle posa la main à la base du cou de Jim.

-Pourquoi es-tu perturbée alors que tu as dû connaître des hommes sirènes ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil avec toi.

Encore une fois, il fut flatté et continua de passer la main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Ca doit être un sacré travail de les coiffer, songea-t-il à voix haute.

-La ferme, le mousse !

Melody ricana tout en se serrant plus confortablement contre lui alors que Jim prenait la couverture pour les mettre au chaud. Il ne se lassait pas de passer la main dans ses cheveux et comprit à sa respiration apaisée qu'elle devait s'être endormie. Il continua néanmoins ses caresses car cela l'apaisait et bientôt sa respiration à lui aussi se fit plus lente, alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

* * *

Elle était installée sur quelque chose de confortable. Elle eut un soupir de bien être et se resserra sur son « coussin ». Coussin qui émit une protestation. Elle se rappella que Jim s'était invité dans son hamac. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux parce qu'elle voulait profiter de ce moment dans ses bras.

-Arrête de faire semblant de dormir, murmura Jim.

Elle sourit et retint un rire.

-Laisse-moi profiter, marmonna la princesse, en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

Jim la fixait avec son habituel sourire en coin. Elle sourit à son tour d'un air endormi tout en se redressant sur un coude.

-Et maintenant ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Jim.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Pour nous ?

Jim se redressa à son tour.

-Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire.

Elle sourit.

-Et ensuite ?

-Eh bien...Si on finissait ce qu'on avait commencé hier matin ?

Se mordant la lèvre, elle acquiesça néanmoins.

-Ce serait un très beau cadeau d'anniversaire. Sauf que...

Jim haussa un sourcil.

-Il est l'heure que j'aille préparer les petits déjeuners...Râla-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

Jim eut l'air aussi désespéré qu'elle et se laissa tomber en arrière dans le hamac alors qu'elle se préparait.

-Rendors-toi tant que tu le peux.

Il acquiesça mais avait l'air boudeur.

-Mais promets-moi...

Il haussa un sourcil.

-De m'embrasser dans la journée !

Et après cette phrase, elle déguerpit à toutes jambes, faisant râler les membres d'équipage. Jim se blottit dans la couverture en songeant à cette promesse. Oui, il était temps qu'il puisse l'embrasser. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin décidé de ne plus la repousser...

* * *

Melody finit sa part de gâteau avec un sourire.

-Tu as l'air encore plus joyeuse qu'hier, remarqua Silver.

Elle acquiesça tout en finissant la part du gâteau qu'il avait fait pour son anniversaire.

-Je pense...Que cette journée sera fabuleuse.

-Parce que c'est ton anniversaire ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Encore Jim ?

-On a dormi ensembles.

Le maître coq recracha son verre avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait l'équipage avec eux et qu'ils n'avaient justement pu que dormir. Il éclata ensuite d'un rire tonitruant.

-Ah, les jeunes, soupira-t-il. On dirait que les choses avancent bien.

Et à voir son air radieux, Silver espéra ne pas avoir à dévoiler que Melody connaissait la vérité à propos des pirates. Une culpabilité étrange s'installait en lui au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, qu'il se rapprochait des deux mousses, et qu'il assistait à leur rapprochement à eux. Le cyborg regarda d'un air absent Melody chantonner en commençant à préparer le repas pour la journée. Combien de chances y avait-t-il pour que Jim et Melody se soient rencontrés si le grand-père de la princesse n'était pas tombé malade ? Quasi nulles. Il espéra que le voyage durerait encore un peu afin que les deux jeunes puissent profiter du temps passé ensembles.

* * *

Jim n'avait pas pu voir Melody de la journée. Ils avaient des horaires différents. Il savait qu'elle était allée se coucher il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça et n'avait pas voulu la déranger. Elle avait besoin de se reposer. Il soupira en travaillant dans les cordages et en sifflotant la chanson qu'elle avait chanté la dernière fois. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : que la journée se finisse pour pouvoir enfin avoir droit à son baiser.

* * *

Melody s'était effondrée de fatigue dans le hamac et avait dormi quelques heures de suite sans être dérangée. Elle dut mettre un moment à s'habituer à la lumière en se réveillant et finit même par mettre la couverture sur sa tête et se rendormit comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsqu'elle émergea une deuxième fois, il faisait nuit et elle se força à se lever parce qu'elle avait impression que plus elle dormait, plus elle fatiguait. Sans se recoiffer -et sa tignasse était plus qu'emmêlée- elle se rendit sur le pont en se frottant les yeux.

-Si vous cherchez le mousse, il est allé en ballade avec le maître coq dans un canot.

Melody se tourna vers le capitaine qui souriait d'un air entendu.

-Vous avez une mine épouvantable. Allez manger quelque chose.

-Bien, capitaine, mamonna-t-elle en s'étirant.

Elle se rendit en cuisine, où elle s'installa sur une des chaises après s'être servi à boire et à manger. Son regard s'égara par l'un des carreaux où elle vit un canot passer à toute vitesse. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait de Silver et Jim et s'estima heureuse de ne pas se trouver avec eux. Elle était presque sûre que ce devait être Jim qui pilotait vu la vitesse. Elle ne voyait pas Silver aller aussi vite. Et puis, elle se mit à penser à sa famille en se demandant comment ils pouvaient passer cette journée.

* * *

-Joyeux anniversaire, Melody, souffla Uriel en fixant les étoiles.

C'était dur pour lui d'imaginer sa sœur quelque part parmi elles. C'était plus dur encore d'assumer le rôle de prince héritier pendant son absence. Et plus dur encore de ne pas l'avoir auprès de lui.

Il l'aurait réveillée tôt ce matin et ça aurait fini en bataille d'oreillers avant qu'il ne finisse par se coucher à ses côtés. Ils auraient parlé longtemps et ils auraient fini par se rendormir. Leurs parents seraient venus les réveiller avec joie et ils auraient partagé un repas animé, puis Melody aurait ouvert ses cadeaux. Il y aurait peut-être eu un bal et ils auraient tous les deux participé -de bonne et mauvaise grâce.

Ca faisait déjà six mois qu'elle était partie et il espérait qu'elle revienne à temps. Et puis, elle lui manquait, il s'ennuyait sans elle et il n'avait pas l'excuse de passer du temps avec sa grande sœur pour éviter les filles qui lui courraient après.

-J'espère que tu rentreras bientôt...

Il songea brièvement qu'elle devait beaucoup manquer à Daphnée également. Il suivit une étoile filante du regard et espéra que son vœu soit exaucé, sans se douter que Melody n'était pas loin de la dite étoile filante.

* * *

Melody pensait également à son frère. Il lui manquait. Ses taquineries, leur complicité...La façon dont elle lui sauvait souvent la peau et vice versa...Elle avait Jim bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle ne voyait pas Jim comme un frère et elle savait que lui non plus ne la voyait pas comme une sœur. Et heureusement...

Après avoir mangé, elle se sentait un peu plus en forme et retourna sur le pont. Le capitaine semblait stressée, de même que le second et les membres d'équipage.

-Une tempête est en approche, dit Delbert en posant la patte sur son épaule. Une tempête interstellaire.

Elle blanchit d'un coup. Ses pires craintes...Elle imaginait déjà le navire à l'envers et eux tombant dans le vide. Elle ferma les yeux pour effacer cette vision, mais elle était trop ancrée dans son esprit et elle se surprit à serrer le bastingage avec force, la respiration erratique.

-Melody, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Delbert.

Elle rouvrit les yeux mais sa respiration restait difficile.

-N'a pas sa place sur le navire.

-Une princesse qui a le vertige, c'est vraiment risible.

Et puis des ricanements qui lui vrillaient le crâne. Elle avait eu tellement de détermination pour ce voyage et maintenant, la menace d'une tempête stellaire l'empêchait de reprendre ses esprits.

-Melody ?

La voix de Delbert lui paraissait tellement loin...Elle essaya de se ressaisir mais vit alors ce qui les attendait et la vue de cette comète en feu qui s'approchait d'eux lui donna encore plus peur. Elle aurait finalement dû garder les yeux fermés. Mal à l'aise devant tous les regards sur elle, elle prit la fuite vers le stockage des canots. Une fois dans les escaliers, elle s'arrêta et respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Ils allaient devoir passer au travers de la tempête. Et pour ça, il allait falloir qu'elle soit en possession de tous ses sens et toutes ses facultés. Le fait de ne plus voir la comète lui permettait cependant de se calmer peu à peu.

Elle s'adossa un instant au mur derrière elle, le temps de se ressaisir complètement. Et puis le navire fit une embardée et elle dévala le reste des escaliers sur les fesses. Légèrement sonnée, elle resta un instant au sol d'un air hébété en se demandant ce qui se passait. Elle entendit des pas et vit ensuite les visages de Jim et Silver face à elle.

-Tout va bien, Mel ? Demanda Jim d'un air inquiet alors que Silver l'aidait à se redresser.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air apeuré et compta dans sa tête pour calmer sa peur.

-Ils parlent d'une tempête interstellaire. Et je n'arrête pas de nous imaginer tomber dans le vide...

Sa voix partait dans les aigus.

-On va passer au travers, dit Jim. Il ne t'arrivera rien et on ne tombera pas dans le vide, d'accord ?

Il passa la main sur sa joue, son regard dans le sien, essayant de la convaincre. Elle respira profondément, toujours en comptant dans sa tête.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

Elle acquiesça avec lenteur. Jim garda sa main dans la sienne et se dirigea vers le pont. Melody déglutit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son pire cauchemar, mais la main chaude de Jim dans la sienne lui donna le courage de reprendre sa détermination. Et ils sortirent affronter la tempête.

* * *

 **A vendredi prochain :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Ensembles**

Melody serrait sa main avec force, tout en ayant peur du moment ou le capitaine allait donner un ordre qui les séparerait.

-Attachez vos lignes de sécurité !

Jim dut le faire pour elle tant elle semblait ailleurs. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Ca va aller, d'accord ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et il vit à ses yeux écarquillés à quel point son vertige était plus important qu'il ne l'avait cru. Brièvement, il la prit dans ses bras et la sentit s'accrocher à son tee-shirt avec force. Il la relâcha et la fixa encore.

-Tu vas devoir être forte, maintenant. Si on veut passer au travers de cette tempête je vais devoir te lâcher.

Elle acquiesça. La voir aussi perturbée, et le fait qu'elle ne parle pas le perturba lui même. Lentement, il la relâcha et elle hocha la tête d'un air déterminé. Elle ne flancherait pas. Elle ne cessait de se le répéter pour se donner du courage.

-Repliez les voiles !

Jim resta non loin d'elle alors qu'elle entamait sa progression dans les cordages en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait près du navire.

* * *

-Elle est courageuse, remarqua Arrow.

-Oui, très, approuva Amelia, impressionnée. Surtout pour une princesse.

Delbert suivait la conversation sans rien dire mais fixait lui aussi Melody monter courageusement dans les cordages malgré la peur qu'elle semblait encore ressentir. Jim était près d'elle à l'encourager et elle devait avouer que sans sa présence, elle n'aurait été capable de rien.

-Monsieur Hawkins ? Vérifiez que les lignes de sauvetage sont parfaitement sécurisées !

Jim lança un regard à Melody mais elle lui renvoya un regard empli de détermination et il fut rassuré. Sa détermination fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il eut disparu.

-Allez, Melo tu peux le faire, l'encouragea Silver en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Elle continua de monter et atteignit finalement le mât sur lequel Silver se trouvait déjà. Ils replièrent la voile ensembles et puis elle se figea face au spectacle de toutes ces boules de feu qui les entouraient. Elle ne remarqua même pas Jim arriver à leurs côtés et sursauta quand il prit sa main.

-C'est quoi cette chose ? Murmura-t-elle en montrant ce qui arrivait face à eux.

-Un trou noir, dit Jim comme si c'était naturel.

-Mais si on tombe dedans...

-On tombera pas, dit Silver.

Elle serra à nouveau la main de Jim. Ils allaient redescendre quand le capitaine leur ordonna cette fois de déployer les voiles. Rassurée par Jim et Silver, elle exécuta l'ordre. Et puis, ils se dirigèrent complètement vers le trou noir. Jim et Silver se rendirent de l'autre côté pour aider à déployer l'autre voile. Silver tomba mais Jim le remonta rapidement et Melody pria pour ne pas chuter.

-Mel ! Appela Jim.

Il lui fit signe de les rejoindre et lui dit de se tenir au mât de toutes ses forces. Elle s'exécuta et Jim se serra contre elle, son torse contre son dos. Elle ferma les yeux fort alors que le trou noir était proche. Son cœur battait la chamade tellement elle avait peur. Les mains de Jim recouvrirent les siennes et elle respira par saccades. Elle fit l'erreur de rouvrir les yeux et tout ce noir qui les entourait était angoissant. Elle les referma rapidement et serra fort les paupières. Le navire fit une énorme embardée et la princesse crut qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque vu la vitesse à laquelle ils allèrent d'un coup.

La lumière vive lui fit rouvrir les yeux et elle constata que les membres de l'équipage redescendaient en criant leur joie dans les cordages. De son côté, elle était encore un peu paralysée par la peur. Silver jeta un regard aux deux jeunes. Jim avait lâché Melody et tentait de la faire décrocher ses mains du mât. La pauvre, il compatissait. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression que son vertige était si conséquent mais visiblement si.

-C'est fini, Mel. Essaya de la rassurer Jim alors qu'il parvenait enfin à lui faire lâcher le mât.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se retourna doucement avant de se serrer contre son torse avec force.

-Je ne pensais pas ton vertige aussi fort, assura Jim en posant les mains sur sa taille.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ce genre de tempête est pour quelqu'un comme moi ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix plus aigue que d'ordinaire.

-Si tu me viens dans mes bras comme ça lors d'une tempête, ça ne me dérange pas d'en affronter d'autres, plaisanta-t-il.

Il eut un bref sursaut quand elle se colla un peu plus contre lui.

-Je ne pensais pas passer mon anniversaire comme ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, sa poigne se faisant moins forte. Et puis, elle se recula et fixa Jim de brèves secondes. Ce fut probablement l'adrénaline qui la poussa mais elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, timidement. Et alors qu'elle allait se reculer, Jim attrapa sa nuque pour prolonger le baiser. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée, et il était plus que temps qu'ils l'échangent ce baiser. La princesse se détendit complètement et alors que le baiser allait prendre en fougue, ils entendirent un raclement de gorge. Jim sépara ses lèvres des siennes à contrecoeur alors que Silver souriait en les regardant.

-Je crois que le capitaine veut causer et que vous aurez tout le temps de continuer ça après. Il était temps !

Le cyborg descendit et les deux adolescents se fixèrent en riant avant de descendre à leur tout, Melody ne cessant de se répéter que la tempête était finie et qu'il était inutile d'avoir peur. Sitôt qu'ils furent sur le pont, Jim entremêla ses doigts aux siens. L'équipage prouvait sa joie en sautant dans tous les sens.

-Veuillez accepter mes félicitations, monsieur Silver. Je crois que votre mousse a fait merveille avec ces lignes de sauvetage. Mademoiselle Benson, vous avez quant à vous mon admiration. Malgré votre peur vous avez fait ce que l'on vous demandait.

Silver ébouriffa les cheveux de la princesse alors qu'elle remerciait le capitaine d'un sourire.

-Tous les hommes sont à leur poste, monsieur Arrow ? Monsieur Arrow ?

Scroop arriva en tenant le chapeau du second.

-Je crains fort que monsieur Arrow n'ait disparu. Sa ligne de sauvetage s'est hélas détachée.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Jim qui lâcha la main de Melody et alla vérifier avec effarement toutes les lignes de sauvetage.

-Non ! Je les ai vérifiées ! C'est vrai, je les avais toutes vérifiées. Tout était en ordre. Je vous assure.

Melody esquissa un geste pour rejoindre Jim puis se ravisa pas sûre qu'il ait envie de compagnie et tourna la tête vers le capitaine.

-Monsieur Arrow était...Un éminent spationaute. Meilleur que vous et moi...Nous ne le serons jamais. Mais il connaissait les risques. Comme chacun de nous. Retournez à vos postes. Exécution.

Lorsque Melody se retourna, Jim avait disparu et Silver partait d'un pas lourd. Elle ressentait elle même une détresse immense en imaginant qu'un homme comme Arrow venait de mourir alors qu'elle non. Alors elle n'osait imaginer la culpabilité de Jim. Et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle emboîta le pas à Silver et se mordit la lèvre quand ils le retrouvèrent dans les cordages, cherchant qui dire.

-C'était pas d'ta faute, tu sais.

Un soupir.

-Sans toi, la moitié de l'équipage serait en train de faire le grand huit dans ce trou noir et...

Jim l'interrompit en sautant sur le pont.

-Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est moi le coupable ! Pendant deux secondes, j'ai cru que je pouvais faire quelque chose de bien ! Mais...J'ai tout...Laissez tomber. Laissez tomber.

Melody n'aimait pas le voir dans son état et esquissa un pas, mais Silver la devança en tournant le mousse vers lui.

-Ecoute-moi un peu, Jim Hawkins. Tu as en toi les prémices de la grandeur. Mais il faut te mettre à la barre et choisir toi même ton cap ! Accroche-toi contre vents et marées ! Et quand le moment sera venu tu auras l'occasion de mettre à l'épreuve le grément de ton navire et de montrer ce que tu as dans le ventre ! Ce jour là, j'espère être avec toi. Pour contempler tes voiles inondées de lumière.

Jim posa la tête contre le ventre rebondi de Silver et elle l'entendit renifler.

-Tu es le premier à pouvoir te vanter d'avoir réussi à me faire oublier mon vertige. Commença Melody et elle les sentit plus qu'elle ne les vit la regarder. Sans toi, je n'aurais été capable de rien.

Elle regarda les étoiles, pour ne pas les regarder eux alors qu'elle disait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu faire cette expédition. Tu es le genre de personne qui donne du courage aux autres. En tout cas, tu m'en donnes à moi. Et qui d'autre peut se vanter d'avoir tapé dans l'oeil d'une princesse ?

-Oh, allez roupiller les jeunes, vous l'avez bien mérité !

Jim rejoignit Melody et reprit sa main dans la sienne alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les quartiers de l'équipage. Jim s'arrêta une fois au bas des escaliers et prit son visage dans ses mains pour qu'ils se regardent.

- _Tapé dans l'oeil,_ hein ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être plus que tapé dans l'oeil, mais je n'allais pas le dire devant lui !

Jim secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

-Je crois qu'il devient franchement temps que je tienne ma promesse.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle en priant pour qu'ils ne soient pas interrompus et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une fois de plus. Jim lâcha son visage pour poser les mains sur ses hanches et la rapprocha de lui. Elle passa les mains autour de sa nuque et Jim passa à la vitesse supérieure. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres offertes, qu'elle entrouvrit doucement. Il savait qu'elle était inexpérimentée, elle l'avait dit clairement...Mais pas au point du premier baiser. Passée la surprise, il fut flatté et noua sa langue à la sienne avec fougue. Serrée tout contre lui, Melody se sentait toute petite, face au tourbillon d'émotions que ce _simple_ baiser provoquait en elle. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à toutes les filles que ses lèvres avaient dû embrasser pour qu'il soit aussi assuré et eut un bref soupir quand il quitta ses lèvres à elle.

Jim la fixa avec un demi sourire en avisant ses joues rosées.

-Comment une fille comme toi peut n'avoir jamais été embrassée ?

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Et ne te méprends pas, j'en suis flattée. Mais surpris.

Il passa la main sur sa joue puis repris ses lèvres pour une nouvelle danse endiablée. Comment avait-il pu seulement envisager de la repousser ? Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ?

-C'est juste que j'ai encore un peu peur. Et que...Je suis rassurée dans tes bras.

Elle avait soufflé la dernière phrase et il la prit par la taille.

-Tu sais, les petits amis sont là pour rassurer leurs petites amies.

-Mais tu n'es pas mon petit ami ! Commença-t-elle et il la fixa d'un air noir. Tu es mon chevalier servant, non ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Dis donc, Princessse Benson...

Il la souleva sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates et la jeta dans le hamac en riant. Elle aussi riait.

-Monsieur Hawkins...

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai froid. Et je crois que tu peux remédier à ça.

-Dis donc, tu es peut-être innocente mais...Tu sais me prendre par les sentiments, rit-il en se couchant et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se serra contre son torse et égaré sa main dans ses cheveux. Il eut un soupir de bien être et s'endormit avant elle alors qu'elle se demandait si c'était mal de profiter d'un tel bonheur pendant que son grand-père dépérissait.

Jim fut le premier à se réveiller et fixa le visage endormi de Melody avec apaisement durant quelques minutes. _Sa petite amie._ Il se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi stupide que de vouloir la repousser et remettre des distances entre eux. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait quand ils auraient découvert la planète au trésor.

Melody marmonna dans son sommeil et il eut un sourire alors qu'elle se calait plus confortablement. Il avisa à ce moment la présence de Morph près de sa tête et étouffa un ricanement avant de poser la main sur les côtes de la brune pour la rapprocher un peu de lui.

Il repensa à la façon dont elle était innocente et continua de s'en étonner. C'était une princesse et à dix-sept ans, elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne ! Il fixa la masse de cheveux noirs sur son torse d'un air absent. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment c'était possible. Le jeune homme émit un soupir avant de refermer les yeux. Ils avaient encore quelques heures devant eux avant de devoir se lever.

* * *

Bien que la mort du second Arrow ait projeté une ombre sur leur expédition, Delbert ne pouvait manquer de voir le bonheur de Jim et Melody. Le capitaine Amelia semblait plus pincée mais ne disait rien étant donné que les deux mousses travaillaient comme d'habitude. Sarah serait si heureuse de les voir ensembles ! Songea le physicien.

-Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir peur ? Demanda Melody. Je vous ai vus avec Silver et je crois bien que si j'avais été avec vous dans ce canot, j'aurais eu une crise cardiaque.

Jim ricana tout en astiquant le bastingage alors que la princesse nettoyait le sol.

-Tu as bien fait un tour de surf solaire avec moi, non ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Ca n'allait pas à la même vitesse.

-Pourtant c'est moins sécurisé. Oh, à moins que le fait de te trouver dans mes bras t'avais suffisamment sécurisée ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Râla-t-elle en lui jetant son éponge à la tête. Je n'étais pas encore...

Jim eut une exclamation de surprise en lui lançant son éponge qu'elle rattrapa avec un clin d'oeil.

-Tu n'étais pas encore quoi ? Ah, je ne t'avais pas encore tapé dans l'oeil, pas vrai ? Taquina-t-il.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Dit-elle en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait bien trop peur de le faire fuir à nouveau. Et puis, ils n'étaient ensembles que depuis la veille, elle ne voulait pas tout précipiter.

-Si ça peut te détendre, tu m'as aussi tapé dans l'oeil.

Ca lui rappela qu'il l'avait déjà vue presque toute nue et elle piqua un fard. Jim retint un ricanement bien qu'il était un peu gêné.

-Et ça ne te dérange d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un air plus sérieux.

-Eh bien, je veux dire tu...Toi tu as l'habitude alors que moi...

Elle rougit encore. Jim posa sa brosse et se rapprocha d'elle, mettant les doigts sur son menton pour tourner son visage fuyant vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur incertaine.

-Mais avec toi ce n'est pas pareil. Tu n'es pas comme toutes les autres filles.

Il la vit bien tiquer quand il parler d'autres filles et elle détourna le regard d'un air préoccupé.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as repoussée ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que non. Si je t'ai repoussée, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que tu prenais une place plus importante qu'aucune fille n'a jamais eue pour moi.

Une façon détournée de ne pas dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle eut un faible sourire, mais Jim vit bien qu'au fond de ses yeux une peur restait présente : celle de l'abandon. Et il préféra ne pas insister, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la rassurer.

-Jimbo ! Melo ! Cessez de roucouler et mettez-vous au boulot, les alpagua Silver.

Et les deux jeunes eurent un fou rire, tout en s'exécutant pour ne pas attirer les foudres du capitaine qui ne leur avait encore rien dit parce que justement ils travaillaient comme d'habitude. Jim cependant laissait son regard errer régulièrement sur la brune, comprenant qu'elle avait des peurs à faire taire. Et puis, il songea qu'il allait être son premier pour tout si leur relation durait. Et ce fut lui qui rougit.

* * *

-Tu as été courageuse pendant la tempête quand même.

Ils partageaient le repas avec l'équipage, mais les deux adolescents semblaient chacun comme dans une bulle.

-Mais c'est grâce à toi. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, les yeux brillants.

Jim regarda de l'autre côté.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mais sans toi, je serais restée cachée quelque part à trembler de peur.

-Au moins, tu aurais été à l'abri.

Elle haussa les épaules et mordit dans un bout de pain. Jim la fixa, le menton dans la main.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée.

-Eh bien, j'essaye de t'imaginer à un bal.

Melody eut un petit rire.

-Je t'emmènerais à l'un d'eux si tu veux.

-Je suppose qu'il faut un costume, savoir danser et respecter les règles de savoir vivre ?

-Bien entendu.

-Alors, non merci.

Il se mit à manger ce que contenait son assiette et vit qu'elle avait l'air déçu.

-Mais peut-être que si je savais danser...

-Je fais ça depuis que je suis petite, ce ne serait pas compliqué de t'apprendre.

Jim sourit face à son enthousiasme. Et il se rendit compte, même si elle ne le disait pas, d'à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer fort pour penser aussi loin.

* * *

Silver regarda les deux jeunes qui flânaient sur le pont. Lui était de quart, et eux profitaient de la belle vue. Jim s'était assis, Melody entre les genoux et lui massait les épaules. Silver sourit alors qu'il apercevait les rougeurs sur les joues de la princesse. Il faut dire que vu ça peau était pâle, on le voyait tout de suite.

Les mains de Jim appuyaient juste là où elle avait mal et elle se sentit rougir malgré elle. Bien sûr que ce n'était rien, mais pour elle leur changement de relation était tellement récent qu'elle avait du mal à rester naturel.

-Tu es bien silencieuse, dit Jim en l'enveloppant contre lui une fois son massage fini.

Elle avait de ce fait le dos plaqué contre son torse, les mains de Jim se trouvant sur son ventre. Melody se racla la gorge d'un air gêné. Elle posa la main sur celles de Jim qui entremêla alors leurs doigts.

-Quelque chose te dérange ?

Elle fixa les étoiles auprès d'eux en cherchant ses mots, mais c'était comme si elle était devenue muette tout d'un coup.

-Mel ?

-Je...

Elle soupira, incapable de mettre le doigt sur ce qui la perturbait.

-Tout va bien ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Jim se leva et s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Elle n'évita pas son regard et il s'en trouva rassuré.

-Tu as l'air ailleurs, dit-il.

-J'ai du mal à me faire à ce...Ce changement.

-Dans nos relations ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Mais rien n'a changé. On reste amis comme avant, mais avec les baisers en plus. Et pour moi c'est nouveau aussi...

Elle haussa un sourcil étonné.

-Je n'ai pas ce genre de relation d'habitude. Je veux dire, elles sont brèves et en général je ne revois plus la fille en question.

Cette fois, Melody évita son regard.

-Je ne suis pas prête pour...

-Je ne te le demande pas, la rassura Jim. Ce qu'on a me suffit.

Il tourna sa tête vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La princesse se détendit et répondit à son baiser, le cœur battant. Ce qu'il venait de dire la rassurait mais que se passerait-il quand il aurait envie de passer à l'étape supérieure ? Elle décida de ne pas y penser et de profiter de l'instant présent. Elle soupira faiblement lorsque la fougue s'empara d'eux. Une fois le baiser terminé, Jim posa son front contre le sien.

-Tu n'as pas à tout garder pour toi. Je suppose que tu as une bonne image de couple avec tes parents, mais si quelque chose ne va pas, tu dois m'en parler.

Elle acquiesça puis lui demanda de lui nommer certaines étoiles qu'ils dépassaient.

* * *

-Et ton frère comment il réagirait ?

-Oh, aurais-tu peur que j'ait un frère trop protecteur ?

Jim la fixa et rit de son air moqueur.

-Un peu.

-Tu fais bien. J'ai beau être l'aînée, Uriel est surprotecteur avec moi. Il t'avertira sûrement que si tu me fais le moindre mal, il te le ferait payer.

-Mais tu sais te défendre seule, non ? Murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Elle frissonna et le fixa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle acquiesça alors que Jim se trouvait au-dessus d'elle et la fixait avec envie. Il roula sur le côté et se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de jouer avec ses doigts.

-Ca t'es déjà arrivé de devoir te défendre des garçons ? Demanda soudainement Jim.

Elle acquiesça et il se redressa pour la fixer avec sérieux.

-Une fois, ma mère avait fait venir des prétendants pour un bal et l'un d'eux s'est montré trop tactile.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Un coup de pied bien placé.

Jim rit et la fixa d'un œil nouveau.

-Tu es vraiment le genre de princesse que j'aime ! Lâcha-t-il sans vraiment y penser.

Et pour une fois, elle prit l'initiative du baiser et Jim s'étonna de sentir ses mains passer sous son tee-shirt. Il ne l'arrêta pas mais en fut surpris. Melody s'arrêta néanmoins rapidement quand l'un des membres d'équipage bougea dans son sommeil. Jim se retint de soupirer en maudissant leur situation. Melody se réinstalla sagement, puis il sentit qu'elle passait à nouveau la main sous son tee-shirt et qu'elle posait la main sur son cœur. La brune posa ensuite la tête dans le creux de son épaule, les yeux fermés.

-Ca va être dur à croire, mais je crois que je suis en train de passer les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Et je me sens un peu coupable quand je pense à mon grand-père.

-Ce n'est pas dur à croire, c'est pareil pour moi. Et pour ton grand-père, de toute manière tu es bien obligée d'attendre qu'on atteigne la planète.

-Tu sais, je t'aime, Jim.

Jim se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux, mais il constata qu'elle s'était endormie et se dit qu'elle avait probablement parlé en s'endormant et que ce n'était pas calculé.

-Je t'aime aussi, Mel, répondit-il néanmoins avant de fermer les yeux d'un air heureux.

La vie lui réussissait ces derniers temps. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que la fille qu'il aimait l'aimait également. Sans compter le trésor qu'ils allaient bientôt atteindre et qui allait changer la vie de sa mère en quelque chose de bien mieux. La seule ombre au tableau c'était qu'il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils atteindraient bientôt la planète pour que Melody puisse sauver son grand-père. Et il était presque pressé de rencontrer la famille royale. Parce que pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il irait avec elle. Mais les choses tourneraient bientôt autrement...

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, me revoila enfin avec la suite :) Attention scène un peu olé entre les deux amoureux !**

* * *

 **Pulsions**

Melody sentait quelque chose tout contre son cœur. Elle ouvrit des yeux lourds de sommeil et rougit. La tête et Jim était posée sur sa poitrine et il avait les mains enroulées sur sa taille. Après quelques secondes, elle se rendit cependant compte qu'elle aimait cette proximité et referma les yeux avec un faible soupir en serrant le dos de Jim.

Ce fut sur cette image que Silver tomba alors qu'il était venu chercher la Lorgnette. Il sourit devant ce spectacle mignon, le sourire des deux jeunes lui réchauffant le cœur. Il ne pouvait plus nier que les deux adolescents avaient percé sa carapace de gros dur. Comme Melody avait percé celle de Jim. Il espérait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle n'allait pas se retrouver entre deux feux.

* * *

Jim se réveilla à son tour et redressa légèrement la tête pour regarder l'air apaisé de Melody.

-Mel, murmura-t-il ensuite à son oreille. Il est temps de se lever, marmotte !

Elle fronça les sourcils et voulut se tourner sur le côté en marmonnant entre ses dents. Jim ricana alors qu'il se retrouvait en dessous d'elle et qu'elle le serrait comme un doudou.

-Si ton but est de m'étouffer, tu vas y arriver !

Elle ouvrit cette fois les yeux et fixa ses yeux bleus rieurs alors qu'elle se redressait et que ses cheveux formaient un rideau autour de la tête de Jim. Encore à moitié endormie, elle semblait se demander ce qui se passait exactement. Et puis elle rougit de sa position alors que Jim restait stoïque et la fixait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Melody pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, restant au-dessus de Jim. Son cœur battait étrangement fort et elle se pencha vers lui, leurs lèvres se rejoignant. Jim la saisit à la taille, ses mains s'égarant sous la chemise dans le bas de son dos. Il ne se permit pas de bouger plus haut ou plus bas, la sentant un peu crispée et se contenta du baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Elle se laissa ensuite aller contre lui et posa la tête sur son épaule. Jim caressa ses côtes, par-dessus la chemise. Elle faisait quant à elle courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux en appréciant la caresse.

Melody avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait le profil de Jim, la tête légèrement relevée. Il lui était difficile de penser qu'elle, la princesse innocente, avait réussi à « séduire » quelqu'un comme Jim. Il était...Tellement différent de ce qu'elle avait pu connaître...Jim sentait bien qu'elle le regardait et ouvrit un œil.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en la fixant à son tour.

Elle détourna les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Pour une raison inconnue, il se dit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

-Mel ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus exigeant.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui et il se demanda pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste.

-Je me demande comment...Un garçon comme toi peut...

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! S'énerva-t-il.

Il dut se rendre compte du ton qu'il avait employé quand elle s'éloigna un peu de lui.

-Mel...Je...

-C'est juste qu'on m'a toujours trouvé bizarre. Et tu es le genre de garçon qui...S'il venait chez moi, serait entouré de filles alors...

-Ecoute, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais plus importante que personne ne l'avait été avant. Et ta bizarrerie, je l'aime, moi.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer après ce qu'il venait de dire, mais s'en contreficha quand il vit le sourire sur le visage de la princesse. Elle ne semblait pas se rappeler de la déclaration qu'elle lui avait fait la veille et il ne lui en parla pas.

* * *

Melody épluchait les pommes de terre d'un air guilleret sous le regard amusé de Silver. Il avait remarqué que les deux jeunes s'épanouissaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble surtout depuis qu'ils étaient en couple.

-Les choses vont bien entre Jimbo et toi ?

Elle acquiesça en chantonnant, sans se départir de son sourire. Elle rayonnait littéralement.

-Est-ce que tes parents le prendront bien ? Jim n'est pas...

-Ma mère n'est pas comme ça.

Le visage de Melody était devenu tendre.

-Et mon père non plus, ils ne veulent que mon bonheur. Il n'y a qu'Uriel qui risque de poser problème, il est protecteur envers moi. Et mon grand-père aussi.

Son visage se ferma brièvement. Silver lâcha la sauce qu'il préparait et posa la patte sur son épaule.

-Je peux te promettre une chose, Melo. C'est que je ne t'empêcherais pas de sauver ton grand-père. Je sais que c'est déjà bien assez dur pour toi de devoir cacher ça à Jim. Il n'est pas question que je laisse ton grand-père mourir.

Les épaules de la princesse tressaillirent et le cyborg comprit brusquement que depuis le début du voyage elle devait avoir eu peur qu'il l'empêche d'accéder à l'eau guérisseuse. Il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule alors qu'elle se calmait et reniflait. Il lui tapota ensuite la tête.

-Tu pensais que je t'en aurais empêchée ?

-Vous êtes...Un pirate, avoua-t-elle par saccades.

Silver prit un air soucieux. Il était blessé de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais il n'aurait justement pas dû l'être. Il n'avait pas d'attaches, personne, tout devait lui passer au-dessus. Mais cette petite princesse...Lui était chère. Il se racla la gorge.

-Allez, on se remet au boulot, le repas va pas se faire tout seul, princesse !

Melody essuya ses joues avec un petit rire et se remit à sa tâche.

* * *

Uriel commençait à mieux comprendre l'amour que Melody pouvait ressentir envers l'océan. Oh, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais comme elle. Mais depuis que sa sœur était partie en expédition, seule la mer le calmait. Il venait souvent y tremper les pieds le soir et ça l'apaisait de toutes les tensions ressenties dans la journée. Il ne se sentait proche de sa sœur qu'à ce moment. Ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer...Elle n'aurait pas manqué de le taquiner en apprenant qu'il comptait demander à leur mère de lui donner le pouvoir de se changer en sirène, lui qui était toujours mieux les pieds sur terre...Mais il estimait que lui aussi devait passer du temps avec son grand-père. Au cas où. Et peut-être serait-il plus proche de sa mère et de sa sœur en se changeant en sirène ? Il fixa un instant les étoiles en espérant que tout se passait pour le mieux pour sa grande sœur.

* * *

-Hawkins, Benson, je laisse le navire sous votre surveillance.

Les deux adolescents se tinrent bien droits et Amelia les analysa du regard.

-Et pas de bêtises. Nous allons nous occuper de ravitailler et passerons la nuit sur cette planète. J'attends de vous que vous fassiez ce qui vous est demandé.

Melody se demanda un instant si c'était prudent de ne laisser le navire que sous la surveillance de deux personnes mais sentit les doigts de Jim s'accrocher aux siens et haussa les épaules. Ce serait du temps à passer ensembles, tranquillement.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent l'équipage quitter le navire et captèrent le regard que Silver posa un instant sur eux. Un regard d'avertissement. Melody se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire alors que Jim haussait les épaules. Ils éclatèrent de rire une fois qu'il fut hors de vue puis se laissèrent tomber sur le pont. Ils n'auraient pas grand chose à faire et d'un côté, c'était ce qui inquiétait un peu Melody.

-Je crois que le capitaine voulait pas que tu ailles à Terre parce qu'il y a une grande étendue d'eau et qu'elle avait peur que tu te dévoiles.

-Ca aurait été le cas. Nager me manque beaucoup. Je ne comprends pas cette haine que vous avez envers les sirènes.

-Hey, je déteste pas les sirènes. C'est juste que ceux qui ont fait face à elles n'en sont pas revenus heureux.

Elle soupira, faisant voler une mèche de cheveux que Jim replaça derrière son oreille avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se mettait sur le dos à même le pont et fixait les comètes lointaines.

-Oh je voudrais bien nager, mais je suppose que c'est exclu.

-Totalement, rit le mousse.

-Alors j'ai pensé...Que je pouvais t'apprendre à danser.

Jim haussa les sourcils d'un air peu enthousiaste.

-L'avantage c'est qu'on sera l'un contre l'autre. Et si tu veux je mets la robe verte.

-Dis donc, tu sais me convaincre de quelque chose toi !

-On est seuls tous les deux alors...

Il esquissa un autre sourire quand des rougeurs marbrèrent ses joues habituellement pâles. C'est vrai qu'il doutait que le capitaine ou l'équipage auraient vu d'un bon œil qu'ils dansent sur le pont. Pris d'une idée soudaine, il s'assit sur elle et elle le fixa avec curiosité. Jim passa la main sur sa joue.

-Je veux bien apprendre à danser, mais dans ce cas...Je veux que tu fasses un tour avec moi dans un canot à l'occasion.

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux agrandis de peur.

-Je te promets que le spectacle en vaut le détour.

-Ca je n'en doute pas, mais je ne supporterais pas...

-Je n'irais pas aussi vite qu'avec Silver. Je veux juste que tu puisses profiter du voyage au maximum.

Elle le regarda et fut sur le point de craquer quand il la regarda d'un air suppliant.

-S'il te plaît, Mel !

Il la chatouilla ensuite rien que pour l'entendre rire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce.

-D'accord, d'accord, mais si jamais je veux faire demi-tour, tu devras le faire. Si j'ai trop peur...

-Ce sera pas drôle mais c'est d'accord.

Il consentit à arrêter ses chatouilles et la libéra avant de se diriger vers la barre du navire d'un air rêveur. Melody le fixa et l'imagina en capitaine. Il ne toucha pas à la barre -Amelia le tuerait- mais se prit à rêver du jour où il aurait son propre navire. Si bien qu'il mit du temps à remarquer que Melody avait disparu du pont.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait mis comme promis la fameuse robe verte qu'il lui avait plus ou moins choisi à Mandragore. Et la voir dans cette robe alors qu'il étaient maintenant en couple le chamboula. Avant, ce n'était pas pareil. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans cette robe, ils n'étaient que des connaissances. Il détourna un instant le regard d'un air gêné. Le fait de penser qu'ils étaient seuls à cet instant n'était pas quelque chose qui allait l'aider à rester calme...

Melody se planta devant lui, prit sa main qu'elle posa sur sa taille alors qu'elle saisissait l'autre avec son autre main et qu'elle posait la main sur son épaule.

-Il te suffit de suivre mes mouvements.

Elle redressa la tête pour le fixer et ses yeux profonds le déstabilisèrent alors qu'il constatait qu'à cet instant c'était elle qui était dans son élément et lui qui était novice. Leur proximité lui plaisait et ce n'était finalement pas très compliqué de suivre les pas. D'un geste, il la colla un peu plus à lui et la vit être gênée quelques secondes.

-Bien sûr, normalement il y a une musique d'ambiance, dit-elle. Du violon, du piano, de la harpe...

-Tu as assisté à beaucoup de bals ?

-Oh, je ne pourrais même pas les compter. Je crois qu'il y en a chaque anniversaire, donc minimum quatre par année. Et puis, il y en a un à Noël aussi. Et puis de temps en temps, ma mère en organise sans raison précise.

Jim se pencha vers elle d'un air amusé.

-Tu parles trop, Mel.

-C'est toi qui m'as posé la question, s'offusqua-t-elle.

Jim ricana puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il songea que la robe était peut-être belle mais qu'elle réduisait son espace de caresses. Il retint un soupir et se sentit sourire quand les mains douces de sa petite amie s'aventurèrent sous son tee-shirt et caressèrent son dos. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres, se collant contre lui. Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle caressa cette fois son torse et il lui mordilla le cou. Il lui jeta un bref regard et sourit de ses yeux fermés, sa tête un peu en arrière. Il enleva les cheveux qui le gênaient et repris ses baisers sur sa gorge.

-Jim ?

Il se redressa et fixa ses yeux brillants.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais, tu me l'as dit en t'endormant l'autre jour. Et je t'ai même répondu.

-Et...

-Oh, j'ai dit que je t'aimais aussi bien sûr.

Elle le frappa sur l'épaule alors qu'il ricanait. Ils reprirent ensuite leur sérieux alors qu'il l'interrogeait vaguement du regard.

-Je...Je suis vraiment amoureuse de toi.

-Et moi je suis aussi amoureux de toi, rit Jim.

La tête penchée sur le côté, il se demandait où exactement elle voulait en venir.

-Je sais que ton anniversaire n'est que demain, mais je voulais te faire un cadeau. Ce soir.

Elle le fixait en rougissant mais son ton suggestif ne laissait pas place au questionnement.

-Tu n'es pas obligée, répondit aussitôt Jim alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

-Je sais, mais autant profiter de l'occasion...Je veux dire...

Jim prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

-Ecoute, Melody. Tu n'as pas à te forcer parce que c'est mon anniversaire. Je ne veux pas que tu précipites les choses à cause de ça. Ca ne me dérange pas d'attendre.

-Et si moi j'en ai envie ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'un air boudeur.

-Là ce serait totalement différent. Mais je sais que c'est faux, tu n'es pas encore prête. Je le sais parce que j'ai bien compris que tu avais un peu peur d'être seule avec moi sur le navire. Et je ne suis pas vexé. Tu sais, rien que le fait que tu sois plus tactile prouve que tu seras bientôt prête alors il est inutile de te forcer.

Melody maugréa et s'en alla d'un pas vif vers les cuisines.

* * *

Pourquoi exactement faisait-elle la tête ? Parce qu'il avait raison. Elle essuya des larmes de rage et hacha des carottes assez rapidement. Elle était en colère. Contre Jim et contre elle même. Parce qu'il avait su deviner et qu'elle avait été assez bête de croire qu'elle pourrait lui faire un tel cadeau alors qu'elle était effrayée rien que d'y penser.

-Toujours la princesse des catastrophes, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle papillonna des yeux et eut un cri de douleur quand le couteau glissa et coupa ses doigts. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux pour voir l'étendue des dégâts et déglutit face au rouge dont sa main semblait faite.

-JIM ! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix paniquée, incapable de savoir quoi faire.

En quelques secondes il fut là et s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi elle faisait la tête quand il vit son teint qui contrastait avec sa main rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Je ne sais pas...Je coupais les carottes et je...

-Peu importe.

Il prit un bol rempli d'eau et lui fit tremper sa main.

-Tu as beaucoup mal ?

Ca pulsait dans sa main alors elle acquiesça sans oser cependant regarder ce que ça donnait. Jim eut un soupir de soulagement.

-C'est rien de grave. Mais tu t'es coupée à un endroit qui saigne beaucoup. Laisse ta main tremper encore un peu, ça aidera à la cicatrisation.

La brune se mordait la lèvre et Jim la prit par les épaules en lui caressant la clavicule.

-Tu es fâchée ? Murmura-t-il.

-Contre moi même, avoua-t-elle en le regardant d'un air triste. Je...Je voulais juste...

-Je sais très bien ce que tu avais en tête. Tu...Tu as constamment peur. Parce que tu sais que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi et ça te fait peur. Tu as peur que j'aille vers une fille parce que je sais avoir ce que je veux. Tu as peur que je me laisse tenter parce que tu n'y connais rien et que tu as l'impression que c'est un handicap par rapport à d'autres. Et j'ai l'impression que j'aurais beau te dire que je me fiche des autres, ça ne rentrera pas dans ta petite tête.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux puis se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait et s'en voulut un peu. Mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'elle accepte d'en parler. Il sortit sa main de l'eau -elle ne saignait plus beaucoup- et l'emballa dans un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa veste. Et il la prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Il y a une chose qu'il venait de comprendre : la vie avec Melody Benson était loin d'être calme.

* * *

-Je suis la reine des catastrophes, non ? Demanda Melody.

Jim ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il lui avait fait un bandage de fortune et ils avaient ensuite mangé dans une ambiance un peu tendue. Il avait ensuite cherché des couvertures et leur avait préparé un petit lit douillet sur le pont.

-Non.

-Mais...

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on arrête de parler de ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Si. Mais...

Il posa le doigt sur ses lèvres alors qu'une comète passait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-C'est encore plus magnifique !

Jim sourit alors qu'elle se pelotonnait plus confortablement contre lui. Il laissa sa main s'égarer un peu plus bas que son dos et elle ne dit rien, reposant la main sur son cœur.

-Je suis quand même désolée d'avoir un peu gâché notre journée.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Mes journées ne sont pas gâchées quand je passe du temps avec toi.

-Tu crois qu'on arrivera bientôt à la planète ?

-Y'a de grandes chances.

-J'ai peur tu sais. La planète existe mais qui me dit que cette eau existe vraiment ? Si elle n'existe pas, jamais je ne pourrais leur faire face !

Jim se redressa et la fixa dans les yeux.

-Même si c'est le cas, ta famille ne t'en voudrait pas. Après tout ce que tu fais pour essayer de le sauver, ils ne pourront pas.

Elle acquiesça d'un air mal assuré et il embrassa son font.

-Tu sais que tu me changes déjà ? Je ne suis pas...Aussi tendre habituellement.

-Je suppose que c'est ça l'amour.

-Ouais. Sûrement.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers les étoiles et ils passèrent la soirée à imaginer des formes, Melody lui avouant qu'elle jouait souvent à ça avec Uriel.

* * *

Ce furent les rayons chauds du soleil qui le réveillèrent et il regarda Melody dormir paisiblement, la tête sur son torse, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de dormir au soleil, pensa-t-il tout en se redressant tout doucement. Et puis, il s'arrangea pour se lever sans la réveiller et rangea le peu de bazar qu'il restait sur le navire.

Melody papillonna des yeux et se redressa. Le soleil illuminait la planète et elle se demanda quelle heure il pouvait être. Estimant qu'Amelia n'apprécierait pas qu'elle se trouve en robe à ne rien faire, elle se dépêcha d'aller se changer en emportant les couvertures qui leur avaient servi de lit à tous les deux. Elle se coiffa rapidement et rejoignit Jim aux cuisines, qui finissait le peu de vaisselle qu'ils avaient utilisée.

-Ah, enfin réveillée ?

Elle haussa les épaules et prit une pomme en s'installant sur le comptoir. Jim lui jeta un regard amusé tout en lavant la dernière assiette.

-Je ne sais pas si je te préfère en robe ou comme ça.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Tiens donc ?

Le jeune Hawkins posa l'assiette sur l'égouttoir et s'essuya les mains, avant de la rejoindre, une main de chaque côté de ses cuisses.

-Eh bien, la robe souligne tes formes, mais j'ai moins accès à...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et passa la main sous sa chemise sur ses côtes.

-Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, murmura-t-elle, la tête penchée sur le côté. C'est plaisant de voir la façon dont tu me regardes quand je porte cette robe.

-Est-ce que les garçons de tes bals te regardaient comme ça ?

Elle esquissa un sourire parce qu'elle soupçonnait une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix et qu'elle en était flattée.

-Il faut dire que les robes des bals sont autrement plus impressionnantes.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question, bougonna-t-il, sa main montant un peu plus haut.

-Je suis une princesse, alors forcément ils me regardent.

-Ca sonne un peu prétentieux.

-C'est surtout la vérité. En fait, ils ne me regardent que parce que je suis une princesse.

-Pourtant tu es plus que jolie.

Il atteignit son but et Melody frissonna sous la caresse de ses doigts sur sa poitrine, les joues rouges.

-Oui, mais tu as bien vu...Que je ne suis pas...Très princesse...Alors...

Elle fut incapable de continuer et descendit du comptoir pour se rapprocher de lui, la main du jeune homme se faisant plus audacieuse.

-Jim...Tu avais dit...

-C'est juste pour voir à quel point tu es prête, murmura-t-il avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

Melody se sentait fondre, submergée de frissons. Et puis, il y eut des bruits et Jim la lâcha rapidement avec un faible soupir. Il lui fit cependant un clin d'oeil alors qu'elle se rhabillait décemment et qu'elle faisait mine d'essuyer la vaisselle quand Silver les rejoignit. Le cyborg ne comprit pas pourquoi les deux adolescents semblaient aussi amusés.

* * *

Melody et Jim ne se virent pas beaucoup les jours suivants ce qui laissa à réfléchir à Melody. Elle se rendait compte que même s'il y avait eu de l'appréhension, elle aurait voulu que personne ne les interrompe à ce moment-là. Elle fit ses nœuds sous le regard attentif de Silver qui trouvait les deux mousses étranges les derniers jours mais ne posait pas de questions. Jim était occupé dans les voiles mais il voyait de temps à autre son regard se poser avec envie sur la princesse. Finalement, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait. Mieux valait rester dans l'ignorance.

-Décollage ! Cria Amelia.

Les membres de l'équipage tentèrent de faire rugir le moteur mais il n'y eut qu'un bruit de casse et de la grosse fumée noire.

-Ca c'est mauvais signe, dit Silver. On dirait que le navire va avoir besoin de réparations !

-Tout le monde sur le pont !

Tout l'équipage y retrouva le capitaine qui faisait une tête de dix pieds de long.

-Il semblerait que le navire ait besoin de réparations. Nous allons rester sur cette planète plus longtemps que prévu.

Elle dit ensuite quelques noms des membres d'équipage qui l'accompagneraient pour acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin et répareraient le navire. Les autres avaient quartier libre durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. La femme chat prit ensuite Melody à part.

-Vous pourrez aller nager si vous le désirez, mademoiselle Benson. L'étendue d'eau est assez cachée et ce n'est pas ce qui va intéresser les autres.

-Merci capitaine, dit Melody en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Elle rejoignit ensuite Jim d'un pas guilleret et il la regarda avec un sourire.

-Est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi ?

-Où ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-Nager.

Il acquiesça et elle alla chercher quelques affaires. Sous le regard approbateur du capitaine. Une fois descendus du navire, Jim prit sa main dans la sienne et Melody courut presque jusque dans la forêt pour trouver l'étendue d'eau dont lui avait parlé Amelia. Le jeune homme fit un peu la moue, obligé de suivre sa cadence malgré lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle lâcha sa main et retira son bracelet, avant de sauter à l'eau en lui laissant son sac. Amusé, il la regarda faire quelques sauts, ses longs cheveux ondulant dans son dos. Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser s'amuser seule et retira son tee-shirt, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de sauter à l'eau lui aussi. Son pantalon sècherait déjà par la suite.

Il la rejoignit au bout d'un long moment -elle était rapide- et l'attrapa par les hanches. Elle rosit légèrement alors qu'il la détaillait avec fascination. La lumière du soleil se reflétait sur sa queue de sirène rouge.

-C'est beaucoup mieux de te voir sous cette forme sans t'espionner, rit-il.

Il lui vola un baiser avant de la relâcher dans l'eau et de voir sa queue onduler.

-C'est fascinant.

Il vit à son regard qu'elle aimait la façon dont il la regardait. Il vit qu'elle aussi le détaillait et semblait apprécier la vue. Les cheveux mouillés, il était encore plus beau, songea-t-elle.

Elle sortit ensuite de l'eau et s'allongea sur le dos pour se sécher au soleil, la main près de son bracelet. Jim la rejoignit rapidement et la détailla de haut en bas avant de s'adosser contre un arbre non loin.

-Si tu veux, je peux te montrer quelque chose de plus fascinant encore.

Elle lui lança un regard provocateur et remit son bracelet. Se mordant la lèvre, elle se leva et lui fit face, complètement nue…

* * *

 **Voila voila :) A mercredi prochain !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour voila la suite ! Attention scène très osée au début, vous êtes prévenus^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Mauvaise humeur**

Jim déglutit et se releva, détaillant la jeune fille en face de lui. Il y était autorisé cette fois. Il la regarda d'abord dans les yeux qui brillaient de provocation et d'une dose d'appréhension. Elle soutint son regard et il y vit aussi l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

Son regard descendit un peu plus bas alors qu'elle restait immobile. Il vit ses mains tressaillir et estima qu'elle se retenait de cacher son corps. Il se mordit la lèvre et regarda sa poitrine exhibée. Il regarda son ventre puis descendit plus bas. Inconsciemment, il s'avança d'un pas vers elle. Ses yeux remontèrent à son visage et il se planta face à elle.

-Tu es sûre...

Se mordant la lèvre, elle acquiesça tout en ayant à nouveau ce spasme dans les mains. Pour l'aider à se détendre, Jim ferma les yeux et l'embrassa sans la toucher. Il estimait que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas et ne voulais pas la brusquer alors qu'elle semblait prête. Le surprenant, elle prit sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine en l'embrassant avec plus de fougue. Jim n'hésita pas et la toucha comme la dernière fois, saisissant sa poitrine à pleine main pour jouer avec les tétons dressés. Il quitta ses lèvres pour prendre l'autre téton en bouche et elle se cambra, la main dans ses cheveux. Il fit descendre son autre main plus bas et caressa ses fesses avant de l'embrasser à nouveau en la collant à lui.

Elle soupira contre ses lèvres et caressa son torse à son tour. Jim la souleva dans ses bras et l'allongea dans l'herbe, près de l'arbre sous lequel il s'était assis auparavant. A califourchon sur elle, il croisa son regard brillant de désir mais aussi d'une légère appréhension, toujours présente.

-Détends-toi, murmura-t-il d'un souffle rauque à son oreille.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser porter par les sensations alors qu'il reprenait sa poitrine en bouche. Sa main descendit plus bas pour la préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Elle se crispa légèrement, surprise. Elle aida Jim à enlever son pantalon et laissa ses mains s'égarer sur les fesses de son petit ami.

La peau de Melody était tellement douce sous ses doigts. Elle était si innocente qu'il était dur pour lui de croire qu'elle se donnait à lui et qu'il goûtait réellement à sa peau comme il le faisait à cet instant. Il remonta pour titiller sa gorge alors qu'elle partait elle aussi à la découverte de son corps. Jim la regarda ensuite, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il gémit sous ses caresses et l'embrassa avec fougue avant de poser son front contre le sien.

-Je t'aime, Mel.

-Moi aussi, Jim.

Il chercha son regard et elle acquiesça. Il joignit ses doigts aux siens et la fit sienne d'une poussée. Attentif, il resta lent en voyant à quel point son visage s'était crispé sous la douleur. Il la vit essayer de se détendre et attendit qu'elle se fasse à ce corps étranger.

-Plus vite, finit-elle par murmurer.

Jim caressa sa joue et accéléra ses mouvements de va et vient. Ils se mirent à gémir de plaisir tous les deux. Jim lâcha ses mains et caressa encore sa peau douce et pâle. Melody se tendit et passa la main dans les cheveux de Jim alors qu'elle atteignait le plaisir. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et se laissa tomber ensuite sur elle, la tête sur sa poitrine.

-Je t'aime vraiment, dit-il le souffle court.

Elle caressa ses cheveux, jouant avec la petite natte qu'il s'obstinait à garder. Elle était un peu ailleurs, fixant la cime des arbres autour d'eux.

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais fait ça avec quelqu'un...D'inexpérimenté. On peut dire que c'est une première fois pour tous les deux.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Jim se redressa pour la regarder. Les yeux mi clos, elle regardait le soleil qui jouait dans le feuillage des arbres.

-Mel ?

Elle sursauta et baissa son regard vers lui.

-Tu m'as écouté au moins ?

-Oui et je suis touchée. Je pensais juste...Pourquoi les gens attendent-ils de se marier pour...

-Tu crois franchement qu'ils attendent tous, taquina-t-il en la chatouillant sous les côtes.

Elle éclata de rire et il la tortura encore quelques minutes. Et puis, il se releva et la saisit dans ses bras avant de la jeter à l'eau et de l'y rejoindre ensuite. Elle s'éloigna en quelques brasses, ne cherchant même pas à enlever son bracelet. Elle ralentit cependant assez pour qu'il puisse l'attraper et se tourna face à lui, posant les mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu ne cherches même pas à t'échapper ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, susurra-t-elle tout près de son oreille.

Jim se sentit frissonner. L'eau qui les entourait rendait le moment encore plus sensuel. Melody l'embrassa et ce fut parti pour une nouvelle danse...

* * *

-Tu crois que le navire va démarrer cette fois ? Demanda Melody quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'après leur petite escapade, ils revinrent sur le navire malgré qu'ils avaient encore une nuit de quartier libre devant eux.

Jim serrait ses doigts dans les siens avec force, caressant la paume de sa main avec son pouce. Silver était présent sur le navire et ne manqua pas de voir à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés. Il ne s'en étonna pas. C'était deux adolescents après tout. Il était juste surpris de la part de Melo.

-Vous savez, les jeunes, vous devriez en profiter pour explorer la planète plutôt que de rester sur le navire. Quand on repartira vous aurez de nouveau plein de travail.

-On vient juste chercher des vestes, dit Jim et le cyborg acquiesça.

Melody attendit Jim sur le pont et Silver lui posa la patte sur l'épaule.

-J'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais. S'il apprend...

Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser.

-J'essaie de me convaincre que j'ai pris la bonne décision...Mais tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est de prier pour qu'il ne sache pas mon implication dans tout ça. Parce qu'il sera brisé et moi aussi.

Silver se contenta de serrer un peu son épaule. Ce n'est pas lui qui dévoilerait que Melody était au courant. Mais ceux qui le savaient risquaient de vendre la mèche. Jim revint avec leurs vestes et ils quittèrent de nouveau le navire.

La planète était vraiment jolie, presque féerique même. Toute de bleu et de vert. Les deux jeunes n'y avaient pas vraiment fait attention lors de leur dernière escapade, mais maintenant ils avaient tous les deux des yeux émerveillés. Les autochtones étaient grands et bleus mais n'avaient pas l'air agressifs et les regardaient passer avec une sorte de révérence. Ils arrivèrent à une ville illuminée. Il y avait les mêmes êtres bleus et ils les suivaient du regard avec la même révérence dans le regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Marmonna Melody du bout des lèvres.

-Aucune idée, répondit Jim en leur jetant des regards méfiants.

Un groupe d'autochtones s'approcha d'eux, semblant fascinés par Melody. Jim se plaça devant elle et ils leur sourirent. Les mains sur ses épaules, Melody les fixa d'un air un peu craintif. Il lui semblait cependant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air malveillants. Une femme montra Melody du doigt et fit signe de nager dans l'eau.

-Il savent, murmura-t-elle, d'un air un peu apeuré.

Mais sa peur se calma quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de détester les sirènes. Elle baissa le bras de Jim devant elle et les fixa avec interrogation. La tête sur le côté, ils entourèrent les amoureux avant de poser une couronne de fleurs blanches dans les cheveux noirs de la princesse et de former une ronde autour d'eux. Jim saisit la main de Melody dans la sienne.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous donnent leur bénédiction, marmonna Jim. J'avais lu qu'il existait une planète où des êtres vénéraient les sirènes et craignaient le mal que les humains pouvaient leur faire. Je suppose qu'ils sont rassurés que je sois ton compagnon.

-Ca me plaît d'être vénérée. Ca change que de devoir me cacher.

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et il la prit par la taille sous les regards approbateurs. Les êtres bleus les laissèrent ensuite passer. Ils explorèrent la ville tout en entendant des chants s'élever et Melody trouva que l'instant était magnifique. Jim l'entraîna devant une boutique de bijoux et ils entrèrent pour admirer ce qui y était exposé.

Le vendeur les regarda avec un sourire avant d'aller chercher quelque chose dans l'arrière boutique. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard étonné mais patientèrent. Il revint avec deux boites qu'il présenta devant eux. L'un contenait un pendentif avec la barre d'un navire et l'autre un pendentif représentant une sirène. En argent, ils étaient magnifiques. Le vendeur mit celui de sirène dans la main de Jim et celui de la barre dans la main de Melody.

Jim jeta un regard interrogatif à Melody qui haussa les épaules.

-Vous vous correspondez, dit le vendeur à leur grande suprise. Ici, nous adorons les sirènes qui sont des êtres purs contrairement à ces histoires qui sont racontées dans la galaxie. Il y a une histoire qui parle d'une sirène qui est tombée amoureuse d'un humain et j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas pour vous. Le prince s'appellait Eric mais elle s'appelait...

-Ariel. C'est ma mère. Je ne pensais pas que mon histoire se connaissait jusque par ici.

-Nous sommes des êtres de l'eau, répondit le vendeur, comme si c'était une justification suffisante. Et si c'est réellement ta mère, je ne veux pas que tu payes.

Melody s'inclina devant lui et même si Jim se fit la réflexion que voir une princesse s'incliner était étrange mais fit de même. Melody saisit les deux colliers mais insista pour donner quelques pièces quand même et le vendeur ne put pas refuser face à son regard déterminé.

* * *

Jim regarda Melody effleurer son collier avec un petit sourire. Elle avait du mal à ne pas le toucher. Lui même jetait des regards réguliers au sien. Et vu qu'elle ne portait pas souvent celui que son grand-père lui avait offert, il se dit que ça lui faisait une petite consolation. Ils retournèrent au navire alors que la nuit était déjà tombée.

-Oh, c'est mignon, ces fleurs, princesse ! Se moqua Scroop.

Delbert était content de voir revenir les deux jeunes, il s'était inquiété de savoir où ils se trouvaient. Jim avait caché son collier avec rapidité, se rappelant que personne n'était censé savoir que Melody n'était pas humaine à cent pour cent. Melody ne répondit pas à l'homme araignée et se dirigea vers le capitaine en lâchant la main de Jim qui rejoignit alors Delbert.

-Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir permis cette escapade, dit-elle à Amelia, assez bas pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

-Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, mademoiselle Benson. Et si votre relation ne me dérange pas, je ne veux pas que vous...Soyez surpris en train de débaucher.

Amelia la regarda sérieusement et la princesse rougit.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'être discrète avec monsieur Hawkins.

Melody acquiesça, les joues rouges devant ce que le capitaine avait deviné.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Melody eut beaucoup de mal à dormir, malgré les bras de Jim autour d'elle. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait coupable. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre l'aimer alors qu'elle lui mentait ? Une petite voix lui disait que c'était pour ne pas qu'il meurt. Une autre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix pour sauver sa famille. Mais une autre, plus forte, lui assurait qu'on ne mentait pas à quelqu'un qu'on aimait aussi fort et qu'elle allait finir par le regretter.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixa le hamac au-dessus d'eux. Elle ne savait pas comment s'extirper de cette situation. De toute façon, les pirates ne se mutineraient qu'une fois arrivés sur la planète ? Alors, elle pouvait faire en sorte de sauver Delbert, Amelia et Jim ? Rien ne disait qu'ils devaient s'affronter. Mais elle savait que même si elle essayait de convaincre Jim de fuir, il ne le ferait pas. Jim Hawkins était quelqu'un de combatif. Et d'impulsif aussi.

Elle ferma les yeux avec force en se pelotonnant contre lui. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais sa tristesse était immense. Il la détesterait. Et elle l'aimait tellement fort qu'elle savait que ça la détruirait.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Jim était levé depuis longtemps et il faisait jour depuis un moment. La princesse sortit le collier de son grand-père pour le contempler un peu mais sans l'ouvrir. Elle bailla et se leva, effleurant son nouveau collier avec un sourire.

La brune se dirigea aux cuisines, notant du coin de l'oeil que Jim était dans les haubans et ne l'avait pas vue. Se frottant les yeux, elle se mit à table.

-Tu as la tête des mauvais jours, assura Silver.

-Mal dormi, grommela-t-elle d'un air mauvais. Veux pas en parler.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Si elle disait la vérité à Jim, il la détesterait peut-être moins longtemps ? Mais dans ce cas là, ils n'atteindraient pas la planète. Mais si elle continuait à lui cacher ça, elle le perdrait.

Elle enfouit la tête dans ses bras croisés et sentit qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle ne voulait pas pleurer maintenant. Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas atteindre la planète au trésor. C'était un dilemme, mais un dilemme où elle ne pouvait pas choisir. Elle ne pouvait que se contenter de se laisser porter par les événements sans rien dire. Elle devait prendre sur elle, elle n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son regard brillait d'une froide détermination : après tout, peu lui importait ce qu'elle souffrirait tant que son grand-père vivait. Elle supporterait les conséquences.

Elle mangea rapidement et prit le seau que lui tendit le cyborg. Silver la regarda un instant et fut désarconné par la colère qui brillait dans les yeux bleus face aux siens. Et puis, il comprit ce qui l'animait. Elle s'était finalement rendue compte dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Et que dans tous les cas elle perdrait quelque chose. Et il lui semblait qu'elle avait choisi de sacrifier Jim ou du moins son amour pour elle.

-Melo...

Elle sortit rapidement des cuisines avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui parler et il soupira. Elle avait mis le temps mais avait finalement fait la part des choses. Quant à lui, il espérait qu'ils arriveraient bientôt sur la planète, il ne supporterait pas cette tension très longtemps.

* * *

Les sourcils froncés et l'air mauvais, Melody lessivait le pont avec hargne. Au moins le navire était-il réparé. Ils décollèrent et elle se dérida légèrement en voyant les autochtones lui faire des signes. Elle leur fit aussi de grands signes et ils lui sourirent en retour. Elle sentit le regard interrogateur de Delbert et se tourna brièvement vers lui. En croisant son regard, elle y vit une lueur de compréhension et sut qu'il avait deviné à propos d'elle. Elle n'aima pas le regard qui lui jeta et retourna à sa tâche avec résignation et colère. La colère ne semblait pas la quitter aujourd'hui...

-Dis donc, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, toi !

Melody soupira et leva les yeux au ciel devant l'évidence que Jim venait d'énoncer.

-Melody ? Insista-t-il en posant les mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle le regarde.

Il haussa les sourcils face à la colère qu'il lisait dans ses yeux.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

-Mais...

-C'est comme ça, c'est tout ! Cria-t-elle.

-Parfait ! Rétorqua-t-il en la lâchant et en partant à grandes enjambées.

Melody lui jeta un regard triste et désolé. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle ne le pouvait même pas...

-Les femmes, râla Jim en remontant dans les haubans.

Elle reprit son travail avec acharnement et sursauta quand Delbert posa la patte sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en sentant que la conversation n'allait pas lui plaire...

-Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit ? Demanda Delbert d'un air blessé en la suivant dans sa tâche, prenant le seau d'eau dans ses mains pour l'aider.

-Est-ce que vous avez seulement entendu ce que vous avez dit ce jour là ? Comment aurais-je seulement pu à ce moment là, vous dire que j'en étais une ? Jim, Sarah et vous étiez les seules personnes que je connaissais sur Mandragore.

-Donc tu n'as rien dit parce que tu avais besoin...

-Je n'ai rien dit parce que je ne vous connaissais pas assez pour savoir que vous ne me jugeriez pas ! Eclata-t-elle brusquement sans se soucier du regard des autres.

Delbert jeta des regards affolés à l'équipage mais Melody s'en fichait. Jim lui même avait baissé le regard en essayant de comprendre ce que la princesse pouvait bien avoir pour crier sur tout le monde. Et pourquoi sur Delbert ?

-Melody...Commença Delbert pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Agacée, elle en fit presque tomber le seau que tenait le Doc.

-Quoi encore ? C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de le cacher. Au début personne ne devait savoir que j'étais une princesse et à cause de vous je n'ai pas pu garder ça pour moi !

-Mademoiselle Benson ! Intervint le capitaine en arrivant à leur hauteur. Quel est le problème ?

-Le problème c'est vos préjugés ! Votre galaxie est remplie de monstres et moi je dois cacher ce que je suis ! Sur ma planète on ne me juge pas !

Elle jeta sa serpillière au sol.

-Mademoi...

-Alors quoi ? Etre une sirène c'est une tare ? Vous êtes tous différents les uns des autres et je dois cacher ce que je suis ! Ce n'est pas juste !

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le seau que Delbert venait de reposer alors que des regards méfiants se posaient sur elle. Jim avait commencé à descendre le long du mât. Silver avait déjà pris Melody par l'épaule.

-Tu ferais mieux de te rendre aux cuisines. On a à discuter par ici.

Elle avait l'impression de se faire punir mais estimait que dans l'état de colère dans lequel elle se trouvait, ce n'était pas gérable pour elle de faire face à ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et sentit la tristesse la gagner en voyant les regards qu'on posait sur elle. Elle vit Jim la fixer avec incompréhension et préféra fuir dans les cuisines. Plutôt que de s'occuper, elle s'assit sur le comptoir, entourant ses genoux de ses bras en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle posa la tête sur ses genoux et cette fois sentit qu'elle pleurait vraiment.

* * *

-Si vous vous demandez si j'étais au courant de sa condition, commença Amelia, oui je l'étais. Il me semble qu'elle ne nous as pas fait le moindre tord n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle aurait pu aider durant la tempête, non ?

-Elle ne peut pas influer dans l'espace, répondit aussitôt Jim pour la défendre.

-Parce que tu étais au courant ? S'indigna Scroop.

Jim haussa les épaules.

-Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas influer sur les tempêtes stellaires. Ses chants ne sont efficaces qu'avec l'eau. Et de toute façon, vous avez bien vu qu'elle n'était pas capable de grand-chose ce soir-là, non ?

Ses mots semblèrent faire mouche et Amelia approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elle lui fit un signe de tête en direction des cuisines.

-Je vais être claire avec tout le monde : rien ne doit changer dans votre attitude envers elle. Elle n'a fait de mal à personne et je suis persuadée qu'elle n'en fera pas.

Jim n'entendit pas la suite, il était entré dans les cuisines et tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était qu'il voyait que Melody pleurait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta et lui jeta un regard mouillé.

-T'as pas à t'en faire, murmura-t-il. Le capitaine est en train de les calmer, il ne va rien t'arriver.

-Ils ne vont pas me débarquer ? Chuchota-t-elle avec crainte.

-Pas tant que le capitaine, Delbert et moi serons là, je peux te l'assurer. Maintenant, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi tu es si en colère aujourd'hui. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Et il la vit clairement éviter son regard...

* * *

-Ca arrange nos plans, pas vrai ? Demanda Silver quelques heures plus tard.

Il avait fait en sorte de retrouver ses compères à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-C'est connu que pour avoir accès au trésor, il nous faut certes la carte, mais le chemin sera plus simple avec une sirène, non ? Plutôt que de contourner le grand lac de la planète, ce qui nous fera perdre un temps considérable, avouez-le, il suffira qu'elle chante pour nous ouvrir le passage.

-Tu le savais et c'est pour ça que tu l'as caché, constata Scroop. Mais qui nous dit qu'elle le fera ? Si le mousse est...

-Elle le fera, je peux vous l'assurer, dit Silver. Elle tient trop à avoir cette eau guérisseuse. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, elle chantera pour nous.

Et il se sentit coupable dès ses paroles prononcées. Depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était sirène il avait cette idée derrière la tête. Celle d'utiliser la jeune fille pour raccourcir le temps de recherche du trésor. La mine sombre, il savait qu'il ne ferait plus marche arrière.

* * *

-Jim, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Melody après qu'il lui ait mis quelque chose sur les yeux.

-Je te change les idées. Tu as besoin d'évacuer.

-Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Il l'aida à grimper dans quelque chose et elle se figea.

-Je te fais tenir une promesse, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Tout en frissonnant, elle se tint aux bords du canot avec crainte alors que Jim trifouillait pour qu'ils puissent faire leur « ballade ». Elle brûlait d'envier de retirer le bandeau mais se disait que ce serait peut-être mieux de ne rien voir, alors elle resta sans bouger. Jim s'installa derrière elle.

-Prête ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

-Je crois que je ne le serais jamais, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il saisit les commandes et donna une embardée au canot tout en hurlant sa joie, comme cette fois là sur le surf solaire. Elle sentit qu'elle se détendait même si la sensation était effrayante, elle se rendait bien compte qu'il n'allait pas aussi vite qu'avec Silver. Avec douceur, Jim retira le bandeau des yeux de la brune.

-Ce serait bête que tu ne profites pas de la vue !

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et dut admettre que la vue était magnifique. Elle se sentit cependant plus que mal en se rendant compte d'à quel point ils paraissaient petits par rapport aux planètes environnantes. Jim accéléra légèrement et elle comprit son objectif lorsqu'elle vit une comète devant eux.

-Jim ? Interrogea-t-elle timidement. Ne...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il accéléra brusquement et ce fut comme d'être près de la neige. C'était magnifique mais tellement effrayant qu'elle se retourna pour cacher sa tête dans son torse. Il ricana tout en ralentissant et en retournant au navire.

* * *

-Ca valait le coup, non ?

Melody lui jeta un regard noir mais son sourire la contredisait.

-Ne me demande pas de le refaire par contre.

Il éclata de rire alors que Morph s'installait dans les cheveux de la princesse. Melody rit à son tour et Jim se dit qu'il avait atteint son objectif : lui changer les idées. C'est en se disant ça qu'il s'endormit, la tête contre le cœur de sa belle.

Il fut réveillé beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait par un Morph joueur qui réveilla également Melody. Le polymoprhe s'était amusé à voler une chaussure à Jim et l'élastique de Melody. Les deux adolescents lui coururent après tout en ne réveillant personne. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment chose facile. Ils lui coururent encore après et finirent par tomber dans un tonneau rempli de prunes. Ils ricanèrent quelques secondes avant de regarder par le trou du tonneau en entendant une conversation. Melody se mordit la lèvre en voyant les pirates. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas bon. Elle ne savait pas à quel point les choses allaient mal tourner...

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir ! Après une semaine sans mon ordinateur, je peux vous publier la suite. Je n'ai heureusement pas perdu mes chapitres, mais je les ai sauvegardé ailleurs en récupérant mon ordi haha. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **A visage découvert**

Jim colla son œil contre la fente alors que Melody sentait l'appréhension la gagner. Le jeune homme avait sa main dans la sienne et la princesse s'était collée au fond du tonneau. Ils étaient assez à l'étroit...

-...Ce qu'on en dit c'est qu'on en a ras le bol d'attendre !

-Il n'en reste que trois !

-Il est grand temps qu'on se révolte !

-Pas avant d'avoir mis la main sur le trésor !

Elle reconnut la voix de Silver. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec force en fermant les yeux. Elle sentait que la main de Jim n'allait pas rester longtemps dans la sienne. Le cyborg ne savait pas qu'ils étaient là tous les deux, il n'allait pas se retenir de parler de son implication.

-Jim, je...Commença-t-elle en chuchotant.

-Chut ! Lui intima le mousse.

Résignée, elle se tut. Elle sentait qu'il allait la détester, mais c'était trop tard pour faire ou dire quelque chose qui la dédouanerait...

-Je suis d'avis de les assassiner tout de suite !

Scroop. Evidemment, il ne faisait pas dans la finesse. La princesse sentait son cœur battre la chamade au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, priant pour que Jim n'apprenne pas la vérité. Elle aurait alors l'occasion de le lui dire elle-même, non ?

-Mais qui est-ce qui t'a demandé d'avoir un avis ? Désobéir encore à mes ordres comme le jour où t'as buté monsieur Arrow, et le ciel m'en est témoin, je t'enverrais le rejoindre !

Melody posa la main sur sa bouche pour retenir une exclamation stupéfaite. Le tonneau fut secoué par Scroop, lorsque Silver le lança dessus. Scroop avait tué Arrow...Et Silver le savait ? Une immense déception s'empara d'elle. Et pourtant, elle savait depuis le début que c'était un pirate...Elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre de choses !

-Cause toujours, mais je n'en pense pas moins...

La pince de Scroop faillit attraper ses cheveux lorsqu'il chercha une prune dans le tonneau. Jim en mit une dans la pince avant qu'ils ne se fassent découvrir et ils échangèrent un regard horrifié. Jim décela cependant une peur immense dans le regard de Melody et se demanda de quoi exactement elle avait peur. Peut-être qu'ils se fassent découvrir ?

-T'as encore un truc à dire, Scroop ?

-C'est la faute du mousse.

La colère prit place dans le regard de Jim, et en voyant un tel regard, Melody sentit à quel point il allait la détester...

-Si tu veux le savoir, je pense que tu en pinces pour lui.

-Là vous me connaissez mal, tas d'crétins ! Une seule chose m'importe les gars, une seule chose, c'est clair ? Le trésor de Flint ! Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais risquer de tout perdre pour un petit morveux dans son genre ?

Melody jeta un regard hésitant sur Jim et serra ses doigts avec plus de force en voyant la peine que les mots du cyborg causèrent. Elle même se sentait amèrement peinée...

-Comment c'était déjà ? Ah, tu as en toi les prémices de la grandeur, Jimbo !

-Toi tu la fermes ! J'ai juste embobiné le gamin pour qu'il nous lâche, voilà tout ! Mais crois surtout pas que je me dégonfle.

-Et la sirène ?

Melody détourna le regard du visage de Jim avec douleur. Elle savait ce qu'allait être la suite et avant même que son implication soit révélée, elle sentait déjà son cœur en miettes.

-Quoi, la sirène ? Elle coopérera. Elle n'a rien dit à propos de nous, elle coopère depuis que nous avons embarqué sur ce navire !

Avant même de croiser son regard, Melody sentait la colère et le ressentiment de Jim à la façon dont il lâcha brutalement sa main.

-Planète en vue !

Les pirates remontèrent tous sur le pont et Melody tourna la tête vers Jim. Il la fixait avec une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle décela à quel point il était blessé lorsqu'il sortit du tonneau sans un mot et elle le suivit rapidement.

-Jim ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tenta-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Et c'est quoi alors ? Tu savais que c'était des pirates et tu n'as rien dit ! Comment une princesse peut s'associer à des pirates ? Comment as-tu pu te ficher de moi à ce point ? Le jeu de l'innocence ? Ce n'était pas trop dur de te donner à moi pour les aider ?

Il ignora les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage.

-Tu es une sacrée bonne comédienne, Melody.

Le fait qu'il l'appelle par son nom entier lui fit encore plus mal que tout le reste. Pas Mel. Melody.

-Capable de tout pour avoir ce que tu veux, c'est ça ?

-Non ce n'est pas...

-Pas ce que je crois ? Mais tu l'as déjà dit ça ! Tout était faux alors ? Comment peut-on feindre à ce point ?

Melody n'arrivait pas à en placer une face à la colère dont Jim était animé et se tordait les mains avec désespoir alors que son cœur semblait broyé par les mots qu'il employait.

-Tu as fait l'innocente alors que tu es une fille facile, en fait ! Prête à sacrifier ta première fois uniquement parce que tu voulais endormir ma méfiance, c'est ça ? Tu es de mèche avec eux depuis que tu es sur Mandragore je parie ! Je suis sûr que tu savais qu'ils allaient attaquer l'auberge et que là encore c'était votre plan !

-Rien n'était faux ! Réussit-elle enfin à déclarer. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire parce que...

Jim leva les mains pour la faire taire, la fixant avec une haine qui la brisa encore plus.

-Je ne veux rien entendre de ta bouche, tu ne sais dire que des mensonges. J'aurais préféré ne t'avoir jamais connue ! Asséna-t-il durement.

Jim se dirigea vers les escaliers pour se rendre sur le pont avec les autres et Melody se précipita, le retenant par la manche.

-Je t'en prie. Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

Le mousse se dégagea d'un geste sec.

-On a toujours le choix. Et je te l'ai dit juste avant, je ne croirais plus rien de ce que tu pourras me dire.

Vaincue, Melody le relâcha et s'assit sur un banc avec désespoir. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle devait endurer cette douleur pour atteindre la planète et sauver son grand-père, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait une lame en plein cœur.

Elle sursauta en voyant Jim et Silver revenir, et les regarda s'affronter d'un air absent. Les larmes ne cessaient de rouler sur son visage. Jim la détestait. Elle allait pouvoir sauver son grand-père, mais celui qu'elle aimait lui vouait une haine aussi intense que l'amour qu'il avait pu ressentir pour elle.

Et puis, Jim blessa Silver et elle percuta à certains mots que le cyborg avait employés la concernant. Du fait qu'elle coopérerait. Mais coopérer à quoi ? Et qu'allait-elle devenir maintenant que les pirates révélaient leur vrai visage ?

-Melo, aide-moi, implora Silver.

Elle le regarda un instant. Mais sa propre survie -et celle de son grand-père- lui semblait plus importante. Elle ne pouvait être sûre qu'il allait tenir sa parole. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe d'ici au plus vite si elle voulait atteindre son objectif.

Elle remonta sur le pont au plus vite et malgré l'anarchie qui y régnait, courut en direction des quartiers de l'équipage pour s'emparer de son sac. Elle le mit sur son épaule après avoir sorti son épée et l'avoir accrochée à sa ceinture. Melody retourna sur le pont et se pencha au bastingage en se demandant comment faire pour quitter le navire. Elle eut le temps de voir que Jim, Delbert et Amélia étaient parvenus à s'enfuir. Son cœur se serra de douleur en voyant que Jim s'éloignait sans se soucier d'elle. Ses larmes ne coulèrent cependant pas. Elle devait trouver un moyen de quitter le navire maintenant et ça allait s'avérer plus compliqué qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle était presque sûre qu'il allait lui être impossible de prendre le deuxième canot de sauvetage et de s'enfuir. Et de toute façon, elle ne savait pas comment on pilotait ce genre d'engins. Profitant du désordre régnant encore sur le pont, elle estima qu'elle allait devoir se cacher quelque part jusqu'à temps que le navire se pose.

-Tu comptes nous fausser compagnie, Melo ?

Elle se retourna et posa la main sur l'épée d'Uriel. Silver lui paraissait aussi effrayant que le jour où il avait attaqué l'auberge de Sarah. Les visages des pirates étaient effrayants avec leurs grands sourires victorieux. Melody dégaina rapidement son épée, la pointant devant elle au hasard.

Silver eut un rire moqueur.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir nous battre, toute seule avec ta petite épée ?

-N'approchez pas ! Cria-t-elle, serrant la garde à s'en faire mal aux mains.

Ils se moquèrent ouvertement d'elle. Silver mit sa main de métal contre l'épée et Melody dut tenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas être désarmée.

-Allons, tu veux sauver ton grand-père, non ? Que feras-tu toute seule sur cette planète ?

-Il me suffira de plonger dans l'eau et ce sera réglé, contra-t-elle.

-Seulement, tu vois, cette eau justement nous dérange. Et ça tombe plutôt bien que tu sois une sirène, non ?

-Je ne veux pas vous aider !

-Ca, je crois qu'on l'a bien compris, souleva Scroop avec un sourire grimaçant.

Elle réussit à donner un coup d'épée dans le bras de Silver mais perdit un peu de la poigne qu'elle avait dessus. Silver fit une grimace mais un signe de tête à ses hommes tout en jetant un regard désolé à Melody.

-Il semble qu'on doit employer la manière forte. Quel dommage...Tout aurait été plus simple si tu avais accepté de coopérer.

Il se jetèrent tous sur elle et elle donna des coups d'épée au hasard et sembla réussir à en blesser certains. Scroop la plaqua brutalement sur le pont, la pince sur sa gorge et elle sentit son épée lui échapper. Elle tenta de la récupérer de la main mais Silver posa le pied sur son poignet, sans appuyer cependant.

-Enferme là, ordonna-t-il à Scroop, tout en ramassant l'épée d'Uriel. Je vais confisquer ça.

Le cyborg enleva son pied de son bras, l'araignée enleva sa pince de son cou et la releva par le bras, lui tordant légèrement dans le dos. Le pirate la jeta dans un placard à balais après avoir jeté les ustensiles sur le pont et ferma à clé. Melody frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces en hurlant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se laissa tomber au sol et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Silencieusement, elle se mit à pleurer avec force.

Non seulement elle avait perdu Jim, mais elle allait devoir aider les pirates et en plus elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils allaient la laisser prendre l'eau dont elle avait besoin. Parce que malgré ce que Silver avait dit il y a quelques jours, elle n'était pas convaincue que ses hommes accepteraient de la laisser partir, même si elle les aidait...Son grand-père allait mourir à cause de sa stupide erreur de n'avoir rien dit à propos des pirates. Elle avait tout perdu...

* * *

Jim joua avec son collier tout en lui jetant un regard chargé de colère. Elle était bien comme Delbert l'avait dit. Les sirènes étaient des êtres horribles qui jouaient avec les hommes. Et il était tombé dans son piège. Bien que la colère primait, son cœur était lacéré. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu autant jouer la comédie.

Il lui avait été difficile de quitter le navire sans se soucier d'elle. Mais au moment de partir, il s'était rappelé qu'elle était avec ses amis et n'avait plus eu la moindre once de remords. Elle l'avait trompé, du début à la fin ! Il serra le collier avec force, en revoyant tous les moments passés avec elle et en essayant de trouver un moment où elle s'était trahie. Mais elle avait joué parfaitement du début à la fin.

-Je suis désolé, Jim, dit Delbert en posant la patte sur son épaule. Pour Melody.

Amelia regarda ailleurs. Elle avait du mal à croire à cette trahison mais ne l'avait pas formulé à voix haute. Elle doutait que le jeune Hawkins accepte de l'envisager. Elle le gardait pour elle mais elle sentait que les choses avaient forcément dû mal tourner pour la princesse Benson. Et elle espérait que la sirène ne soit pas en trop mauvaise posture. Le capitaine regarda Jim et vit à son regard qu'il était bien loin de penser au bien être de son...Ex petite amie. Amelia ferma les yeux sous la douleur causée par sa blessure et cessa de penser à Melody.

-Vous aviez raison pour les sirènes, répondit Jim à Delbert avec douleur. Ce sont vraiment des êtres perfides. Je vous écouterais avec plus d'attention la prochaine fois...

* * *

Avec raideur, Melody préparait le repas pour les pirates qui criaient de joie. Silver avait finalement décrété qu'elle ne serait enfermée que lorsqu'elle n'était pas de quart et qu'elle devait reprendre ses tâches habituelles. D'autant plus que Jim n'était plus là, il leur fallait donc un mousse.

Une fois le repas prêt, elle posa les assiettes devant les pirates et s'attaqua à la vaisselle. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter de travailler parce qu'elle aurait le temps de penser. Et elle ne voulait justement pas avoir ce temps. C'était bien trop douloureux.

Une fois leur repas terminé, les pirates remontèrent sur le pont, Silver compris. Le cyborg avait bien deviné qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui. Et il le comprenait parfaitement. Lorsque la vaisselle fut finie, elle s'installa pour manger d'un air absent, regardant la grille au-dessus de sa tête, fixant les étoiles d'un air triste et déprimé. Melody finit son assiette avec mécanisme mais elle n'avait de toute manière pas faim. Cependant, elle savait bien qu'elle allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces pour prendre la fuite. Quand elle aurait mis la main sur son épée.

Elle repensa à Jim et sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Les mots durs qu'il lui avait assénés tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, la faisant souffrir plus encore. Elle revit la façon dont il avait été curieux à propos d'elle à l'auberge, la façon dont il l'avait aidée quand l'auberge avait été attaquée, la façon dont il avait toujours été proche d'elle. Elle revit ce lien qu'il y avait entre eux. Ce lien qui était désormais brisé. Elle revit comme il l'avait repoussée. La peine qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment était beaucoup moins douloureuse que celle qui l'animait aujourd'hui. Elle n'aurait pas dû insister, ça aurait été moins difficile. Elle se sentit encore pleurer et maudit sa faiblesse. Elle se rappela la façon dont il avait pris soin d'elle à la tempête. Et puis, elle se rappela des instants magiques qu'ils avaient passé sur la planète qui vénérait les sirènes.

-On a besoin du mousse ! Cria une voix sur le pont.

Elle mit quelques minutes à se composer un masque. Elle était déterminée à ne pas leur paraître faible même si elle devait l'être à leurs yeux. Elle monta sur le pont et La Lorgnette lui remit un balai avec un ricanement. Il n'y avait pas de trace de Silver et c'était tant mieux pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas sa vue.

Melody regarda un instant les étoiles et elles lui firent irrémédiablement penser à Jim. Tout lui faisait penser au jeune homme. Elle se souvenait précisément d'une soirée qu'ils avaient passé à rire des formes des étoiles et où elle lui avait parlé d'Uriel. Elle aurait tant voulu que son frère soit avec elle. Il aurait su trouver les mots justes. Il savait toujours le faire. Il voyait toujours les choses du bon côté. Il lui aurait dit qu'au moins Jim était en vie.

Melody fronça les sourcils d'un air déterminé. En plus de fuir les pirates pour sauver son grand-père, elle s'était donné une nouvelle mission : elle devait s'assurer que Jim et les autres resteraient en vie. Scroop lui ordonna d'aller ranger les soutes où l'affrontement avait été rude.

Lorsque Melody arriva dans les soutes, sa mâchoire se décrocha. Mais elle préférait faire ça plutôt que de retourner sur le pont avec les autres. Elle s'employa à ranger et nettoyer l'endroit ce qui l'occupa pendant quelques heures. Et puis, elle remonta et rangea sur son passage et se figea quand elle trouva la carte de Jim dans un des cordages. Personne n'était dans les parages et elle se dépêcha de prendre la boule et de la cacher dans une de ses poches. Elle avait là un moyen de convaincre Jim qu'elle était de son côté. Si elle le retrouvait.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas revu Silver parce que ce dernier avait pris du repos. Les pirates ne faisaient pas attention à elle ce qui lui permit, en écoutant les conversations, de savoir que Silver avait caché l'épée dans l'ancien bureau d'Amelia. Elle avait décidé de faire profil bas quelques heures et de profiter d'une accalmie pour s'y rendre.

Le cœur battant, la princesse ouvrit la porte et la referma, s'appuyant dessus quelques petites secondes. Elle souffla ensuite. Elle savait que le navire s'était arrêté. Il lui suffisait de descendre à l'aide d'une des cordes et le tour était joué. Elle ferait fi de son vertige, elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix. Elle fouilla la pièce et trouva rapidement son arme rangée dans un meuble avec des étagères en verre. Elle s'en saisit rapidement et quitta la pièce aussi discrètement que possible. Heureusement pour elle, la sentinelle qui devait garder le pont s'était endormie.

La jeune sirène se dépêcha de se diriger vers le bastingage et s'accrocha à l'une des cordes en déglutissant. Elle commença ensuite à se laisser glisser. Son cœur lui disait de se dépêcher mais elle n'y parvenait pas à cause de sa peur. Elle s'empêcha de regarder en bas et continua sa descente en espérant ne pas se faire repérer.

-La sirène s'enfuit !

Trop tard. Avec un soupir résigné, elle se laissa glisser, espérant atteindre rapidement le sol de la planète. Mais c'était sans compter sur les pirates qui remontèrent la corde. La peur au ventre, elle fit la chose la plus stupide de sa vie, mais la seule qu'elle pensait efficace. Elle lâcha la corde. Heureusement, elle n'était pas trop loin du sol et se réceptionna sans trop de mal. Elle sentit juste que sa cheville droite était plus faible, mais rien d'alarmant. Elle ne pouvait pas courir aussi vite qu'elle le voulait, mais son objectif était le lac qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Elle y était presque mais se figea quand un tir l'atteignit presque, la balle se logeant dans un arbre près d'elle.

-Imbécile, tu vas la tuer ! Tonna Silver.

-Il ne nous faut que sa voix, peu importe si elle est blessée, rétorqua Scroop. Tu entends, princesse ? La prochaine fois, je ne vise pas à côté.

Melody eut quelques secondes d'hésitation. Suffisantes pour se faire rejoindre par des monstres de l'équipage qui la ramenèrent à bord. Silver se pencha vers elle d'un air mauvais.

-Tu voulais déjà nous quitter, Melo ?

Sans répondre, elle se débattit avec force. La rage était présente dans ses yeux, mais Silver se contenta de sourire. Il n'aimait pas cette façon de la traiter, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...Surtout devant ses hommes. La jeune fille tenta un instant de prendre son épée, avec désespoir. Pourquoi tout ce qu'elle entreprenait échouait ? Elle donna un coup en arrière pour se libérer de la poigne du monstre qui la tenait, glissa sous un autre et courut en direction de la soute.

-Attrapez-là ! Cria Silver.

Ce fut la débandade et elle fit du plus vite qu'elle put. Sa cheville légèrement blessée se rappela à elle et elle tomba dans les escaliers menant à la soute. Elle se maudit et grogna en se redressant. Le canot était trop loin et elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Sa tête avait durement cogné une des marches et elle sentait du sang le long de sa tempe. Elle n'y parviendrait pas. Elle le sut avant même qu'elle ne se fasse une fois de plus attraper et conduire face à un Silver qui semblait avoir perdu son calme.

Elle tâtonna encore une fois pour prendre son épée, mais Silver fut plus rapide qu'elle et ses doigts tremblaient. La vision floue, elle voyait la tête du pirate en double en face d'elle.

-Que comptais-tu faire ? Jim te déteste maintenant. Jamais il ne t'aidera.

Le cyborg cependant regretta ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Malheureusement, il avait une réputation à défendre devant ses hommes et toute Melody qu'elle était, il ne pouvait se montrer gentil avec elle. Malgré le fait qu'il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre alors que la culpabilité enflait en lui.

-Enfermez-là dans la cabine. Je la veux en état de travailler demain et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a besoin de repos.

Il regarda ses hommes la porter à moitié plus qu'elle ne les suivait et soupira en se massant la nuque, posant l'épée dans une autre cachette. Il était presque sûr que la princesse ne s'arrêterait pas là niveau évasion.

* * *

Melody se réveilla dans un lit moelleux, ce qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des mois et s'étira avec un soupir bienheureux. Elle se redressa brutalement en se rappelant de sa situation et s'avisa qu'un bandage entourait sa tête. Elle n'y toucha pas et voulut se lever mais se rendit compte qu'elle tanguait encore. Cette marche d'escalier l'avait bien amochée !

Elle grimaça en tournant la tête et vit une assiette et un verre qui l'attendaient sur la table de nuit. Comme elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de toutes ses forces, elle l'engloutit. Melody tâtonna ensuite sa poche pour vérifier qu'elle avait toujours la carte et soupira de soulagement. Mais comment allait-elle faire désormais ? Elle n'allait pas vivre sans la crainte que les pirates ne la trouvent. Ou qu'ils tuent les autres en la cherchant...Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire et ne voulait pas réfléchir, sa tête lui semblant prête à éclater.

La pièce brillait des lueurs vertes de la planète et c'était beau à voir. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de s'en extasier. Elle espérait que Jim et les autres étaient à l'abri et en sécurité. Baillant, elle se recoucha, ses pensées tournées vers eux, priant pour qu'ils soient sains et saufs. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer réussir à les maintenir en vie. Elle ne supporterait pas que l'un deux meurt. Parce que ce serait indirectement de sa faute et elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules.

* * *

-Tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille, maintenant. Assura Silver en la réveillant le lendemain. Je veux que tu restes en cuisine et que tu n'en bouges pas. D'ici la fin de la matinée, nous irons explorer la planète et nous chercherons les autres. Je suis sûr que je saurais trouver les arguments frappants pour que Jim coopère avec nous. Et tu en feras de même pas vrai ?

-Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur, lâcha-t-elle brutalement avec un regard noir. Vous m'aviez promis que vous me laisseriez chercher l'eau miraculeuse dont j'ai besoin.

-Tu oublies que je suis un pirate. Et il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un pirate. On ne vous apprend pas ça dans vos châteaux dorés ?

Le visage de la princesse se ferma.

-Je croyais que lorsque l'on donnait sa parole, on la tenait. C'était comme un pacte.

Elle se leva et dut se tenir un peu la tête. Silver ne releva pas sa dernière phrase et lui indiqua la sortie d'un geste. La matinée allait être longue, elle le savait. Et d'un côté, elle avait presque envie qu'ils retrouvent Jim. Elle ne supportait pas son absence. Mais dans ce cas, les pirates auraient gagné...

* * *

 **A mercredi :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou ! Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Tentatives infructueuses**

Uriel enleva le bracelet en argent que sa mère lui avait donné la veille. Cela lui fit bien sûr penser à sa sœur qui avait le même, et il se sentit plus proche d'elle malgré les planètes qui les séparaient. Le prince regarda l'immensité bleue et respira un grand coup.

Combien de fois avait-il vu sa sœur et sa mère y plonger avec bonheur ? Melody y rejoignait très souvent Daphné. Il arrivait souvent qu'elle passe la journée complète dans l'océan avec sa meilleure amie. Il se rappela les nombreuses après-midis qu'il avait passées avec les deux sirènes. Ils avaient une falaise bien à eux. Ils faisaient tous les trois de la musique. Daphnée était douée à la harpe. Melody chantait ou jouait de la guitare. Quant à lui, il soufflait pour rire dans un coquillage mais rien de bon n'en sortait. Eric et Ariel n'étaient jamais loin dans ces moments. Son père et lui se mettaient l'un à côté de l'autre quand les trois sirènes partaient dans les flots.

Combien de fois avait-il senti son cœur se serrer en les voyant s'éloigner ? Mais quand il était plus jeune, il avait fait un jour un voyage en navire. Il en était tombé et avait été secouru par l'un des matelots. Depuis cet épisode, il ne mettait pas plus que les pieds dans l'eau.

Il sentit ses nageoires pousser et trouva la sensation bizarre tout en étant agréable. Sans hésiter plus, il se lança et plongea. Il fixa ses nageoires bleu clair avec fascination. Sa queue de sirène était bleu foncé et à cet instant, sa tête ressemblait à celle de Melody des années plus tôt.

Uriel poussa un cri de joie et fit des loopings sous l'eau, dansant et riant. Il comprenait beaucoup mieux ce qu'avait ressenti sa sœur. Et la peur qu'il ressentait encore auparavant s'était envolée. Après tout, il ne pourrait plus se noyer étant donné qu'il était maintenant une sirène !

Reprenant son sérieux, le jeune homme nagea en direction d'Atlantica. Il savait à peu près où se trouvait le royaume de son grand-père, Melody et sa mère lui en avaient parlé pour le cas où un jour il vaincrait sa peur. Il imaginait déjà la tête surprise de ses tantes mais ne sourit pas. Il ne pouvait pas se réjouir de la situation.

-Alors, tu fais moins la maligne quand ton amie la princesse n'est pas avec toi !

Uriel tourna la tête avec rapidité. Il était presque sûr que c'est à Daphnée qu'on parlait. Des années plus tôt, Melody avait dû la défendre d'un groupe de sirènes qui la persécutaient. Daphnée était issue d'une famille mal vue à Atlantica. Ses parents n'avaient jamais accepté le fait que Triton fasse ami-ami avec les humains une fois qu'Ariel fut tombée amoureuse d'Eric et se maria avec lui. Ils continuèrent d'utiliser leurs chants pour faire sombrer les navires et tuer les humains. C'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait et ils étaient l'une des plus puissantes familles au niveau de ce pouvoir. Triton les avait alors bannis d'Atlantica.

Daphnée était née deux ans plus tard. Elle avait vécu une enfance plus que solitaire. Ses parents étaient les seules personnes qu'elle connaissait et ils la forçaient à chanter avec eux, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas faire. Elle n'aimait pas utiliser sa voix pour faire du mal. Bien des années plus tard, des pirates avaient fini par tuer ses parents et elle avait erré quelques mois seule avant d'oser se présenter devant Triton en demandant asile.

Le roi en avait délibéré avec ses conseillers et avait finalement accepté la jeune sirène. Seulement, les autres sirènes n'appréciaient pas sa famille et la persécutaient sans cesse. On lui jetait des oursins et on la chassait sans cesse du royaume. Un jour, Melody s'était interposée et ils avaient écouté la princesse des mers. Daphnée avait d'abord pris la fuite. Mais Melody l'avait suivie, et à force de persuasion et de patience avait su en faire son amie.

* * *

Daphnée était tranquillement de cueillir une fleur pour la mettre dans ses cheveux quand elle avait entendu des rires. Elle s'était figée, ce n'était jamais bon signe quand elle entendait ça quand elle était seule.

La blonde s'était déjà préparée à prendre la fuite quand elle avait senti une poigne ferme se saisir de son bras. Les moqueries avaient commencé et les garçons l'avaient encerclée, lui empêchant toute retraite.

Elle avait toujours été incapable de se défendre jusqu'à ce que Melody ne devienne son amie. Mais côtoyer les Benson l'avaient endurcie, elle refusait de se laisser faire désormais.

-Je peux me débrouiller seule ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

-C'est pour ça que la princesse a demandé à son grand-père de te laisser la chambre que sa mère occupait quand elle était plus jeune ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas !

Elle tenta de libérer son bras mais la poigne du brun en face d'elle était plus forte et elle grimaça.

-C'est vraiment dommage parce que tu es plutôt jolie.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle espère avoir le prince. Ils traînent tout le temps ensemble non ? Tu ferais mieux d'utiliser le bijou que t'a donné la princesse et rester humaine pour toujours, tu n'as pas ta place ici.

Là par contre, ce fut dur à encaisser et elle sentit à sa grande horreur des larmes monter à ses yeux. Les rires se firent plus fort, résonnant dans son esprit.

-Laissez-là tranquille !

Daphnée se figea parce qu'elle avait bien entendu reconnu la voix d'Uriel. Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'était jamais allé sous l'eau avec elles et encore moins pour se transformer en sirène.

-Et qui es-tu pour nous dicter notre conduite ?

-Le prince des océans ! Rétorqua Uriel et Daphné écarquilla lorsqu'il s'avança et qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était bien lui.

Le groupe de sirènes détala et Daphnée alla serrer son ami contre elle.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

Elle le relâcha ensuite et instaura plus de distance entre eux.

-Mais comment...

-J'ai demandé à ma mère. Il faut que je voie mon grand-père. Et puis si Melo peut vaincre son vertige pour le sauver, je peux bien faire un effort pour aller voir mon grand-père avant que...

Les épaules d'Uriel s'affaissèrent. Daphnée passa le bras sur ses épaules pour le réconforter.

-Elle y arrivera, j'ai confiance en elle. Quand elle est déterminée à avoir quelque chose, elle ne lâche jamais l'affaire. Regarde, malgré que je ne veuille pas d'elle et que je l'ignorais, elle est parvenue à devenir mon amie.

D'un même ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le château d'or.

* * *

Melody s 'était réfugiée dans la cabine pour le repas. Elle ne supportait plus les regards emplis de moquerie et les piques que lui lançaient les pirates. Elle fouilla son sac et sortit un portrait qu'elle n'avait jamais montré à Jim. Parce qu'il représentait Daphné et elle en sirène, aux côtés d'Uriel en humain. Elle papillonna des yeux pour refouler les larmes qui voulaient rouler. Il n'en était pas question.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Silver. Il la referma derrière lui mais elle ne le regarda même pas.

-Ecoute, Melo...Je vais faire mon possible pour que tu puisses sauver ton grand-père. Mais avec les autres, je suis obligé de...

-Je ne croirais plus rien de vous.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en ayant conscience de la ressemblance de ce qu'elle venait de dire avec ce que Jim lui avait dit. Silver s'assit pesamment à côté d'elle et jeta un œil à ce qu'elle regardait. Un portrait. Une fille blonde aux yeux vert clair et à la queue de sirène violette. Son haut était fait de coquillages roses et elle avait l'air douce et timide. Melody était à côté d'elle sous sa forme de sirène. A côté de la princesse se trouvait celui qui devait être son frère mais sous forme humaine.

Melody se décala du cyborg. Elle ne le supportait plus. Et puis elle avait peur qu'il ne découvre la carte dans sa poche. Silver soupira.

-Ta tête va mieux ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Pas plus que ça, elle avait mal sur les côtés, mais elle s'en fichait. Silver soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Tu es attendue sur le pont. On va explorer la planète.

Sans un mot, elle rangea le portrait dans son sac.

-Tu peux prendre ton sac si tu as peur de ne pas retourner au navire. Je prends ton épée. Et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de fuir à nouveau.

Melody ne répondit pas, pris son sac et le suivit sur le pont. Ils durent l'attendre le temps qu'il récupère l'épée sur laquelle elle jeta un regard de convoitise. Elle s'étonna qu'ils ne la ligotent pas mais elle allait participer aux recherches visiblement...

En descendant du navire, elle prit le temps de regarder la planète, qui était magnifique. L'eau y était effectivement très présente Ses lueurs bleues se mélangeaient aux lueurs vertes de la végétation et c'était fascinant à observer. Malgré elle, elle fit un pas vers l'étendue bleue. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la ramena en arrière.

Silver se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait et le regretta en voyant le visage torturé de la princesse. Elle fixait l'eau non loin d'eux. Il la vit faire un pas inconscient vers l'eau. Bien sûr, l'équipage la ramena dans les rangs. Silver ignora une fois de plus la culpabilité qui lui mordait les entrailles. Il ne pouvait pas y céder.

Melody s'empêcha de regarder l'eau. Ca lui faisait trop penser aux nombreuses journées passées avec Daphné. Ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer. Tout comme Uriel, elle aurait su positiver et lui faire retrouver au moins un peu le sourire. Leur groupe se scinda en deux, et elle dut rester aux côtés de Silver.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée passait, sa tête la lançait et elle en souffla de soulagement quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Elle prit le sandwich que lui donna et mit la tête en arrière contre l'arbre près duquel elle s'était assise. Elle ferma les yeux en serrant le sandwich sans le porter à sa bouche. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de forces mais elle se sentait trop faible à ce moment.

-Melo ?

Elle sursauta et ouvrit des yeux étonnés pour faire face à un Silver à l'air inquiet.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas mangé et tu as dormi une heure.

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse quand il la vit porter la main à sa tête. Sans un mot de plus, il la prit sur son dos.

-Hey...Râla-t-elle mollement.

-T'es pas en état. Et je refuse de te laisser seule pour que tu en profites pour t'échapper.

-C'est ce que j'aurais fait. Ca aurait été un bon plan, marmonna-t-elle en se rendormant.

* * *

Melody ouvrit un œil et se rappela que Silver la portait. Ils étaient toujours près de l'eau mais ne semblaient pas avoir trouvé Jim et les autres ce qui la rassura. Le cœur battant, elle vérifia avec précaution que la carte était toujours dans sa poche. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne faisait que ça les derniers temps. Mais la mettre dans son sac aurait été beaucoup plus risqué.

-Maintenant, j'ai faim.

-Une pause, les gars !

Elle descendit prestement du dos de Silver, se désaltéra et mangea comme elle aurait dû le faire auparavant. Elle marcha ensuite derrière le cyborg. Elle n'avait pas envie de le remercier. De toute façon il lui devait bien ça, après tout le mal qu'il avait involontairement causé.

Melody trouvait la planète magnifique et malgré sa situation précaire, elle imaginait comme ça aurait été super de visiter une telle planète avec Uriel et Daphné. Que ce soit sur terre avec son frère ou dans l'eau avec sa meilleure amie.

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de clairière et elle soupira en voyant le soleil qui tapait. Toujours pas de trace de Jim et même si elle s'en sentait triste c'était le soulagement qui primait. Elle observa les alentours. La clairière était remplie de sortes de gros champignons, beaucoup plus grands qu'eux et qu'une espèce de vieille tour. Elle se demanda ce que la tour pouvait bien renfermer et fut surprise que Silver et les autres n'aient pas encore été y jeter un œil.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en y voyant brutalement un robot.

-Hey regardez ! Y'a tous vos amis qui arrivent ! Hé oh par ici ! Hey, hey, c'est ici que ça se passe !

Les pirates tirèrent aussitôt et elle fut sûre de voir pendant quelques secondes Jim lorsqu'il enleva le robot des trajectoires. Il tira à son tour -elle fut sûre de l'avoir vu.

-Arrêtez de gâcher les munitions, hurla Silver ! Oh hé, là-haut !

Silver agitait un mouchoir blanc accroché sur une pique de bois, l'autre main posée sur l'épaule de la princesse, qui restait cependant invisible aux yeux de Jim.

-Jimbo ? Dis-moi, si le capitaine n'a pas d'objection, j'aimerais te dire un mot en tête à tête. Pas d'entourloupe, rien que quelque petit palabre.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'un mouchoir blanc ne soit agité de l'autre côté.

-Et toi, tu viens avec moi.

-Il n'en est pas question.

-C'est un ordre, princesse !

Le cœur battant, Melody suivit le cyborg à contrecœur et regarda Morph câliner Silver. Elle fut incapable quant à elle de regarder Jim et s'assit simplement par terre, en fixant le sol. Elle ne vit alors pas le regard brièvement inquiet que le jeune homme posa sur elle en voyant le bandage autour de sa tête.

-Bon sang ! Ah cette guibole me fait souffrir le martyr depuis notre partie d'épinglette dans la cambuse. Ce que t'as pu entendre sur le bateau. C'que j'ai dit à propos de toi surtout...J'te jure que j'en pensais pas un mot. Mais si ces rapaces sanguinaires m'avaient pris pour un gros dégonflé, ils nous auraient fait la peau tout de suite.

Il jouait son rôle à merveille, songea Melody en jouant avec son collier. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de donner la carte à Jim. C'était primordial. Mais avec Silver dans le coin, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

-Ecoute...Si on joue bien nos cartes, mon gars, l'un comme l'autre on pourra rentrer au bercail riches comme Crésus !

-Ah ouais ?

Melody releva malgré elle le regard pour voir Jim. Il n'avait encore rien dit mais le fait qu'il parle attirait forcément son regard.

-Ecoute, je suis ton copain. Alors file-moi ton plan et après...Après t'auras le droit de prendre ta part du trésor, comme les autres.

Silver tendit sa main mais au regard de Jim, Melody sut qu'il ne la serrerait pas.

-Bon sang, vous êtes vraiment stupéfiant. Tous ces beaux discours sur la grandeur, les voiles inondées de lumière...Quelle blague !

-Oh là, une petite minute...

-Et toi...Toutes ces choses que tu disais, que tu n'étais pas une princesse comme les autres. On ne peut que le reconnaître. Tu sais user de belles bassesses en t'alliant aux pirates !

Elle ouvrit la bouche et l'implora du regard mais il ne la regarda que quelques secondes.

-Mais vous m'avez au moins appris une chose tous les deux : accroche-toi pas vrai ? Et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ! Je vais m'assurer que vous ne touchiez pas à un seul doublon de MON trésor !

-Sache que ce trésor est à moi, mille tonnerres !

-Dans ce cas vous n'avez qu'à le trouver sans moi et MON plan, mille tonnerres !

-Oh, tu choisis toujours le mauvais adversaire, Jimbo ! A présent, écoute-moi bien : ou cette carte est à moi avant demain matin, ou j'en fais le serment, les canons du galion vous pulvériseront tous et vous enverront tous vers un monde meilleur !

Jim s'étonna de l'exclamation étouffée de la sirène mais ne chercha pas. Pris d'une impulsion, il retira sa chaine.

-Je n'en veux plus. Je n'accepte pas les cadeaux d'une menteuse et d'une traîtresse.

Comme Melody ne le récupérait pas, Silver prit le collier. Melody resta figée à regarder Jim remonter dans leur cachette, le cœur encore plus brisé. Elle suivit Silver mécaniquement et s'effondra à genoux une fois de retour à leur camp. Elle restait la princesse des catastrophes. Comme toujours. Elle avait été incapable de seulement lui parler ou se défendre. Elle mit les mains sur son visage, pour se cacher des regards des monstres, mais elle les entendait rire.

Tout à sa colère de sa confrontation avec Jim, Silver l'ignora, se contentant de déposer le collier de Jim à ses pieds. Melody le regarda d'un air triste entre ses doigts écartés. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle ne pouvait pas plus souffrir que lors de la mutinerie...Et elle se rendait compte que si.

* * *

La princesse fit semblant de dormir. Elle avait un plan en tête. Elle tripota ses deux colliers qui n'en formaient plus qu'un, accrochés sur la même chaîne. Des ronflements lui parvenaient mais elle préféra attendre quelques minutes de plus. Furtivement, elle se redressa. Elle s'excusa mentalement auprès d'Uriel. Elle ne pourrait pas récupérer son épée si elle voulait mettre son plan à bien.

Tout aussi furtivement, elle saisit son sac, et marcha le plus silencieusement possible en direction de la cachette de Jim sans se douter qu'à quelques secondes près, ils se seraient croisés.

-Psst ! Chuchota-t-elle et elle vit le Doc redresser la tête et la fixer avec hésitation.

-Laissez-là venir, dit Amelia, à leur plus grand étonnement à tous les deux. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Melody ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite avec douceur.

-Pour donner ça à Jim.

Elle sortit la carte de sa poche et les yeux des deux autres s'écarquillèrent.

-C'est vous qui l'aviez ?

-Je l'ai trouvée quand on m'a envoyée nettoyer la soute. Je l'ai caché depuis tout ce temps et je n'attendais que la bonne occasion pour la donner à Jim.

-Touchant.

Les trois sursautèrent.

-Je suppose que Jimbo n'est pas ici ?

-Il est sur le navire à la recherche de la carte, pâlit Delbert.

Silver esquissa un sourire et tendit la main vers Melody.

-Donne-moi le plan, Princesse.

Melody se dit qu'une fois de plus elle échouait. Mais il n'en était pas question. Delbert sembla comprendre ce qui l'animait. Il lui fit un signe de tête et fonça dans les pirates qui investissaient la cachette. Melody en profita pour prendre la fuite le plus rapidement possible. Elle réussit à atteindre une sorte de forêt et grimpa dans un arbre pour se mettre à l'abri, regardant les pirates passer sous elle. Elle eut un faible soupir de soulagement. Elle était à l'abri pour quelques minutes et espérait que Silver ne ferait pas de mal à Delbert et Amelia. Elle serra le plan contre son cœur. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était que Jim passe par ici.

Melody se rendit compte que les branches de l'arbre n'étaient pas stables et s'effritaient. C'était un genre de mousse en fait. Celle sur laquelle elle se trouvait commençait justement à s'effriter elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle sauta sur d'autres branches, il fallait qu'elle reste en hauteur.

Elle hurla en entendant des tirs qui la frôlèrent. Elle n'avait visiblement pas été assez discrète.

-Descends gentiment avec ce fichu plan, morveuse !

Melody se plaqua contre l'arbre et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. La mousse s'effrita et elle dégringola sur les branches avant de rencontrer le sol assez brutalement. Sonnée, elle savait cependant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Son bras lui faisait mal mais elle pouvait toujours courir. Bien sûr, ils se mirent aussitôt à sa poursuite.

Elle zigzagua entre les arbres en évitant les tirs, serrant son bras blessé contre elle. Comment pouvait-elle trouver Jim dans ses conditions ? Elle regarda en arrière et loupa la pierre qui la fit trébucher. Elle n'eut cette fois pas le temps de se relever qu'elle fut prise dans un filet.

-Au bout de quatre fois, il faut bien qu'on se renouvelle, grimaça une pieuvre en la prenant sur son épaule comme un sac de patates.

Elle eut beau se débattre, à part se faire plus mal encore, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

* * *

-Doc, je n'ai pas trouvé la carte, elle n'était pas sur le navire !

-C'est pas grave, Jimbo, elle sera bientôt entre nos mains.

Silver sortit de l'ombre et des monstres attrapèrent Jim qui constata qu'Amelia et Delbert étaient déjà faits prisonniers.

-Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, sourit Silver.

Jim chercha. Quelque chose le perturbait. Et il constata que c'était l'absence de Melody. Il se demanda cependant ce que voulait dire Silver. Une question de temps pour quoi ?

-On l'a attrapée !

Les pirates rirent et puis un filet fut brutalement jeté au centre de la cachette. Jim écarquilla les yeux en y reconnaissant une Melody qui n'essayait même pas de s'en dépêtrer. Mais pourquoi l'avaient-ils capturée ?

-Que comptais-tu faire, princesse ?

-Je suis sûr qu'elle comptait retrouver le mousse pour lui donner le plan, ricana un de la bande.

Jim s'avisa qu'effectivement, c'était elle qui tenait la carte serrée entre ses doigts. Il se pencha légèrement et avisa son visage triste et mouillé de larmes.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait encore te laisser t'échapper ? Tu comptes abandonner quand ? C'est bien la quatrième fois depuis la mutinerie, non ?

Jim écarquilla les yeux, comprenant une vérité qu'il n'avait pu entrevoir. Non...Depuis le début...Elle était de son côté ? Et lui...Il se rappela avec horreur de tout ce qu'il lui avait lancé en plein visage.

Lentement, Silver défit le filet et tendit la patte.

-Sois une gentille fille et donne-moi ça. Tu as de toute façon échoué. Tu n'as pas la chance avec toi depuis la mutinerie.

Jim se demanda brutalement comment elle s'était fait mal à la tête. La culpabilité, intense jaillissait en lui alors qu'il fixait le désespoir de la sirène.

-Ma patience a des limites, Melo. Tu vas me donner ce plan et tu vas chanter pour nous.

-Je ne vous aiderais pas ! Dit-elle d'une voix brisée. Vous m'aviez promis que si je ne disais rien je pourrais sauver mon grand-père.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que faire confiance à un pirate était quelque chose d'insensé.

Jim comprit alors tout. Elle n'avait coopéré que pour sauver son grand-père. Et lui, aveuglé par la colère, n'avait pas su le comprendre. Rien, strictement rien n'était faux. Il sursauta quand l'un des pirates perdit patience et lui tordit le bras en arrière. Elle hurla et il se rendit compte que son bras était blessé. Mais elle continuait de soutenir le regard de Silver sans desserrer ses doigts de la carte malgré sa douleur.

-Il va lui casser, s'écria Delbert avec horreur.

-Donne lui cette maudite carte ! Cria Jim.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir souffrir autant, surtout en réalisant tout ce qu'elle avait dû souffrir les derniers temps. Elle ne le regarda pas, mais donna enfin le plan à Silver et elle tomba face contre terre quand celui qui avait pris son bras la lâcha. Elle se mit en position assise en serrant son bras blessé. Le Doc se rendit auprès d'elle, arrachant un pan de sa chemise pour lui mettre autour du cou et placer son bras dedans.

-Le même bras que celui blessé à l'auberge, soupira Delbert.

Jim reposa le regard sur Silver qui avait l'air désolé et remarqua l'épée de Melody à sa ceinture.

-Tu as été assez intelligente en n'essayant même pas de me reprendre ton épée. Dommage que nous ayons été trop nombreux lorsque tu l'as utilisée.

Melody lui jeta un regard noir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à chanter pour vous. Notre deal était que je ne révèle pas que vous soyez des pirates. En échange, vous ne me débarquiez pas et vous laissiez les autres tranquilles.

Les autres, Jim devina qu'il s'agissait de Delbert, Amelia et lui.

-Moi j'ai tenu ma part du marché.

-Cesse de négocier avec moi. Que penses-tu faire, encore une fois toute seule, contre nous tous ?

Jim se débattit. Il pressentait que la jeune fille allait faire quelque chose de stupide à la façon dont elle regardait de tous côtés pour trouve une échappatoire. Elle n'était pas déjà assez amochée, il fallait qu'elle insiste ?

Elle se releva et fonça dans Silver pour lui arracher son épée. Sous la surprise, le cyborg ne réagit pas assez vite et elle la tint d'une main devant elle pour empêcher les autres de s'approcher d'elle.

-Libérez les autres. Et alors je chanterai pour vous.

Silver sembla réfléchir à sa proposition.

-L'ennui c'est que je ne peux pas libérer Jim. Il est le seul à savoir faire fonctionner cette carte. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais, Melo.

Jim se mordit la lèvre, alors que Melody baissait légèrement son épée. Silver soupira et arma son pistolet.

-J'en ai assez de négocier avec toi.

Il le pointa sur Jim.

-Je n'ai besoin que de ses mains. Tu crois que le blesser à la jambe me dérangerait ?

Jim cessa de bouger. L'un des monstres s'était approché de la princesse. Sans état d'âme, Melody lui donna un coup d'épée dans le bras et le monstre se recula en criant.

-Je dois reconnaître que tu as beaucoup de sang-froid et de détermination pour une princesse. Mais il faut savoir admettre quand on a perdu. Je doute que tu veuilles que je le blesse. Tu l'aimes toujours, non ? Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu te dire. Je le sais. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi blessé que toi après la mutinerie.

La culpabilité de Jim revint au grand galop alors que le ton de Silver était caressant.

-Et vous vous étonnez que les sirènes de la galaxie ne soient pas amicales, dit-elle en laissant tomber l'épée au sol.

Silver la ramassa et la rangea à nouveau à sa ceinture. Il saisit le menton de Melody dans une de ses grosses paluches.

-Tu vas chanter pour nous ?

Avec résignation, elle acquiesça. Les monstres lâchèrent les captifs mais Silver ligota les mains de la sirène et prit le bout de la corde. Elle grimaça lorsque cela tira sur son bras blessé.

-Il n'est pas question que tu nous échappes une cinquième fois.

Après ces paroles, ils quittèrent la cachette du robot. Jim était loin derrière et regrettait de ne pouvoir être près de Melody. Il voulait lui parler, s'excuser. Parce qu'il comprenait la torture qu'avaient dû être pour elle les derniers jours. Le jeune homme se contenta alors d'avancer en espérant qu'il aurait une occasion de lui parler.

* * *

 **A mercredi prochain :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou, voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Enchainement**

Jim ne quittait pas le dos de Melody du regard. Elle ne fit pas un bruit en montant dans l'embarcation et pourtant il vit son bras cogner contre le bois. Elle baissa la tête quand ils décollèrent pour suivre les traînées vertes de la carte et il supposa qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à regarder la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle ne lui jetait pas un regard et il se demanda si elle était encore blessée de ce qu'il avait dit. Il estimait qu'il méritait son ignorance mais il espérait qu'elle allait à peu près bien.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Silver l'aida à descendre, tenant toujours la corde entre ses pattes. Jim la vit brièvement tourner la tête vers l'eau qui les entourait.

\- Comme quoi j'avais raison de te garder sous le coude, ricana Silver en montrant d'un signe de tête la cascade face à eux.

Les traînées vertes passaient en-dessous mais il était évident que ce serait plus compliqué pour eux. L'étendue d'herbe était pour ainsi dire entourée d'eau. Jim vit Melody de profil et se rendit compte qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il songea qu'elle devait rêver de plonger dans l'eau à cet instant.

\- A toi d'entrer en scène.

Silver lâcha la corde qui ligotait ses mains et la poussa devant la cascade. Melody resta un instant sans bouger, figée et Silver, à bout de patience, fit retentir le son du déclic d'un pistolet.

\- Je vais le faire. Laissez-moi juste me concentrer. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça en a l'air. A moins que vous ne vouliez que je me trompe et que je nous engloutisse sous l'eau ? Pas que ça me dérangerait mais je doute que vous appréciez.

Jim se retint de rire, admirant l'aplomb dont elle faisait preuve. Mais à la façon dont elle fixait le sol, elle semblait effectivement réfléchir comme elle l'avait dit.

Melody cherchait désespérément à se rappeler du chant permettant de séparer l'eau en deux le temps qu'ils passent. Daphnée lui en avait appris plusieurs mais elle peinait à se rappeler de celui-ci. Le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit à cet instant était celui qui faisait sombrer les navires et ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle entendait l'impatience des pirates derrière elle, qui l'empêchait de se concentrer.

\- Silence ! Tonna-t-elle.

Elle se massa la tempe de son bras non blessé en grognant et ils se rendirent compte que son trou de mémoire n'était pas feint. Le silence régna en maître et il lui fallut plusieurs autres minutes avant d'enfin se rappeler de ce qu'elle cherchait.

 _Poser les armes, prendre le large_

 _Le sel de l'océan_

 _Ne vaut pas le sel de mon âme_

L'eau se mit à tourbillonner dans un grand bruit et ils étouffèrent des exclamations surprises.

 _Coupe-toi en deux_

 _Obéis à ma voix_

 _Je te l'ordonne_

 _Laisse-nous passer._

Melody se tut et l'eau se sépara en deux. Elle suivit Silver qui reprit la corde entre ses mains. Une fois que tous furent passés, il se pencha vers elle.

-Tu ne peux pas laisser ça ouvert ? Demanda-t-il avec hargne.

\- Non. Ca se referme quand tout le monde est passé.

\- Alors tu vas gentiment rester avec nous. Et tu chanteras pour nous quand on repartira.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et soupira de désespoir sans rien dire. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Il ne la laisserait pas sauver son grand-père. La princesse refoula l'émotion qui menaçait de la faire s'écrouler sous le poids de son échec. Elle regarda la sorte de caverne dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pour penser à autre chose. L'eau y était également présente et les lueurs bleues miroitaient sur les murs dans un bleu éclatant et un clapotis apaisant. Elle sursauta quand Morph se posa sur son épaule mais eut un sourire. Le premier depuis quelques jours. Le polymorphe ronronna dans son oreille, apportant un peu de gaieté à son cœur meurtri. Elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant que Jim était en train d'élaborer un plan d'évasion. Et qu'il ne comptait pas la laisser aux mains des pirates.

Elle baissa la tête de dépit alors que Silver continuait de la faire avancer en suivant les traînées vertes. Ils se rendirent tous compte que de grotte, il s'agissait plutôt de galeries. Melody frissonna lorsque l'obscurité se fit plus saisissante. L'eau se fit également plus rare et ils débouchèrent ensuite à l'air libre. Ce qui leur aurait pris des heures à contourner était face à eux et Silver lâcha la corde pour que Jim vienne à ses côtés avec le plan.

Melody détourna le regard, elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard de Jim et pourtant elle sentit qu'il la fixait brièvement en passant à côté d'elle. Mais les mots fille facile, menteuse et traîtresse tournaient encore dans son esprit. Et elle était sûre qu'il la pensait faible d'avoir cédé au chantage de Silver.

Lorsqu'il fut auprès du cyborg, la princesse le regarda cependant. Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais et elle savait que l'amour primait sur la rancune qu'elle ressentait envers ce qu'il lui avait dit. Melody se savait pourtant incapable de lui parler sans fondre en larmes. Et elle avait plus important à faire que de penser à lui. Elle devait trouver une échappatoire pour sauver son grand-père ou ce temps passé loin de lui n'aurait servi à rien.

Le chef des pirates tirait Jim par son tee-shirt tout en écartant de coups de sabre les bambous face à eux. Ils débouchèrent sur une grande falaise et la traînée verte s'arrêtait là.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces embrouilles, Jimbo ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.

Melody jeta un regard aux pirates qui s'énervaient derrière. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Je te suggère de remettre ce bidule en état de marche ! Et en vitesse !

La brune se pencha un peu et aperçut une eau presque translucide qui coulait tout le long de la falaise. Sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir, elle savait que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Et elle ne pouvait pas la prendre...

\- Silver ? Demanda-t-elle pendant que Jim farfouillait sur le plan.

Il se tourna vers elle d'un air énervé et interrogateur, ce qui donnait un curieux mélange.

\- Cette eau, je sais que...C'est peut-être celle dont j'ai besoin. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi juste en prendre une fiole. Et je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez.

Silver ouvrit la bouche mais Jim détourna son attention en plaçant la carte au centre de la falaise. Le pirate se détourna de la sirène qui souffla de dépit. Si seulement, elle avait les mains libres...Elle aurait pu retirer son bracelet et juste plonger plus bas pour récupérer l'eau guérisseuse. Mais trop de monde était derrière elle pour qu'elle puisse seulement tenter de défaire ses liens. Elle ne prêta qu'une attention modérée au portail qui s'ouvrait devant eux grâce à la carte. Jim appuya sur l'une des nombreuses destinations présentes sur le plan, ce qui ouvrit une porte ou l'on voyait des tas d'or. Et cette même eau guérisseuse. Peut-être que...S'ils étaient trop occupés à chercher leur fichu butin...Elle pourrait s'échapper et réussir ce qui l'avait amenée à faire ce voyage ?

Elle suivit les autres -de toute manière, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et eut un sourire en voyant tout le groupe se diriger vers l'or éparpillé partout. Elle resta en arrière et se rendit compte que Jim faisait de même. Mais elle ne voulait pas se trouver face à elle. Le jeune homme cependant se rendit à sa hauteur et défit ses liens.

\- Va.

Elle redressa la tête et le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis leur dernière confrontation. Elle lisait un tas de choses dans le regard du mousse, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'analyser tout ça.

\- Dépêche-toi ! Gronda-t-il. Avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. C'est ta meilleure occasion. On a pas le temps de s'attarder sur le reste.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, posa son sac à terre et retira son bracelet avant de plonger dans les eaux turquoises.

Jim la fixa un long moment. Il saisit le sac de la princesse, il était presque sûr de la retrouver après et se dirigea vers un navire plein d'or qu'il avait aperçu auparavant. S'il manoeuvrait bien, ils pourraient quitter cette planète ensembles tous les deux.

* * *

Melody plongea et s'étonna de voir qu'il y avait un étrange courant chaud qui l'attirait. Elle serra fort la fiole qu'elle avait en main, contre son bracelet, tout en se laissant attirer. Elle avait le pressentiment que ce qu'elle cherchait exactement se trouvait là-bas. Elle eut un cri de surprise quand le courant entoura son bras puis sa cheville. L'eau miraculeuse...La guérissait.

Souriante, la sirène se rendit à sa destination première et retrouva la terre ferme. Elle aperçut une sorte de drap et s'en drapa le temps d'aller lire des inscriptions qui se trouvaient devant une immense fontaine. L'eau qu'elle avait aperçu auparavant sur la falaise n'était pas la bonne. Elle le comprit tout de suite, puis lut l'inscription.

 _Toi qui es parvenu ici_

 _De l'eau tu peux te servir_

 _Mais attends-toi_

 _A en payer le prix._

La princesse haussa les sourcils devant une telle affirmation en se demandant ce qui pouvait se passer. Elle haussa les épaules, prit sa fiole et la remplit d'eau. Elle verrait plus tard quel serait son prix à payer. Maintenant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle cherchait depuis tous ces mois, elle pouvait de nouveau se concentrer sur Jim. Il n'était pas question qu'elle parte sans lui ! Ils se devaient des explications. Et puis, elle lui avait promis de lui faire visiter son pays !

Sans hésitation, elle se transforma à nouveau, faisant le chemin en sens inverse.

* * *

\- Par ici, Mel ! Cria Jim en la voyant arriver près du navire qu'il essayait de faire démarrer.

Elle le regarda d'un air hésitant et il lui lança son sac. Elle s'habilla le plus rapidement possible, mais de toute façon il ne regardait pas. Voyant qu'elle mettait longtemps à arriver, Jim se pencha au bastingage et la vit se relever avec une grimace de douleur. Elle semblait d'ailleurs souffrir à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Il haussa un sourcil inquiet et descendit rapidement la retrouver.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle avec une grimace de douleur. Je me suis transformée et c'est comme si...Comme si je marchais sur des couteaux.

Jim jeta un œil à ses jambes comme s'il allait voir des couteaux ou des traces de sang sur le pantalon brun, mais il n'y avait rien. Sans attendre, il la prit dans ses bras et grimpa sur le navire.

\- Reste assise et ne bouge pas. Tu as pu prendre l'eau ?

Il se tourna vers elle en continuant de brancher les câbles. Elle semblait avoir compris quelque chose vu sa tête.

\- Je l'ai et je viens de comprendre l'avertissement.

\- L'avertissement ?

\- Il y avait écrit que je pouvais me servir de l'eau mais que je devais en payer le prix. Les gens qui veulent cette eau doivent forcément la pendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Payer le prix...Quoi de mieux que de faire souffrir celui qui prend l'eau pour qu'il soit tenté de l'utiliser pour se guérir du mal qui l'atteint ?

\- C'est super tordu mais ça m'étonnerait pas...

Elle se rendit compte du monologue qu'elle avait tenu face à lui.

\- Et ton bras ?

\- C'est assez ironique : mon bras, ma tête et ma cheville ont guéri dès que j'ai plongé.

\- Ta cheville ?

\- Oh, quand on est arrivés sur la planète j'ai voulu prendre la fuite...Et quand ils m'ont repérée, j'ai lâché la corde et ma cheville n'a pas trop apprécié.

Il lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Avec ton vertige, tu t'es laissée tomber d'aussi haut ?

\- Je voulais absolument te donner la carte.

\- Malgré tout ce que j'ai...

Elle regarda ailleurs et il vit clairement qu'elle avait l'air blessé.

\- Mel, je...

\- On a pas le temps pour ça, murmura-t-elle.

Il eut une exclamation ravie quand il réussit à obtenir ce qu'il voulait et se mit à la barre. Le bruit des moteurs qui démarraient se faisait entendre.

\- Et ta tête comment c'est arrivé ?

\- J'ai voulu me sauver après la mutinerie et je suis tombée dans les escaliers.

\- Ton bras ?

\- C'est en partant à ta recherche sur cette planète. Je me suis cachée dans un arbre, mais c'était en fait de la mousse et elle s'effritait.

Jim la fixa du coin de l'oeil. Elle ne le regardait pas, le regard baissé au sol.

\- Avec ça ta mère pourra reconstruire l'auberge.

\- Ah, Jimbo, tu es vraiment la septième merveille de l'univers !

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent tous les deux alors que Silver arrivait sur leur embarcation de fortune, un air menaçant sur le visage.

* * *

\- Allez, Daphnée ! L'encouragea Uriel.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre avec hésitation. Elle était installée sur un rocher et fixait Uriel avec crainte. Uriel cependant la regardait avec confiance, la main tendue. Daphnée plongea son regard dans le bleu éclatant et confiant d'Uriel. Ca faisait des années que Melody la tannait pour qu'elle se change en humaine de temps à autre. Mais Melody n'était pas là. Elle voyageait dans le ciel alors qu'elle avait le vertige. Uriel avait vaincu sa peur de l'océan pour aller voir son grand-père. Daphnée estima que c'était à son tour de se lancer.

\- Tu regardes pas !

Uriel sourit en lui lançant une serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula. Sans le regarder, elle mit le bracelet que Melody lui avait donné il y a longtemps. Uriel ferma les yeux. C'était dur pour lui de résister à la tentation étant donné qu'il aimait Daphnée. Ca s'était fait progressivement. Au début, elle avait été très méfiante de lui. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas aux autres et encore moins aux garçons. Melody avait emmené Uriel plusieurs fois à la falaise et Daphnée avait fini par accepter sa présence. Elle était extrêmement farouche et dure à approcher du fait de son passé triste et solitaire. C'était même elle qui avait fini par le taquiner et se rapprocher de lui. Uriel s'était rendu compte juste avant que Melody parte qu'il était tout doucement tombé amoureux de la sirène violette.

Il aurait bien voulu ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder mais il savait que jamais, au grand jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait un tel acte.

\- C'est bon, dit Daphnée d'une voix timide.

Uriel rouvrit les yeux et la regarda, enveloppée dans la grande serviette bleue qu'il avait emmenée.

\- Ne reste pas là comme ça, rit la blonde. Aide-moi, je n'ai jamais eu de jambes !

Uriel rit à son tour et prit le bras de la sirène qu'il passa sur son épaule pour l'aider à se stabiliser. Ils rirent lorsqu'elle tangua et se raccrocha à lui. Uriel regarda ailleurs en rosissant légèrement mais Daphnée ne le vit pas. Elle était trop occupée à regarder ses pieds. Elle songea que ses parents auraient détesté la voir faire ça. Ils l'auraient probablement reniée. Ca la fit légèrement sourire alors qu'elle tentait d'apprivoiser la marche sous les rires d'Uriel.

\- Je me demande ce que va en penser Ariel, dit Daphnée à voix haute.

\- Ca va sûrement lui rappeler quand elle a tout fait pour rencontrer mon père de cette façon.

Ils rirent tous les deux tandis que la blonde s'accrochait fort à l'épaule d'Uriel. Elle avait peur de tomber à chaque instant. C'était extrêmement bizarre de se retrouver humaine plutôt que sirène. Uriel la conduisit au domaine et se mordit la lèvre en voyant les regards réprobateurs des domestiques posés sur eux. Il se retenait de rire face à leurs têtes surprises. Il faut dire que le fait que Daphnée ne soit couverte en tout et pour tout que d'une serviette devait leur donner des idées étranges.

\- Uriel ? Daphnée ?

Eric arrivait face à eux et les fixait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas très décent de te promener ainsi dans le palais ?

Uriel regarda ailleurs d'un air gêné. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il aimait bien embêter les domestiques et qu'il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation.

\- Uriel...Commença Eric.

\- Tu devrais plutôt féliciter Daphnée, papa. Elle n'a jamais voulu se transformer en humaine.

\- Bien sûr que je suis fier d'elle ! Se récria Eric sous l'air satisfait de son fils.

Daphnée eut un grand sourire à ces mots. Elle avait toujours considéré Eric comme une sorte d'oncle bienveillant alors qu'il soit fier d'elle la rendait vraiment heureuse.

\- Mais si vous voulez mon avis tous les deux, elle ferait mieux d'aller s'habiller avant que Carlotta ne fasse une syncope ou que Grimsby vous fasse un discours moralisateur.

Uriel acquiesça, de même que Daphnée et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Melody. Il n'y avait que là qu'ils trouveraient une robe à la taille de Daphnée. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre rose et surprirent Ariel qui était assise sur le lit de sa fille. La reine du Danemark se tourna vers eux et se fendit d'un sourire, même s'il n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Melody était partie depuis six mois maintenant et Triton était au plus mal.

\- Maman ? Est-ce que tu peux...Prêter une robe à Daphnée ?

Ariel acquiesça et Uriel se retrouva congédié. Le prince sourit et alla retrouver son père sur la plage.

* * *

Ariel peignait les cheveux de Daphnée comme elle l'aurait fait pour Melody et vit à quel point la meilleure amie de sa fille en était heureuse. Elle n'avait pas eu les meilleurs parents du monde. Et si Ariel ne se considérait pas comme la mère de cette petite, elle en était ce qui y ressemblait le plus.

La blonde eut un soupir de bien être alors qu'Ariel nouait ses cheveux en natte.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit Ariel avec émotion.

Daphnée sut à cet instant qu'elle pensait à Melody. Ariel lui avait prêté une robe violette de sa fille.

\- Elle reviendra bientôt avec le remède, assura la blonde avec confiance.

\- J'aimerais être aussi confiante que toi. J'ai peur de ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Le cœur d'une mère est toujours inquiet à propos de ses enfants.

\- Le cœur de ma mère aurait brûlé de haine si elle me voyait à cet instant.

Daphnée disait toujours ce genre de choses en souriant mais Ariel savait que la jeune fille souffrait de ce que ses parents avaient été et l'avaient forcée à faire. Ariel pressa son épaule.

\- Arrête de jouer la comédie avec moi. Tu sais bien que tu peux m'en parler.

\- C'est juste que de temps en temps...Je voudrais rendre quelqu'un fier de moi.

Daphnée avait baissé la tête sous cet aveu. Ariel se mordit la lèvre et s'assit sur un repose pieds près de la chaise qu'occupait Daphnée. Elle saisit les mains de la blonde entre les siennes.

-Tu sais que nous sommes tous fiers de toi ici. Tu fais partie de la famille. Même mes sœurs t'ont acceptée et te considèrent comme une nièce.

Daphnée ne dit rien et Ariel la serra contre elle comme une mère l'aurait fait, déclenchant ses larmes.

\- Chut, l'apaisa Ariel.

Daphnée n'avait jamais pleuré devant eux. Ariel ne savait même pas si Melody l'avait déjà vue pleurer.

\- Là, là. Tout va bien.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Eric qui haussa un sourcil. Ariel lui fit signe du regard de ressortir et son mari s'exécuta. Il aurait des explications plus tard de toute façon, non ?

* * *

Le silence régnait en maître à la table des Benson. Uriel n'avait pu s'y tromper en voyant les yeux rouges de Daphnée mais l'avait vu échanger un sourire avec sa mère. Il était plus que surpris, elle n'avait jamais, au grand jamais pleuré devant quelqu'un. Il savait que ses parents avaient tenté de l'endurcir au maximum. Il ne comprenait comment on pouvait forcer sa fille à faire sombrer des navires et causer des morts. Il se rappelait que Daphnée lui avait raconté qu'elle avait failli se faire tuer en même temps que ses parents mais qu'elle avait gagné quelques secondes lorsque sa mère avait posé problème. Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu une vie facile. Il sursauta quand son père se racla la gorge et lui lança un clin d'oeil entendu. Voilà que son père était au courant...Uriel soupira et regarda ailleurs. Connaissant Eric il allait avoir droit à des petites blagues là dessus.

Daphnée découvrait les couverts avec fascination ce qui rappelait un autre temps à Ariel qui souriait avec nostalgie. C'était dans cette même pièce qu'elle même avait découvert la vraie utilité de la fourchette. Tout ça ne la rajeunissait pas. La blonde quant à elle se demandait comment faisaient les humains pour supporter ce qu'ils appelaient des chaussures. Ca faisait bien trop mal et elle les retira le plus discrètement possible sous la table. Elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise du coup. Elle s'avisa de Sebastien dans une plante qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Si le crabe était là, c'était pour veiller sur Ariel. Ses sœurs savaient à quel point elle essayait d'être forte mais qu'elle allait mal. L'absence de Melody n'aidait pas bien sûr...

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Uriel et Daphnée passèrent un peu de temps à la plage sous l'oeil bienveillant d'Ariel et Eric.

\- Il est amoureux, non ? Demanda Ariel, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son mari, qui avait la main autour de sa taille.

\- Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, rit Eric.

-Il n'a pas choisi la fille la plus facile, soupira Ariel

Eric ne dit rien durant quelques minutes, se contentant de fixer les deux adolescents, les pieds dans l'eau, s'amuser à s'éclabousser.

\- Je suis sûr que ça ira. Peut-être même qu'elle l'aime aussi. Melody et Uriel ont su se faire une place dans son cœur. Mais je doute qu'un autre garçon qu'Uriel puisse y entrer.

Ariel eut un sourire tendre.

\- Tu dis ça parce que c'est de ton fils qu'il s'agit.

\- Peut-être, rit Eric.

Ariel fixa ensuite le ciel d'un air triste et Eric pressa sa main.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.

\- J'aimerais avoir une telle conversation à propos de Melody. Je me demande si elle est déjà tombée amoureuse...Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ça.

\- Elle peut tomber amoureuse le plus tard possible, ça m'arrangerait.

Ariel eut un autre rire alors qu'Eric jouait les papas poules protecteurs.

\- Toi alors, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

Il y avait quelques semaines qu'elle n'avait pas ri et été un minimum heureux. Triton lui-même lui avait dit de passer du temps avec sa famille plutôt que de rester à le veiller jour et nuit. C'est elle qui risquait d'en perdre la santé. Elle n'avait pu que se plier et elle avait dû reconnaître qu'elle avait été trop longtemps loin de son mari. Eric sourit contre ses lèvres et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Sa femme lui avait manqué. Bien qu'il comprenait qu'elle voulait veiller sur son père, il s'était senti délaissé. Ce moment leur parut unique et ils espérèrent que Melody serait bientôt de retour parmi eux pour partager ce genre d'instants avec eux.

* * *

\- Est-ce que je peux rester ? Demanda Daphnée, les mains jointes devant elle comme une prière. Je voudrais découvrir encore le monde humain.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander, Daphnée. Tu es ici chez toi, tu le sais bien, non ?

Daphnée acquiesça en rosissant et Eric lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air paternaliste.

\- Tu peux dormir dans la chambre de Melody, le temps qu'elle revienne. Et je suis sûr que quand elle reviendra elle serait heureuse de la partager avec toi.

Daphnée savait que c'était vrai mais son cœur battait la chamade. Les Benson étaient des gens tellement bons. Ils avaient le cœur sur la main et étaient plus que généreux. Elle n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'elle serait devenue sans Melody...Grâce à la princesse des deux mondes, elle avait pu trouver des gens sur qui compter. Qui ne la repoussaient pas et l'acceptaient telle qu'elle était. Une nouvelle famille...

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Abandon**

Melody regardait Silver s'approcher avec horreur. L'air qu'il avait n'était pas rassurant.

-Oh, et tu as la sirène avec toi ! Parfait !

Son œil métallique s'était brièvement posé sur elle. Se tenant au bastingage, elle se redressa lentement.

-Ne bouge pas ! Et vous, restez où vous êtes ! Lui cria Jim.

Le jeune homme se saisit d'un sabre qui traînait sur le navire pour en menacer Silver. Le cyborg posa la main sur l'épée se trouvant à sa ceinture.

-Tu sais que je t'adore. Mais j'suis allé trop loin pour te laisser me barrer la route du trésor.

Silver s'avança et Jim recula jusqu'à la barre, jetant un regard inquiet à Melody qui cherchait une solution. Mais elle savait parfaitement que dans son état, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Elle essaya de faire un pas, mais la même douleur la prit et elle cessa de bouger. Un laser cibla le navire et Silver et Jim tombèrent par-dessus bord. La jeune fille regarda plus loin et vit qu'il y avait des lasers un peu partout. Il fallait qu'elle sorte du navire.

Morph l'encouragea à se redresser -l'embardée du navire l'avait fait tomber- et alla voir ce qui se passait pour les deux autres. La sirène se mordit la lèvre tout en marchant. Le plus dur serait d'enjamber le bastingage. La main de métal de Silver s'y trouvait accrochée.

Elle l'évita et sursauta quand un laser commença à couper leur embarcation en deux.

-Non, il n'en est pas question ! Cria Silver.

Il tira sur le navire. Mais Melody ne vit que Jim qui risquait de tomber à tout moment. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Morph fut plus rapide qu'elle et Silver s'escrima à sauver Jim.

-Saute, Mel ! Cria Jim, une fois sauf et que le cyborg eut lâcha le navire. Je te rattraperai.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et elle lui fit confiance, comme cette fois-là à l'auberge. Silver s'interrogea sur la grimace de douleur qui déformait ses traits quand elle se mit debout sur le bastingage. Elle sauta juste à temps, et Jim la rattrapa comme promis. Au moment où elle avait sauté, le bateau avait été pris dans un laser et avait explosé.

Silver et Jim coururent, le jeune Hawkins tenant la sirène bien serrée dans ses bras. Elle avait le cœur qui battait vite, tant par la peur de cette planète qui explosait que par cette proximité avec Jim qui lui avait manqué. Le navire piloté par Delbert arriva à point nommé et ils montèrent à bord.

-Tes jambes, ça va ? Demanda Jim en la reposant avec lenteur alors qu'ils s'employaient à quitter la planète faite de fournaise.

-La douleur est moins forte.

Effectivement, plus ils quittaient la planète, moins la douleur se faisait ressentir. Ils n'avaient même pas eu à repasser la cascade, c'est comme si elle n'avait pas existé. Probablement à cause de toutes ces explosions. L'une des voiles fut cassée et leur navire perdit de l'altitude.

-On ne pourra pas quitter cette planète avant qu'elle n'explose !

-Il faut qu'on fasse demi-tour ! Dit Jim, l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a un portail là-bas ! On pourra sortir d'ici !

-Pardonne-moi, Jim, mais ce portail ne serait-il pas ouvert sur les flammes de l'enfer ?

-Si ! Mais je vais aller changer ça ! Je vais ouvrir une autre porte !

-Faîtes ce que dit le petit !

Comme dans un rêve, Melody regarda le plan de Silver et Jim prendre forme alors qu'ils fabriquaient une planche volante de métal. Il était tout simplement fou ! Il allait y laisser sa peau à coup sûr !

-J'y vais ! Mais quoi qu'il arrive, maintenez le cap ! Et continuez tout droit vers le portail !

Jim et Silver échangèrent un regard. Le jeune homme regarda ensuite Melody avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir envers elle, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Et puis Jim partit sur la planche volante.

-Vous avez entendu le gamin ! Détournez ce tas de ferraille, bon sang, faîtes demi-tour !

-Docteur, cap sur le portail !

-Oui, capitaine.

Melody se pencha au bastingage pour suivre l'avancée de Jim en se mordant les lèvres de peur. Elle retint un hurlement quand il commença à tomber. Et puis il dépassa le navire alors que le robot entamait un compte à rebours et réussit à ouvrir le portail juste à temps. Il tapa dans la main à Silver en revenant à bord et sourit quand le robot lui fit un câlin. Il se tourna ensuite vers Melody et semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose quand il arriva devant elle. Il n'en eut cependant pas le temps quand elle l'embrassa de toute son âme, sous les sifflements de Silver et l'air extasié du robot. Delbert et Amelia les fixaient d'un air attendri.

A travers ce baiser, Jim sut que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire était pardonné. Elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé de cette manière. Tous les mots ne valaient rien face à cet échange. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle se pelotonna contre son torse et il la serra avec force contre lui.

-Je suis désolé. Pour tout. Ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer.

-Je t'aime, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Ils se regardèrent et elle sortit une chaîne de sa poche. Elle détacha son collier en argent, en retira le pendentif en forme de sirène et le remit sur la chaîne qu'elle venait de sortir. Elle remit ensuite le collier autour du cou de Jim et sourit d'un air satisfait. Jim l'embrassa à nouveau en la faisant tourner entre ses bras et Silver en profita pour se rendre dans la soute.

Jim s'en rendit compte quand ils se séparèrent et s'y rendit, la main autour de la taille de Melody. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher, maintenant.

-Morphy, faut qu'on mette les voiles !

-Vous ne renoncez jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ah, Jimbo ! Ah non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je vérifiais l'amarrage de notre dernier bateau et je faisais de jolis petits nœuds.

Jim lâcha Melody pour refaire le nœud correctement. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus sur la planète au trésor, elle n'avait plus du tout mal aux jambes. Elle n'avait mal nulle part pour tout dire. Elle souriait en les regardant discuter. Silver fit un air de chien battu et argua que Morph ne supporterait pas de rester enfermé. Jim n'hésita pas et appuya sur la manivelle qui ouvrait la soute.

-Ca te dirait de prendre ton envol avec nous, mon gars ? Toi et moi ! Hawkins et Silver ! Deux aventuriers solitaires sans aucun lien avec qui que ce soit !

Jim se tourna brièvement vers Melody et elle sentit son cœur se déchirer face à son regard. Silver perdit de sa superbe en voyant la tête de la sirène. Elle savait ce que Jim allait répondre. Elle le vit dans son regard. Il avait le même regard qu'elle quand on lui parlait d'aller nager. Elle qui pensait l'avoir retrouvé, en quelques secondes, le cyborg avait tout détruit. A nouveau.

-Va, murmura-t-elle, comme il l'avait fait en la libérant.

-Mais...

Elle ne le regarda pas, son cœur se brisant sous ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-Viens avec nous !

-Et mon grand-père ? J'ai l'eau. J'ai atteint ce que j'avais à faire, je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi pour le guérir. Et ta mère ?

Le visage de Jim se ferma et il lui jeta un regard qu'elle ne supporta pas. C'était lui qui la laissait et c'était elle qu'on regardait avec colère ! Il sauta dans l'embarcation aux côtés de Silver qui les fixait d'un air désolé.

-Tu pourrais nous rejoindre quelque part, argua Silver en donnant un coup de coude à Jim qui ne voulait pas regarder Melody.

-Je ne pense pas que ma mère accepterait. J'ai été loin d'eux pendant six mois. Et je ne connais rien à la galaxie à part Mandragore...

Silver regarda Jim, puis les larmes qui se formaient dans le regard de Melody. Il voyait cependant qu'elle acceptait la situation. Silver alla serrer la princesse contre lui. Jim se tourna vers eux à ce moment-là, mais de brèves secondes. Les regards des deux adolescents se croisèrent et par-delà la tristesse, il lut l'acceptation dans celui de Melody. Il détourna rapidement le regard alors que Silver donnait une poignée d'or à la jeune fille.

-Pour l'auberge de sa maman ! Morph ? Je veux que tu veilles sur notre princesse sirène !

Melody sourit au cyborg et fixa le dos de Jim. Silver lui lança un regard désolé.

-Ne faîtes pas de bêtises, espèce de vieux brigand. Et veillez sur lui de ma part, ajouta-t-elle tout bas.

Elle sut à la façon dont les épaules de Jim s'affaissèrent qu'il l'avait entendue. Et puis, ils quittèrent le navire et elle se laissa alors tomber au sol. Silver se retourna un instant et son cœur se serra quand il vit la forme de la princesse au sol.

Melody avait l'impression d'avoir plus mal encore que lors de la mutinerie. Elle l'avait retrouvé, quelques secondes, et il était parti. La laissant seule, de son plein gré. Elle aurait pensé compter plus que cela. Elle aurait pensé qu'il lui aurait proposé d'aller guérir son grand-père et de partir à l'aventure ensuite. Mais visiblement, il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle ne le pensait.

Morph se transforma en mouchoir et alla essuyer ses joues. Melody semblait incapable de se lever, ses larmes ne voulant pas se tarir.

-Melody ? Demanda doucement Delbert en arrivant. Qu'est-ce...Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il...Il est parti. Avec Silver.

Le doc écarquilla les yeux.

-Jim ? Mais...

-Il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir. Et je n'ai pas su...Je n'ai pas su trouver les mots pour le retenir.

Elle cacha la tête dans ses genoux pour y pleurer silencieusement. Delbert tapota maladroitement son épaule. Le navire fit une embardée avant de s'arrêter et le doc lui tendit la main. Le visage de la princesse restait parcouru de larmes silencieuses et Delbert en eut le cœur serré. Elle avait déjà tant souffert à cause des pirates...Et maintenant, Jim la laissait seule encore une fois...Il l'aida à se relever, la prenant par les épaules.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda à son tour Amelia.

-Jim est parti avec Silver.

Le capitaine eut l'air déçu. Et puis, Melody aperçut Sarah sur les quais et sa tristesse remonta. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui dire ? Elle se sentit brusquement mal et courut aux cuisines pour se décharger dans un seau. Delbert et Amelia échangèrent des regards étonnés. Morph avait finalement repris sa forme initiale et s'était posé sur l'épaule de Melody avec un air triste.

-Nous ferions mieux de descendre, dit Delbert en essayant de se donner courage.

Melody acquiesça en silence et Amelia posa la main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. La princesse posa sa main dessus pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle appréciait le geste. Et puis, Delbert descendit la passerelle et alla chercher Sarah. Lorsque la mère de famille les rejoignit, son visage était défait mais elle ne pleurait pas. Sans un mot, elle serra la princesse contre elle, faisant des cercles dans son dos.

* * *

-Je m'inquiète pour elle, dit Delbert.

Sarah leur avait servi un thé. Melody dormait dans un canapé de la bibliothèque de Delbert. Les trois adultes la regardèrent dormir profondément. Les traces de son chagrin étaient encore visibles et elle tenait le collier que Jim et elle partageaient entre ses doigts crispés.

-Ca passera, dit Sarah. Elle est encore jeune. Dieu merci, ils ne vivaient pas ensembles et n'avaient pas d'enfant.

-Sarah, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas à quel point Jim et elle s'aiment. Ils auraient tout fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Il a été aussi égoïste que son père. Je n'aurais pas pensé que lui me ferait ça un jour.

Sarah enfin, finissait par s'effondrer. La tristesse de Melody lui avait semblé si forte qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire sortir la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que son fils suive les traces de son père.

-Melody retournera auprès de sa famille et elle ira mieux. Par chance, elle aura quelqu'un pour l'épauler pas comme moi quand son père est parti.

Seulement aucun d'eux ne pouvait seulement se rendre compte d'à quel point les choses allaient encore se compliquer...

* * *

-Il faut que tu manges, Melody. Tu dois prendre des forces pour ton voyage demain.

Sarah était un peu triste de voir partir la jeune fille, mais elle serait mieux auprès de sa famille. Melody porta la nourriture d'une main tremblante à sa bouche avant de se rendre à la salle des bains. Les bruits peu ragoûtants qu'ils entendirent les renseignèrent sur ce qui se passait.

-Depuis quand vomit-elle comme ça ? Demanda Sarah.

-Depuis que nous sommes de retour, je crois.

Sarah alla auprès de Melody et rentra, la trouvant roulée en boule dans la baignoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Demanda Melody. Je pensais n'être malade qu'au décollage...

-Melody...

Sarah saisit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Sarah...Je suis tellement désolée.

-De quoi t'excuses-tu ?

-J'avais promis de prendre soin de lui et je n'ai pas pu le retenir. Mais...Il avait ce regard que j'ai quand on me parle de l'océan alors je n'ai pas pu...

Sarah la fit taire en la serrant contre elle.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Il a pris cette décision tout seul. C'est lui qui devrait s'en vouloir de nous faire souffrir comme ça.

Sarah regarda Melody qui tentait de sourire d'un air brave.

-Tu es jeune. Tu as la vie devant toi. Oublie Jim et va de l'avant. Tu feras d'autres rencontres et tu tomberas de nouveau amoureuse.

-Mais je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ! Se récria Melody en repoussant Sarah. Jim est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

-Mais c'est aussi la pire. Rétorqua Sarah avec force.

Melody haussa les épaules en détournant le regard.

-Peut-être. Mais...Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse exister quelqu'un capable de le remplacer. Un amour comme celui-là, il n'en existe qu'un dans une vie.

* * *

Melody s'assura qu'elle avait bien sa fiole dans sa poche et serra Sarah contre elle. La femme allait lui manquer. La jeune fille lui avait donné l'or que Silver lui avait donné et elle comptait reconstruire son auberge. Delbert et Amelia avaient choisi de l'accompagner dans son voyage de retour. Le robot quant à lui voulait aider la mère de Jim. On voyait qu'il était attaché à Jim à la tristesse visible en lui.

-Reviens me voir de temps en temps, d'accord ? Je serais ravie de rencontrer ta famille.

-Promis.

Amelia la prit par l'épaule et elles montèrent à bord du navire. Le capitaine était devenue étonnamment douce avec elle depuis la fin de leur aventure.

-Allons-y, princesse.

Le navire décolla et elle se sentit plus mal que jamais, se réfugiant une fois de plus en cuisine. Elle passa la plupart du voyage à être malade et s'en étonna. Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrivait maintenant alors que les six derniers mois, il n'y avait que le décollage qui la rendait brièvement malade ?

* * *

Les habitants du Danemark s'étaient rassemblés pour accueillir la princesse. Il y avait un navire dans le ciel qui amorçait sa descente et ils savaient tous que ça ne pouvait qu'être Melody qui était de retour. Daphnée et Uriel souriaient, de même qu'Eric. Ariel fixait le navire avec espoir, priant pour que sa fille ait réussi sa quête. Et puis, Melody se transforma et sauta directement dans l'eau. Ariel en fit de même et la rejoignit à Atlantica.

-Tu as réussi ?

Melody acquiesça mais Ariel vit une telle tristesse dans ses yeux qu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle lui demanderait ce qui s'était passé après. Ses tantes la virent arriver avec espoir et Melody déglutit devant l'état de son grand-père. Il semblait qu'elle soit arrivée juste à temps. Attina prit la fiole et fit boire Triton dont le teint se colora et les forces semblèrent revenir. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes encore et il alla serrer sa petite fille contre lui avec reconnaissance. Tout le monde lui fit un câlin. Ariel remarqua qu'elle se dérida un peu, mais que la tristesse était toujours présente au fond de ses yeux. Que s'était-il donc passé durant ce voyage ?

-Toi, il y a un garçon là dessous, dit Aquata en ébouriffant tristement les cheveux de sa nièce.

-Oui, dit Melody en détournant le regard. Nous étions ensembles...Et puis...Il est parti.

-Parti ? Demanda Ariel en caressant la joue de sa fille avec tendresse.

-Il a préféré partir à l'aventure. Et je savais que je ne pourrais pas le retenir. Mais...Il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir.

-Tu en étais si amoureuse ?

Eric allait détester ce garçon.

-Je pensais qu'il m'aimait aussi mais...Il devait aimer l'aventure plus que moi.

* * *

Eric, Daphnée et Uriel accueillirent l'équipage qui avait accompagné Melody.

-Nous sommes heureux de vous rencontrer, assura le capitaine, une femme chat, dont la taille était entourée par la patte d'un chien.

Cela ne les étonna pas plus que ça. Ils étaient habitués à parler aux crabes et aux poissons après tout.

-Votre fille a été très courageuse. Je suis le capitaine Amelia, et voilà un astrophysicien, le docteur Delbert Doppler. Il faut que l'on vous prévienne votre majesté...

Les regards face à eux se firent plus alertes.

-Votre fille a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait mais elle y a perdu beaucoup aussi.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Eric d'un air plus qu'inquiet.

-Son cœur. Il y avait un mousse sur le navire. Et ils sont devenus très proches. Ils étaient amoureux. Mais après la découverte de la planète au trésor, il a préféré partir à la découverte d'autres planètes.

Eric serra les poings. Sa fille avait découvert les pires des sentiments. Il vit qu'Uriel était dans le même état de rage que lui. Quant à Daphnée, la tristesse primait. La mère et la fille revinrent, s'habillant à l'abri d'un rocher, et Eric ne put que constater à quel point c'était vrai. La tristesse dans le regard de sa fille, il ne la supportait pas. Quel garçon pouvait donc abandonner quelqu'un de cette manière ?

Sans un mot, il serra sa fille contre lui alors qu'Ariel invitait Delbert et Amelia à rester parmi eux.

* * *

-Et ça t'a pris comme ça ? Demanda Melody à Daphnée.

Le fait d'être parmi les siens semblait la requinquer, même si la tristesse était toujours présente. Les deux filles étaient installées sur le lit de la princesse et rattrapaient ainsi le temps perdu.

-Eh bien, Uriel a fait l'effort de se transformer en sirène pour aller voir ton grand-père. Toi, tu faisais face à ton vertige. J'ai estimé que je devais moi aussi vaincre mes peurs.

Melody esquissa un sourire.

-Et ce garçon, comment il était ? Demanda plus sérieusement Daphnée.

Le visage de Melody s'affaissa et elle regarda son balcon, ses yeux se perdant dans le ciel. Forcément, dès qu'on lui parlait de Jim, son regard était irrémédiablement attiré par le ciel.

-Jim ?

Melody soupira.

-Il était unique. Je suis tombée sur lui par hasard et il m'a tout de suite proposé l'auberge de sa mère. Et puis, il était très amical alors on s'est vite rapprochés. On a fait le voyage ensembles, tu sais. Au moment où je pensais que les choses allaient devenir plus sérieuses, il m'a repoussé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se rapprocher autant d'une fille.

-C'est tellement romantique.

-Pas tellement. Il a connu beaucoup de filles avant moi. J'ai réussi à faire tomber cette carapace et on s'est mis en couple. Et...

-Non ! Vous...

-Oui, dit Melody en rougissant. Et c'était un moment tellement magique...Mais après...Il y a eu la mutinerie.

-Une mutinerie ?

-Oh, j'ai oublié de te le dire. Mais le chef cuisinier était celui qui avait attaqué l'auberge de sa mère. Et...Il a menacé de me débarquer ou de tuer les autres si je disais que je savais qu'ils étaient des pirates...Et Jim a cru que j'étais avec eux. Il m'a dit des choses horribles...Ils m'ont ensuite forcée à chanter pour eux. Jim a fini par comprendre que je ne les avais pas vendus parce que j'étais contrainte et forcée. Et que je voulais tellement sauver mon grand-père...Quand on a quitté la planète, tout semblait bien se passer pour quelques secondes. Et puis, Silver lui a proposé de partir avec lui ! Eclata Melody, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Elle détestait un peu Silver pour ce qu'il avait fait. Daphnée la serra contre elle, alors que la brune continuait de lui raconter.

-Et j'aurais tellement voulu...Pouvoir le retenir. Mais tu sais...Il avait ce regard...Qui m'a fait comprendre que je ne le pourrais pas. Ce n'est pas tant son départ qui m'a fait mal. C'est la façon dont il m'a presque ignorée...

Melody se tut et Daphnée continua de la serrer contre elle avec émotion, pleurant elle aussi.

-Si j'avais su, je ne serais que restée amie avec lui et je n'aurais pas percé sa carapace.

Daphnée ne sut pas quoi répondre et préféra ne rien dire. Les deux meilleures amies finirent par s'endormir ensembles.

* * *

-Je déteste ce garçon sans même l'avoir vu, dit Eric à sa femme alors qu'ils venaient de se coucher.

Ariel resta muette ce qui étonna son mari qui se tourna vers elle. Et il la serra contre lui quand il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

-J'aurais dû partir avec elle. Peut-être que j'aurais su...

-Chut, murmura Eric. Qui te dit que ce garçon serait resté si tu avais essayé de le retenir ? Tout ce que nous pouvons faire désormais, c'est être là pour elle.

-Je suis désolée pour ton épée, Uriel. Silver me l'a prise et je n'ai pas pensé à la réclamer quand...Ils sont partis.

Tous ceux présents perçurent son hésitation et le cœur d'Ariel se serra encore plus.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Uriel en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa grande sœur.

Ils prenaient tous le petit déjeuner dans la salle de banquet. Ariel avait prévu d'organiser un grand bal pour changer les idées de sa fille. Delbert et Amelia avaient décidé de rester quelques temps et la princesse des mers avait bien vu à quel point ils s'inquiétaient pour Melody.

-Tu sais, si un jour je rencontre ce garçon, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, assura Uriel. Heureusement que vous n'étiez pas...

Uriel se tut brusquement. Melody avait rougi puis pâli. Eric crispa la mâchoire. Non seulement il lui avait brisé le cœur mais il avait aussi pris son honneur ? Face aux regards pesants de son frère et de son père, Melody quitta brusquement la table en courant, suivie d'Ariel.

-Franchement, Uriel, tu étais obligé de parler de ça ? Et au repas en plus ? Le rabroua Daphnée avec un air noir.

Uril s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Daphnée était clairement déçue. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Il fallait toujours qu'il mette les deux pieds dans le plat...

* * *

-Melody ? Demanda Ariel en toquant à la porte. Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît !

-C'est ouvert ! Lui dit sa fille d'une voix pleine de larmes.

Ariel entra et s'assit sur le lit de sa fille. Melody serrait son oreiller en pleurant dedans.

-Tu sais, je comprends comment tu te sens.

-Tu ne le peux pas ! S'exclama Melody, sans méchanceté. Tu n'as pas dû laisser papa partir alors que tu lui avais tout donné de toi ! Ton corps, ton âme, ton cœur ! Tu n'as jamais dû faire face à cette douleur d'être abandonnée par celui qu'on aime !

Ariel ne répondit pas et serra sa fille contre elle, la berçant comme une enfant.

-Je pensais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Je lui ai fait une confiance aveugle, mais il m'a trahie. Et si moi je l'avais trahi, c'était contre mon gré. Lui, il a volontairement piétiné mon cœur. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Je continue de l'aimer...

-Tes sentiments mettront du temps à s'estomper, dit Ariel en lui caressant les cheveux.

Melody se releva brutalement et alla dans la salle d'eau. Ariel fut alors prise d'un mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

 **Et voila, on arrive à la partie qui est la base même de cette fic :) A mercredi !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou ! Voila la suite :)**

* * *

 **Cadeau du destin ?**

Ariel restait sur ses gardes les derniers jours et surveillait sa fille comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Trois jours lui suffirent pour que ses doutes soient confirmés. Au début, elle se demanda quoi faire. En parler à Eric ? Elle avait peur que ça ne finisse en dispute. Melody et Uriel ne se parlaient déjà plus depuis sa petite boulette. En parler à ses sœurs ? La nouvelle s'ébruiterait trop vite. La première chose à faire était d'en parler à Melody. Mais comment aborder le sujet ? Elle avait déjà du mal à l'envisager elle-même...

Melody et Daphnée étaient parties rendre visite à son père qui était au meilleur de sa forme. Uriel et Eric faisaient visiter la ville à Delbert. Seule Amelia était présente.

-Vous avez l'air tracassée, votre majesté, intervint le capitaine.

-Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Ariel. Savez-vous depuis combien de temps Melody est malade ?

-Après que le jeune Hawkins l'ait quittée. Oh bien sûr, elle est malade à chaque décollage. Toutes les sirènes le sont. Mais ça s'est empiré. Je pensais au début qu'elle avait le mal du pays -ça arrive que le corps le manifeste de cette façon- mais ça perdure et...Oh !

Amelia comprit où voulait en venir Ariel.

-Vous pensez que...

-J'en suis presque sûre.

-Et est-ce que la princesse...

-Je ne pense pas. Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle refoule cette idée. Je ne sais pas. Mais Eric va devenir fou en apprenant ça...

Ariel se prit la tête dans les mains avec désespoir.

-Et Melody. Oh, bon sang, elle ne méritait pas ça en plus !

Amelia s'assit à côté de la reine.

-Peut-être que c'est justement cet enfant qui lui permettra d'aller de l'avant.

Ariel n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Mais ça se tenait.

-J'aurais tellement envie qu'elle soit aussi heureuse que moi. Si ce Jim ne l'avait pas laissée...

Ariel eut un soupir puis planta son regard déterminé dans celui d'Amelia.

-J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service. Je ne suis pas la seule grand-mère de cet enfant. J'aimerais que vous cherchiez Sarah Hawkins. J'ai besoin de la rencontrer. Et peut-être qu'elle aussi ira mieux avec le temps grâce à cet enfant.

-Delbert viendra avec moi. Il connait Sarah depuis plus longtemps que moi, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui lui annonce la nouvelle.

-Laissez-moi en parler d'abord à Melody.

Amelia acquiesça d'un air un peu triste.

-Me parler de quoi ? Demanda Melody en arrivant dans la pièce.

Ariel ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle soit arrivée à ce moment. Avec Daphnée. Delbert, Uriel et Eric arrivèrent sur leurs pas.

-Alors ? De quoi dois-tu me parler, maman ?

Ariel soupira d'un air résigné.

-J'ai toutes les raisons de penser...Que tu attends un enfant.

Elle aurait voulu avoir cette conversation en tête à tête avec sa fille.

-C'est impossible, se récria Melody.

Le choc, le refus. Elle le lisait bien dans le visage de sa fille. Eric voulut dire quelque chose, mais Ariel le devança.

-Tu as toi-même avoué que vous étiez plutôt intimes. Tu vomis tous les matins, tu as des nausées. Tu as du mal à manger. Tu passes de la colère à la tristesse...

Melody ouvrit la bouche. Mais fut devancée par son père qui se planta devant elle avec colère.

-Non seulement tu lui donnes tout, mais il a fallu qu'en plus tu tombes enceinte !

-Ce n'était pas...

Eric se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Tu te rends compte de la situation ? Tu es la future héritière ! Et maintenant, tu attends un enfant qui n'a pas de père ! Un bâtard !

-C'est de mon enfant que tu parles ! Hurla Melody avec force en posant la main sur son ventre.

Elle qui il y a des minutes en arrière n'y croyait pas, voilà qu'elle protégeait becs et ongles son futur bébé.

-C'est de ton petit-enfant qu'il s'agit !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu...

-C'est exactement ce que tu as dit !

Melody fixait son père avec rage alors qu'elle acceptait le fait d'être enceinte. Le fait qu'Eric en parle de cette façon l'avait mise dans une colère pas possible.

-Mais tu n'as que dix-sept ans !

-Quel âge avait maman ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

Eric savait que ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il était en colère, mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. La phrase qui suivit, il allait la regretter longtemps.

-A la différence que ta mère et moi étions mariés, et que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée !

* * *

Uriel grimpa dans l'arbre dans lequel sa sœur avait trouvé refuge. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté mais ne lui dit pas de partir.

-Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Il semblerait que les hommes de cette famille soient bien stupides...

Elle tressaillit et il fut sûr qu'elle retint un rire.

-C'est un miracle que ce bébé soit encore là, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, me suis laissée glisser sur plusieurs mètres, suis tombée d'un arbre, ait été jetée à terre dans un filet...Et lors de tous ces moments, ce bébé était déjà là.

Uriel s'avança et prit ses mains entre les siennes. Melody se tourna vers son frère. Il vit clairement la peur dans son regard. Et elle fondit en larmes. Alors sans un mot, il la serra contre lui en lui promettant qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

-Papa s'en veut beaucoup, tu sais.

-Je m'en fiche. Il s'est comporté comme un de ces fichus bourgeois !

-Mais on est une famille de bourgeois, tu sais, rit Uriel.

Melody ne rit pas. Les mots d'Eric étaient encore bien trop présents.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas contre toi qu'il est énervé. C'est contre ce Hawkins.

Uriel la relâcha et la fixa avec sérieux.

-Il ne sait pas comment réagir parce qu'il n'a pas ce garçon sous la main. Tu aurais vu comme maman et lui se sont disputés à cause de ça...C'était quelque chose !

Melody rit. Un peu.

-Maman voudrait qu'Amelia aille chercher Sarah. C'est aussi son petit-enfant, après tout. Je sais qu'elle voudrait que tu viennes avec elle, mais elle comprendrait que tu ne le veuilles pas.

-Non. C'est à moi de le dire à Sarah. Elle a été si gentille avec moi...

-Tu ne seras pas seule. Je veux venir avec toi. Je ne veux plus te laisser faire un voyage seule.

* * *

Amelia tentait de calmer Ariel. Depuis que Melody avait pris la fuite, les deux époux se disputaient comme des chiffonniers. Delbert ne savait pas quoi faire, et Daphnée finit par quitter la pièce à son tour. Elle n'aimait pas du tout les disputes.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit ? Cria la reine avec colère.

Eric n'aimait provoquer les colères d'Ariel. Elles étaient dévastatrices. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Triton sur ce point.

-Tu te rends compte qu'elle s'est donnée à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas depuis longtemps ?

-Je t'interdis de sous-entendre que notre fille est une fille facile, tu entends ?

-Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça !

-C'est ce que moi j'ai compris ! Dois-je te rappeler que nous-mêmes nous sommes mariés plus que rapidement ? Elle a passé six mois avec ce garçon, c'est un délai plus court que le nôtre.

La déception était plus que présente sur le visage d'Ariel et Eric détesta ça.

-Je doute que Melody ne veuille te reparler après ce que tu as dit. Et il est heureux qu'elle n'ait pas entendu tes derniers mots. Je vais partir chercher la mère de ce jeune homme avec les enfants. Ca laissera le temps à Melody de passer au-dessus et ça lui changera les idées.

-Mais Ariel...

-Eric...

Elle posa la main sur la joue de son mari.

-Elle a besoin de temps. Non seulement pour accepter réellement qu'elle est enceinte, mais tout ce que ça implique. Et pour que sa rancune envers toi disparaisse.

Eric soupira mais il savait que sa femme avait raison bien sûr. Et il lui fallait du temps pour accepter ça aussi...

* * *

Ariel posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille pour l'encourager. Daphnée et Uriel tenaient chacun une de ses mains. Ils ne nageaient pas trop vite. Parce que le stress de la princesse était intense. Mais elle voulait mettre son grand-père et ses tantes au courant avant d'aller voir Sarah plutôt qu'ils ne l'apprennent d'une autre façon. On ne savait jamais, ce genre de nouvelles se répandait assez vite.

Ils arrivèrent au château d'or et interrompirent le repas de la famille.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle, Melody, et vous faîtes tous des têtes tellement tristes ! Dit Arista en se rendant auprès d'eux d'un air inquiet.

Ils furent rapidement entourés par le reste de la famille et Triton regarda sa petite fille avec angoisse.

-J'ai besoin de vous dire quelque chose et je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir.

Triton chercha une explication dans le regard d'Ariel alors qu'ils suivaient le conseil de Melody. La jeune fille prit une grande respiration. Et préféra tout lâcher d'une traite comme on arrachait un pansement.

-Je suis enceinte.

Triton pâlit plus que jamais.

-De qui ? Exigea-t-il d'une voix impérieuse, les sourcils froncés. Tu n'es pas fiancée, je le saurais.

Aquata porta les mains à son visage d'un air alarmé.

-Je suppose que c'est de ce garçon que tu aimais ?

Melody acquiesça et ils sursautèrent tous quand Triton tapa du poing sur la table. Il réagissait comme son père...Melody recula quand elle vit l'air noir sur son visage. Mais bientôt, il fut remplacé par la tristesse et elle soupira de soulagement.

-Nous serons tous là pour toi, murmura Triton en la serrant contre lui.

-Nous allons annoncer la nouvelle à la mère de ce jeune homme, déclara ensuite Ariel.

Triton prit un air noir, continuant de serrer Melody contre lui.

-Vous allez chercher cette femme ? Si elle avait éduqué son fils correctement...

Melody se détacha de son grand-père et le fixa avec une rage qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

-Je vous interdis à tous de blâmer Sarah ! C'est une mère formidable ! Elle a élevé Jim comme elle le pouvait alors que son père les avait abandonnés ! Est-ce que vous pouvez seulement imaginer comment elle s'est sentie lorsqu'elle a appris que son fils était parti à son tour ? Et sans même la voir une dernière fois ?

C'était quelque chose que de voir Melody en colère. Ils se turent tous et Triton s'excusa. Cependant une colère sans nom envers Jim régnait encore en lui.

* * *

Daphnée, Uriel et Ariel montèrent sur le navire avec un air empli de crainte. Melody était encore à quai, hésitante. Elle savait que ce voyage allait lui rappeler bien des souvenirs et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle souffla un coup et commença à monter la passerelle. En se tournant, elle vit Eric qui les regardait de loin. Et elle estima qu'il avait souffert. C'était son cœur de père en colère qui avait parlé ce jour-là. Elle fit demi-tour, se rendit auprès de lui et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Je t'aime, papa.

-Je t'aime aussi, Melody. Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il à son oreille en la serrant avec force contre lui.

Du navire, on les regardait avec émotion. Eric saisit les mains de sa fille entre les siennes lorsqu'elle le relâcha.

-Je suis fier de toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que malgré toute la souffrance que ça va t'apporter, tu tiens à aller annoncer la nouvelle toi-même à Sarah.

Melody sourit d'un air brave.

-Je ne suis pas seule pour affronter cette douleur. Ca ira.

Eric sourit à son tour en lui remettant une mèche en place. Il embrassa son front, puis Melody monta sur le navire et ils firent tous des signes d'au revoir à Eric.

* * *

Melody serra le bastingage lors du décollage. Une nouvelle nausée la prit et elle se réfugia à nouveau dans les cuisines.

-Melody ?

Ariel la trouva recroquevillée dans un coin de la cuisine. La reine s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la serra contre elle.

-Je savais que ce serait dur, dit Melody. Mais on a passé tellement de moments dans cette pièce...

Ariel ne dit rien, elle avait l'impression que Melody avait besoin de se décharger.

-Ce n'est pas juste qu'il nous fasse souffrir autant Sarah et moi !

Elle se serra contre sa mère avec émotion.

-Je pense que tu dois prendre cet enfant comme un signe. Un signe qui te fera aller mieux.

-Comment pourrais-je expliquer à mon enfant que son père ne sait même pas qu'il existe ?

Et à ça, Ariel n'eut pas de réponse.

* * *

-C'est vraiment impressionnant ! Dit Daphnée alors qu'Uriel et elle s'étaient rendu compte de l'absence d'Ariel et Melody.

Pour tout dire, Melody n'avait passé que peu de temps hors des cuisines ou hors des quartiers de l'équipage. La veille, Uriel avait voulu qu'ils passent un moment tous les trois à rire en imaginant les étoiles. Mais Melody avait dit qu'elle n'en serait pas capable sur ce navire. Parce qu'elle l'avait déjà fait avec Jim. Et il commençait à haïr de plus en plus ce Jim Hawkins...Le seul avantage qu'il y avait était qu'il avait pu passer du temps seul avec Daphnée. Mais il était vraiment triste pour Melody.

-Pas trop le vertige ? Demanda ensuite Daphnée.

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait été très impressionné mais c'était tout. Il s'était attendu à plus. Et puis, le navire entama sa descente, ils étaient arrivés sur Mandragore. Le visage de Melody était plein de nostalgie et de mélancolie et Uriel la prit par les épaules alors que Daphnée serrait sa main avec force.

* * *

Sarah Hawkins supervisait les travaux avec Ben et Morph, qui était resté avec elle. Malgré sa mission de veiller sur Melody, le polymorphe avait estimé que Sarah était plus seule que la princesse.

Sarah se tourna en entendant des petits coups frappés à la porte et s'étonna de voir Melody, Delbert, Amélia, Uriel, Ariel et Daphnée entrer.

-Melody, je pensais que tu aurais passé du temps avec ta famille ! S'exclama la mère de Jim en serrant la jeune fille contre elle.

Ben réclama son câlin aussi, et Morph se posa dans ses cheveux comme à son habitude. Sarah salua tous ceux qui étaient venus puis les installa à table pour leur servir à boire. Elle constata amèrement que Melody n'allait pas mieux, et même si peu de temps était passé depuis son départ, elle avait presque l'impression qu'elle allait encore plus mal.

-Et ton grand-père ?

-Au mieux de sa forme, répondit Ariel pour sa fille et Sarah lui sourit.

Les deux mères semblaient déjà bien s'entendre, elles avaient toutes deux la même douceur en elles.

-Sarah, nous sommes venus avec un but précis, dit Delbert.

Sarah haussa un sourcil et s'étonna quand Melody saisit sa main dans la sienne avec douleur et une tristesse infinie au fond des yeux. La princesse inspira avant de se lancer. Elle avait l'impression de jouer cette scène sans cesse.

-Je ne le sais que depuis quelques jours, mais...J'attends un bébé.

-En plus du reste, il a fallu qu'il te fasse ça ? Soupira Sarah. Il est encore pire que son père ! Comment a-t-il pu tourner ainsi ?

Elle se leva et serra Melody avec force contre elle. Ben pleurait et Morph faisait des câlins au ventre de la princesse.

-Nous nous sommes dit que vous deviez être au courant. Dit ensuite Ariel. C'est votre petit-enfant, après tout.

Les regards des deux futures grands-mères se croisèrent et Ariel sut quelle décision allait prendre Sarah.

* * *

Ariel soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Sarah leur avait offert le gîte pour la nuit. Le lendemain, elle rentrerait sur Terre avec eux. Elle voulait voir grandir son petit-enfant et Ariel avait bien compris qu'elle souhaitait être là pour Melody. Et puis, pour elle aussi, cet enfant était un signe du destin qui allait l'aider à surmonter l'abandon de Jim.

-Comment le prend Melody ? Demanda justement Sarah en s'asseyant avec deux tasses de thé.

Melody discutait avec Amelia et Delbert, Uriel et Daphnée étant partis explorer la planète. Là encore, Uriel avait demandé à sa sœur de les accompagner, mais elle ne le souhaitait pas. Les yeux des deux mères se croisèrent tandis qu'Ariel répondait à la question de Sarah.

-Quand elle est rentrée...Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça. Aussi anéantie. Et puis, elle nous a parlé de Jim. Et j'ai bien compris que...Elle l'aimait toujours d'un amour sincère.

-Avant de repartir chez vous, elle a assuré qu'un amour comme le leur était de ceux qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie. Et même si je sais que c'est vrai...J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne l'aime pas avec autant de force.

Ariel saisit les mains de Sarah dans les siennes.

-Votre fils a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien malgré tout. Je sais que le reste de la famille est en colère contre lui, mais pour que Melody l'aime à ce point, il doit être quelqu'un d'unique.

-Merci, murmura Sarah.

-En ce qui concerne sa grossesse, c'est moi qui l'ait compris avant elle. Au début, elle ne voulait pas y croire malgré tous les signes que je lui énonçais. Et puis, Eric s'est énervé et a dit qu'elle attendait un bâtard.

Les yeux de Sarah s'écarquillèrent.

-Je sais de quoi ça a l'air et mon mari n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Mais la colère sur Jim primait sur le reste. Vous comprenez, il n'avait appris que quelques jours avant que Melody n'était plus innocente...Alors apprendre que par-dessus le marché elle attendait un enfant...

-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Je comprends ce genre de réactions. Vous savez j'étais assez surprise que Jim se rapproche de Melody. Il n'a pas une très bonne réputation par ici, et était assez rebelle. Il profitait de sa mauvaise réputation auprès des filles alors le voir se rapprocher d'une fille aussi douce et gentille que Melody m'a surprise.

-Elle a sûrement su atteindre son cœur.

Sarah acquiesça. Ce qu'elle voyait des Benson lui faisait se rendre compte à quel point cette famille semblait généreuse.

-Je pourrais cuisiner si vous le voulez une fois que nous serons au palais.

-Vous êtes notre invitée, Sarah ! Se récria Ariel.

Les deux femmes eurent un rire puis leur regard se posa avec tendresse sur une Melody qui riait aux éclats.

* * *

Les yeux grands ouverts, Melody fixait le plafond. Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans cette pièce. C'était là qu'avait dormi Jim avant qu'ils ne partent dans leur aventure. Sarah avait posé le surf solaire dans un coin, récupéré auprès des autorités. Le regard de Melody y revenait sans cesse. Elle se rappelait cette escapade dessus quand ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine. Elle se rappelait cette ballade en canot juste avant la mutinerie. Elle se rappelait aussi la façon dont elle avait vu s'éloigner ce même canot. Morph, qui dormait avec elle, essuya ses larmes. La princesse se leva brutalement et s'habilla avant de descendre sans faire un bruit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette chambre. Cela lui rappelait bien trop de souvenirs qu'elle ne supportait plus. Elle accrocha ses doigts sur son collier autour de son cou. Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'en détacher, même si elle commençait à le détester. Elle détestait la façon dont il lui rappelait de merveilleux moments qui étaient maintenant révolus.

Melody descendit au salon. Même le salon lui rappelait la soirée après l'attaque de l'auberge. Elle se roula en boule au coin du feu. Elle ne pleurait pas mais sa peine était immense. Morph lui câlina la joue et elle sourit brièvement.

-Les prochains temps vont être durs, hein Morphy ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

Elle passa la main sur son ventre d'un geste protecteur et plein d'amour.

-Je pensais détester ce bébé, tu sais, mais...Je crois que je l'aime déjà de tout mon être. Je pense que malgré son abandon, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il ait pu me faire.

Morph la câlina en ronronnant, restant contre sa joue. Elle le pensait et c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle avait du mal à se remettre de cette rupture. Et puis parce que l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui restait tellement fort...

-C'est ce qu'est l'amour d'une mère.

Melody sursauta et se tourna vers Sarah qui la fixait avec tendresse et tristesse au fond des yeux. La mère de Jim s'assit à ses côtés, la prenant par les épaules pour la serrer contre elle.

-Je pensais que son père avait été le pire. Mais Jim atteint des sommets sur ce coup-là.

-Mais il l'ignore !

Sarah plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Ne le défends pas en plus !

-C'est juste que c'est tellement récent...Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je sais que je devrais lui en vouloir de toutes mes forces, j'ai bien vu la réaction de mon père, mon grand-père et mon frère. Mais tout ce que je ressens...

-C'est une peine et un chagrin immenses ?

Melody acquiesça.

-Je sais exactement comment tu te sens pour avoir ressenti la même chose il y a des années en arrière. Jim reste mon fils, j'aimerais que tu ne le détestes pas comme j'ai haï son père. Mais c'est impardonnable ce qu'ils ont fait tous les deux.

Sarah passa la main dans les cheveux de Melody avec une tendresse toute maternelle.

-Mais je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. C'est bien pour ça que je vous accompagne demain.

Melody ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux. Parler à Sarah lui faisait du bien. Les autres ne comprenaient pas comme elle se sentait. Si elle leur disait que malgré tout ça, elle savait qu'elle aimait encore Jim, ils ne comprendraient pas. Ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, c'est qu'elle soit en colère contre lui et qu'elle le déteste. Bien sûr qu'elle était en colère. Mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte. Elle se rappela douloureusement la façon dont il l'avait ignorée en partant avec Silver. Ca par contre, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il ne l'avait regardée qu'une seule fois, quand Silver l'avait serrée contre lui et à ce jour, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait eu dans ses yeux à ce moment-là. Mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne l'ait pas serrée contre lui ou embrassée.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner, murmura Melody. C'est la façon dont il m'a ignorée.

Sarah tut ce qu'elle pensait à ce sujet. Ca n'aiderait pas Melody à avancer. Mais elle était presque sûre que si Jim avait agi de cette façon, c'était pour se protéger...Et protéger Melody. Il avait probablement pensé qu'il valait mieux partir de cette façon pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal. Connaissant son fils, elle était presque sûre qu'il avait pensé que Melody irait mieux en le détestant.

* * *

Uriel était avec Amelia à la barre. Il n'avait passé que peu de temps avec sa sœur lors de ce voyage, mais il savait que rien que sa présence devait l'avoir aidée au moins un peu. Ariel, Sarah et Delbert discutaient à propos des étoiles et des sirènes.

-Est-ce que tu le sens bouger ? Demanda Daphnée alors que Melody avait la main posée sur son ventre.

Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux assises sur les marches qui menaient à la barre. Uriel baissa le regard vers elles.

-Je pense que c'est encore trop tôt. A part les nausées, je ne sens pas grand-chose.

Daphnée eut un sourire qui se fana quand elle vit Melody tripoter le collier en forme de barre autour de son cou.

-Ce collier, il vient de lui ?

-Il a le même en forme de sirène.

Daphnée trouvait l'idée romantique...S'il ne l'avait pas quittée de manière aussi lâche.

-Tu l'aimes encore.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Melody ne répondit pas et elle prit cela comme une confirmation. Uriel serra le poing et crispa la mâchoire. Ce Jim Hawkins ne méritait pas une fille comme sa sœur. Si un jour il le rencontrait, il lui ferait regretter le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Et il savait qu'il ne serait pas le seul...

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**

 **PS : Si jamais ça vous intéresse, ma meilleure amie et moi écrivons une fiction ensembles sous un autre compte. C'est sur Hunger Games et notre pseudo est KimLaw :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voila la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Annonce**

Jim ouvrit des yeux émerveillés à côté de Silver. Ce voyage allait au-delà de ses espérances. Silver de son côté ressentait toujours un immense malaise. Les jours et les semaines passaient à une vitesse folle. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir proposé à Jim de faire partie du voyage, c'était beaucoup mieux que d'être seul. Ce qu'il regrettait c'était la façon dont le jeune homme avait laissé Melo.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une auberge et la vue était magnifique. Silver en profita pour poser une question qui le taraudait. Il avait bien vu que Jim passait souvent les doigts sur le collier qu'il partageait avec Melody.

-Pourquoi être parti comme ça ?

Jim se figea et détourna le regard, prenant justement le collier entre ses doigts crispés.

-Pour que ce soit plus facile.

-Plus facile ? Pour qui ? Vous veniez de vous retrouver et tu l'as abandonnée comme une moins que rien. Pas une parole, pas un geste ! Eclata Silver.

Il ressentait de la colère face à ce que Jim venait de dire.

-Je savais que ce serait encore plus dur pour elle si je faisais l'inverse. Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre de revenir, ça aurait été trop cruel.

-Parce que tu trouves que l'ignorer n'était pas cruel ?

-Je préfère qu'elle me déteste. J'ai appris qu'on avait plus de facilité à avancer en détestant quelqu'un qu'en attendant le retour de quelqu'un qu'on aime.

-Jimbo...

-Elle passera plus facilement au-dessus de cette manière.

Silver ne répondit rien, malgré le raisonnement qu'il trouvait plus que bancal.

* * *

Melody dormait dans le salon du palais. Ils étaient rentrés la veille et Sarah avait ainsi pu rencontrer Eric, avec lequel elle s'entendait bien. Tous les deux couvaient la jeune fille. Eric l'avait recouverte d'une couverture, jetant un regard inquiet sur elle.

-Je suis heureuse d'être parmi vous, dit Sarah.

-Votre vie ne vous manquera pas ?

-J'étais trop seule. Oh bien sûr, il y avait Ben et Morph...

Le robot avait décidé d'aider en cuisine. Quant au polymorphe, il ne quittait pas Melody, et là encore était tout contre sa joue.

-Je veux être auprès de cet enfant pour le voir grandir. Et je me suis attachée à votre fille le peu de temps qu'elle a passé à mon auberge. Je pense aussi être celle la plus à même capable de l'aider et de la comprendre. J'ai vécu la même situation. Même si le père de Jim a été là de nombreuses années, il a quand même fini par nous laisser seuls. Et c'est bien pour ça que je n'aurais pas pensé que Jim ferait la même chose. Melody ne cesse de le défendre en disant qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte mais...Je ne peux pas lui pardonner d'avoir reproduit ce que son père a fait. Il l'a tellement détesté à cause de ça que je ne peux pas comprendre son geste...

Eric ne sut quoi répondre à une telle tirade, emplie d'une telle vérité. Il compatissait pour Sarah qui n'avait eu personne pour l'aider et la soutenir, elle. Melody avait au moins cette chance et il en était heureux pour elle. Il était reconnaissant que la mère de Jim soit venue avec eux sur Terre. Et elle avait raison : elle était la plus à même de comprendre ce que ressentait leur fille.

* * *

Sarah soupira de bien être en s'installant dans le sable à côté d'Ariel et Eric. Daphnée, Uriel et Melody s'amusaient dans l'eau sous leur surveillance. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'ils faisaient ça très régulièrement.

-Le médecin de famille a estimé qu'elle devait être à un mois de grossesse, annonça Ariel.

Eric et Sarah restèrent silencieux. Sarah sursauta légèrement lorsque les trois jeunes se changèrent en sirène. Cette partie de l'histoire continuait de la perturber un peu. C'était cependant apaisant de les voir faire des bonds et s'amuser. Il n'y a que Melody qui ne sautait pas. Probablement ne voulait-elle pas secouer le bébé. Elle agissait déjà comme une mère.

-Votre majesté, le capitaine Hawkins est de retour de Russie.

Sarah tourna brutalement la tête vers Grimsby qui venait d'arriver.

-Je l'ai embauché avant de vous connaître, Sarah, se défendit aussitôt. J'attendais son retour, mais il me semble que Hawkins est un nom plutôt répandu, non ?

Sarah ne dit rien mais elle l'espérait. Si ce « capitaine Hawkins » était Pléiade, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait...

* * *

Melody regardait Uriel et Daphnée faire une bataille d'eau. Comme elle se sentait assez fatiguée, elle alla s'allonger sur le sable, à côté de sa mère qui lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Melody se rendit compte que Sarah semblait préoccupée mais ne lui posa pas de questions. Le sable chaud était agréable, de même que les rayons du soleil qui caressaient sa peau et elle ne mit que peu de temps à s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Elle s'étira longuement et bailla. Le sable frais était agréable. C'était étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée auparavant. La princesse se rendit d'un pas lent vers le château, profitant de la fraîcheur du vent qui soufflait doucement. Elle resta pieds nus tout en se demandant vaguement pourquoi on l'avait laissée seule. Peut-être que personne n'avait eu le cœur de la réveiller.

Une fois arrivée, elle sentit à quel point elle avait faim et décida de ne pas se changer, sûre qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. Et puis, ce n'était pas ses parents qui allaient se froisser parce qu'elle avait une robe un peu négligée et qu'elle était pieds nus. Elle s'était toujours trouvée chanceuse par rapport à d'autres familles. Et puis, elle se figea légèrement en entendant des cris qui semblaient provenir du grand salon.

-Il a suivi ton exemple !

Sarah. Elle savait que c'était elle, elle avait reconnu sa voix. Mais c'était perturbant de l'entendre hurler. Même lorsque Jim et elle s'étaient fait arrêter par les robots policiers, elle n'avait pas hurlé ainsi. Melody fit plus de bruit en marchant pour signaler sa présence, mais les cris ne cessèrent pas. Elle arriva enfin et se figea. Le fameux capitaine Hawkins était visiblement bien le père de Jim.

-Je demandais juste des nouvelles de mon fils, dit l'homme en contractant la mâchoire.

-Ton fils ? Tu n'as plus le droit d'être son père depuis le jour où tu es parti !

Ariel se leva et posa le bras sur l'épaule de Sarah pour tenter de la calmer sans cependant s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir à l'homme en face d'elles.

-Et on voit le bel exemple que tu lui as montré, pas vrai, Pléiade ? Il a fait comme toi, sauf que lui n'a même pas eu le courage de parler ou de regarder celle qu'il abandonnait !

Pléiade haussa les épaules d'un air peu concerné alors que Melody dévisageait l'homme qui avait été la cause de la plus grande blessure sentimentale de Jim. Penser à Jim lui fit à nouveau mal au cœur et elle vit Uriel écarquiller les yeux en la remarquant.

-Il a suivi ton exemple en faisant pire que toi : il a mis sa petite amie enceinte.

Pléiade écarquilla les yeux à cet instant, croyant comprendre la présence de Sarah dans ce château désormais.

-Mel, attends ! Dit Uriel et l'attention de tous se porta sur la princesse qui avait fait un pas en arrière.

-NE M'APPELLE PAS MEL !

Tous ceux présents sursautèrent et elle baissa d'un ton.

-C'est comme ça qu' _il_ m'appelait.

Sarah se racla la gorge et quitta Pléiade du regard. Le visage de Melody était décomposé. Et puis, la main sur la bouche, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

-Jim est le père ? Demanda calmement Pléiade à Sarah.

Eric et Ariel étaient auprès de leur fille, Ben et Morph étaient aux cuisines et Daphnée et Uriel étaient partis visiter Triton.

-Tu doutes de Melody ?

-C'est une princesse. Elle doit avoir nombre de...

-Jim était son premier. En tout.

Sarah détourna le regard. Penser à Jim la faisait souffrir à un point inimaginable. Elle taisait sa peine parce qu'elle voulait que Melody aille mieux, mais elle aussi souffrait.

-J'suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ? Pour être parti sans lui dire au revoir comme il l'a fait avec Melody ? Pour ne jamais avoir daigné prendre de nouvelles ?

-J'étais pas fait pour être mari et père. Valait mieux que je m'en aille.

-C'est ton excuse ?

Pléiade haussa les épaules.

-J'suppose que j'vais devoir chercher du travail ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je doute que leurs majestés veuillent me garder.

-Il paraît que tu es un bon capitaine, dit Sarah en haussant les épaules. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas te croiser trop souvent.

-Une gifle m'a suffi, marmonna-t-il.

En effet, en le croisant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le gifler pour toute la douleur et la tristesse des dernières années.

-Ca fait combien de temps pour la princesse ?

-Un mois.

Pléiade se leva sans rien ajouter de plus. Il se sentait juste désolé pour cette gamine.

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée et Melody gardait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ce père, dont Jim disait qu'il ne lui manquait pas, se trouvait chez elle. Capitaine de la flotte de son père. Elle eut un petit rire. De toute manière, que ce soit du père de Jim ou de son enfant, elle aurait toujours quelque chose pour lui rappeler le jeune homme !

Elle ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, alors elle se leva et se rendit en cuisine. Elle n'avait finalement pas mangé tant elle se sentait mal et nauséeuse. Elle se servit dans les fruits et s'installa à la table.

-Fringale nocturne ?

Elle sursauta et regarda Pléiade qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle était mal à l'aise. Elle haussa les épaules sans rien dire et grimaça quand une nausée la prit. Sa mère lui avait dit que ça avait duré trois mois pour elle, mais que c'était moins régulier que Melody.

-Jim était pas au courant avant de partir ?

-Non. Moi non plus, je ne le savais pas.

Pléiade se servit à boire sans la lâcher du regard.

-Tu peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, alors.

-Je le sais parfaitement. C'est les autres qui ne comprennent pas ça.

Le capitaine cligna des yeux d'un air étonné.

-Même Sarah ne comprend pas.

-Personne ne peut te comprendre, à moins de l'avoir vécu je suppose.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Ce que je ne pardonne pas, c'est qu'après lui avoir dit de partir, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole et n'a plus fait un geste envers moi.

Pléiade la fixa avec stupéfaction. Parce que même lui n'avait pas été cruel à ce point et avait parlé à Sarah avant de s'en aller.

-Tu lui as dit de partir ? Demanda-t-il d'un air désapprobateur.

-J'ai vu son regard quand Silver le lui a proposé. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je le laisse partir maintenant pour qu'on se retrouve ensuite. Je n'ai pas voulu l'enchaîner à moi. C'est comme si on m'interdisait d'aller dans l'océan...

-Tu as été courageuse, reconnut Pléiade.

Melody s'étonna qu'il s'intéresse à elle et releva les yeux vers lui. Il y avait de la compréhension dans son regard.

-Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Je ne comprends pas la manière dont il l'a fait, c'est tout. J'aurais voulu qu'il me propose de rentrer ici avec moi et qu'ensuite nous partions ensembles retrouver Silver. Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Tout ce que put faire Pléiade, c'est presser quelques secondes la main de la princesse. Si elle s'étonna de ce geste, Melody n'en montra rien. Elle ne savait de toute manière pas comment agir avec cet homme. Sans un mot, il sortit finalement de la pièce et elle continua de combler sa faim.

* * *

-Ton ventre s'arrondit, remarqua Daphnée quelques semaines plus tard d'un air émerveillé.

Melody sourit pour la forme. Mais elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Pour tout dire, cette grossesse était horrible à vivre. Elle en était maintenant à trois mois passés et continuait d'avoir du mal à manger. Sarah pressa son épaule d'un air encourageant. Pour la première fois, elle posa sa main sur le ventre de Melody. Sous sa forme de sirène, effectivement, on voyait bien qu'elle commençait à prendre des formes.

-Ca va aller, dit Sarah. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais nous sommes là.

Melody le savait. Mais personne n'essayait de comprendre. Elle toucha encore le collier en forme de barre à son cou. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'en détacher. Et pour ajouter à tout ça, ses parents avaient décidé d'organiser un bal pour annoncer la nouvelle au peuple. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle savait très bien ce qu'on allait dire d'elle : on allait dire qu'elle s'était donnée au premier venu, que ce n'était pas digne d'une princesse héritière, qu'elle allait donner naissance à un bâtard et qu'elle déshonorait le nom des Benson. D'un coup de nageoire, elle partit au loin. Daphnée voulut la suivre, mais Sarah posa la main sur son épaule et la blonde se tourna vers elle.

-Elle a besoin d'être seule, je pense.

Daphnée se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de s'éloigner de Melody. Mais elle resta alors avec Sarah.

* * *

-Ca ne va pas mieux, pas vrai ? Demanda Arista en entrant dans l'ancienne chambre que les sept sœurs avaient partagée.

Melody s'était posée contre la fenêtre, jouant avec une fleur. La princesse se mordit la lèvre sans regarder sa tante. Arista la rejoignit, et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Melody, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Je comprends que ce soit dur d'en parler avec tes parents.

La lèvre de Melody se mit à trembler et Arista la serra contre elle, le cœur serré. Arista était l'une de ses tantes avec laquelle elle était la plus proche.

-Personne ne veut comprendre. Tout le monde veut que je le déteste. Mais je ne peux pas...

Arista relâcha un peu sa nièce et essuya la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

-Tu l'aimes encore. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est le genre d'amour qu'on ne ressent qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Melody acquiesça, semblant heureuse que quelqu'un, enfin, la comprenne.

-Et je suppose que le bal...

-Je ne veux pas y aller. Ils vont tous me juger. Ils vont tous dire que mon enfant est un bâtard et que je suis...

-Tu n'es pas une fille facile.

-Je sais. Jim...Il...Pour son anniversaire, j'avais voulu...Et il m'avait dit lui-même que je n'étais pas prête...

-Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas le détester.

-Si je savais où il était, je partirais le chercher pour lui annoncer.

Cette phrase sembla donner une idée à Arista. Pourquoi Eric et les autres n'avaient-ils pas pensé à envoyer quelqu'un de la flotte d'Eric à la recherche du jeune homme ?

* * *

Carlotta ferma avec douceur la robe de Melody. Elle était particulièrement touchée par la tristesse qui émanait de la jeune héritière depuis qu'elle était revenue.

-Est-ce que je suis obligée d'y aller ?

Carlotta croisa le regard empli de frayeur dans le miroir.

-Je crains que oui, mademoiselle Melody.

La princesse soupira et se redressa alors que Carlotta lui coiffait les cheveux avec bienveillance.

-Vous ne serez pas seule.

-Je sais.

Melody remercia Carlotta du regard et celle-ci lui sourit. Les domestiques étaient tous au courant de la situation et ne la critiquaient pas. Etre au service des Benson était quelque chose d'inestimable, cette famille était si généreuse qu'on ne pouvait les critiquer comme on critiquerait une autre famille.

-Vous êtes magnifique.

Melody se regarda dans le miroir. Ariel lui avait choisi une belle robe verte où on ne pouvait que remarquer ses nouvelles formes. La princesse se leva et souffla un coup.

-Courage, votre majesté. Vous savez que nous sommes tous avec vous.

Melody sourit tristement et fixa le collier à son cou. D'un geste déterminé, elle l'enleva et le rangea dans un tiroir de sa commode. Elle remit le collier de son grand-père et sourit bravement sous l'air approbateur de la domestique.

-Voulez-vous que je le jette ?

-Non. Laissez-le où je l'ai rangé.

Elle était incapable d'y renoncer. C'était déjà énorme pour elle de l'enlever. Carlotta sourit tristement puis poussa la princesse dans le dos.

-Ne vous mettez pas en retard !

Le cœur battant, Melody se dirigea vers la salle de réception. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Mais elle devait bien ça à ses parents et elle le savait. Soupirant, elle se dit qu'Uriel et Daphnée ne la laisseraient de toute façon pas seule. Elle plaqua un sourire de circonstance sur ses lèvres et attendit que Grimsby l'annonce.

-Son altesse royale, la princesse Melody !

Elle releva les bords de sa robe et s'avança. Bien sûr, les invités la détaillèrent et elle aperçut certains regards sur son ventre. La rumeur allait se répandre. D'un côté, c'était une bonne chose de faite. Elle aperçut que Pléiade était également présent, à l'opposé de Sarah. Melody se dirigea vers Daphnée et Uriel.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, constata son frère en serrant son épaule.

Daphnée donna un coup de coude à Uriel et lui désigna le cou de Melody. Uriel se retint de sourire mais il était heureux qu'elle ait enlevé le fameux collier.

-Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les bals, se contenta de répondre Melody.

Cela se voyait qu'elle était nerveuse alors qu'elle saluait les invités qui se présentaient à eux. Il la voyait crisper et décrisper les mains. Il l'invita pour la première danse et elle sembla se calmer.

-Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais est-ce que tu pourrais me donner des conseils ?

-Des conseils ? Demanda Melody alors que son frère la faisait tourner.

-Amoureux.

-Ah ! Daphnée ?

Le visage d'Uriel se décomposa.

-Oh, je l'avais déjà remarqué avant de partir.

Melody regarda ailleurs quelques secondes. Il sut qu'elle pensait à Jim et crispa légèrement la mâchoire. Il le détestait vraiment, ce type.

-Tu sais, je pense que si tu l'invitais à danser, elle serait déjà très heureuse.

Melody lui fit un clin d'oeil et Uriel eut l'impression de retrouver sa sœur d'avant.

-Je sais qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise. Elle ne connait que nous et elle ne sait pas danser alors si tu la prends sous ton aile...

-Merci, Melo.

Uriel se rappela la façon dont elle s'était énervée quand il l'avait appelée Mel. La musique s'acheva et Eric prit la relève alors qu'Uriel allait chercher à boire pour Daphnée et lui.

Melody tournait dans les bras de son père. Malgré la situation, elle était heureuse à cet instant.

-On va l'annoncer après cette danse.

Elle acquiesça faiblement.

-Je suis fier de toi, tu sais. Tu te montres très courageuse. Et tu sais, Arista m'a parlé. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi tu ne le détestes pas. On ne te demande pas de le détester, tu sais. On peut le détester pour toi.

Elle fit un drôle de bruit, entre le rire et le sanglot et Eric eut un sourire tendre envers sa fille.

-On ne détestera pas le bébé, ça je peux te le promettre.

-Je le sais. Je t'aime, papa.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Melody.

Eric pressa sa main quand la chanson se termina. Ariel leur fit signe de venir la rejoindre.

* * *

Pléiade se servit un verre de champagne en fixant ses employeurs. Ses yeux observaient ce qui se passait un peu partout. La reine prit la parole.

-Si nous avons organisé ce bal, c'est dans un but bien précis. Nous tenions à vous annoncer une grande nouvelle : d'ici six mois, la princesse Melody donnera la vie.

Il y eut un grand brouhaha parce que les invités avaient bien compris qu'il n'y avait pas de fiancé. Ariel haussa le ton pour se faire entendre.

-Le père n'est pas à ses côtés pour des raisons qui ne regardent que nous.

Pléiade vit Ariel jeter un regard à Sarah.

-Cet enfant sera reconnu comme un Benson.

Il y eut un tôlé d'indignations qui finirent néanmoins par se calmer lorsqu'Eric prit la parole à son tour. Il calma son peuple plutôt facilement. Les Benson avaient la diplomatie nécessaire pour régner, ça c'était sûr.

* * *

Melody prenait l'air sur la terrasse, son père avait tenu à la faire danser encore et la tête lui tournait un peu. Elle avait souri en voyant qu'Uriel s'était enfin lancé et dansait avec Daphnée, qui faisait bien des jalouses.

-Un rafraichissement ? Ah, mais dans ton état, une coupe de champagne est déconseillée, c'est vrai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle à Dimitri.

Il faisait partie d'une famille assez influente qui avait demandé sa main à ses quinze ans. Ariel avait refusé directement. Elle voulait que Melody choisisse elle-même et trouvait que quinze ans était trop jeune.

-Je ne peux qu'être heureux que ta famille ait refusé la proposition de la mienne. S'acoquiner avec une fille de ton acabit aurait jeté l'opprobre sur ma famille.

-Comme tu y vas !

-Je parie que ce n'est même pas un garçon digne de ton rang. Pour qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages...

Ces mots acérés la touchèrent en plein cœur.

-Oui, je m'en doutais. Tu as toujours détesté les règles, alors...Tu ne mérites pas d'être princesse. Je plains ta famille qui doit supporter tes frasques et assumer tes erreurs. Ce bâtard n'a pas d'avenir.

-Je t'interdis de parler de mon enfant ainsi !

Dimitri la coinça contre la balustrade, lui coupant toute retraite.

-Tu sais, si j'avais su que tu étais une fille aussi facile, je ne me serais pas embêté à assister à tous ces bals si ennuyeux. Je t'aurais emmenée dans un coin à l'abri des regards pour faire notre affaire...

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Melody détourna le visage.

-Alors quoi, un duc ou un comte c'est trop pour toi ? Il aurait fallu que je sois domestique pour t'intéresser ?

Dimitri saisit ses poignets et elle grimaça alors qu'il réussissait cette fois à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Seulement quelques secondes étant donné qu'elle le mordit.

-Espèce de garce !

Il serra un peu plus ses poignets et elle lui donna un coup de genou qui le fit lâcher. Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres et sursauta lorsqu'il avança vers elle, le poing levé.

-Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça, mon garçon. Frapper une femme est déjà un déshonneur mais une femme enceinte...

Melody souffla de soulagement et jeta un regard reconnaissant à Pléiade alors que Dimitri s'en allait.

-Ca va petite ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Joli coup de genou.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle d'une voix un peu faible.

La tête lui tourna un instant et elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le père de Jim la conduire à une chaise. Ariel arriva ensuite avec de l'eau.

-Tout va bien ?

-Elle a juste un étourdissement.

Melody s'étonna qu'il ne parle pas de l'altercation mais le remercia du regard. Elle passa la main sur son ventre alors qu'Ariel s'asseyait avec elle pour lui tenir compagnie.

* * *

Uriel trouvait la soirée magnifique. Danser avec Daphnée avait été le plus beau moment. Oh, après les autres filles l'avaient accaparé. Melody était allée se reposer il y a quelques heures déjà et la soirée était maintenant terminée.

-Bonne nuit, Daphnée. A demain !

Et alors qu'il attendait une réponse, la blonde embrassa ses lèvres si brièvement qu'il se demanda s'il l'avait rêvé ou non. Mais à voir la façon dont elle se hâta vers sa chambre, il était sûr que non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il se coucha avec un grand sourire. Ce serait leur secret. Il ne voulait pas éclabousser Melody du bonheur qu'il ressentait.

Au même moment, Melody dormait à poings fermés, le collier de Jim serré entre ses doigts crispés. Ariel était auprès d'elle et la veillait. Elle avait bien vu que son étourdissement était plus important qu'il n'y paraissait. En bonne mère, elle se contenta ensuite d'embrasser son front, le regard affectueux posé sur le ventre de sa fille. Elle aussi, elle l'aimait déjà ce bébé...

* * *

 **A mercredi prochain :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou, voila donc la suite :)**

* * *

 **Fatigue**

Daphnée se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Ils dormaient toujours au palais en ce moment. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Elle avait embrassé Uriel ! Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais elle n'avait jamais rien osé, et maintenant, elle le regrettait un peu. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Melody avait besoin d'eux, elle n'allait que s'en sentir mal de les voir heureux alors qu'elle...Forte de cette résolution, Daphnée s'habilla et quitta sa chambre. Elle était déterminée.

Sa détermination fondit cependant quand elle se retrouva dans les bras du rouquin. Comment pouvait-elle résister ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on a pas fini, hier soir...Commença-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Daphnée posa les deux mains sur son torse et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Mais...

-Je me sentirais trop coupable par rapport à ta sœur.

-Ca peut rester secret. Dit Uriel avec un petit sourire.

Daphnée se mordit la lèvre alors que le prince héritier posait la main sur sa joue.

-Melody n'a pas besoin de le savoir, et c'est exactement pour ça que je n'osais pas...

Uriel regarda ailleurs. Daphnée posa la main sur son épaule et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Uriel l'enlaça et Daphnée se colla contre lui.

* * *

Melody soupira, alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le dos dans l'eau. Elle avait préféré partir seule. Elle avait bien remarqué ce qui se tramait entre son frère et sa meilleure amie, et même s'ils s'en cachaient, les avait vus s'embrasser une nuit dans le jardin. Elle trouvait leur discrétion touchante et avait décidé de ne pas faire remarquer qu'elle était au courant. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était elle qui en était la cause.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur elle dans le royaume. La veille, elle était allée faire un tour au marché avec Carlotta et avait entendu ce qui se disait sur elle. Tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé bien évidemment. La princesse avait décidé de ne plus se montrer en ville pour le moment. Parce que tout ce qu'elle entendait sur elle était dur à encaisser. Qu'en serait-il pour son enfant ? Devrait-il endurer ces rumeurs et insultes toute sa vie ?

Elle soupira encore et se retourna pour se rendre à Atlantica. Elle voulait passer du temps avec son grand-père et ses tantes. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle tenta un sourire.

-Le bal s'est mal passé ? Demanda aussitôt Aquata.

Melody haussa les épaules.

-Comme je m'y attendais.

Triton posa la main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Il remarqua son ventre qui commençait à bien s'arrondir. Lui était probablement l'un des seuls à avoir du mal à aimer cet enfant. Il espérait que les choses changeraient lorsque Melody aurait accouché, parce qu'il savait que l'enfant n'y était pour rien.

* * *

Ariel eut un soupir attendri. Elle avait rejoint sa famille sirène à Atlantica et Melody dormait dans son ancien lit.

-Et ce capitaine Hawkins ?

-C'est le père de Jim.

Triton crispa le poing mais ne dit rien.

-Tu as vu ? Elle a enlevé le collier.

-J'ai remarqué, mais j'ai préféré ne pas lui en parler, répondit Triton en couvant sa petite-fille du regard.

La jeune fille avait la main posée sur son ventre d'un geste protecteur. Ariel la regardait avec tendresse. Son petit bébé...Allait devenir maman à son tour. Triton posa la main sur son épaule, semblant comprendre ce qui agitait sa fille.

-Tout ira bien, non ?

-On fera en sorte que oui.

Ariel posa sa main sur celle de son père. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'être rassurée.

Melody suivait sa mère en baillant. Sa sieste ne l'avait pas tellement reposée au final, elle s'en trouvait même encore plus fatiguée. Ariel prit sa main et la força à s'installer au salon pour manger même si elle joua un moment avec sa nourriture.

* * *

Amelia s'assit à côté de Melody qui était installée sur la plage alors que la nuit tombait. Elle avait la tête levée vers le ciel et il était inutile de lui demander à qui elle pensait. Les étoiles brillaient fort ce soir, et Amelia la vit passer distraitement la main sur son ventre.

Melody se demandait si Jim était près de l'une des étoiles qu'elle fixait.

-Je peux ? Demanda Amelia.

Melody sursauta et se tourna vers son ancien capitaine. La femme chat lui désignait son ventre de la patte et elle acquiesça. C'était tout nouveau qu'on lui demande l'autorisation...

-Vous pensez que je lui manque...Ou qu'il regrette ? Murmura-t-elle comme si elle posait une question interdite.

-Le jeune Hawkins est le genre de personne à garder les choix qu'il fait. Même s'il le regrette, il ne reviendra pas en arrière. Quant à savoir si vous lui manquez...J'ai vu les quelques jours après la mutinerie. Il a fait quelque chose d'horrible en vous laissant en arrière, mais je sais qu'il vous aime d'un amour sincère. J'aimerais ne pas vous faire espérer pour rien, mais je sais que c'est vain.

Amelia n'attendait pas de réponse et n'en eut pas. Elle regarda le profil de la princesse et remarqua la larme qui roulait sur sa joue pâle. Le capitaine s'en voulut un peu, mais elle préférait répondre à la question de la princesse. Et puis, Amelia ouvrit des yeux étonnés. Elle avait senti quelque chose contre sa main, elle en était sûre ! Melody se tourna vers elle et ses yeux étaient émerveillés. Il y eut un autre coup et Amelia vit enfin, un sourire empli de bonheur sur le visage de la princesse. Elle avait raison. Cet enfant était ce qui lui arrivait de mieux !

* * *

Ariel retira sa main du ventre de sa fille, les larmes aux yeux. Sarah n'était pas loin des larmes en voyant ce tableau. Melody semblait heureuse de partager ça avec sa mère. Cet enfant était vraiment le signe du renouveau et la mère de Jim sut que pour elle aussi, cet enfant l'aiderait à aller mieux. Sarah posa elle aussi la main sur le ventre de Melody. Cet enfant les liait toutes les trois. C'était quelque chose de merveilleux. Et la jeune fille était radieuse et commençait enfin à profiter de sa grossesse.

Melody regarda Daphnée et Uriel tourner dans la salle de bal. Sa mère en avait organisé un autre, et elle devait le passer assise. Elle sourit en se rendant compte à quel point les deux jeunes avaient du mal à se retenir de s'embrasser. L'intention était touchante mais elle songeait de plus en plus à leur dire qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient ensembles et que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, ça la rendait heureuse.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? Demanda Eric en lui donnant un verre d'eau.

Melody haussa les épaules, passant distraitement la main sur son ventre qui devenait conséquent. Elle en était bientôt à six mois. Eric posa son bras sur les épaules de sa fille. Ariel était lancée en grande conversation avec Amelia et Sarah, et Delbert vint les rejoindre à son tour. Il s'installa sur la chaise à côté de celle de Melody. Eric échangea un regard complice avec le doc.

-Les femmes, elles ne font que parler de bébé.

Melody éclata de rire.

-Votre altesse ? Peut-on toucher votre ventre ?

Melody cessa de rire sous la surprise. Il s'agissait de jeunes filles légèrement plus jeunes qu'elles, qui attendaient sa réponse avec espoir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son père qui haussa les épaules. Melody acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se disant que cela changeait des médisances habituelles. Il y eut alors tout un défilé de jeunes gens souhaitant porter bonheur au futur héritier.

Melody bailla et Eric l'excusa auprès de ceux qui voulaient encore toucher son ventre. Elle dit ensuite bonne nuit à sa famille et Delbert la raccompagna à sa chambre.

-Tu sembles souffrir ? Lui demanda le doc en la voyant se crisper, tendue.

-Le bébé bouge beaucoup.

Elle bailla encore et le doc la prit par le bras. Elle était véritablement éreintée et il lui sembla qu'il serait intelligent de faire remarquer à Ariel que ce genre d'événements serait à proscrire pour la princesse. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre où elle murmura un bonne nuit du bout des lèvres.

* * *

Melody se laissa tomber dans son lit avec un soupir de bienêtre. Au moment où elle pensait dormir tranquille, le bébé se mit à bouger beaucoup et elle sut que ça allait être difficile. Elle se tourna et se retourna durant ce qu'il lui sembla des heures avant de finalement abandonner et se rendre sur le balcon. La main sur le ventre, elle contempla la mer rendue noire pour la nuit et s'apaisa.

Carlotta eut un sourire attendri le lendemain en trouvant la princesse enroulée dans sa couverture sur le balcon. La domestique s'agenouilla et la secoua doucement par l'épaule.

-Princesse ?

Melody ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et se redressa avec raideur.

-Le bébé s'est calmé quand j'ai regardé la mer, dit-elle comme si Carlotta avait posé une question. Je crois qu'il est comme moi.

Carlotta l'aida à s'habiller, s'extasiant sur son joli ventre rond. La domestique avait assisté la princesse toute sa vie, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit émue.

-Tu as l'air épuisée, lui dit Ariel en arrivant dans la salle à manger.

-J'ai dormi sur le balcon, avoua Melody.

Ariel se figea et reposa la tasse de thé que Sarah venait d'amener. La mère de Jim tenait à aider en cuisine de temps à autre.

-Sur le balcon ? Répéta-t-elle d'un air stupéfait, Sarah se contentant de regarder la jeune fille avec surprise.

-Dans ma couverture. A peine me suis-je couchée que le bébé n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Je me suis levée et l'océan m'a calmé. Ou les étoiles. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il tient de moi ou de son père.

Sarah et Ariel échangèrent un regard à la mention voilée de Jim. Pour une fois, Melody ne paraissait pas au bord des larmes en parlant de lui. La princesse eut un soupir empli de nostalgie.

-Tu n'as pas mal au dos ? Demanda Sarah d'un air inquiet.

-Au réveil ça allait, mais maintenant...

Melody eut une grimace éloquente, les mains dans le bas de son dos.

-Eh bien, tu vas manger et retourner te coucher. Dans ton lit, cette fois.

-Mais maman, je voulais aller voir grand-père.

-Pas de mais. Les maux de dos peuvent déjà être insupportables pendant une grossesse, alors tu devrais te reposer. Tu iras voir papa un autre jour.

Melody soupira et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur mais n'insista pas. Elle savait que sa mère avait raison.

-Maman ?

-Hum ? Demanda Ariel en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa fille.

-Tu voudras bien venir avec moi ? Je n'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer toute seule.

* * *

Daphnée et Uriel étaient allongés sur le sable chaud, leurs mains entrelacées.

-Est-ce qu'on va se cacher tout le temps ? Demanda Uriel en jouant avec une mèche blonde de sa petite amie.

-Tu sais, c'est déjà gênant pour moi de t'embrasser en privé alors en public...

Uriel eut un rire. Effectivement, la blonde restait tendue, même quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Et même si elle savait qu'Uriel ne lui ferait pas de mal, elle avait du mal à se laisser aller. Uriel de son côté restait patient. Il se rappelait encore du mal que Melody avait eu à l'amadouer. Et puis, le prince ne voulait pas aller trop vite et avoir de temps à autre des moments calmes comme celui-ci à profiter l'un de l'autre lui suffisait.

-Tu crois que ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda brutalement Daphnée.

Uriel haussa les épaules et réfléchit alors que la blonde posait la tête sur son torse. Comme elle n'avait jamais eu un tel geste, Uriel n'osa rien dire, mais mit lentement sa main autour de sa taille. Elle se figea légèrement mais ne dit rien et ne se recula pas. Le prince estima que c'était là une grande avancée entre eux.

-Peu importe, tant qu'il est en bonne santé.

* * *

Ariel coiffait une fois de plus les cheveux de Melody. Il semblait que ça apaisait beaucoup sa fille, les derniers temps. Souvent, le silence régnait entre elles, mais un silence calme qui faisait du bien. Ariel fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet en voyant Melody se crisper, la main sur son ventre. Ca arrivait régulièrement depuis qu'elle avait atteint le septième mois de grossesse.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

Melody acquiesça et Ariel se rendit compte qu'elle était assez pâle aujourd'hui. La princesse ferma un instant les yeux, toujours aussi crispée.

-J'ai l'impression que le bébé est bas et il me fait mal.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Ariel s'inquiète plus encore.

-Tu veux que je fasse venir le médecin de famille ?

-Non, je pense que j'ai besoin de repos. Est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi à Atlantica ? J'ai remarqué que l'eau me calmait beaucoup.

-Bien sûr. D'ailleurs il est hors de question que tu y ailles seule désormais.

Ariel la couva d'un air inquiet alors qu'elle se changeait en sirène et vacillait un instant. Son cœur de mère lui disait qu'il était temps que cette grossesse s'achève. Elle n'aimait pas voir sa fille aussi faible et sans énergie. Elle alla jusqu'à lui prendre le bras pour le trajet pour Atlantica et la vit lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras mère, lui dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-Sûrement, oui.

Les sœurs d'Ariel et Triton les rejoignirent et ils allèrent s'installer dans un récif de corail. Melody se sentait tellement bien à cet instant ! Toute la famille lui câlina le ventre, ses tantes la rassurèrent -rassurant Ariel au passage- et Triton était heureux de voir les dernières princesses de sa famille.

-Comment se passe la grossesse ? Demanda Triton à Ariel alors que Melody passait du temps avec ses tantes qui lui mettaient des fleurs dans les cheveux.

-Elle a toujours des nausées. Moins violentes que celles du début cependant. Et elle est souvent faible et sans énergie. Elle m'a dit que le bébé bougeait beaucoup et qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était bas.

Triton posa la main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr.

-Je sais. Et elle a du monde autour d'elle. Mais tu sais ce que c'est d'être parent, on ne cesse jamais vraiment de s'inquiéter.

-Oh oui, je le sais parfaitement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Et Uriel et Daphnée ? Ca fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vus.

Triton considérait Daphnée comme sa petite-fille depuis qu'elle vivait à Atlantica, et depuis que c'était l'amie de Melody. Il regrettait qu'elle ait eu à vivre une enfance si difficile avec ses parents...Ariel eut un sourire.

-Je pense que si tous les deux sont absents, il n'est pas difficile d'en deviner la raison.

Triton eut un sourire sous sa barbe broussailleuse.

-Eh bien, il était temps. Ca fait plusieurs mois que ça se voit qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre.

-Uriel est celui qui convient à Daphnée. Il saura être patient et attendre qu'elle le laisse entrer dans son cœur.

-Oh, il y est déjà entré, assura le roi des océans. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Sais-tu pourquoi ils se cachent ?

-Je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas blesser Melody en affichant leur bonheur. Ce serait tout eux. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle l'a déjà deviné.

* * *

Eric posa le regard sur Melody qui mangeait pour une fois plus que de raison. Il se trouvait aux cuisines avec le capitaine Hawkins, qui ne semblait pas vraiment déranger la jeune fille. Le roi jeta un regard sur le ventre imposant de sa fille avec affection. Il ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait devant elle. Il doutait déjà que Pléiade accepte sa requête. Est-ce que rechercher son fils l'intéressait ? Bien sûr il comptait lui offrir une assez belle somme d'argent mais il doutait également que ledit Jim soit ravi de voir son paternel. On pouvait reprocher ce qu'on voulait à Jim Hawkins, mais le fait était que Pléiade l'avait abandonné quand il n'était qu'un enfant. Et quand on se mettait à sa place on se doutait qu'il n'accueillerait pas celui-ci à bras ouverts. Il n'avait bien entendu parlé de cette idée à personne. Pas même à Sarah ou à sa femme. C'était Arista qui était venue lui en parler et il s'était étonné de ne pas avoir eu cette idée avant. Le jeune homme n'était pas au courant que Melody était enceinte. Il se disait que s'il le savait, il reviendrait peut-être auprès d'elle pour assumer les conséquences de ses actes. S'il faisait ça, on pouvait envisager de finir par lui pardonner. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas...

Eric s'empêcha de soupirer et regarda sa fille manger avec enthousiasme. Ca changeait de d'habitude bien sûr. Pléiade semblait plongé dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur la table, dans le vague. En ce qui concernait le capitaine de sa flotte, Eric était très mitigé. Il faisait un excellent travail mais il avait du mal à passer sur le fait qu'il ait abandonné sa famille pour naviguer. Et que l'abandon de Jim était également la conséquence de cet acte. Il ne le voyait que comme ça. Melody de son côté semblait de temps en temps parler au capitaine. Eric en était un peu jaloux, il devait l'avouer. Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de parler à un homme aussi peu respectable ?

* * *

-Que fais-tu réveillée ?

Melody sursauta. Elle s'était rendue dans la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de lire et de faire passer son insomnie. Elle atteignait maintenant le huitième mois et la grossesse était de plus en plus difficile. Elle se sentait énorme, avait toujours des nausées, et de plus en plus de mal à dormir.

-Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle à Delbert.

-Oh, j'apprends de ta planète. Et je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Melody grimaça sous un coup du bébé et Delbert l'aida à s'installer dans un des fauteuils.

-Tu devrais te reposer.

-Dites-le lui, rétorqua-t-elle en désignant son ventre. Il ne veut pas me laisser me reposer, justement.

Delbert lui fit un sourire compatissant.

-Tu veux que je te cherche une tasse de thé ?

-Ce ne serait pas de refus. Mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans votre lecture.

Delbert fit signe que ce n'était rien et se rendit aux cuisines. Melody se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil en fermant les yeux. Lorsque Delbert reviendrait, elle se serait finalement endormie et le doc la recouvrirait d'une couverture moelleuse avec un sourire attendri.

* * *

-Vous êtes sérieux, votre majesté ? Demanda Pléiade.

Mais ce n'était finalement pas une question. Le capitaine Hawkins vit bien à son regard déterminé que le roi était sérieux.

-Plus que sérieux. Et je paierais le montant que vous voulez.

-Mais ce que vous me demandez là...

-Je sais que c'est une situation plus que difficile pour vous. Mais le garçon ne sait pas qu'il va être père.

Eric n'avait pu se résoudre à dire « votre fils ». Après tout, Melody et Sarah avaient bien fait comprendre que Jim ne considérait pas Pléiade comme son père. Pléiade fronça les sourcils, mais l'idée de son employeur avait du bon. Il savait que Jim n'était pas aussi mauvais que lui. Il avait le pressentiment que si le gamin avait été au courant qu'il avait mis Melody enceinte, il ne l'aurait pas laissée tomber. Le capitaine émit un soupir.

-D'accord. Je vais retrouver Jim, votre majesté. Mais je ne garantis rien.

-C'est déjà énorme d'essayer.

Sarah se figea derrière la porte avant de rebrousser chemin. Elle ne tenait pas à être découverte à écouter ce genre de conversation. Elle n'avait pas voulu les espionner, mais elle avait entendu le nom de Jim et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter Eric et Pléiade. Et même si elle détestait celui qui avait été autrefois son mari, elle était heureuse qu'il ait accepté une telle mission.

* * *

Silver se figea et croisa les bras devant l'homme en face de lui. Il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas le reconnaître. La ressemblance était bien trop frappante.

-Votre fils n'a pas besoin de vous.

Le père Hawkins chassa l'argument comme on chasse une mouche.

-Je le sais parfaitement.

Silver haussa les sourcils.

-J'suis pas venu pour ça. Si j'suis venu...

-C'est pourquoi ? Coupa Jim en arrivant derrière Silver et en fixant son géniteur d'un air peu amène.

Pléiade ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il ne lui avait fallu que trois semaines pour le retrouver. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de repenser à ça, le temps pressait. Melody serait bientôt à terme.

-Je viens de la part des Benson.

Cette phrase fit se figer les deux autres.

-Comment tu les connais ? Demanda Jim malgré lui, rappelant à Pléiade à quel point il avait toujours été curieux par le passé.

-Je travaille pour eux. Et...

-Je ne veux pas entendre parler de Melody.

Le ton était catégorique, sec, froid.

-Mais, il faut que tu saches...

-Si tu ne m'as cherché que pour elle, alors...Tu es pire que ce que je pensais. Il faut que ce soit d'autres personnes qui t'envoient me chercher ? Après toutes ces années, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil. Toujours aussi égoïste !

-Attends, laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai à...

-Je ne veux rien savoir de ce que tu as à dire ! Explosa Jim. Tu as de la chance que je ne te mette pas mon poing en pleine face !

-Tu ne sais pas tout...Melody...

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me parler d'elle !

Silver essaya de calmer le jeune homme en posant la main sur son épaule mais Jim fixait son père avec une rage telle que même pour Melody et Eric, Pléiade ne parvint pas à en placer une et à lui avouer la vraie raison de sa venue ici. Lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent, Silver lui jeta un regard désolé et vit que l'homme semblait avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules. Jim allait se demander durant de longs mois ce qui avait poussé son père exactement à le rechercher mais ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. D'un geste automatique, il joua avec son pendentif en forme de sirène.

* * *

-Je suis désolé, votre majesté. Je n'ai pas réussi à...

Eric regarda ailleurs avec rage. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû aller avec Pléiade. S'il était venu en personne peut-être que Jim Hawkins l'aurait écouté. Mais il était trop tard pour y penser, maintenant.

-Mais vous savez, j'ai remarqué qu'il portait ce pendentif en forme de sirène et que dès que je la mentionnais, il le touchait.

-Mais il ne voulait pas parler d'elle.

-Parce qu'il trouvait égoïste que je vienne de sa part alors que je ne suis jamais allé le revoir après les avoir abandonnés. Et il a entièrement raison.

Eric ne répondit rien. Il avait voulu aider sa fille et n'y était pas parvenu. Il soupira d'un air blasé.

-Merci d'avoir essayé, capitaine Hawkins.

* * *

Melody se raccrocha au mur avec une grimace de douleur. Elle savait que son père était dans son bureau, le capitaine Hawkins étant rentré il y a peu d'un voyage d'elle ne savait où. Il ne lui restait qu'un petit couloir à traverser mais elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait des kilomètres tant la douleur était forte. C'était le moment et elle le savait, la douleur était si intense...

Elle sentit un gémissement lui échapper alors qu'une nouvelle contraction la saisissait. Enfin, elle atteignit cette porte et s'appuya dessus, faisant taire les deux voix à l'intérieur. Elle eut du mal mais elle ouvrit la porte en s'y raccrochant.

-Melody ? Demanda Eric alors que pour elle ne savait quelle raison, Pléiade la regardait avec culpabilité.

-Le...Le bébé...

Elle poussa un cri de douleur et il sembla que le capitaine comprit avant Eric. Elle sentit que quelque chose se rompait en elle alors qu'elle perdait les eaux dans le bureau de son père.

-Je crois qu'il arrive.

Elle eut un autre cri de douleur alors que les deux hommes se regardaient avec panique...

* * *

 **A mercredi :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour ! Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Leanne Benson**

Pléiade et Eric soutenaient Melody chacun par un bras, essayant d'avancer plus vite.

-Carlotta ! Le médecin de famille, des serviettes et de l'eau chaude ! Cria Eric en croisant la domestique qui courut d'un air affolé faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Les deux hommes emmenèrent Melody dans la pièce qui avait été préparée à cette intention et l'aidèrent à s'installer sur le lit. La princesse accrocha le bras de son père avec une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée.

-Ne me laisse pas seule, murmura-t-elle avec terreur, tout en se crispant de douleur sous la contraction.

-Je vais chercher ta mère.

-Je ne veux pas être seule !

-Tu n'es pas seule. Le capitaine Hawkins...

Celui-ci cependant se décala.

-Je vais chercher la reine. Restez avec votre fille.

Le capitaine sortit en coup de vent, alors que la douleur se faisait intense et qu'Eric sursautait sous le cri que poussait sa fille alors qu'elle serrait toujours son bras avec force. Il avait oublié à quel point un accouchement rendait les femmes fortes et était totalement perdu en voyant sa fille ainsi.

Heureusement, Ariel et Sarah arrivèrent avec le médecin de famille. Eric s'assit sur une chaise à côté de sa fille pendant que le vieux médecin de famille l'examinait et que Sarah et Ariel prenaient chacune une de ses mains.

La panique et la douleur étaient plus que visibles dans le regard de la princesse. Ariel et Sarah firent de leur mieux pour la rassurer et le long travail commença.

* * *

Grimsby, Louis et Uriel faisaient les cent pas dans le couloir. Daphnée les regardait avec le tournis et Pléiade restait impassible, les bras croisés. Uriel sursautait à chaque hurlement de sa sœur et Daphnée se mordait la lèvre avec impatience.

Les heures passaient et la situation semblait stagner. N'y tenant plus, Uriel entra dans la pièce pour soutenir lui aussi sa sœur et crut défaillir. Elle était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, ses cheveux noirs rendant le contraste plus fort encore. De larges cernes violets lui mangeaient le visage et son regard terrorisé croisa le sien. Il lut à quel point elle souffrait et se rendit compte qu'elle paniquait plus qu'autre chose, ce qui devait rendre le travail plus difficile encore. Eric se trouvait à ses côtés, lui caressant les cheveux. Ariel et Sarah tenaient chacune une de ses mains.

-Le travail est trop long. Si ça continue, le bébé n'y survivra pas, lâcha brutalement le médecin. De même que la princesse...

Les larmes se mêlèrent à la sueur sur le visage de Melody et Uriel se mit aux côtés de Sarah, essayant d'encourager sa sœur. Elle ne lâcha plus son regard, sans cependant s'arrêter de pleurer. Il sursauta en l'entendant crier plus fort que les dernières fois.

-Je vois la tête ! Poussez, princesse, vous avez presque fini.

Melody se redressa et poussa de toutes ses forces. Uriel sembla être le seul à se rendre compte à quel point elle pâlit plus encore, si c'était possible. Il croisa le regard de sa mère et se rendit compte qu'elle aussi pleurait. Eric était également très pâle, Sarah se mordait les lèvres à sang tout en essayant de ne rien montrer.

-Poussez encore une fois et ce sera fini ! L'encouragea le médecin.

Melody mit du temps à rassembler ses forces et le prince vit le regard plus qu'inquiet du médecin. Enfin, elle pousa encore avant de se laisser tomber en arrière pendant que des cris de bébé se faisaient entendre.

-C'est une fille ! Comment allez-vous l'appeler, princesse ?

-Leanne, murmura Melody, exsangue. Leanne Athéna Benson.

Le médecin nettoya la nouvelle petite princesse avant de la poser dans les bras tremblants de sa mère. Uriel tint ses bras pour qu'elle ne fasse pas tomber le bébé. Un duvet brun clair. De grands yeux clairs eux aussi.

-Elle te ressemble, Jim.

Sur ces derniers mots, Melody ferma les yeux. Tout ce qu'Uriel comprit ensuite, c'était qu'elle faisait une hémorragie et qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

 **Trois jours plus tard**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et il lui sembla être plus légère. Elle était dans sa chambre, ça elle le savait. Elle passa la main sur son ventre en un geste automatique et se rappela. Son bébé...Son bébé qui ressemblait à Jim. Elle voulait la voir. Sa petite Leanne. Elle se leva avec une grimace et faillit tomber.

-Melody ? Tu ne devrais pas être levée ! S'exclama Eric en entrant dans la pièce et en allant la soutenir.

-Je veux voir mon bébé.

Eric la porta comme quand elle était enfant.

-Je vais t'emmener la voir. Elle va bien. En très bonne santé.

Melody soupira de soulagement.

-Tu nous as fait une belle peur. Le médecin a eu du mal à te garder en vie. Tu as fait une hémorragie, le bébé était trop gros pour ton bassin, c'est pour ça que ça a mis tant de temps. Le médecin a dit que ce serait compliqué si tu voulais d'autres enfants...Uriel a failli s'évanouir en voyant tout ce sang tu sais.

Eric finit par se taire parce qu'ils arrivaient dans le salon où se trouvaient Ariel, Sarah, Pléiade et Leanne.

-Elle était debout, prête à parcourir tout le château pour voir notre Leanne.

Melody aima tout de suite le ton affectueux que prit Eric pour parler de son enfant. Eric la posa délicatement dans un fauteuil et Ariel alla déposer tout aussi délicatement Leanne dans les bras de sa mère. Tout spectateur extérieur aurait été ému de la scène. La première rencontre entre une mère et son enfant est quelque chose d'unique. D'instinct, Melody sut comment placer ses bras pour accueillir son enfant. Une larme roula sur sa joue pâle en même temps qu'elle souriait alors que son regard plongeait dans celui de sa fille. Exactement les mêmes yeux que Jim. Cette constatation faisait un peu mal. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Jim, ça on ne pouvait pas le nier. Melody se demanda un bref instant, si sa fille verrait seulement un jour son père. Cette pensée lui fit mal et elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Tous les autres mirent ça sur le compte de son émotion de voir sa fille et elle ne les en détrompa pas. Elle ne voulait parler de Jim à quiconque aujourd'hui.

* * *

La nouvelle maman soupira. Le médecin de famille l'avait enguirlandée quand il avait appris qu'elle s'était levée. Il assurait qu'elle n'était pas en état et qu'elle devait prendre encore quelques jours de repos.

 _-Vous avez failli mourir, vous vous rendez compte ?_

Bien sûr qu'elle se'en rendait compte. Elle s'était sentie partir après avoir croisé le regard de Leanne. C'était horrible que de se réveiller trois jours plus tard. Elle fixa le plafond d'un air désespéré. Sa fille dormait dans le berceau à côté de son lit. Elle ne se lassait pas de la regarder et finit à son tour par s'endormir durant quelques heures.

* * *

Uriel n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Melody venait de lui déposer sa nièce dans les bras. Après quelques jours de repos, elle allait mieux et pouvait aller et venir comme elle le voulait même si elle ressentait encore des courbatures dues à son accouchement.

-Dis donc, ça lui va bien, plaisanta Melody. Vous devriez y songer ! Finit-elle en un clin d'oeil.

Daphnée et Uriel la fixèrent avec ahurissement.

-Tu...

-Vous croyiez franchement que je l'ignorais ? Oh vous étiez discrets, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça et c'était vraiment touchant de votre part de ne pas étaler votre bonheur pour moi, mais ça ne me rend pas triste de vous voir heureux ensembles. Ca m'apaise justement. Et il était temps, déjà avant que je ne parte pour sauver grand-père, j'avais remarqué que quelque chose couvait entre vous.

Daphnée serra sa meilleure amie alors qu'Uriel regardait les mimiques que faisaient sa nièce.

-Tu as parlé de _lui_ avant de t'évanouir à cause de ton hémorragie, lâcha brusquement Uriel.

-Je sais. C'était impossible que je ne le mentionne pas. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup.

Melody jeta un regard affectueux au bébé dans les bras de son frère.

-Maman a été touchée pour le deuxième prénom. Et je pense que grand-père le sera aussi.

-A propos de ça, il va falloir qu'on lui présente sa première arrière petite-fille.

Ils eurent tous les trois un sourire en imaginant la scène.

-Nos tantes vont être folles, rit Uriel.

Melody acquiesça tout en l'imaginant parfaitement. Elle était même impatiente de leur présenter Leanne.

-Je me demande si elle est sirène ou si il lui faudra aussi un bijou comme nous.

-Je suppose que c'est une situation similaire à celle de maman alors je pense qu'il lui faudra un bijou, déclara Uriel.

-Moi je pense que c'est encore différent. Chez nous, c'est dans notre patrimoine génétique. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir une nouvelle génération la fera se changer naturellement ? Opposa Melody.

Delbert et Amelia les rejoignirent et fixèrent la petite princesse avec attendrissement. Aucun des adolescents ne vit le geste que fit Amelia : se passer la main sur la ventre. Leanne eut un petit gazouillis, et ils la fixèrent tous avec attendrissement.

-Nous voulions attendre que tu aies accouché avant de te demander ça, commença Amelia en posant la main sur l'épaule de Melody. J'attends un heureux événement. Je voudrais que tu sois la marraine.

Melody serra le capitaine contre elle avec émotion.

-Nous souhaitons également nous marier et je te voulais comme témoin. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça avant étant donné...Les circonstances.

Melody accepta avec joie puis mit Leanne dans les bras de son ancien capitaine. Amelia détailla l'enfant. C'était un parfait mélange de ses parents. Elle avait la profondeur du regard de sa mère, mais le bleu clair de son père. Les cheveux parfaitement lisses de sa mère, mais brun foncés, entre les deux couleurs de cheveux de ses parents. La forme de son visage était la même que celle de son père, mais la forme de ses yeux comme ceux de sa mère. Elle avait le nez de Jim, mais la bouche de Melody. Amelia en son fort intérieur, espéra que Jim Hawkins reviendrait un jour et pourrait faire la connaissance de sa fille.

* * *

Melody, Ariel, Uriel et Daphnée étaient sous leur forme de sirène et la princesse tenait sa fille au-dessus de l'eau. Le reste de la famille devrait bientôt les rejoindre. Daphnée poussa une exclamation de stupeur lorsque le bas du corps de Leanne fut immergé dans l'eau : une queue de sirène orange avait pris la place de ses petites jambes.

-Voila qui résout un de nos questionnements, assura Melody avec émotion.

Les quatre sirènes plongèrent alors sous l'eau, Leanne confortablement calée dans les bras de sa mère. Triton et les sœurs d'Ariel se figèrent en les voyant puis Leanne passa dans tous les bras alors que Melody se rendait compte que l'eau lui faisait un bien fou. Ses courbatures semblaient enfin se calmer.

-Comment l'as-tu appelée ? Demanda Triton et tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

-Leanne Athéna Benson.

Toutes les sirènes la fixèrent avec émotion. Et Triton la serra contre lui avec force.

* * *

 **Quatre ans plus tard**

La fête battait son plein et Melody gardait un œil attentif sur sa fille qui dansait en ce moment avec tonton Uriel. La petite Benson portait une robe jaune/orangé. C'était sa couleur préférée après tout. Ses cheveux étaient longs et atteignaient le bas de son dos, toujours bruns foncés.

En quatre ans, Leanne était devenu le petit trésor de tout le monde. Même Pléiade à un moment donné. La petite s'était beaucoup attaché à lui. Le visage de Melody se crispa en pensant à Pléiade Hawkins. Le capitaine était parti il y a un mois. Il avait disparu, sans un mot, sans un regard comme des années auparavant avec Jim. Et Leanne en avait été dévastée. Sarah avait maudit une fois de plus Pléiade Hawkins. Elle avait pensé qu'il avait changé en voyant à quel point il prenait le temps de raconter des histoires à sa petite fille, mais visiblement pas du tout. Melody se rappela alors de la conversation qui en avait découlé.

 _-Et mon papa ?_

 _Melody s'était tournée vers elle d'un air interdit. Personne n'avait encore jamais parlé de Jim à Leanne, ils attendaient qu'elle leur pose des questions._

 _-Ton papa s'appelle Jim._

 _-Je sais. Grand-mère Sarah m'en a parlé. Mais il est où ?_

 _Melody s'était alors agenouillée pour être à la hauteur de sa fille._

 _-Quelque part dans l'espace. Il était mousse quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. On s'est vite aimés et il a fini par partir pour explorer le monde._

 _-Il ne t'a pas emmenée ? Avait demandé Leanne en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre._

 _-Je devais rentrer pour donner un médicament à Papy Triton. Tu sais, ton papa est quelqu'un de bien, malgré ce qu'il a fait. C'est quelqu'un de courageux et loyal. Mais sa soif d'aventures était plus forte que le reste._

 _-Et pourquoi il n'est pas resté pour moi ?_

 _-Il ne savait pas que tu étais là._

Cette conversation avait été horrible pour elle. Ses blessures amoureuses étaient loin d'être guéries. Comme elle l'avait dit il y a des années, un amour comme celui qu'elle ressentait pour Jim -teinté de ressentiment, il va sans dire- était unique dans une vie. Les prétendants s'étaient bousculés, assurant qu'ils accepteraient Leanne comme leur propre fille, mais elle n'avait jamais su ouvrir son cœur à nouveau.

Evangeline, Anya, Annabeth et Connor entourèrent ensuite Uriel et Leanne, faisant la ronde autour d'eux. Les enfants de Delbert et Amelia étaient de véritables terreurs, mais ils étaient également adorables.

Ariel posa la main sur son épaule.

-Déjà quatre ans. Le temps passe si vite...

-J'ai l'impression que c'est hier qu'il me laissait pour partir à l'aventure. Le départ de Pléiade a rouvert toutes mes blessures. Je crois que jamais je ne pourrais passer au-dessus.

Ariel pressa son épaule d'un air triste puis alla danser avec Eric. Melody repoussa les éventuels prétendants souhaitant danser avec elle. Il n'y avait que deux hommes avec lesquels elle dansait lors des bals : son père et son frère. Sa mère le déplorait. Elle ne cessait d'espérer que sa fille trouve le bonheur avec quelqu'un. Mais elle avait fini par comprendre que ça n'arriverait jamais et en voulait d'autant plus à Jim. Il avait véritablement détruit sa fille. La seule chose de bien qu'il avait fait était Leanne. Elle était la seule qui avait permis à Melody d'avancer. Et Sarah aussi. La brune se trouvait avec Daphnée et elles discutaient toutes les deux. Melody sursauta en se rendant compte que la blonde semblait avoir pris un peu de poids ces derniers temps. Tiens donc, y aurait-il un autre Benson en préparation ?

La princesse sourit en imaginant un futur neveu ou nièce. Uriel et Daphnée restaient très discrets. Daphnée était assez gênée en public, elle avait toujours été ainsi. Daphnée et Uriel partageaient d'ailleurs leur temps entre la terre et l'océan même si ils étaient bien plus souvent dans l'océan. Leanne y allait tous les jours aussi. Elle était la digne fille de sa mère. Et tous les soirs, elle contemplait le ciel étoilé, en digne fille de son père aussi.

Amelia finit par s'asseoir à côté de Melody. Delbert était sur la piste de danse avec ses trois filles et Connor dansait avec Leanne. Melody était devenue proche de l'ancien capitaine. Le fait d'être marraine de ses enfants et témoin de mariage devait y être pour beaucoup.

* * *

Les deux ombres se dirigeaient vers le palais illuminé. Le cœur battant. Sarah Hawkins était semble-t-il présente en ces lieux.

James Pléiade Hawkins avait considérablement changé en quatre ans. Il avait toujours sa boucle d'oreille, bien sûr. Une barbiche ornait son menton et son regard bleu était acéré et heureux. Il avait toujours sa natte, un peu plus longue, mais portait un bandeau rouge dans ses cheveux. On paercevait un collier d'argent avec un pendentif de sirène dépasser de la chemise blanche qu'il portait sous sa longue veste. Il avait également un chapeau noir sur la tête, cachant légèrement son visage. Silver quant à lui n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

Après quatre ans de navigation, il avait voulu retourner auprès de sa mère et ils s'étaient tous les deux rendu sur Mandragore. L'auberge était abandonnée et il avait poussé la porte pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était même pas fermée et que ça devait faire des années. En se rendant au comptoir, il avait vu une lettre, poussiéreuse, elle aussi.

 _« Jim,_

 _Si tu trouves cette lettre, c'est que finalement tu as décidé de revenir, et je dois te dire qu'il est plus que temps ! Je ne pourrais jamais te décrire comment je me suis sentie lorsque je t'ai attendu sur les quais et que tu n'y étais pas. Ne t'attends pas à de grandes effusions lorsque nous nous reverrons. Tu restes mon fils, mais le mal que tu nous as fait à Melody et moi...Bien sûr, je continue de t'aimer comme une mère aime son fils, mais ce que tu as fait est impardonnable._

 _Si tu veux savoir où je suis, j'ai suivi Melody au Danemark. Elle était le seul lien qui me reliait encore à toi, je suis donc allée avec elle. »_

Jim avait pâli puis avait montré la lettre à Silver. Il savait que sa mère avait raison. Lire le nom de Melody lui avait fait mal. Parce qu'il savai qu'elle devait le détester après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Et qu'il ne se rendait compte que des années après de son égoïsme. Aussitôt, ils avaient décidé d'embarquer pour la terre et plus précisément le Danemark. Il avait beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner. Et encore, il ne savait pas encore tout à ce moment là.

-Vous vous rendez au château ? Demanda un passant, assez éméché. C'est une belle fête d'anniversaire.

-Un anniversaire ? Demanda Silver.

-De la petite Leanne, elle a quatre ans aujourd'hui, vous savez.

Jim sentit un horrible pressentiment le prendre alors que le bonhomme continuait.

-C'est une bâtarde, mais elle est aimée du peuple. Vous savez, quand la princesse Melody est revenue avec l'eau guérisseuse pour son grand-père, personne s'attendait à ce qu'elle revienne enceinte !

Les yeux des deux hommes s'écarquillèrent et ils abandonnèrent l'homme qui continuait de babiller tout seul.

-Je crois que ça va être encore plus difficile que prévu, Jimbo...

Jim acquiesça sans rien dire. Comment allait-il pouvoir se faire pardonner une telle chose ? Il avait abandonné Melody. Et elle était enceinte à ce moment là. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer comment elle avait pu se sentir. Il était papa. D'une petite fille. Mais il avait fait encore pire que Pléiade. Et soudain, il comprit pourquoi exactement Pléiade l'avait cherché il y a quatre ans. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important concernant les Benson. Et lui, comme un idiot, il n'avait pas écouté. Il se mordit la lèvre avec force.

-Ils vont pas nous laisser passer avec la dégaine qu'on a...

Jim ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand ils virent qu'il y avait des personnes dans le jardin, près de la mer. Il reconnut Ariel, Uriel et Eric grâce au portrait que Melody lui avait montré, il y avait des années. Delbert, Amelia et quatre enfants suivaient. Et puis il vit sa mère.

-Leanne, attends !

Il aurait reconnu la voix de Melody entre mille et tritura automatiquement son collier. Elle était aussi belle que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient dans son dos, elle portait une belle robe verte de bal. Il constata l'absence de collier autour de son cou et ne s'en étonna pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il remarqua cependant avec soulagement l'absence de bague à sa main gauche.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçut qu'elle tenait la main d'une petite fille. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux bruns foncés attachés en une tresse. Elle avait la même frange que sa mère, son oncle et sa grand-mère. La seule différence était qu'une mèche bouclée barrait légèrement ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus clairs comme les siens. Elle portait une robe jaune et il aperçut le collier de Melody, celui des sirènes autour de son cou.

-Mais maman...Connor et les autres sont déjà dehors.

Effectivement, les enfants Doppler trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau.

-Je veux juste que tu ne te transformes pas pour aller voir Papy Triton. On doit rester ici.

-Mais j'aime pas les bals ! Râla la fillette en croisant les bras.

-C'est drôle, je croirais revoir quelqu'un dire la même chose...Dit Eric.

Melody lui tira la langue et Uriel s'esclaffa.

-Elle trouvait toutes les excuses pour ne pas y assister. Et elle ne dansait qu'avec moi.

-C'est toujours le cas. Je veux dire je ne danse qu'avec toi ou papa !

Sur ces entrefaites, Ariel arriva d'un air pincé.

-Le duc Finnick Anderson a réitéré sa demande.

-Eh bien dis-lui que c'est non. Ce sera toujours non.

-Melody...Il est temps de refaire ta vie.

-Ma vie c'est Leanne, le reste m'importe peu.

Jim se sentit encore plus coupable en entendant de l'amertume dans la voix de la princesse. Sarah pressa l'épaule de la jeune fille à son tour.

-Je sais ce que c'est, Ariel.

Melody et Sarah échangèrent un regard complice alors que Leanne allait faire tremper ses pieds. Silver se sentit mal à l'aise de les espionner ainsi mais restait lui aussi figé sur la petite Leanne. Et il ne savait pas comment exactement ils pouvaient se révéler tous les deux. Une culpabilité immense s'était emparée des deux hommes. Silver l'avait ressentie des années, chaque fois qu'il pensait à Melody. C'était surtout de sa faute si Jim l'avait laissée. S'il ne lui avait pas demandé de partir à l'aventure avec lui, il formerait une famille avec Melody. Mais maintenant, réparer les pots cassés allait s'avérer très difficile. Voir même impossible.

-J'aurais voulu d'autres petits-enfants, dit ensuite Ariel d'un air boudeur.

-Pour ça je pense que tu as un autre enfant qui peut t'en faire, fit Melody avec un clin d'oeil. Et tu sais de toute façon que même si un jour -et je sais que ça n'arrivera pas- je me mariais...Ce serait compliqué pour moi. J'ai beau aimer Leanne de tout mon cœur...

La princesse posa un regard affectueux et empli d'amour sur sa fille.

-Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Et le médecin avait dit que je ne pouvais sûrement pas avoir d'autres enfants.

Jim fit un pas en avant. Silver savait que la curiosité du jeune homme devait brûler après ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Et je sais qu'ils ont beau dire qu'ils accepteraient Leanne comme leur propre fille...Je sais ce qui se murmure ensuite derrière. Ils disent tous que c'est une bâtarde et que vous n'auriez pas dû la reconnaître en tant qu'héritière de la famille Benson. J'ai entendu le dur Anderson en parler avec le prince Dimitri Vanner.

Ariel cessa d'importuner sa fille. Bien sûr tout ce qu'elle voulait était son bonheur. Mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle insistait trop les derniers temps. Uriel et Daphnée étaient restés assez silencieux, Uriel ayant le bras sur les épaules de sa fiancée.

Leanne revint auprès de sa mère et la discussion s'arrêta là. Ils ne tenaient pas à aborder ce genre de sujets devant la petite. Le regard de Leanne se posa exactement à l'endroit où se trouvaient Silver et Jim. La petite princesse fronça les sourcils et les deux hommes se rendirent compte de la ressemblance frappante avec Jim à ce moment là. Elle les pointa du doigt.

-Maman, qui c'est ?

-Leanne, on ne montre pas les gens du doigt, c'est mal...

Melody se coupa net car elle venait de voir qui Leanne montrait du doigt ainsi. Jim vit ceux autour d'elle les regarder aussi. Sarah se figea, heureuse et en colère tout à la fois. Amelia et Delbert hésitaient entre surprise et incrédulité. Ariel était déjà auprès de sa fille, un air peu amène sur le visage. Daphnée jetait des regards alternatifs entre Melody et Jim. Uriel et Eric le regardaient avec rage. Jim quant à lui ne parvenait à détacher le regard du regard profond de celle qu'il avait abandonné il y a près de quatre ans. Et il comprit alors ce que Melody avait ressenti lors de la mutinerie. Elle le fixait avec une rage peu commune...

* * *

 **Je vous laisse sur ce supens, à mercredi prochain :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je sais que cette suite est attendue avec impatience ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Retrouvailles amères**

Melody restait figée, sa main resserrée sur l'épaule de sa fille. Elle était incapable de détacher le regard de celui de Jim, constatant qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'en demeurait pas moins beau. Il devait faire des conquêtes, songea-t-elle amèrement. En quatre ans, il avait dû passer du bon temps. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus quand elle remarqua qu'il portait _leur_ pendentif.

Elle ne réagit qu'à peine quand Uriel mit un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire à Jim qui tomba au sol et estima qu'il valait mieux qu'il y reste. Melody tourna le regard vers Silver qui la regardait avec une culpabilité intense dans les yeux. Mais c'était trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que quatre ans après, Jim se montre enfin.

\- Melody, commença Ariel alors qu'Eric allait arrêter Uriel qui semblait prêt à redonner un coup de poing à Jim.

Les Doppler restaient figés et Sarah s'était rendue malgré elle auprès de Jim. Daphnée semblait dans le même état que Melody, incapable de réagir. La princesse détacha le regard de Silver et plongea avec Leanne dans les bras après avoir enlevé son bracelet.

Toutes les personnes présentes les suivirent du regard puis se tournèrent à nouveau vers les deux arrivants. Silver se massa la nuque d'un air gêné et reporta son regard sur Jim. Eric avait réussi à calmer Uriel qui observait calmement Jim. Ce dernier estima qu'il pouvait se relever sans risque et se massa la mâchoire. Il jeta un regard hésitant sur sa mère. Sarah lui saisit fermement le bras et il la suivit dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Les autres en firent de même. Sarah finit par le lâcher et lui asséna une gifle retentissante sous la surprise des autres.

Jim ne dit rien, se contentant de porter la main à sa joue en se disant que même lorsque les robots policiers le ramenaient à l'auberge, elle ne l'avait jamais giflé. Il soutint son regard alors que Sarah le fixait avec une colère sourde au fond des yeux.

\- Que tu veuilles des aventures, j'aurais pu l'admettre. Je sais très bien comme tu es attiré par les étoiles depuis petit. Que tu laisses Melody derrière toi est déjà plus difficile. Mais qu'en plus tu ne lui accordes même pas une parole...Tu sais ce que c'est ça, Jim ? C'est lâche ! Tu n'as juste pas eu le courage d'assumer que tu la laissais derrière toi pour des désirs égoïstes !

Jim ouvrit la bouche, la referma et détourna le regard. Et puis aussi brusquement qu'elle avait crié, Sarah serra son fils contre elle, se rendant compte qu'il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha, il attendit, les bras ballants. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se défendre ou garder le silence. Machinalement, il joua avec le pendentif en argent.

\- Tu devrais retirer ça, Hawkins. Tu n'es pas digne de le porter, lâcha brutalement Uriel.

\- Uriel...Rabroua Ariel.

\- Quoi ? Il arrive ici et une simple gifle devrait tout lui pardonner ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! J'ai toujours dit que je lui referais le portrait le jour où il oserait seulement se pointer !

Jim planta son regard dans celui d'Uriel. Il n'était pas question qu'il baisse les yeux. Il assumait ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Vous pouvez tous me blâmer, je sais parfaitement que je le mérite. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire pour ma défense : je pensais que si elle me détestait, ce serait plus facile pour elle. Je pensais que c'était préférable que des adieux déchirants ou des promesses non tenues.

Il croisa les bras dans une attitude de défi. Il sentait le regard d'Ariel sur lui, qui l'analysait.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Demanda Daphnée.

Pour la première fois, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Je suis revenu à Mandragore. Pour ma mère. Et je suis tombée sur sa lettre. Alors je suis venu, parce que je savais que même si elle me haïssait, je devais aussi une explication à Melody.

Il avait essayé de ne pas prononcer le nom de la princesse depuis qu'il était là, mais c'était impossible.

\- Et quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons appris l'existence de ma...Leanne.

Il savait que s'il disait ma fille, ce ne serait pas apprécié du tout.

\- Dans ce cas...Et tu comptes rester ou tu comptes faire comme ton père ? Lança Uriel avec hargne.

* * *

Melody confia Leanne à Triton qui avait l'air plus que surpris. Mais il n'osa pas poser de questions vu son visage. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la chambre que partageaient les sept sœurs quand elles étaient petites.

\- Melody ? Demanda Aquata, arrivant avec les autres. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- _Il_ est là. Au palais.

\- Il ?

Un éclair de compréhension sembla cependant passer dans le regard d'Arista.

\- Jim Hawkins ?

Melody acquiesça, défaite.

\- Il est venu. Et je ne pouvais pas...Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas. Quand je suis partie avec Leanne, Uriel lui avait donné un coup de poing, mais je n'ai pas pu...

Attina lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

\- Il va pourtant bien falloir que tu y retournes.

Melody se tourna avec elle avec affolement.

\- Tu le dois à Leanne. Combien de fois as-tu voulu qu'elle connaisse son père ? Tu en as maintenant l'occasion.

\- Mais...Et si je...Si je retombais amoureuse ?

\- _Retombais ?_ Mais Melody, tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer ! Martela Aquata avec force. Tu as juste peur de lui pardonner. Ce que j'en dis c'est que tu devrais y aller en douceur. Lui laisser passer du temps avec Leanne. Il faut que tu penses à elle en priorité.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Demanda Jim avec un air noir.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? Ton cher paternel travaillait ici pendant que tu batifolais avec ma sœur. Leanne l'aimait beaucoup et ils étaient proches. Et puis, il y a un mois, il est parti !

Uriel perdit légèrement son air noir quand il vit la colère de Jim envers Pléiade.

\- Il est encore parti...Il ne changera jamais...

Uriel allait répliquer quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Melody. Ses cheveux dégouttaient sur le sol et elle portait une Leanne endormie dans ses bras. Elle ne parvint pas à regarder Jim, alors elle se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Maman, tu peux aller coucher Leanne ? J'ai à parler avec... _Lui._

Cela faisait mal de se rendre compte qu'elle ne prononçait même pas son nom. Il suivit du regard Ariel emmener Leanne alors que la salle se vidait doucement. Silver ne semblait pas savoir s'il devait rester ou partir. Sarah tapota son bras et il la suivit dans le couloir.

Melody croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs alors que le silence s'éternisait, pesant. Jim ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans savoir quoi dire. S'excuser lui semblait inapproprié. Que vaudraient ses excuses ? Il attendit alors patiemment que Melody se décide à parler. Enfin, elle croisa les bras, soupira et se tourna vers lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il fut impossible à Jim de détourner le regard. Il n'avait jamais vu Melody avec une telle colère dans le regard. Mais il voyait aussi de la tristesse.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, commença Melody. Dire que je suis heureuse serait faux.

Elle le fixait avec un aplomb fort.

\- Le fait est que tu m'as abandonnée derrière toi comme...Comme si je n'étais rien. Nous nous étions retrouvés et toi tu...Tu n'aurais même pas proposé de sauver mon grand-père avec moi et que nous partions ensembles ensuite. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est partir sans un mot et pour ça je peux dire que tu ressembles à ton père.

\- Mel...

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je refuse d'entendre ce surnom. Je disais donc que pour ça tu lui ressembles sans l'ombre d'un doute !

-Je ne savais pas...

\- Bien sûr que non ! Moi-même je l'ignorais ! Alors mets-toi à ma place et essaye d'imaginer quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte alors que j'étais à peine rentrée ici ! Imagine seulement ce que ça a pu être que d'entendre que la princesse Benson était une fille facile ! Oh, mais c'est vrai tu me l'avais aussi déjà dit, ça.

\- C'était différent, je ne savais pas que...

\- Tu ne sais pas grand-chose ! S'écria-t-elle. Ma fille est traitée de bâtarde dans mon dos. Imagine seulement comme ça a été dur de répondre à ses questions sur toi quand Pléiade est parti !

\- Je...

\- Mes tantes m'ont convaincue que je devais te laisser une chance. Pour Leanne. Tu pourras demeurer au château, ça m'est complètement égal. Mais je veux te voir le moins possible.

Sur ces mots, elle partit en direction de la sortie et il ne put pas voir à quel point cette discussion l'avait touchée. Elle referma la porte et se rendit compte que Sarah et Silver se trouvaient encore dans le couloir, semblant en grande conversation. Silver ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler alors qu'elle essuyait une larme qui roulait. Elle leva la main pour le faire taire.

\- Je ne peux pas. Pas ce soir.

Sarah la prit par le bras et la reconduisit à sa chambre. Une fois devant la porte, elle posa les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Qu'as-tu décidé ?

\- Il peut rester. Pour elle. Elle a besoin de le connaître. Mais je veux le moins de contacts possibles.

\- Merci, murmura Sarah en la serrant contre elle.

A ces mots et cette étreinte, Melody comprit que Sarah avait besoin de renouer avec son fils.

* * *

Jim était retourné dans le jardin. Il ne se voyait pas rester dans le château. Il se massa encore la mâchoire. Uriel n'y était pas allé de main morte ! Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il le méritait. Il revoyait la façon dont Melody s'était adressé à lui et se rendait compte à quel point il l'avait brisée. Il perçut un mouvement sur sa droite et détailla le balcon. Quelqu'un venait de s'y rendre et il reconnut Melody sans problème. Elle s'accouda sur la rambarde et alors qu'il aurait pensé la voir contempler l'océan, c'est vers les étoiles que son visage se leva.

Il aurait voulu se montrer, lui parler, mais elle avait été très claire : elle voulait le moins de contacts possibles avec lui. Ce qui se comprenait parfaitement étant donné la situation. Il se contenta alors de la regarder sans oser faire un geste. Il détourna ensuite le regard et regarda les vagues qui allaient et venaient. C'était quelque chose d'apaisant.

\- Encore là, Hawkins ?

Jim sursauta et tourna la tête vers Uriel. Adossé contre un arbre, le jeune prince le dévisageait.

\- Elle a décidé de me laisser rester.

\- Pour Leanne ?

Jim acquiesça sans le lâcher du regard. Melody lui avait dit qu'Uriel risquait d'être protecteur alors il n'était pas étonné de le voir le détester.

\- Elle me parlait beaucoup de toi, dit Jim et Uriel haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Pendant le voyage, vous lui manquiez beaucoup. Elle me racontait que vous observiez souvent les étoiles tous les deux.

\- Et à cause de toi, elle ne peut plus les regarder sans être triste.

Cette fois, Jim détourna le regard.

\- Je n'attends le pardon de personne, dit-il ensuite. Je sais bien que c'est impardonnable. J'aurais dû écouter Pléiade quand il est venu me trouver.

\- Attends, de quoi tu parles, là ?

\- Eh bien, Pléiade est venu de la part des Benson. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

A la tête d'Uriel, Jim comprit qu'il n'avait pas été au courant. Et en déduit de ne pas parler de ça devant Melody. Uriel se rapprocha ensuite de Jim jusqu'à se trouver tout près de lui.

\- Je ne t'empêcherais pas de créer de liens avec Leanne, elle en a réellement besoin. Tout comme je n'empêcherais rien avec ma sœur. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, Hawkins : si Melody venait à te pardonner...

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

\- Peu importe. Si elle y parvenait, je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais la faire souffrir comme tu l'as fait par le passé. Sinon je te donnerais bien plus qu'un coup de poing.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour la reconquérir ! S'exclama Jim avec ardeur. Je sais bien que c'est une illusion que d'espérer être aussi proche que nous l'étions avant. Je sais très bien que je ne la mérite plus et que je ne la mériterai plus jamais à cause de l'égoïsme dont j'ai fait preuve. Si je reste, c'est uniquement pour ma mère et pour Leanne.

Uriel ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder les yeux dans ceux de Jim. Et il voyait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il croyait presque revoir la même tristesse que dans le regard de Melody. Mais il ne s'apitoierait pas sur le sort de celui qui en était responsable.

* * *

Melody se réveilla et constata que Leanne n'était plus dans son lit. Elle se dépêcha de la rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner. Elle se figea sur le pas de la porte en voyant Silver attablé. Elle ne savait pas si elle était contente de le revoir ou si elle le détestait d'avoir fait cette proposition à Jim. Elle décida de l'ignorer, elle ne savait pas encore comment se comporter avec lui.

Leanne se leva de table pour lui faire un câlin et elle sentit le cuistot les observer. Ariel était déjà levée et attendait que Melody s'installe.

\- Ta décision est courageuse. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi.

Le regard de Melody se posa sur Leanne et elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre.

\- Maman, qui c'est le monsieur ?

Leanne parlait ainsi de Silver qui eut un bref sourire en voyant Melody s'agenouiller devant sa fille.

\- Ce monsieur s'appelle Silver. Il était avec ton papa et moi dans l'espace.

Leanne regarda Silver, puis se cacha derrière Melody. Ariel retint un rire.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui. Il n'est pas méchant ! Et en plus il cuisine bien !

Leanne glissa la tête de côté et regarda Silver.

\- Je crois que c'est la ferraille qui lui fait peur, assura Melody.

Morph arriva de nulle part et alla câliner Silver, ce qui perturba Leanne. Si Morph aimait Silver, alors il ne pouvait pas être méchant, pensait-elle. Après avoir câliné Silver, Morph alla jouer avec Leanne qui courut dans toute la pièce pour l'attraper. Les adultes purent alors discuter plus sérieusement.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de Jim, commença Ariel.

Le regard scrutateur de Silver fut de nouveau sur elle. Melody croisa les bras et souffla.

\- Ca va être compliqué quand Uriel ou ton père le croiseront.

La princesse haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

\- J'avais pensé lui assigner la chambre de Daphnée. De toute manière quand ils ne sont pas dans l'océan, Uriel et elle partagent la même chambre.

\- Mais c'est tout près de ma chambre ! S'offusqua Melody. Et je lui ai dit que je veux le voir le moins possible.

Ariel posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Et je le comprends parfaitement. Mais j'estime qu'il doit lui aussi être près de Leanne et comme elle dort avec toi dans la chambre...

\- Papa et Uriel vont adorer...

\- Ce n'est facile pour personne ! S'énerva Ariel. Tu crois que ça ne me met pas à l'aise de le laisser dormir au château ?

Melody se tut.

\- D'ailleurs, il va bientôt arriver pour faire connaissance avec sa fille. Tu ferais mieux de l'expliquer à Leanne.

Melody rattrapa sa fille qui faisait des papouilles au polymorphe.

\- Leanne ? Tu sais le monsieur qui était avec Silver, hier ? C'est ton papa.

Les yeux de la petite fille s'écarquillèrent et elle sourit de bonheur.

\- Mon vœu a marché !

\- Ton vœu ?

\- Mamie Sarah a dit qu'on pouvait faire un vœu quand on voyait une étoile filante. J'ai voulu que mon papa vienne ici et il est là !

Le cœur de Melody se serra. De tristesse. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

\- Il va venir passer du temps avec toi.

\- Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Je...Non, mon cœur. J'ai des choses à faire ce matin.

Melody s'en voulut de ce mensonge mais elle était incapable de dire qu'elle ne voulait aucun contact avec Jim.

\- Tu pourrais lui montrer tes endroits préférés aujourd'hui. Et ce soir, il regarderait les étoiles avec toi.

Leanne trépigna de joie après cette phrase. Encore une fois, Melody sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce sentiment, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Ariel dit d'entrer et Jim arriva, se mordant la lèvre avec angoisse. Il salua Ariel du bout des lèvres et fit face à son regard empli de colère, Silver l'encouragea d'un regard et il avisa Melody qui parlait à Leanne.

\- Je peux y aller alors, maman ?

\- Vas-y, mon cœur.

Melody embrassa sa fille sur la joue, évita le regard de Jim mais fixa sa fille qui prit d'autorité la main de son père et courut presque dans le couloir, un Jim un peu perdu à ses côtés. La princesse mit le doigt sur ce qu'elle ressentait alors : de la jalousie. Jusqu'à maintenant, Leanne n'avait eu qu'elle et voilà qu'elle était pressée de la quitter.

* * *

-Un peu rude, hein ?

Melody sursauta mais ne se tourna pas vers Silver.

\- Ta mère m'a dit où te trouver.

\- Des fois, elle ferait mieux de se taire.

Silver eut un petit rire.

\- Elle estime que nous devons parler tous les deux.

Melody haussa les épaules, la tête sur ses genoux repliés contre elle. Elle était sur une falaise qui surplombait l'océan.

\- Je me doutais que ce serait dur de te parler.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je me sens par rapport à vous. Finit-elle par marmonner.

\- Tu sais, je voulais m'excuser de la façon dont j'ai pu te traiter aussi. Je...

Melody se crispa plus encore.

\- Votre...Ta fille est tellement mignonne...

\- C'est aussi la sienne, inutile de se retenir.

Silver se racla la gorge avec gêne. La jeune femme ne lui facilitait pas les choses.

\- Il s'est pas passé un jour sans que je regrette d'avoir proposé ça à Jim.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, la colère dans les yeux, les poings serrés.

\- Et c'était trop dur de lui proposer de s'arrêter au Danemark ? Trop dur de suggérer de rendre visite à sa mère ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il t'avait traitée comme ça. Sa réponse était qu'il pensait qu'il serait plus facile pour toi d'avancer en le détestant que d'attendre son retour.

Le visage de Melody se figea.

\- Je me fiche de son excuse ! J'aurais pensé que je comptais plus que ça !

\- Rien que le fait qu'il ait encore le collier le prouve.

\- Avec le succès qu'il a toujours eu ne me dîtes pas qu'il n'en a pas profité !

\- Jamais. En quatre ans, il n'a pas touché une seule femme.

Les yeux de la princesse s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ca ne change rien ! Où était-il quand j'ai dû accepter le fait d'être enceinte ? Où était-il quand j'ai failli mourir en accouchant ? Où était-il toutes ces années où j'ai eu besoin de lui ? Explosa-t-elle finalement.

\- J'suis pas là pour plaider sa cause. C'est pas à moi de le faire. Même si je doute qu'il ait quelque chose à plaider. Tout ce que je suis venu faire c'est m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire depuis que je te connais.

Les mots de Silver l'apaisèrent et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Est-ce que...

\- Oui. Répondit-il à sa question inachevée.

Melody se prit le visage dans les mains et Silver fut touché par sa peine. Sans un mot, le cuistot la serra contre lui quelques minutes en pressant son épaule avec maladresse.

* * *

Un peu perdu, Jim faisait des châteaux de sable avec une Leanne ravie.

\- Maman a dit que je pouvais regarder les étoiles avec toi ce soir. Moi j'adore les étoiles, mais maman elle est triste quand elle les regarde.

Une culpabilité intense jaillit en lui, à nouveau.

\- Tonton Uriel dit que c'est parce qu'elle pense à un abruti quand elle les regarde. Maman n'a pas aimé quand il a dit ça et ils se sont disputés. Elle dit qu'on doit pas dire abruti.

Leanne porta les mains à sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de le dire deux fois et fixa son père avec la crainte de se faire gronder. Jim lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Je ne lui dirais pas que tu l'as dit, c'est promis.

Leanne fronça ensuite les sourcils en continuant de le regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas emmené maman avec toi ?

\- Parce que j'ai été égoïste.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ?

\- Ca veut dire que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. J'ai fait du mal à ta maman et à ta grand-mère Sarah.

\- Maman dit que tu es loyal et courageux, continua Leanne, passant du coq à l'âne.

Jim eut un sourire. Il imaginait bien Melody ne pas dire du mal de lui devant Leanne. C'était tout elle. Et bien sûr il s'en sentait également coupable.

\- Une fois, j'ai entendu tonton Uriel dire que tu étais un sale type.

Leanne remit les mains devant sa bouche alors que Jim faisait bonne figure. Bien sûr, tout ce qu'il entendait était vrai. Qui d'autre qu'un sale type pouvait laisser une fille comme Melody derrière lui ?

\- Je suis contente que mon vœu ait marché ! Dit-elle ensuite en étendant ses bras comme un oiseau et en courant autour de lui en riant.

\- Ton vœu ?

\- J'ai vu une étoile filante et j'ai souhaité que tu viennes nous voir. Ca marche quand on fait deux vœux ? Parce que j'ai aussi souhaité que papy Pléiade revienne. Il est parti et on sait pas pourquoi. Maman était fâchée. Et moi j'ai pleuré. Je voudrais qu'il revienne parce qu'il me raconte toujours des histoires !

\- Tu sais je peux aussi t'en raconter si tu veux. Dit Jim en s'allongeant dans le sable chaud.

A côté de lui, Leanne faisait un ange de sable. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et prit le pendentif en forme de sirène dans sa petite main.

\- Maman a presque le même.

\- Je sais.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu le prendre en main, mais elle le cache dans un tiroir de la chambre. Je le sais parce que je dors avec elle.

Jim sourit alors que Leanne continuait de babiller. Parler avec elle, faire sa connaissance avait un côté apaisant, mais il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir reprendre pied quand la journée s'achèverait.

* * *

\- Content de te revoir, Jimmy, mais je dois avouer que je suis fâché contre toi !

\- Je crois que tout le monde l'est, non ? Dit le jeune homme en se massant la nuque.

Le robot finit par lui sauter dessus alors que Morph lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

\- Viens, on va voir les étoiles ! Dit Leanne en lui prenant de nouveau la main.

Elle le conduisit dans le jardin et s'allongea, les jambes croisées en continuant de le tenir par la main. Jim lui apprit le nom de chaque étoile qu'elle désignait puis se tut quand il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Lentement, il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea dans les couloirs du château. Il croisa Grimsby qui lui jeta un regard noir tout en lui indiquant dans quelle direction se trouvait la chambre de Melody et Leanne. Jim déglutit puis toqua, assez doucement. Melody ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir.

\- Désolé, elle s'est endormie quand on regardait les étoiles et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à la réveiller.

Cela leur rappela à tous les deux une soirée que Melody avait passé à astiquer des casseroles et où Jim avait dû la porter pour la coucher et la border. Melody s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et lui montra où se trouvait le lit de sa fille. Elle le regarda poser avec délicatesse Leanne dedans et la border et sentit une boule dans sa gorge. C'était bien trop difficile d'avoir affaire à tout ça.

\- Elle est attachante, elle te ressemble beaucoup, ne put s'empêcher de dire Jim.

\- Elle te ressemble aussi beaucoup, murmura Melody en évitant toujours de le regarder. Ma mère pense que tu devrais dormir près de nous, tu as la chambre face à la nôtre.

Jim se rendit lentement vers la sortie et voulut dire quelque chose mais la porte se referma sèchement et il n'eut que le bois de celle-ci en face de lui.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Désolée pour la semaine dernière j'étais malade et j'ai oublié ensuite de publier xD**

* * *

 **Altercations**

Melody s'adossa au battant de la porte sans se douter que Jim restait figé devant lui aussi. Ils n'avaient jamais été si proches et si éloignés. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle retint un sanglot, la main sur la bouche. Le retour de Jim était trop dur à encaisser pour elle. Le fait que Leanne l'accepte aussi facilement et rapidement lui semblait tellement injuste...

Leanne se leva dans la nuit. Elle jeta un œil à sa mère qui dormait et sortit tout doucement de la chambre. Il faisait nuit noire mais elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à la porte en face d'elle et toqua.

Jim ouvrit et la fixa d'un air étonné.

-Leanne ? Mais qu'est-ce que ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

-Je voulais voir si tu étais encore là. Je veux pas être triste comme avec papy Pléiade.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra et il la prit dans ses bras. Leanne passa les bras autour de son cou et le serra avec toute la force qu'elle avait.

-Je ne partirais pas, tu sais. S'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que je ne partirais pas. Mais tu ferais mieux de te recoucher. Si ta maman se réveille et qu'elle voit que tu n'es pas là, elle va se faire un sang d'encre.

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

-Ca veut dire qu'elle va s'inquiéter et te chercher partout.

-Mais le couloir fait peur.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel et eut un bref soupir.

-Promets-moi de ne pas faire de bruit alors.

Leanne acquiesça, ses mains toujours serrées autour de son cou. Tout doucement, Jim entra dans la chambre de Melody. Recroquevillée dans ses draps, elle dormait profondément. Toujours avec lenteur, il la recoucha et la borda comme la veille, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas loin de se rendormir. Leanne lui fit un sourire fatigué et ferma les yeux. Jim la regarda se pelotonner dans sa couverture avec attendrissement puis son regard fut attiré malgré lui par Melody.

Elle dormait toujours mais il voyait sur son visage qu'elle avait pleuré. Il se retint de soupirer. C'était plus dur pour elle que pour lui, ça il le savait parfaitement. Il avait bien vu qu'elle les regardait quand ils étaient dehors à regarder les étoiles. Elle devait penser qu'il lui volait Leanne. Et à voir la façon dont la petite fille s'accrochait à lui, il pouvait comprendre son sentiment. Il tendit la main, comme pour effleurer sa joue mais se contenta de remettre une mèche derrière son oreille sans la réveiller et sortir de la chambre en silence, comme il y était entré.

* * *

Leanne mangea plus rapidement que jamais et Ariel se racla la gorge. La petite fille releva la tête et se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait avec étonnement. Seul Silver lui fit un sourire discret et elle se dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas méchant.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pressée, aujourd'hui.

-Je passe la journée avec papa !

Melody se figea, la cuillère levée. Elle l'appelait déjà papa hein...

-Je suis désolée ma chérie, tu verras sûrement ton père dans la journée, mais tu as des leçons à suivre aujourd'hui.

Leanne se leva de table et se mit à trépigner sur le sol en hurlant.

* * *

Jim se demanda un instant s'il avait le droit de déjeuner dans le château ou s'il était juste autorisé à y dormir. Haussant les épaules, il se rendit vers le grand salon.

-Dis donc toi ! L'agressa Uriel dans un couloir.

Jim se retourna et vit Daphnée à côté de lui, se mordant la lèvre et pressant l'épaule de son fiancé.

-Je t'ai vu sortir de la chambre de ma sœur cette nuit ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Leanne est venue me voir en pleine nuit. J'ai estimé que si ta sœur se réveillait et se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas là elle allait s'inquiéter.

Uriel ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Les trois adultes se regardèrent en entendant des cris qui venaient du grand salon et accélérèrent le pas. Leanne faisait une colère, ils purent le constater en entrant. Jim croisa les bras d'un air perdu alors que Melody était face à elle, en colère.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! Tu suivras tes leçons ce matin.

-Je veux pas ! Hurla Leanne.

Uriel et Daphnée haussèrent les sourcils et Jim vit à leur visage qu'elle n'avait jamais hurlé de cette façon.

-Je veux aller avec papa comme hier ! Tu ne veux pas parce que tu l'aimes pas et que tu es égoïste. Tu veux me garder que pour toi !

Les yeux de tous les adultes présents s'écarquillèrent.

-Ca suffit, Leanne ! Tonna Uriel.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui faire entendre raison. Comme au ralenti, Jim vit Melody se redresser et quitter la pièce, tête baissée. Il hésita un instant, puis décida de partir à sa poursuite. Uriel semblait réussir à calmer Leanne, alors il préféra tenter de calmer Melody même s'il doutait qu'il soit la personne adéquate.

Lorsqu'il la retrouva, elle entrait dans sa chambre. Il toqua et entra et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant que c'était lui.

-Je me demande où elle a appris le mot égoïste.

-Quand je lui ai expliqué pourquoi je suis parti sans t'emmener.

Melody ne répondit pas et se décala quand il s'assit sur le lit, pas trop loin d'elle.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le ressortirait dans ce sens-là.

Jim mit les coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains alors que Melody ne lui répondait de nouveau pas.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il n'avait pas vu qu'elle l'observait et elle écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux en le voyant jouer machinalement avec le pendentif autour de son cou. Jim soupira et ce fut à son tour de rester muet. La situation se compliquait de plus en plus.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, tu sais. Seulement, je sais que ce n'est pas excusable. Si tu veux, on peut reprendre en redevenant amis.

Elle se leva brusquement et se planta devant lui, les poings serrés et affrontant son regard pour une fois.

-Mais je ne peux pas ! Il s'est passé trop de choses pour que je redevienne seulement amie avec toi.

Pour une fois, il n'y avait que de la colère dans son regard et Jim sourit d'un air désabusé.

-Je me doutais que tu ne répondrais pas favorablement. Mais je veux que tu saches que...Je ne partirai pas. Je resterai. Pour ma mère et Leanne. Et tu peux compter sur moi pour te soutenir face à ce genre de colère.

-Et comment puis-je te faire confiance ? Quand tu t'es excusé sur le bateau, je pensais...Je pensais que nous resterions ensembles...Je pensais bêtement que je comptais plus que les autres planètes ! Cria-t-elle.

Les épaules de Jim s'affaissèrent mais il ne baissa pas le regard. Il était temps qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ou la situation ne ferait qu'empirer.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas voulu te dire au revoir parce que...Je sais que c'est plus facile d'avancer en détestant quelqu'un qu'en attendant un retour qui ne viendra pas. Et j'ai eu peur qu'en te suivant chez toi, je ne puisse plus repartir et que je finisse par te détester. Alors je préférais que toi tu me détestes.

Les poings de Melody se décrispèrent et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi...Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça ? Murmura-t-elle finalement.

Jim ne parvenait pas à détacher le regard du sien.

-Parce que j'étais stupide. Comme la fois où je t'ai repoussée.

-Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Mais ça ne te pardonne rien. Sais-tu à quel point j'ai pu me sentir coupable par rapport à ma famille ? Je savais que ce serait dur pour eux. Mon père et mon grand-père ont eu du mal à l'accepter. J'aurais tellement eu besoin de toi...

Elle eut du mal à continuer et Jim se leva mais resta les bras ballants. Il savait que s'il la touchait, cette discussion serait terminée.

-Et puis il y a eu Pléiade. Je voulais le détester. Mais il était l'un des seuls à comprendre...Que je n'arrivais pas à te détester.

Elle détourna le regard à cet instant et il fit un pas vers elle.

-Tout le monde semblait exiger que je te déteste, mais c'était impossible pour moi. Je t'ai détesté quand tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai accouché. J'ai failli mourir ce jour-là. Je me rappelle qu'on a posé Leanne sur moi et la seule chose que j'ai pu dire, c'est qu'elle te ressemblait. A ce moment-là, je t'ai détesté. Et puis j'ai fait une hémorragie et je me suis réveillée trois jours plus tard.

Elle se tourna à nouveau face à lui et s'étonna de le trouver si près d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'avancer vers elle.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. J'aurais préféré que tu me détestes. Ca aurait été plus facile pour toi.

Il leva la main pour toucher sa joue, puis la laissa retomber le long de son corps.

-En ce moment, je ne sais pas si je te déteste ou si je...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Déteste-moi, Mel. Je ne mérite rien de plus.

* * *

 _Déteste-moi, Mel. Je ne mérite rien de plus._

Les pieds dans l'eau, elle ne cessait de repenser ses paroles. C'était encore plus difficile de le détester après une phrase comme ça. Elle n'avait pas été capable de lui répondre et avait eu du mal à faire face à son regard franc. Il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne méritait que sa haine d'après lui. Et pourtant, quand elle le voyait, sur la plage, courir après Leanne, elle ne pouvait pas le haïr. Elle lui en voudrait toujours de l'avoir abandonnée, mais elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Melody soupira en fixant les vagues. Leanne avait fini par écouter Uriel et suivre ses leçons. La princesse ne savait plus où elle en était. Plus elle voyait Jim, plus elle avait peur de craquer et de le laisser à nouveau entrer dans son cœur. Mais avec le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne voulait surtout pas ça.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était venue à la plage avec Jim et Leanne. Peut-être parce qu'elle en avait assez des regards emplis de pitié que lui lançaient les autres. Et que même si c'était douloureux, elle voulait être présente pour voir comment se débrouillait Jim. Elle finit par revenir sur la plage et s'y assit simplement, cachant ses pieds nus dans le sable.

-Maman ? Est-ce que ça fait peur de voler ? Demanda Leanne en arrivant près d'elle.

Melody sentit le regard de Jim sur elles.

-Pour quelqu'un qui a le vertige oui. Mais toi, tu n'auras pas peur, le jour où tu voleras dans l'espace.

Jim eut une exclamation étouffée. Leanne cria de joie.

-Je sais que tu es comme moi pour l'océan. Mais depuis que tu es petite, tu passes beaucoup de temps à regarder les étoiles, alors je sais que tu es comme ton père pour ça.

Jim posa un regard plus tendre sur elle mais elle refusa de voir cette tendresse. Elle n'y était pas prête, pas encore.

-Promets-moi juste de ne pas m'abandonner pour les étoiles.

Leanne fit un gros câlin à sa mère et Jim mit les mains dans les poches en regardant ailleurs, attendri par la scène.

-Est-ce que je suis une princesse de la terre, de l'océan et des étoiles ?

-Je suppose que d'une certaine façon oui.

Leanne relâcha sa mère et courut vers son père qui s'amusa à lui faire faire l'oiseau sous ses éclats de rire.

-Maman, je peux aller nager un peu ?

-Ne t'éloigne pas, on rentre bientôt pour manger !

Jim se laissa tomber à ses côtés et fit mine d'ignorer la larme qu'elle venait d'essuyer.

-Elle est sirène depuis... ?

-Depuis toujours. Je ne savais pas qu'elle l'était et quand on est allés la présenter à mon grand-père, elle a eu les jambes dans l'eau et elle s'est automatiquement transformée en sirène. Elle n'a pas besoin de bijou comme Uriel, Daphnée, ma mère et moi. Et quand elle sort de l'eau, c'est comme si elle ne s'était pas transformée et elle est habillée.

Jim regarda le bracelet en argent à son poignet et déglutit, trop de souvenirs lui venant en tête. Il détourna le regard vers Leanne qui s'amusait à faire quelques sauts.

-Tu peux vraiment me promettre que tu ne partiras pas ? Pas pour moi, pour elle ?

Jim se tourna vers elle. Elle le fixait avec une telle peur dans le regard...Il ouvrit la bouche et sursauta quand en bougeant, la main de Melody se retrouva sur la sienne. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se dégage mais elle serra ses doigts entre les siens de courtes secondes.

-Je ne supporterais pas de la retrouver dans le même état que quand ton...Quand Pléiade est parti. Murmura-t-elle encore sans le quitter du regard alors qu'il serrait lui aussi ses doigts pour l'empêcher de le lâcher.

-C'est une chose que de ne pas savoir que Leanne existait, mais jamais, tu entends, jamais, je ne la laisserais derrière moi maintenant que je la connais. Je ne suis pas Pléade. Je sais que j'ai fait pire que lui, mais...

Il lâcha sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux d'un air perdu.

-Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer, surtout après le mal que j'ai fait. Mais j'aime déjà beaucoup Leanne. Je refuse de la voir pleurer, encore plus à cause de moi. Je fais déjà bien assez pleurer sa mère.

Il se leva sur ses paroles et alla récupérer Leanne sous le regard indécis de Melody.

* * *

-Maman et papa il se sont presque embrassés !

La bombe était lâchée. Jim faillit s'étouffer alors qu'Uriel et Eric lui lançaient un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de mentir, Leanne ? Cria Melody. On ne faisait que discuter et tu le sais !

-Mais et si moi je voulais que vous vous fassiez des bisous ?

-Ca n'arrivera pas, Leanne, trancha Jim avant tout le monde.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...On embrasse pas les gens qui vous font du mal. Et je ne t'en ai pas fait à toi, mais j'ai fait beaucoup trop de mal à ta maman. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose de réparable.

Leanne baissa la tête sur son assiette et Melody suivit Jim du regard alors qu'il quittait la pièce après sa petite tirade.

* * *

Jim nettoya sans rien dire la pile de vaisselle que venait d'apporter Louis. Quand il n'était pas avec Leanne, il se réfugiait en cuisine. Il ne voulait pas profiter des services du château. C'était déjà bien assez qu'il ait le droit d'y séjourner et d'y manger.

Une fois sa tâche achevée sous le regard noir du cuisinier, il quitta la pièce et se rendit dans la salle du bal. Ariel, Melody et Leanne jouaient du piano ensembles sous le regard attentif d'Uriel, Eric, Daphnée et Silver. Morph était posé dans les cheveux de Leanne comme il le faisait autrefois avec Melody. Les mines d'Uriel et Eric changèrent en le voyant mais il se contenta de croiser les bras et de regarder Leanne. Lorsque la leçon fut terminée, Silver se tourna vers Uriel.

-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient, votre altesse.

Melody fit un sourire au cyborg alors qu'il présentait l'épée à son frère. Uriel eut un sourire.

-Elle m'a manqué, celle-là.

Il la rangea à sa taille avec un sourire.

-J'ai complètement oublié de la rendre à Melo avant de...

Silver s'interrompit et embraya sur autre chose.

-Faut dire qu'elle nous a été sacrément utile quand on a été dans la panade.

-Dans la panade ? Demanda Uriel d'un air intéressé alors que les Doppler et Sarah arrivaient.

Sarah prit Jim par les épaules, Amelia lui jeta un regard noir -elle agissait toujours ainsi en le croisant- et Delbert évita de le regarder.

-Oh, il nous est arrivé de croiser le fer, assura Silver.

-En quelles circonstances ? Demanda Eric.

-Dans les auberges surtout. Il est arrivé que l'on compare Jim à Pléiade ou que l'on se moque de...

-De mon collier.

Jim ne regarda personne en disant ça.

-Et c'est bien les deux choses qu'il ne faut pas faire avec Jimbo, rit Silver.

Melody regarda Jim à la dérobée et sursauta quand Uriel se planta devant lui, le saisissant au col.

-Arrête de te faire passer pour quelqu'un de bien !

-Je ne...

-Uriel ! Cria Daphnée.

-C'était bien de laisser ma sœur comme une vieille chaussette ? C'était bien de la laisser se débrouiller seule avec Leanne ? De la laisser faire face aux critiques du peuple qui ne la considère même plus comme la princesse héritière ? C'était bien de laisser ta fille sans père ? C'est bien de revenir quatre ans comme une fleur et d'avoir le droit de nouer avec ta fille dont tu ignorais l'existence jusque maintenant ? Pour moi tu n'es et tu ne resteras qu'un moins que rien, Hawkins ! Tu n'as pas ta place ici !

Un bruit de sanglot interrompit Uriel alors que Leanne quittait la salle en courant.

-Je m'en occupe, Melody, dit aussitôt Daphnée, en se mettant à sa suite.

-Je ne disais pas ça pour prétendre être quelqu'un de bien ! Je ne faisais que répondre aux questions qu'on posait ! Je sais très bien que mes actes sont condamnables mais ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger que je sache ! Si ta sœur m'a permis de rester c'est uniquement pour Leanne et rien d'autre !

Silver posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jim pour essayer de le calmer, mais Uriel tenait visiblement à vider son sac.

-Tu étais où quand je l'ai crue morte quand elle a accouché ? Tu étais où quand tout le monde la traitait de fille facile dans le royaume ? Tu étais où quand elle n'arrivait même pas à enlever son collier ? Tu étais où quand Leanne s'est mise à poser des questions et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère ne pouvait pas regarder les étoiles avec elle ? Tu étais où, hein, Hawkins ?

Plus Uriel parlait, moins Jim ne parvenait à en placer une. La colère du prince était implacable, son regard flamboyant. Melody ouvrit la bouche, mais Uriel reprit la parole en secouant un peu Jim.

-Et surtout, où étais-tu quand ton salaud de père est parti en faisant souffrir ta fille comme ce n'est pas permis et en rouvrant des blessures chez celle que tu étais censé aimer ?

Jim serra les poings et crispa la mâchoire. Sarah se mordit la lèvre, si Uriel continuait sur sa lancée, Jim n'allait pas se contenir plus longtemps. Le prince saisit le pendentif de Jim et le fit rouler entre ses doigts.

-Quant à ça...A ta place, j'aurais honte de continuer à le porter.

Les dents serrées, Jim fixa son regard dans celui d'Uriel. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait dit que pour le bien de Leanne, il ne ferait rien ? Il se dit qu'Uriel testait peut-être son self contrôle mais ça lui paraissait trop énorme. La haine flamboyait dans les yeux du cadet des Benson.

-Tu ne mérites pas que Leanne t'aime autant. Tu ne mérites pas que...

-Uriel, ça suffit, tonna Eric. Tu en as assez dit, non ?

-Ne t'en mêle pas, papa. C'est entre Hawkins et moi.

Uriel lui donna un coup de poing et Jim eut l'impression d'être revenu il y a quelques jours en arrière, sauf que ça se passait à l'intérieur. Tout d'abord, il se laissa faire. Il savait que ces coups de poings, il les méritait. Mais Uriel ne s'arrêta pas là, et il sentit le sang couler de son nez alors que le prince continuait sur sa lancée.

-Ca suffit !

Il crut reconnaître la voix d'Ariel alors qu'il finissait par répondre aux attaques du prince. Il s'immobilisa quand Uriel cessa et se rendit compte que Melody tentait de retenir son poing. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui frappa Jim. Ce qui le frappa c'était la déception de la princesse. Elle brillait dans ses yeux quand elle regardait son frère.

-MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! Hurla-t-elle.

Uriel se figea et se releva. Melody lui mit une claque, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé, et les deux hommes la fixèrent avec surprise.

-Comment peux-tu seulement te comporter ainsi ? Où est le frère qui m'a dit qu'il soutiendrait toutes mes décisions ? Si _moi_ je lui permets d'entrer dans la vie de ma fille, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Tu resteras toujours son oncle ! Mais ton comportement...Je ne te reconnais pas.

Sur ces paroles, Melody quitta la pièce. Uriel jeta un regard noir à Jim et semblait hésiter à le frapper à nouveau mais il préféra en rester là vu les regards noirs qu'on lui jetait.

-N'espère même pas rattraper Melody, dit Ariel à voix basse.

Et c'était encore plus inquiétant que de l'entendre hurler.

-On ne t'a jamais demandé d'accepter ce jeune homme. Tout ce que Melody a demandé, c'est qu'on le laisse prendre sa place auprès de Leanne. Si tu es trop jaloux pour l'accepter...

-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Tonna Uriel et cela confirma que si.

-Jim ne prendra jamais ta place, continua Ariel. Mais je crois que Melody aura du mal à te le pardonner.

* * *

Daphnée caressa les cheveux de Leanne qui avait les bras serrés autour de sa taille. La dernière fois que la petite avait autant pleuré, c'était quand Pléiade Hawkins était parti sans donner signe de vie.

-Je veux plus me marier avec tonton Uriel ! Pleura Leanne, les bras serrés autour de la taille de sa future tante.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te le laisserais pas, plaisanta Daphnée, et elle fut heureuse d'entendre un petit rire de la part de la brunette.

C'était une blague récurrente. Leanne avait toujours assuré qu'elle se marierait avec Uriel quand elle serait grande. Daphnée faisait toujours mine de prendre cette concurrence au sérieux.

-Pourquoi il a crié sur mon papa ? Tu sais, mon papa il est triste. Il sait que c'est pas bien ce qu'il a fait et je vois qu'il re...Re..G..

-Regrette ?

-Oui. Il est triste quand il regarde maman et maman est triste quand elle le regarde. Mais je peux te dire un secret ?

Daphnée acquiesça d'un air entendu et complice.

-J'en ai aussi un à te dire.

Les yeux de Leanne brillèrent avec curiosité et elle eut un grand sourire.

-Je crois que maman et papa ils s'aiment encore.

Daphnée sentit son sourire se faner légèrement.

-Ils sont tristes parce que...

Leanne chercha ses mots et regarda le plafond rose de la chambre.

-Papa a été égoïste. C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Et il a fait du mal à maman. Mais moi je sais que maman elle l'aime.

-Et comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Daphnée avec un sourire dans la voix.

Leanne savait voir beaucoup de choses et ça ne l'aurait pas étonné qu'elle ait raison. Pour Melody elle en était presque certaine. Pour Jim, c'était plus compliqué, elle n'avait vu que la culpabilité qu'il montrait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Leanne. En fait, elle savait qu'il aimait encore Melody, mais doutait qu'il ne pense seulement à tenter quelque chose.

-Parce que maman regarde papa quand il la regarde pas et elle fait pareil.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que tu as raison, dit la blonde. Mais écoute-moi bien, Leanne, tu ne dois pas intervenir dans leurs affaires. Tu dois les laisser régler leurs affaires comme des grands.

Leanne soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

-C'est pas drôle.

-Bon. Je sens que tu vas vouloir intervenir quand même. Parle-moi en avant et je t'aiderais.

-Tu es la meilleure des tatas, Daphnée ! Et ton secret ?

-Ah, mon secret, c'est que l'année prochaine, tu auras un cousin ou une cousine.

Daphnée se mit à sourire alors que Leanne courait dans toute la chambre en hurlant sa joie. Au moins, la fillette avait cessé de pleurer. Elle espérait que les autres s'étaient calmés.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Confrontations**

Jim fourra les mains dans ses poches d'un air incertain. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec les parents de Melody et ils se dirigeaient vers la plage. Un silence tendu régnait et il prit un mouchoir pour éponger le sang qui coulait encore de son nez. Il était soulagé que Leanne soit partie avant qu'Uriel et lui ne se battent.

Ariel se tourna brièvement vers lui et posa un regard empli de pitié sur son nez. Sa bouche aussi saignait, Uriel savait frapper fort.

-Ce qui va suivre ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, commença Ariel. Mon père souhaite te rencontrer.

-Oh.

Eric se tourna vers Jim, et le jeune homme crut presque voir un peu de jubilation dans le regard du roi.

-Je suppose que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure ? Plaisanta Jim. Melody m'avait un peu parlé de lui.

Il regarda ailleurs tandis qu'Ariel le fixait. Il avait un air nostalgique sur le visage.

-Je sais qu'il ferait tout pour sa famille. Et puis...Je suppose que ça doit être l'un de ceux qui me déteste le plus.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Demanda Ariel, sourcils froncés.

-C'est en partie « à cause de lui » que Melody m'a rencontré, non ? Alors je pense qu'il doit se sentir coupable.

Ariel ne répondit rien. Jim avait entièrement raison. Il y eut des remous dans les vagues et Jim déglutit. Il n'y avait pas que Triton. Il y avait également toutes les tantes de Melody.

* * *

Arista détailla celui qui avait tant fait souffert sa nièce et comprit sans problème qu'on puisse être attirée par un tel homme. Ses sœurs et son père se mirent à parler et il les regarda d'un air perdu. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre que le brouhaha cesse et Arista fut l'une des seules à se contenter d'observer, attendant elle aussi qu'ils cessent de tous parler en même temps.

-Un peu de silence, réclama Ariel. Comment voulez-vous qu'on comprenne quoi que ce soit si vous parlez tous en même temps ?

Ils se turent tous et Triton se tourna vers ce fameux Jim Hawkins, le fusillant du regard. Tout le monde pensait qu'il allait détourner le regard. Arista remarqua qu'Ariel et Eric ne semblaient pas étonnés par l'aplomb du jeune homme. Il affronta directement le regard du roi des océans et il régna un silence tendu durant quelques instants.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu, jeune homme ? Demanda Triton de sa grosse voix.

-Je voulais revoir ma mère. Et quand j'ai su pour Leanne...

Il détourna le regard avec une gêne sans nom. Les bras croisés, Triton attendait le reste de la réponse.

-Je ne pouvais plus partir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente toute sa vie comme moi je me suis senti à cause de Pléiade.

Les sourcils de Triton restaient froncés. Il analysait son nez qui saignait et sa lèvre qui gonflait d'un regard critique, Jim tamponnant son nez quand il ne parlait pas.

-Et concernant ma petite fille ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Comptes-tu la faire souffrir à nouveau ?

-Je ne compte rien du tout. Je me contente d'être là pour Leanne. Comme si je pouvais prétendre à autre chose !

Arista échangea un regard avec ses sœurs, il était plus mûr que ce qu'on pouvait en penser pour un homme qui avait abandonné une fille qui l'aimait.

-Je ne m'apitoierais pas sur ton sort. Je veux savoir tes raisons.

Jim soupira, ayant l'impression de ne faire que répéter cette histoire.

-Je pensais, stupidement, que si elle me détestait, elle irait plus vite de l'avant. Elle ne s'attarderait pas sur moi. Je pensais que ce serait plus facile pour elle. Mais c'était surtout plus facile pour moi de ne pas avoir à faire des adieux, de ne pas avoir à lui expliquer. Comment j'aurais pu lui dire que j'avais peur qu'en la suivant ici, je ne satisfasse pas mon désir d'exploration et que ce soit moi qui la déteste ? Tout ce que j'ai fait était égoïste, je le sais parfaitement. Je ne demande le pardon de personne. J'ai déjà dit à Melody que tout ce que je méritais, c'était qu'elle me déteste. Ne perdez pas de temps à tenter de me comprendre. Tout ce que je demande c'est qu'on me laisse m'occuper de Leanne comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis quatre ans.

Triton ne demanda plus rien et se contenta de retourner à Atlantica avec une colère sans nom. Il était en colère parce qu'il avait du mal à haïr Jim Hawkins après de telles paroles.

* * *

Leanne et les enfants Doppler couraient après Morph dans le jardin et Silver eut un sourire attendri. Voir toute cette marmaille lui réchauffait le cœur. Il avisa Melody qui était simplement assise par terre, et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda un bref instant avant de surveiller à nouveau les enfants.

-Ca donne du baume au cœur, dit Silver.

Sarah s'installa de l'autre côté de Melody, lui pressant la main.

-Il ne partira pas. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais pu prévoir qu'il te laisse. Mais je le sais. Ca se voit qu'il aime déjà beaucoup votre fille. Il ne la laissera pas.

Le cœur de Melody battit un peu plus fort aux mots « votre fille », elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

-J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit de même pour moi, lui qui prétendait m'aimer.

-Il n'a jamais menti, assura Silver avec force, avant de se taire face au regard que lui adressait Sarah.

Il passa la main sur sa nuque d'un air gêné. Il essayait de ne pas trop défendre Jim, mais il savait qu'il avait tendance à le faire malgré lui. Ils avaient passé les quatre dernières années ensemble, ils étaient compagnons de route. C'était naturel pour lui de prendre sa défense.

Jim arriva et tous les enfants se mirent à lui courir après une fois qu'il eut attrapé Morph. Melody ne le lâchait pas du regard. Silver en fut conscient lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour la regarder brièvement. Il vit dans son regard que bien sûr, elle l'aimait toujours. Il aurait pu le parier. Le cyborg reporta son regard sur Jim. Faisant mine d'être essoufflé, il s'était arrêté dans l'herbe, et tous les enfants en profitaient pour l'enterrer sous les chatouilles. Silver haussa un sourcil. Melody esquissait un sourire en voyant Jim rire sous les chatouilles de tous les enfants.

* * *

-Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas beaucoup discuté avec toi depuis que je suis arrivé, dit Jim.

Ils étaient à la plage. Uriel, Melody, Daphnée et Leanne étaient dans l'eau sous leur forme de sirène. Jim et Sarah étaient simplement sur le sable et les regardaient de loin.

-C'est normal que tu tisses des liens avec ta fille, dit Sarah.

Jim se tourna vers sa mère. Son regard était franc. Il y avait encore un peu de colère et de tristesse au fond de ses yeux, mais elle semblait heureuse.

-Mais ça a dû être tellement dur pour toi. Et avec l'autre qui était là...

-Je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point tu nous as détruites, Melody et moi. Et je pense que tu t'en est assez rendu compte. Bon sang, Jim, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu savais à quel point le départ de ton père m'avait fait souffrir, Jim ! Si au moins tu étais venu me dire au revoir, j'aurais attendu ton retour !

-Je ne pouvais pas. Silver...

-Je ne t'aurais pas empêché de partir !

Sarah s'était maintenant levée pour lui faire face.

-Tu es mon fils et je t'aime. J'aurais été inquiète pour toi, mais je ne t'aurais pas empêché de partir. Si tu étais venu me dire au revoir, tu aurais pu expliquer tes raisons à Melody et personne n'aurait été blessé. Il n'y aurait pas eu un tel fiasco !

Sarah effleura sa lèvre gonflée du bout des doigts, puis passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils, le regard brillant.

-Je ne t'ai pas élevé aussi lâche et égoïste. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour Melody et pour Leanne. Tu penses franchement qu'elle t'aurait empêché de partir une fois son grand-père guéri ? Tu as juste eu peur, encore une fois, parce que tu l'aimais d'un amour si fort...

-J'ai eu peur d'être comme lui ! Cria Jim. J'ai préféré partir parce que j'ai eu peur de fonder une famille avec elle et de partir comme lui ! Tel père tel fils, non ? J'ai même fait dix fois pire !

Jim quitta la plage en courant. Sarah sursauta en sentant la main de Silver sur son épaule. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était là lui aussi.

-Laissez-le. Il faut qu'il se rende compte pleinement de tout ce que ses actes ont comme conséquences. Même si c'est de ma faute. J'ai regretté au moment où j'ai vu les yeux de la princesse d'avoir proposé ça à Jim. Et cette culpabilité ne m'a jamais quittée. Et elle est encore plus grande quand je pose le regard sur Leanne.

-Jim a pris cette décision seul, dit seulement Sarah, son regard se posant sur sa petite fille.

* * *

Jim jeta un autre caillou dans l'eau. Il savait que tout, tout ce qu'on lui disait était vrai. Il était le pire des salauds. Il avait toujours voulu éviter de ressembler à Pléiade, mais finalement...

-Bon sang !

Il s'agrippa la poitrine. Plus il restait, plus c'était douloureux. Mais même si ces reproches et cette haine étaient durs à encaisser, pour rien au monde il ne repartirait. Il savait qu'il se cachait derrière l'excuse de Leanne pour rester. Il refusait de parler de ses sentiments à voix haute. Melody ne méritait pas qu'il prétende qu'il l'aimait après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-Encore en train de bouder ?

Jim sursauta et regarda Daphnée dans l'eau.

-Oh, dit-elle en détournant le regard et il essuya ses yeux en se raclant la gorge.

-Je ne boude pas, mentit-il effrontément. C'est juste que je ne veux pas rester près d'Uriel trop longtemps. J'ai eu ma dose.

Il eut un petit rire en effleurant sa lèvre gonflée.

-Je dois te remercier. Je suis sûre que tu t'es retenu. Pour elle.

-Je voulais pas le frapper. Je sais que je mérite tout ce qu'il a dit sur moi. Mais quand il continuait de frapper, de vieux réflexes sont revenus. Si elle ne l'avait pas stoppé...

-Pourquoi n'admets-tu pas à voix haute que tu l'aimes ? Lança brutalement Daphnée et Jim avala de travers.

-Parce que je ne la mérite pas.

-Mais je sais qu'elle...

Jim leva les mains pour faire taire la blonde.

-J'ai l'impression de ne dire que ça, mais je ne suis pas ici pour reconquérir Melody. Même s'il y avait une seule chance...Jamais je ne ferais le premier pas. Si elle voulait quelque chose entre nous, ce dont je doute et je la comprends parfaitement, ce serait à elle de me le montrer. Je sais que c'est aussi une façon égoïste de voir les choses, mais je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal que je ne lui en ai fait en interprétant mal quelque chose.

-Tu lui as dit qu'elle devait te détester.

-Elle te l'a dit ?

-Elle me dit presque tout. Je dis presque parce qu'il a été dur de lui faire parler de toi. Elle a mis six mois à pouvoir enlever votre collier.

-Je n'ai jamais pu l'enlever. Malgré les moqueries. Entre ceux qui disaient que les sirènes n'existaient pas, ceux qui disaient que seules les femmes portaient ce genre de collier...J'avais l'impression qu'une partie d'elle était avec moi. Je sais que c'est stupide.

-Je ne crois pas. Mais tu sais, il y a certaines choses que tu devrais quand même lui dire.

-Je ne suis pas prêt à ça. On a déjà discuté et je ne supporte pas...Je ne supporte pas cette détresse que j'ai mis en elle, cette tristesse et cette douleur qui sont de ma faute.

Daphnée garda le silence quelques secondes.

-Tu es quelqu'un, Jim Hawkins, finit-elle par dire. Personne ne le voit parce qu'ils ne retiennent tous que le fait que Melody ait eu Leanne sans toi. Mais tu es loin de ressembler à Pléiade Hawkins. Je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait même pas pris le temps de faire la connaissance de Leanne s'il n'avait pas travaillé ici.

Et la blonde fit mine d'ignorer les yeux embués du brun. On pouvait détester Jim pour beaucoup de choses. Mais le fait qu'il se déteste et se compare à Pléiade Hawkins lui restait en travers de la gorge. Quand on voyait à quel point il s'occupait bien de Leanne...Il ne devait pas se comparer à cet homme. Et puis, elle se dit que Leanne avait raison d'espérer quelque chose entre ses parents. Elle s'était toujours promis de ne pas intervenir et de ne rien tenter si un jour Jim revenait, mais il lui était évident que de sa meilleure amie ou du père de sa nièce, aucun des deux ne ferait un pas vers l'autre. Bien sûr, elle risquait de se mettre Uriel à dos. Elle se mordit la lèvre en y pensant. Mais c'était pour le bonheur de Melody et Leanne. Et tant pis si Uriel ne l'acceptait pas, mais elle, elle en avait assez de voir sa presque sœur aussi malheureuse depuis quatre ans. Et Leanne méritait aussi d'être heureuse.

* * *

Jim se figea alors que Daphnée attirait l'attention des autres en frappant sa cuillère contre son verre. Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis son altercation avec Uriel. Et le prince désormais se contentait d'une indifférence froide envers lui. Et pour tout dire, ça l'arrangeait.

-J'aimerais attirer votre attention !

C'était déjà fait, et Uriel se leva également, prenant Daphnée par la taille. Jim avait déjà remarqué que la blonde était très réservée et elle rougit. Pourtant, il avait cru comprendre que ces deux-là allaient bientôt se marier.

-Nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, reprit Uriel. D'ici quelques mois, la famille Benson aura à nouveau de quoi pouponner.

Jim s'éclipsa discrètement alors que les effusions de joie retentissaient. Il doutait qu'Uriel n'accepte ses félicitations et il estimait préférable de les laisser en famille. Il sortit dans le jardin et alla tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, ruminant. Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'il n'entende des pas et que Leanne s'installe à côté de lui. Il crut entendre d'autres pas mais ne se retourna pas pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il préférait profiter de la présence de sa fille.

-Tu ne restes pas avec les autres ? Demanda Jim, alors que Leanne se blottissait entre ses genoux.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement il avait la gorge nouée ce soir-là. Une boule de tristesse ne cessait de monter en lui.

-Ils font que de rire et de parler du bébé, c'est pas marrant.

Jim eut un faible ricanement, imaginant effectivement que pour une enfant de quatre ans, ce n'était pas drôle.

-Raconte-moi une histoire.

-Quoi comme histoire ?

-Maman et toi.

-Ta mère ne te l'a pas déjà raconté ? Demanda-t-il avec réticence.

-Si. Mais c'est pas pareil.

Jim ne comprenait pas exactement où voulait en venir Leanne, mais supposa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle semblait être aussi têtue que Melody et il doutait qu'elle lâche l'affaire.

-Ta maman était partie d'ici pour sauver ton papy Triton. Elle savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire. Je suis tombé sur elle sur ma planète. Comme toujours, je n'étais pas allé à l'école. Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'est du surf solaire. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, elle était un peu perdue dans sa carte. Elle m'a foncé dedans et je l'ai empêchée de tomber. J'ai proposé qu'elle dorme à l'auberge de grand-mère Sarah. Et plus tard, on est partis en voyage ensembles. Ta maman et moi, on est vite tombés amoureux. On a été séparés quelques jours et on s'est ensuite retrouvés. Et puis...

Il arrivait à la partie dont il avait le plus honte.

-Silver m'a proposé de voyager et j'ai laissé ta maman.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Leanne.

-J'avais peur. Tu sais, j'avais peur parce que je l'aimais de toutes mes forces et que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Tout comme je t'aime toi.

-Et tu as toujours aimé que maman ?

La peur dans la voix de sa fille. Et il avait presque l'impression de se trouver face à Melody.

-Bien sûr. Tu sais, quand on voyage comme moi, on rencontre plein de gens. Mais jamais, jamais je n'ai pu faire autre chose que de parler avec les personnes que je croisais. Parce que j'aimais et que j'aimerais toujours ta maman.

-Mais...Commença Leanne.

Il y eut un sanglot étouffé et Jim tourna la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte que c'était Melody qui était sortie à la suite de Leanne. Melody qui avait la main sur la bouche, des larmes débordant de ses yeux bleus. Elle ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard et retourna à l'intérieur. Comme Leanne lui faisait un câlin, Jim ne put pas partir à sa poursuite.

* * *

 _J'aimais et j'aimerais toujours ta maman._ Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis des jours. Elle jouait avec une algue, l'esprit ailleurs.

-Tu as l'air ailleurs, Melody.

La princesse sursauta et regarda son grand-père qui la fixait d'un air soucieux. Elle fit un sourire de façade. Leanne passait du temps avec Jim et elle, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle avait encore cette rancœur en elle, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle voyait les regrets de Jim. Elle le voyait à la façon dont il regardait Leanne jouer. A la façon dont il la regardait elle quand elle ne le regardait pas. Et puis à la façon dont il voulait qu'elle le déteste.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Triton en lui caressant la joue.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Elle évita son regard, elle avait peur qu'il ne se mette en colère si elle lui avouait ce qui se passait.

-C'est à cause d'Hawkins ? S'il te fait le moindre mal...

-Ce n'est pas sa faute. Il est...Tellement présent pour Leanne. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. L'autre jour j'ai bien vu qu'il a fait de son mieux pour ne pas frapper Uriel, mais il a bien fallu qu'il se défende. Et puis je...Je n'aime pas le voir...

Elle chercha ses mots alors que finalement Triton réussissait à capter son regard.

-Tant de regrets et de culpabilité en lui. Et je sais qu'il mérite tout ça, qu'il mérite qu'on le déteste...Mais après ses explications je...Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends mais...Nous étions jeunes tous les deux. On était pas en couple depuis longtemps. Et je l'ai laissé partir.

Triton fronça les sourcils.

-Tu l'as laissé partir ?

-Ca aurait été comme de m'empêcher d'aller dans l'océan ou d'empêcher maman de s'intéresser au monde des humains.

Triton fronça encore les sourcils, mais semblait comprendre ce qui l'animait.

-Quand je l'ai rencontré, pas une fois il ne s'est défendu, avoua Triton. Tout ce qu'il disait c'était qu'il comprenait qu'on le déteste et qu'il voulait simplement passer du temps avec sa fille comme Pléiade ne l'a jamais fait avec lui. Tu l'aimes ?

Melody regarda son grand-père avec de grands yeux sans répondre.

-Tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte. Ou alors tu ne veux pas t'en rendre compte. Mais c'est pour ça que tu es tellement perdue. Parce que tu voudrais le détester comme il le souhaite, mais que tu sais au fond de toi même que tu l'aimes encore.

Melody fut incapable de répondre et Triton la serra contre lui. Il venait de mettre le doigt sur le problème, il le savait.

-Je m'en suis toujours voulu, tu sais. Si je n'étais pas tombé malade, tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré. Mais depuis qu'il est rentré...Je vois bien qu'il t'aime. Il t'aime comme je pouvais aimer ta grand-mère. Je suis persuadé qu'il mourrait pour toi ou pour Leanne. Je ne te dis pas de lui pardonner. Tu fais ce que tu veux, Melody. Mais ne te freine pas et ne le repousse pas juste parce que tu as peur de la réaction des autres. Fais ce qui te semble le mieux pour toi et pour Leanne.

En levant les yeux, Triton vit Arista et ses autres filles l'approuver.

* * *

-Et ensuite tu mélanges.

Leanne avait trouvé refuge dans la cuisine où se trouvait Silver et lui avait demandé de faire un gâteau avec elle. Le cyborg avait été incapable de refuser mais il avait l'impression que la petite avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Mon papa parlait souvent de maman ? Demanda brusquement la dernière des Benson en plantant son regard franc dans le sien et il s'en sentit remué.

-Il n'en parlait pas parce que ça le faisait souffrir. Il n'en parlait jamais mais il pensait tout le temps à elle. Et tu sais comment je le sais ? Demanda-t-il en faisant mine de partager le plus grand des secrets.

Leanne secoua la tête et attendit la suite avec curiosité. La même curiosité que Jim.

-Il jouait tout le temps avec son collier. Et ce collier, il l'a acheté avec ta maman. Alors je sais qu'il pensait à elle grâce à ce collier.

Leanne sourit avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Maman elle m'a donné son collier à mon anniversaire, juste avant que papa et toi vous veniez.

Elle montra fièrement le collier en forme de coquillage avec le nom de Melody dessus. Silver trouvait étonnant que Melody le lui ait donné.

-Je m'endors toujours avec la berceuse. Babilla Leanne. Maman elle a un collier rangé dans un tiroir de la commode. Depuis que papa est là, elle le prend souvent en main et ensuite elle le repose.

Silver trouvait que c'était un bon signe. C'était triste, mais il savait que Melody et Jim s'aimaient encore. Même si Jim prétendait vouloir qu'elle le déteste et si Melody avait fait mine de le détester les premiers jours, il avait vu que son regard avait changé quand elle le posait sur Jim.

-Maman elle a anniversaire dans un mois. Elle est toujours triste quand elle a anniversaire alors qu'on fait la fête.

Normal qu'elle soit triste. C'était ce jour-là que Jim et elle s'étaient mis ensembles. Il devait lui être impossible de ne pas penser à ça. Silver voulut changer les idées à Leanne et lui laissa manger ce qui restait dans le saladier alors qu'il faisait cuire le gâteau.

* * *

-Je peux ? Demanda Jim.

Melody se tendit mais haussa les épaules et Jim s'assit à côté d'elle dans le jardin. Elle entoura les genoux de ses bras comme pour se mettre hors d'atteinte et il retint un soupir. Il ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi il avait tenu à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ca avait été comme une pulsion quand il l'avait vue seule dans le jardin. Il savait qu'elle avait passé la journée avec son grand-père et depuis qu'elle en était revenue, elle s'était murée dans le silence, seule dans le jardin. Il chercha vainement de quoi entamer la conversation et se mit à jouer avec son collier comme d'habitude.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement, sans le regarder, la tête sur ses genoux.

-De quoi ?

-Ce que tu as dit à Leanne. Est-ce que c'est vrai que pendant ces quatre années, tu n'as jamais...

Elle regarda ailleurs d'un air gêné et il eut l'impression de la retrouver quand il apprenait à la connaître. Il esquissa un sourire un coin.

-Non.

-Mais tu as toujours eu du succès, même avant qu'on se connaisse. Ne me dis pas qu'avec ton nouveau look aucune fille ne...

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'aucune fille n'a tenté sa chance. Mais je ne leur en ai laissé aucune.

-Pourquoi ? Tu étais libre.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire pourquoi, dit-il simplement. Et toi, tu as bien dû avoir des prétendants qui ne traitaient pas Leanne de bâtarde ?

-Je n'ai laissé personne s'approcher assez près de mon cœur.

Elle tourna cette fois la tête vers lui et ils se regardèrent de longues secondes.

-S'il fallait que je me mette à genoux pour que tu me pardonnes, je le ferai. Mais je sais que rien ne pourra jamais m'excuser.

Melody ne le quittait pas du regard. Elle regardait cette barbiche qui le rendait plus viril et plus mûr. Elle regardait ses yeux bleus qui restaient francs. Les mots de Triton lui trottaient encore dans la tête.

Jim la regardait lui aussi. Son visage qui était maqué, plus adulte. Et ses yeux profonds, criants de vérité qui ne demandaient qu'à croire ce qu'il disait.

D'un même mouvement, leurs doigts se lièrent puis ils fixèrent un long moment l'océan et les étoiles sans rien dire. Plus tard, ils se lèveraient et ce serait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais pourtant en eux, un tourbillon d'émotions s'affrontait.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine^^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou voila la suite, désolée de mon absence !**

* * *

 **Rapprochement ou éloignement ?**

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda Melody.

Daphnée fit une mine contrite.

-Je n'ai pas voulu ajouter ça à tes soucis.

Les deux femmes étaient à Atlantica, profitant d'une chambre que Triton avait fait pour Leanne et Melody. Leanne dansait dans la cour du palais avec son arrière grand-père en riant.

-Je l'ai remarqué durant le bal. Avant qu'il ne revienne. Mais après, je n'ai plus eu le temps d'y penser et de te poser la question.

-D'ailleurs, concernat Jim et toi...

Melody se tourna et regarda ailleurs.

-Il n'y a pas de...Jim et moi.

Melody se rendit compte qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Rien que le fait de parler de Jim et elle la rendait fébrile.

-Allez, dis-moi. Il y a bien dû avoir un baiser ou quelque chose, non ?

Melody secoua la tête.

-Mais tu sais, une partie de moi veut lui pardonner. Une partie de moi lui a en fait déjà pardonné. Je...Je ne supporte pas de voir autant de tristesse, de regrets et de culpabilité en lui. J'ai toujours détesté le voir comme ça.

Melody entoura sa queue rouge de ses bras.

-Et tu sais, je sais que tout le monde veut que je le déteste. Lui aussi ne fait que dire ça. Mais...Mais l'autre jour on a parlé. Je lui ai demandé si durant ces quatre ans il...Et il m'a dit que non. Et j'ai lu dans ses yeux que c'était vrai. Il a toujours su faire passer tellement de choses par le regard ! Et il m'a demandé si je n'avais pas de prétendants et quand je me suis rendue compte que je dicernais de la jalousie dans sa voix...Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Et après, on s'est pris la main et on s'est contentés de regarder les étoiles et l'océan mais l'instant était...C'était unique. Pendant quelques minutes, c'était comme si nous avions retrouvé notre complicité d'avant.

-Et ?

-Et j'avais envie...J'avais envie de l'embrasser et de me serrer contre lui comme avant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Demanda Daphnée.

Melody se tourna vers elle.

-Je ne peux pas. Personne ne comprendrait.

-Tu sais Melody, tout le monde a toujours su que tu n'as jamais réussi à le détester. Alors tout le monde se fera à ce que tu décideras.

-Mais lui n'a pas vu comme j'étais plus bas que terre. Et si...Et s'il repart un jour ? Je ne veux pas endurer cette douleur à nouveau. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Leanne.

-Leanne ne rêve que de de vous voir ensembles.

Melody se tourna brusquement vers sa sœur de cœur.

-Elle te l'a dit ?

Daphnée acquiesça avec un petit sourire en coin. Melody ne s'en étonna pas. Leanne était assez proche de sa tante.

-Alors c'est pour ça que lors du repas la dernière fois elle a dit que nous nous étions presque embrassés !

-Je suppose. Mais je lui ai fait promettre de ne plus faire ce genre de choses. Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

Melody qui avait souri, se renfrogna un peu mais eut un air nostalgique.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

* * *

-Tu sais papy, moi j'ai un plan.

-Un plan ? Demanda Ariel.

-Pour que maman et papa ils soient de nouveau amoureux.

Silver, Sarah, Ariel et Eric échangèrent des regards tristes. Ils étaient conscients tous les quatre d'une chose : Jim et Melody avaient toujours été amoureux et n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer. Aucun ne le dit à Leanne, elle se contentait d'avoir l'air contente d'elle. Jim entra dans la pièce et elle courut dans ses bras. Jim la fit tourner en riant et Eric se rendit compte que l'amour que Jim avait envers sa fille était le même qu'il avait toujours eu envers Melody. Il détourna le regard de la scène et sentit Ariel presser sa main. Elle semblait comprendre ce qui l'agitait. Comme toujours. Il sourit avec tendresse à sa femme, et ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant les Hawkins avec Silver.

* * *

Ariel regarda Jim, un sourcil levé.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle assez froidement.

Jim se passa la main dans les cheveux avec gêne.

-Quand nous étions sur le bateau, Melody m'a dit qu'il y avait des bals à chaque anniversaire. Je suppose que vu que c'est bientôt le sien...

-Oui, il y en aura un bien sûr.

-Je sais que je suis la dernière personne à qui vous voudriez...Apporter votre aide.

-Mon aide pour quoi ?

-Apprendre à danser. Je connais les bases. Melody me les avait enseignées.

Il eut un sourire nostalgique, il devait penser à ce que ces mots évoquaient.

-Et pourquoi souhaites-tu apprendre à danser pour ce bal ? Ma fille...

-Je ne veux pas faire honte à Leanne. Je n'ai déjà pas grand chose de quoi être fier...

Jim regarda ailleurs, incapable de soutenir le regard d'Ariel à cet instant.

-Je sais que je ne fais que décevoir les personnes qui s'attachent à moi. Mais Leanne est la dernière à pouvoir encore me faire confiance.

Jim releva la tête alors qu'Ariel posait la main sur son épaule. Elle ne souriait pas en le regardant mais il y avait moins de froideur dans son regard.

-C'est faux. Melody te fait confiance. Elle ne te laisserait pas t'occuper de Leanne, autrement. Et moi aussi, je te fais confiance. J'ai bien vu que tu l'aimais de tout ton cœur. Ce sont des choses que les mères voient.

Et il n'osa pas demander si elle parlait de Leanne ou de Melody quand elle disait qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur...

* * *

Connor passa un regard dans le couloir, s'assurant que la voie était libre. Leanne les avait mis au courant de certaines choses qu'elle avait en tête et les enfants Doppler avaient décidé de l'aider. Après tout, ce tonton Jim venu d'ailleurs était cool. Il jouait tout le temps avec eux.

Carlotta venait de finir de ranger la chambre et tourna au bout du couloir.

-Ta maman ne va pas être triste ? Demanda Annabeth.

Leanne se mordit la lèvre, un tic qu'elle tenait de ses deux parents. La petite prit ensuite un air déterminé.

-C'est pour que mon papa et ma maman ils soient de nouveau amoureux. Alors elle comprendra.

La petite fille essayait surtout de s'en convaincre en fait. Elle n'était pas sûre du tout. D'un même ensemble, les cinq enfants entrèrent dans la chambre de Leanne et Melody et allèrent voler le collier que Jim et elle partageaient depuis cinq longues anné haussa un sourcil en voyant tous les enfants dans les couloirs. Si les trois filles Doppler surent le convaincre avec un sourire angélique, l'air coupable de Leanne et le sourire suspect de Connor lui mirent la puce à l'oreille. Il leva les yeux au ciel en espérant que cette fois les enfants n'aient pas une fois de plus mis un bazar sans nom dans l'argenterie.

Melody redressa la tête en apercevant des lumières au-dessus de l'eau. Il faisait nuit et Leanne se trouvait actuellement au château avec Ariel et Eric. Elle avait eu besoin de décompresser et était donc allée faire un tour dans l'océan mais pas chez son grand-père et ses tantes.

Sa tête creva la surface de l'eau et elle remit sa frange à sa place avant de regarder le surf de Jim s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner. Quand ils étaient allés chercher Sarah pour leur annoncer que Melody était enceinte, les robots lui avaient rendu le surf de Jim quelques jours auparavant et Sarah s'était sentie obligée de l'emmener avec elle. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait fini par lui donner et qu'il l'utilise. Probablement avait-il eu besoin lui aussi de s'aérer l'esprit. Le palais était tellement tendu depuis que Jim y vivait...

Melody resta quelques instants à se demander quoi faire. Jim ne devenait déjà plus qu'un point au loin. Elle n'avait jamais touché à son surf en son absence, à vrai dire, moins elle le voyait, mieux c'était.

-Suis-le.

Melody sursauta, ne s'étant pas rendue compte que ses tantes l'avaient rejointe. Probablement que la lumière que faisait Jim les avait attirées, elles aussi.

-Il esT trop loin et il va trop vite.

-Ah, tu n'as pas dit que tu ne voulais pas le rejoindre, taquina Arista.

Melody regarda le point lumineux au loin, soupira, puis le suivit. Elle ne savait pas au juste où tout ça allait la mener mais...Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en empêcher. Le point lumineux ralentit et elle se figea alors qu'il finissait par s'arrêter près d'une falaise. Que faire ? Finalement, la sirène fit demi tour. Ses tantes étaient bien gentilles, mais elle était encore perdue par rapport à lui. Tout était trop confus. Il y avait ces quatre ans où elle avait toujours tout fait toute seule. Il y avait le fait qu'elle avait peur que Leanne ne lui préfère Jim. Et il y avait le fait qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir ses yeux aussi tristes et coupables.

Ele soupira et nagea encore un peu plus loin. Puis elle sortit et s'installa sur un rocher, essorant ses cheveux détachés.

-J'étais sûr que c'était toi !

Elle sursauta, la main sur le cœur, alors que Jim s'installait à côté d'elle, trempant ses pieds nus dans l'eau.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

La sirène haussa les épaules.

-Mais je t'ai vue sauter et j'étais presque sûr que c'était toi.

-Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il haussa à son tour les épaules.

-J'ai demandé à ta mère de m'apprendre à danser pour le bal de ton anniversaire.

-Mais...

-C'est pour Leanne. Elle est la seule que je n'ai jamais déçue.

Melody ne sut pas trop quoi répondre et se racla la gorge d'un air gêné.

-Oh bien sûr j'ai les bases.

-C'était une époque merveilleuse, murmura la princesse.

Ils sourirent tous les deux d'un air entendu, teinté de tristesse.

-Tu sais, tu ne la décevras pas. Elle ne fait que chanter tes louanges sans cesse. J'en serai presque jalouse, avoua Melody dans un rire.

D'un geste impulsif, Jim caressa sa joue, la main sur son cou. Melody tourna le regard vers lui, appréciant la caresse.

-Je ne prendrais jamais ta place. J'ai loupé quatre années. Et même si Leanne s'en contrefiche, moi je ne peux pas me pardonner ça.

-Mais tu ne le savais pas, murmura Melody, alors qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux mouillés avec tendresse, ouvrant des yeux supris en voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas.

-Arrête de me défendre, murmura-t-il à son tour, son visage se rapprochant du sien.

Le cœur battant, la jeune femme posa la main sur la nuque de Jim.

-Pourquoi cette barbiche ?

Jim retint un rire.

-Silver m'avait défié de la laisser pousser...Et j'aime assez ce look.

-Ca te rend plus mûr, plus adulte.

Le regard des deux adultes était très sérieux alors que seul le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre. Jim se pencha vers elle d'un air hésitant. Pourquoi au juste essayait-il de l'embrasser alors que lui même se savait inexcusable ? Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Melody lâcha son emprise sur lui et se recula.

-Je ne peux pas, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, avant de plonger et de s'éloigner du rocher en quelques plongeons.

Jim la suivit du regard avec un air un peu blessé mais il se disait que c'était mérité. Il observa la lune, qui se reflétait sur l'eau. Il imaginait ce qui pouvait agiter la sirène et s'en voulut d'avoir essayé de l'embrasser. Bon sang, il était celui qui lui disait de le détester et au final, il la faisait encore souffrir. Comme depuis ces quatre dernières années...Il n'était qu'un bon à rien. Il sortit ses pieds de l'eau et retourna sur la plage, les mains dans les poches. Il reprit son surf solaire et le porta sur son épaule, se rendant au château à pied.

* * *

Melody resta assise sur son lit. Leanne semblait dormir depuis longtemps. Elle, cela lui était presque impossible. Avec ce qui avait failli se passer...Elle était perdue. Bon sang, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu, c'était que Jim la prenne dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Et puis, elle avait pris conscience de la situation. Et elle n'avait pas pu, tout simplement. Sachant qu'elle serait incapable de dormir, elle passa une robe de chambre et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller sa fille. Malgré elle, elle jeta un regard à la porte de la chambre de Jim. Il était apparemment lui aussi rentré, elle voyait un rai de lumière sous la porte. Elle détourna le regard et se rendit dans le salon où elle eut la surprise de tomber sur Ariel qui la regarda avec étonnement.

-Tu ne dors pas encore ? J'aurais pensé...

Melody secoua la tête sans rien dire et s'installa dans l'un des canapés.

-Toi, quelque chose te tracasse.

La jeune femme regarda ailleurs alors qu'Ariel s'installait à ses côtés.

-Et je parie que ce quelque chose s'appelle Jim.

Melody sursauta et Ariel sourit en voyant ses joues se teinter de rose. Elle avait déjà remarqué quand les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient dans la même pièce à quel point ils se cherchaient.

-Mais maman...

Ariel passa la main dans les cheveux de sa fille avec tendresse.

-Il s'occupe de Leanne au mieux. Il fait vraiment de son mieux pour que tout se passe bien. Et...Je sais que je devrais encore le détester mais cette histoire de bal...Je ne suis pas bête. J'ai bien compris que c'est en partie pour t'impressionner qu'il veut apprendre à danser.

Malgré elle, Melody eut un sourire.

-Je ne vois pas de sourire de ce genre en l'absence de Leanne.

La brune se rembrunit légèrement.

-On a failli s'embrasser. Il...Il continue de me dire de ne pas le défendre. Mais moi je ne peux pas. Même si je sais qu'il n'aurait pas dû me laisser comme ça. Mais Leanne l'aime déjà tellement. Et il a beau dire que je devrais le détester, il ne cesse d'avoir cette lueur dans le regard...Cette lueur qui me fait dire...

-Qu'il t'aime.

Melody acquiesça, alors qu'Ariel continuait de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

-Et sous prétexte qu'il t'aime, tu veux tout oublier ?

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Uriel.

-Je ne pourrais jamais tout oublier.

Il s'assit de l'autre côté de sa sœur, la couvant d'un air tendre.

-Mais tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre. Tout a été si parfait pour Daphnée et toi...

-Tu sais, ça se voit qu'il ferait tout pour Leanne et toi. Mais j'ai vu autre chose, assura Uriel. J'ai vu qu'il se mettait des barrières. J'ai vu que souvent, il voulait aller vers toi mais qu'il se ravisait. C'est comme s'il se retenait d'aller vers toi parce qu'il ne veut pas te faire souffrir. Et ça, je ne peux que le trouver admirable.

Melody sourit avec douceur.

-Ca ne veut pas dire que je l'accepte, se récria aussitôt le prince héritier.

Mais Melody et Ariel n'étaient pas dupes. Il avait cette lueur au fond des yeux. Cette lueur taquine.

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : ne va pas aussi vite que la première fois. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez prêts à vous remettre ensembles. Vous êtes tous les deux encore bien trop blessés.

-Uriel ? Demanda Ariel, l'air choquée.

Tout le monde pensait qu'il ne cessait de déverser sa haine contre Jim, mais visiblement, il avait beaucoup réfléchi concernant la situation.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que je l'ai détesté. Mais ça fait quelques semaines qu'il est là et il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer à quel point il t'aime. A quel point vous vous aimez tous les deux.

Melody regarda ailleurs. Elle ne parlait que très rarement de ce sujet avec son frère alors elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. A contrecoeur, Uriel avoua autre chose.

-Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais en d'autres circonstances, je crois que je me serais bien entendu avec lui.

Uriel regarda ailleurs, gêné à son tour.

-Et puis bon, il s'occupe bien de Leanne. Et il est pas du tout comme Pléiade. Je pense pas qu'il t'aurait laissée s'il avait été au courant.

-Tu me donnes ton approbation ? Demanda Melody en haussant un sourcil surpris.

-En quelque sorte.

-Grand-père et toi me surprenez vraiment.

Ariel se tourna vers sa fille d'un air interrogateur.

-L'autre jour, il m'a dit que l'amour que Jim ressentait envers moi lui faisait penser à grand -mère et lui.

Ariel mit la main sur son cœur d'un air touché.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Uriel à sa sœur.

-Je comptais attendre que le bal passe. C'est une date spéciale pour nous alors...

Les deux autres Benson sourirent et lui assurèrent de prendre son temps. Elle semblait seulement réaliser à quel point leurs sentiments étaient forts alors...Elle les embrassa puis quitta la bibliothèque pour aller se coucher. Elle se figea en voyant que Jim sortait de sa chambre puis continua son chemin.

-Oh, tu es réveillée.

-Il fait trop chaud dans la chambre, j'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle se frappa mentalement le front. Si elle avait eu chaud, il lui aurait suffi d'aller sur le balcon. Jim esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-Toi et les mensonges...A part quand ta famille est menacée, tu n'es pas douée pour ça hein.

Elle lui fit un sourire contrit. Jim se massa la nuque avec gêne, regardant un point au-dessus de la tête de Melody.

-Je voulais m'excuser. Pour ce qui a failli se passer avant.

Il la regarda à nouveau et eut la surprise de voir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Je dois aussi m'excuser alors.

Elle joignit les mains devant elle dans une attitude candide et Jim déglutit en se rendant seulement compte qu'elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche assez équivoque.

-Je ne suis pas encore prête. Mais j'en avais aussi très envie.

Jim fixa son dos alors qu'elle rentrait dans la chambre et fermait doucement la porte. Il secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Ca avait toujours été comme ça avec elle.

* * *

Jim marmonna et ouvrit un œil avant de le refermer sous la lumière vive du soleil. Il se retourna sur le ventre en levant un bras comme pour chasser une mouche. Il entendit un petit soupir et fronça les sourcils. Et puis il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans le même regard que le sien. Il esquissa un petit sourire alors que Leanne lui en faisait aussi un. Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa avant de s'habiller et de sortir de la chambre à sa suite.

Il s'installa à table avec elle et remarqua du coin de l'oeil qu'Uriel semblait lui faire un sourire. Il cligna des yeux, sûr d'avoir rêvé et remarqua que Silver lui aussi se demandait ce qui se passait.

-Ce monstre t'a réveillé, demanda finalement Uriel avec un sourire en coin.

Daphnée elle même semblait plus que surprise par ce brusque revirement. Seule Ariel semblait s'y attendre. Silver rit et posa un café devant Jim qui avait encore l'air bougon et se frottait les yeux.

-Elle a été gentille, contra Jim.

-Tu dis ça parce que c'est ta fille, tu n'es pas impartial.

Eric regarda lui aussi son fils d'une drôle de manière.

-Je suppose, dit prudemment Jim en observant le rouquin d'un air méfiant.

-Mais moi je vous aime tous les deux, intervint Leanne. Je me marierais avec vous quand je serai grande.

Uriel se racla la gorge et se rengorgea, fier de ne pas avoir été totalement éclipsé par Jim qui était plus que flatté et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille.

-Et si je ne veux pas te prêter Uriel ? Dit Daphnée pour la forme en se collant contre le bras de son fiancé.

Leanne réfléchit.

-Alors je fais ça !

Et elle fixa sa tante avec de grands yeux tristes. Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire alors que Daphnée faisait mine de résister avec grande difficulté. Jim fut le seul à remarquer l'arrivée de Melody et son cœur battit un peu plus vite en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle portait. C'était une robe verte mais pas n'importe laquelle. La robe verte qu'elle avait acheté avec lui sur Mandragore, la robe verte avec laquelle elle lui avait appris à danser. Elle s'installa en face de lui et le regarda d'un air timide. Il lui fit quant à lui un sourire, vraiment touché qu'elle porte la robe. Il avait l'intuition qu'elle ne l'avait pas portée en quatre ans.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vue avec cette robe, dit Eric. Le vert a toujours été ta couleur préférée.

-Je l'avais achetée sur Mandragore et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la porter.

Une façon détournée de dire qu'elle n'avait pas voulu la porter et Eric jeta un regard un peu froid à Jim. Maintenant que le frère semblait l'accepter un peu, le père s'y mettait. Il ne s'en sortirait jamais avec les Benson. Uriel lui fit un regard encourageant. Jim avait du mal à se faire à ce changement mais sourit doucement. Melody semblait quant à elle heureuse.

-Qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ariel.

-Un pique nique sur la plage. En famille.

Elle jeta un bref regard à Jim qui se figea. En famille ? Leanne, Melody et lui donc. Mais depuis quand étaient-ils une famille ? Eric posa brusquement ses couverts. Mais un regard envers Leanne le laissa muet. Il ne comptait pas reproduire l'erreur d'Uriel. Jim remarqua que Melody regardait son père avec les sourcils froncés, déterminée. C'était le même regard qu'elle lui avaitfait quand il avait avoué qu'il l'avait déjà vue sous sa forme de sirène et il était heureux de ne pas en être le destinataire. Sarah pressa la main de son fils sur la table et Silver souriait, comme quand les deux jeunes commençaient à se rapprocher sur le navire.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Eric faisait les cent pas.

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Mais c'est à elle de choisir, contra Ariel.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le choisisse.

-Eric, tu es furieux parce qu'au fond de toi, tu savais depuis le début comment ça se finirait.

Eric se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-Mais ces quatre années...

-...Sont du passé. Si Melody décide de lui pardonner et de lui donner une chance, c'est elle que ça regarde. Et moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que revoir de tels sourires sur son visage me réchauffe le cœur. Tu sais, Jim a dû faire à beaucoup de haine. Et plus j'y repense, plus je me dis que s'il l'avait su, il ne l'aurait pas laissé. Je sais que c'est facile à dire maintenant, mais il n'avait que dix-huit ans et je ne pense pas qu'il mesurait la force de leur amour.

-Tu sais employer des mots convaincants, maugréa Eric en allant embrasser sa femme.

* * *

Leanne fredonnait, tenant les mains de ses deux parents. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Alors qu'au début, sa maman semblait détester son papa, et que son papa ne voulait pas de sa maman, maintenant ils passaient du temps ensembles. La petite avait complètement oublié le collier qu'ils avaient volé avec ses amis.

Melody jeta un regard à Jim qui fixait sa fille avec tendresse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix-sept ans quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle aimait Jim.

-Est-ce que vous avez eu le temps de beaucoup voyager avec Silver ? Demanda-t-elle plus tard alors que Leanne s'était endormie sur la plage.

Jim se tourna vers elle.

-En quatre ans, largement.

Il prit un air coupable mais Melody se contenta d'avoir l'air nostalgique.

-Quand Leanne sera plus grande...Est-ce que tu crois...Qu'on pourrait voyager en famille ?

-Mel...

Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant l'ancien surnom.

-Leanne est un mélange de nous deux. Elle est l'océan et les étoiles. Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu peur qu'elle finisse par partir à ta recherche tellement elle est attirée par les étoiles.

Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsque Jim prit ses mains entre les siennes, plongeant un regard bouleversé dans le sien.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Mel. Je voudrais tout effacer et tout recommencer. Prendre des choix différents. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Et j'ai beau ne connaître Leanne que depuis quelques semaines, c'est comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours et je l'aime aussi fort que si j'avais été là pour vous.

Son visage se décomposa quand il vit les yeux brillants de Melody alors qu'elle pressait doucement ses doigts.

-Ca a été tellement dur. J'ai passé presque toute ma grossesse à guetter le ciel en espérant un jour vous voir arriver. Et tout le monde qui te détestait et ne voulait pas comprendre que c'était impossible pour moi. Le plus dur reste mon accouchement.

-J'ai cru comprendre que selon le médecin tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'autres enfants ? Dit Jim d'un air concerné.

-Je pensais que ça ne m'affecterais pas. Je savais bien que jamais je ne referais ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais mon cœur de mère...

Melody s'interrompit et Jim eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle se rapprocha de lui, nichant sa tête dans son torse. Avec lenteur, il resserra les bras autour d'elle et ferma les yeux.

-On a failli mourir toutes les deux parce que mon bassin était trop petit pour elle. Finit-elle par lâcher. Et tu sais, je me suis vraiment sentie partir. Je me rappelle qu'Uriel me l'a posée sur la poitrine. J'ai dit qu'elle te ressemblait et j'ai cru...J'ai vraiment cru que je mourrais.

Jim la serra un peu plus fort. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Uriel semblait tant le détester et restait surpris que le jeune homme ait changé depuis la veille.

-Tu sais, je ne cessais d'imaginer le succès que tu devais avoir. Tu en as toujours eu alors j'imagine qu'en voyageur solitaire...

-Oh tu sais, elles déchantaient quand je disais que personne ne pourrait remplacer mon premier amour. Elles semblaient croire que je parlais des étoiles et je ne disais rien pour ne pas parler de toi. C'était bien trop douloureux. Même si je savais que c'était de ma faute.

Melody se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux et ils échangèrent le même regard empli d'amour.

-J'aurais dû écouter quand Pléiade est venu nous voir...

-De quoi ?

-Eh bien, je suppose que tu étais sur le point d'accoucher, mais Pléiade avait été envoyé par ton père. Je suppose qu'il devait me ramener, mais je n'ai rien voulu écouter.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, se détestant lui même. Melody posa la main sur sa joue. Elle était surprise de n'apprendre ça que maintenant mais certaines choses s'éclairaient alors.

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Laissons le passé où il est. Je crois qu'il est temps de se créer un avenir, tu ne crois pas ?

Jim acquiesça, la gorge nouée par le regard qu'elle posait sur lui.

-Mais comment peux-tu me pardonner si facilement ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne fais que suivre mon cœur.

Jim sourit et passa la main dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Il avait toujours adoré faire ça. Allongée sur le sable à côté d'eux, Leanne esquissa un sourire heureux.

-D'ailleurs, je sais que c'est pour Leanne que tu apprends à danser, mais...J'espère avoir droit à ma danse, moi aussi ce jour là.

Jim acquiesça maladroitement. Il avait du mal à croire la chance qu'il avait. Melody semblait vraiment vouloir lui pardonner et vouloir qu'ils forment une famille à eux trois. La princesse se releva et alla tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, relevant le bas de sa robe. Leanne se redressa et courut vers sa mère en riant. Jim avait le doute qu'elle ne faisait que semblant de dormir pour qu'ils discutent tous les deux. Elle était très maligne pour son âge. Le jeune homme releva le bas de son pantalon et finit par les rejoindre, riant tous les trois aux éclats et partageant enfin un moment de bonheur ensembles.

* * *

 **Voila voila, à la semaine prochaine :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Retour en arrière**

Melody soupira. Cette entrevue ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Fergus Johnson avait demandé une audition avec elle. Elle savait de quoi il s'agissait. Encore une fois, il allait lui demander sa main et elle refuserait -définitivement, elle l'espérait. Elle arpentait le bureau de son père et se figea quand on toqua à la porte.

-Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Le Duc entra, raide comme à son habitude. Il portait des cheveux blonds attachés en catogan. Ses yeux verts perçants se fixèrent sur elle et l'analysèrent de haut en bas. Elle croisa les bras dans une attitude de défi. Elle détestait ça.

-Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je viens, princesse.

-Je suppose que dire bonjour est trop vous demander.

Piqué, le duc prit sa main et posa ses lèvres dessus, gardant sa main dans la sienne quand il se redressa. Melody résista à la tentation de retirer sa main.

-J'ai toujours admiré votre franc parler.

Melody se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Au contraire, il détestait quand elle disait ce qu'elle pensait.

-Vous savez comme moi que ma famille a besoin d'héritiers et d'un nom comme le vôtre. Vous savez que ce ne serait pas un problème pour moi d'adopter la petite Leanne.

Mensonges. Il n'y avait que des mensonges qui sortaient de sa bouche.

-Je ne pense pas que son père soit de cet avis.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire en pensant à Jim. Il rentrerait dans une rage folle. Et d'ailleurs, Leanne ne serait pas d'accord.

-Son père ?

-Cela fait quelques semaines qu'il est de retour dans nos vies.

-Je vois, j'ai donc perdu mon temps avec vous.

-Et vous m'en voyez profondément désolée, Duc.

Là, c'était elle qui mentait. Le visage habituellement angélique du duc se ferma.

-Vous voulez dire que ce roturier -ne faîtes pas cette tête, tout le monde le sait- revient quatre ans après et que tout lui est pardonné ? J'ai toujours su que vous étiez une princesse hors normes, mais à ce point-là...

Le duc s'avançait vers elle, semblant animé d'une espèce de rage. Melody recula et se retrouva contre le bureau de son père. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait à son regard et au sourire qu'il esquissa. Il la bloqua contre le bureau, se collant contre elle.

-Comment osez-vous ? Dit-elle en haussant le ton.

-J'estime avoir le droit à une récompense pour mes efforts.

Elle le gifla et s'éloigna de lui. L'impact d'un coup de poing en plein visage la laissa sonnée quelques secondes et elle resta au sol sans bouger. Une main sur sa bouche qui la pressait avec force pour l'empêcher de crier. Une main qui tentait de se frayer un chemin sous ses jupons. Elle mordit la main qui l'empêchait presque de respirer et donna un coup de pied face à elle. Elle manqua visiblement sa cible puisqu'elle entendit un rire rauque à son oreille, même si un gémissement de douleur avait suivi sa morsure.

-Il n'y a que vous et moi, Melody.

Elle détesta la façon dont il prononça son nom.

-Arrêtez ! Exigea-t-elle en sentant qu'il défaisait le corsage décoratif de la robe.

Elle se débattit et un coup en pleine tempe l'immobilisa une fois de plus. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne sentit plus cet horrible bonhomme la toucher.

-Mel !

Le visage flou de Jim était face à elle. Elle entendait un bruit de bagarre mais tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête alors que Jim l'aidait à se redresser et se rhabiller décemment.

-Mel ?

-Jim ?

Il sembla soulagé de l'entendre lui parler et sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa bouche qu'elle sentait gonfler.

-Que je ne vous revois plus ici. La famille Benson refuse de traiter à nouveau avec vous.

Uriel. Ils s'étaient alliés tous les deux pour la sauver alors.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle acquiesça faiblement.

-Alors c'est lui le père de la bâtarde ? Asticota le duc.

Les mains de Jim quittèrent les épaules de la jeune femme alors qu'il se redressait.

-Pas un mot de plus, siffla Uriel.

-Je vous la laisse sans problème. Continua l'homme. Je ne veux pas de ce que laisse un homme aussi bas placé que vous.

Jim sentait la rage l'habiter mais Uriel secoua la tête.

-Vous allez répondre de vos actes devant le roi. Emmène-là à la cuisine et veille sur elle.

Jim acquiesça tout en lançant un regard de pure haine à l'homme qui quittait le bureau. Melody s'était redressée, la main sur sa tempe douloureuse, plus pâle que jamais. Jim retourna auprès d'elle et chercha son regard.

-Comment as-tu su...

-Ton père a dit que tu avais une entrevue avec le duc, et je n'ai pas aimé le regard d'Uriel. Quand ton frère a vu que je partais, il m'a suivi.

Elle ne dit rien et accepta le bras qu'il passa autour de sa taille.

-Il va s'assurer que cet homme ne revienne plus jamais.

-Je ne pensais pas...

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et ils arrivèrent aux cuisines. Sarah leur fit aussitôt un petit remontant et quitta discrètement la pièce alors que Jim s'installait en face de Melody, prenait ses mains entre les siennes et la couvait d'un regard protecteur.

-Ne dis rien à Leanne.

Jim acquiesça alors qu'elle semblait se remettre du choc. Elle était plus forte qu'elle ne le paraissait, il l'avait toujours su. Pourtant, pas une seule fois de la journée, il ne la quitta du regard.

* * *

-Merci du coup de main.

Le soleil se couchait et Uriel et Jim trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau, Daphnée et Melody passant du temps avec Leanne et les Doppler.

-Je n'allais pas laisser Mel...

-Quand elle est revenue, elle détestait ce surnom. On ne pouvait pas l'appeler comme ça.

Jim resta silencieux, balançant simplement ses pieds.

-Tu sais, Hawkins, t'as intérêt à faire bien attention à ce que tu fais. Je ne serais pas le seul à te tomber dessus si tu lui fais du mal.

Jim soupira et regarda ailleurs.

-Arrêtez de tous parler comme si on était de nouveau ensembles.

-Ca se voit que vous en êtes pas loin, dit Uriel en ébouriffant les cheveux de Jim. J'avais beau te détester quand tu es arrivé...Je reconnais que...On aurait pu bien s'entendre si tu étais venu avec elle.

Uriel se racla ensuite la gorge.

-Et je vois bien que tu es un sacré bon père pour Leanne. Et puis, il y a cette étincelle dans les yeux de ma sœur. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai plus revu depuis qu'elle est partie pour sauver mon grand-père.

Uriel planta son regard dans celui de Jim.

-Je pensais ne jamais te pardonner, tu sais.

-Tu avais l'air d'être celui qui me haïssait le plus.

-Parce que je ne supportais pas de voir ma sœur souffrir autant. Et je m'en voulais. Parce que j'étais resté ici. Je n'étais pas avec elle pour la protéger. Je me suis souvent dit que si j'avais été là, elle ne serait pas sortie avec toi. Et vous n'auriez pas...

Uriel regarda ailleurs. Jim se dit que Melody et lui se ressemblaient sur ça dès qu'on abordait cette question.

-Tu sais, je me suis souvent dit depuis que je suis ici, que j'aurais mieux fait de la repousser définitivement sur le navire et de ne pas la laisser atteindre mon cœur. Mais quand je pose le regard de Leanne...Je ne peux pas regretter ce qui s'est passé.

Uriel et Jim s'affrontèrent du regard.

-Ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir été là. Et c'est une chose pour laquelle je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

-Tu sais, tu as de la chance que Leanne t'ait accepté aussi facilement. Elle a toujours été assez sociable. Mais j'aurais pensé qu'après ce que ton père...

Jim crispa la mâchoire.

-Je veux dire qu'après ce que Pléiade a fait...

-Ils étaient proches alors ?

-Il lui racontait tout le temps des histoires, il passait du temps avec elle. Ta mère voyait ça d'un mauvais œil. Pour tout dire on était tous assez sceptiques. Mais Leanne...Je pense qu'elle profitait de voir Pléiade pour apprendre des choses sur toi. Elle ne nous posait jamais de question sur toi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

-Il est parti...

-Sans aucune explication. On a juste eu le temps de le voir embarquer.

Jim eut un sourire sans joie.

-Il m'a fait le même coup quand il s'est tiré. J'avais huit ans. J'ai couru tout ce que j'ai pu mais je suis quand même arrivé trop tard. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais suivre son exemple et au final...

Uriel pressa son épaule et Jim se tut.

-Je pense que ça a surtout été un problème de communication. Tu as eu peur de t'engager trop fort. Alors tu as préféré faire en sorte qu'elle te déteste. Parce que je sais que ma sœur aurait réussi à convaincre mes parents de la laisser repartir à l'aventure. Mais je suppose que tu as eu peur de t'enchaîner à elle alors tu as préféré partir de cette manière.

C'était tellement vrai que Jim ne pouvait rien dire.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu t'en veux tellement et que tu refuses d'envisager une relation avec Melody.

Jim acquiesça, toujours en silence. Uriel l'avait bien cerné. Mieux que tout le monde. Comme quoi passer ses jours à l'observer avait servi à quelque chose.

-Tu sais, avec Daphnée ça a été dur. On a eu peur de faire du mal à Melody si elle voyait notre bonheur. Alors on s'est cachés. Mais elle l'avait deviné, bien sûr.

Jim esquissa un sourire. Melody semblait tout deviner concernant son frère et Daphnée.

-Daphnée a eu beaucoup de mal à me convaincre de faire des enfants. Après avoir assisté à l'accouchement de ma sœur...C'était difficile d'imaginer la même chose pour Daphnée.

-Je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que vous avez enduré. Tout est de ma faute.

Uriel haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Leanne aussi épanouie. Et puis, je vois bien qu'il y a ce truc entre ma sœur et toi. Elle a toujours dit qu'un amour comme le vôtre était unique dans une vie. Mon grand-père a comparé ce que tu ressens pour elle à l'amour qu'il partageait avec ma grand-mère.

Jim écarquilla les yeux. Il ne méritait pas tout ça. Toutes ces éloges, le fait qu'on l'acceptait et lui faisait confiance...On devait le détester, pas l'accepter et l'encourager.

Daphnée et Melody arrivèrent et ils cessèrent de parler. Melody ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle d'un air incertain et ils se dirent que l'agression du duc avait dû laisser quelques marques. Jim posa un regard affectueux sur elle. Uriel voyait bien qu'il se retenait d'aller vers elle pour la rassurer et lui donna une grande tape dans le dos sous le regard déboussolé des deux filles. Daphnée haussa les épaules et elles se dirent que c'était sûrement un truc de garçons. Melody cependant esquissa un sourire. Elle était véritablement heureuse qu'Uriel et Jim aient enterré la hache de guerre. Jim arrivait à se faire sa place et à se faire aimer des autres et ça lui suffisait.

* * *

Jim se tournait et se retournait mais il était tout bonnement incapable de dormir. Ca lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci et il se rendit sur le balcon attenant au couloir près de sa chambre. Il jeta un regard à la porte de la chambre de Leanne et Melody, machinalement. Il se figea en se rendant sur le balcon et en se rendant compte qu'il était déjà occupé.

Melody était assise au sol contre un des piliers. Il se racla la gorge et elle sursauta.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Melody haussa les épaules alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

-Une insomnie ?

Elle acquiesça et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle avait commencé à s'ouvrir à lui mais là elle se comportait comme à son arrivée.

-Je n'arrête pas de revoir ce qui s'est passé. Croassa-t-elle. Je le revois.

Jim n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui elle parlait. Naturellement, il saisit ses doigts dans les siens et la trouva frigorifiée. Il serra sa main pour la réchauffer et fixa son profil. Elle ne pleurait pas, et il savait qu'elle ne pleurerait pas pour un homme comme Fergus Johnson. Melody était assez forte pour ne pas verser de larmes pour ça. Il sentit ses doigts froids s'agripper aux siens et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

-Quand j'attendais Leanne, il m'arrivait souvent de finir la nuit sur le balcon de ma chambre. Elle ne faisait que bouger la nuit et je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour dormir. Je me suis toujours dit que l'océan ou les étoiles la calmaient. Mais je n'ai jamais su définir lequel des deux.

Jim voulut dire quelque chose. Mais il était incapable de trouver les mots. Il opta pour se taire. Mais il sentait que le silence était tendu.

-Je suis sûr que c'est les deux, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Melody frissonna et il se redressa, lui tendant la main.

-Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes là.

-Ca me rappelle quelque chose.

Jim esquissa un sourire et se rendit compte qu'elle souriait en saisissant sa main pour se relever.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Il sut à son regard qu'elle parlait du duc mais il avait l'impression d'y voir autre chose. Il ne sut pas définir ce que c'était. Melody le fixait avec un amour débordant. Jim ferma un instant les yeux. C'était contradictoire en lui. Vu qu'il l'aimait, il était heureux de voir ça. Mais vu ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle se pressa brièvement contre lui. Maladroitement, il passa les mains dans son dos et ne put empêcher un soupir de bien être de passer ses lèvres. Melody sourit contre son torse. Entendre la mélodie des battements de son cœur était quelque chose qui lui avait manqué. Elle sentait bien les réticences de Jim. En fait, elle se rendait compte qu'une nouvelle fois, elle devait abattre les barrières qu'il avait mis en place parce qu'il ne se pardonnait pas de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-Tu vas vraiment attraper froid, finit-il par lâcher.

Il ne put manquer le regard noir qu'elle lui lança. Elle haussa ensuite les épaules.

-Bonne nuit. Lâcha-t-elle un peu froidement.

-Bonne nuit, Mel.

Il la vit esquisser un petit sourire et resta planté là quelques minutes après qu'elle eut fermé la porte de la chambre.

* * *

-Tonton Silver ?

Le cyborg sursauta, peu habitué à cette appellation avant de se tourner vers Leanne qui le fixait d'un air angélique.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'un air encore un peu déboussolé.

Il avait du mal à résister à la bouille de la fille de Jim et Melody.

-C'est l'heure de ma leçon de princesse. Mais je veux pas y aller.

Silver eut un sourire. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, l'image d'une Melody enfant boudant et râlant pour la même chose lui était venue en tête. Le cuistot lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui et la cacha dans un placard. Il l'entendit rire et lui intima de se taire. Quelques secondes après ça, Ariel entra, cherchant Leanne, que Silver couvrit avec le plus innocent des regards.

* * *

Melody sourit en posant la main sur le ventre de Daphnée. Il n'était pas encore conséquent mais commençait tout juste à se voir.

-Tu vas m'éclipser au bal.

Daphnée ricana, ses cheveux blonds volant au vent.

-Heureusement que le mariage est dans un mois.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

L'arrivée de Silver et Jim avait complètement éclipsé le mariage.

-Ariel devient folle avec tout ce qu'on a à préparer.

-Pourtant tout m'a l'air organisé à la moindre minute près, contra Melody.

-Tu connais ta mère...

Elles échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous riez ? Demanda Uriel qui arrivait en compagnie de Jim.

Décidément, ces deux-là ne se quittaient plus !

-De maman, rit Melody, la main toujours posée sur le ventre de sa future sœur. Concernant votre mariage, elle doit devenir folle.

Uriel rit tout en posant lui aussi la main sur le ventre de sa fiancée.

-J'ai hâte qu'il bouge.

-Et après tu prieras pour la délivrance, rit Melody.

Jim ne savait pas trop pourquoi Uriel avait absolument tenu à ce qu'il vienne avec lui rejoindre les deux filles. Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Uriel prit sa main et la posa sur celle de Melody. Au regard complice que se lancèrent les deux futurs mariés, Jim et Melody surent que tout était calculé. La gorge nouée, Jim fut incapable d'enlever sa main tout comme il fut incapable de regarder l'un d'entre eux dans les yeux.

Et puis, brusquement, Melody retira sa main et les laissa.

-Tu devrais la rattraper, assura Daphnée.

Jim la regarda avec étonnement.

-Je crois qu'elle a des choses sur le cœur et qu'elle a besoin que tu les entendes. Ca risque de te faire mal, mais je suis sûre qu'elle en a besoin. Autant que tu as besoin de les entendre.

Uriel approuva d'un hochement de tête et Jim finit par se lever pour rattraper la jeune femme. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas bien loin, elle avait atteint l'entrée du palais, mais il pouvait voir ses épaules secouées de sanglots. Sans un mot, il prit sa main et ils se rendirent à la chambre qu'il occupait.

-Dis-moi.

Elle avait baissé la tête dès qu'elle se fut assise sur le lit et Jim s'agenouilla en face d'elle, cherchant son regard. Il ne supportait pas de voir les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux mais ne fit pas un geste, essayant juste de lui envoyer un regard honnête et sincère.

-C'est juste que j'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là pour moi. Que tu partages ce genre de moment avec moi. J'aurais voulu que tu sentes les coups de Leanne. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour me soutenir quand j'étais malade. J'aurais voulu que tu tiennes ma main à l'accouchement et que tu sois là pour Leanne les trois jours où je suis restée inconsciente. Ce n'est pas juste ! Finit-elle par éclater.

Jim ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Daphnée avait raison. Ca faisait mal. Mais Melody avait besoin de mettre des mots sur tout ça et il le savait parfaitement. Il rouvrit les yeux.

-Non ce n'est pas juste. Reconnut-il. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser comme je l'ai fait. A ce moment-là, je suis redevenu le crétin qui utilisait sa réputation de mauvais garçon pour attirer les filles. Je n'ai vu que ce que moi je voulais. Je t'ai ignorée parce que c'était plus facile de partir comme ça. C'était tellement plus facile de ne pas affronter une discussion avec toi et de te laisser souffrir alors que moi, je faisais ce que j'avais toujours voulu.

A sa grande horreur, elle pleura encore plus.

-Je t'en veux encore plus parce que je sais que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Même si...Même si un jour on se remettait ensembles...Je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfants. Le médecin m'a dit que si je tombais encore enceinte, je mourrais pendant l'accouchement. Et j'aurais voulu...J'aurais voulu que Leanne ait un frère ou une sœur. J'aurais voulu vivre tout ça avec toi, finit-elle par murmurer.

Jim posa le doigt sous son menton pour que leurs regards se croisent.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, Mel. Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas qu'on se remette ensembles. Je ne le mérite pas après ce que je vous ai fait. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir m'occuper de Leanne. Je n'espérais rien de plus en restant ici.

Il sursauta au bruit de la gifle et porta la main à sa joue.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Jim Hawkins !

Il ne comprit pas, mais tout ce qu'il vit c'est qu'elle le laissa seul. En fait si, il comprenait parfaitement. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle voulait un avenir avec lui. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec désarroi en se laissant tomber en arrière. Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre que c'était inconcevable pour lui ? Il avait l'impression de la repousser encore alors qu'elle voulait clairement être avec lui sur le navire.

-Bon sang...Pourquoi es-tu si acharnée, Melody Benson ?

* * *

Silver fixait le visage de Melody. Il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré. Et il ne supportait pas cet état des choses.

-Qu'est-ce que Jim a encore fait ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait lui qui aurait fait quelque chose ?

-C'est toujours lui, non ?

Melody soupira. Elle joua avec les cuillères entassées sur la table.

-J'ai l'impression d'être de retour pendant le voyage. Il ne cesse de me dire qu'il ne veut rien avec moi, qu'il n'est là que pour Leanne alors que je lui ai fait comprendre que je veux un avenir. Avec lui.

Silver s'arrêta dans ce qu'il faisait.

-Melo...Tu es sûre ?

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et pressa son épaule alors qu'elle se remettait à pleurer.

-Ca n'a toujours été que lui. Même quand il est parti, j'ai toujours su au fond de moi qu'il n'y aurait jamais que lui. Mais là...On a failli s'embrasser l'autre jour. Je lui ai dit plein de choses avant mais tout ce qu'il ne cesse de dire, c'est qu'il ne le mérite pas, qu'il n'espérait rien en restant et qu'il n'est là que pour Leanne. Je suis presque jalouse de ma propre fille.

Silver la serra contre lui quand ses sanglots devinrent incontrôlables.

-Je comprends Jimbo, tu sais. Il s'en voudra sûrement toute sa vie et il ne veut pas te blesser à nouveau. Mais il agit aussi stupidement qu'à cette époque. C'est à croire qu'il ne change pas. Si tu veux mon avis, Leanne pourrait t'aider.

-Elle n'a pas à agir dans les histoires d'adulte, trancha Melody.

* * *

-Tu voulais nous parler ?

Eric tapotait ses doigts sur la table et Ariel avait croisé les bras. Jim de son côté, jouait nerveusement.

-Je voulais vous faire part d'une grande décision. Après l'anniversaire de votre fille, je vais partir.

Ariel décroisa les bras et Eric s'apprêtait à parler mais Jim les coupa d'un geste de la main.

-Laissez-moi finir. J'ai besoin...De faire le point et de me prouver à moi même que je vaux quelque chose. Alors j'ai pensé...Enfin, c'est Uriel qui m'a soufflé l'idée, mais je sais que par ici ça se fait...Je voudrais partir en mer quelques temps. Et je voulais vous informer avant tout le monde.

-Je viendrais avec toi, dit aussitôt Eric.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Tu prends une bonne décision et je pense que ce sera bénéfique à Melody et toi. Surtout à toi. Je sais déjà ce que veut Melody. Mais je sais aussi que c'est dur à accepter.

-Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Leanne, murmura Jim en baissant la tête. Ni à Melody...

-Nous serons avec toi. Uriel a eu une bonne idée.

Jim redressa la tête et vit de la fierté dans le regard d'Eric. Cette fierté qu'il avait toujours essayé de voir dans le regard de Pléiade. Mais tout ce qu'il avait vu était de la fatigue et de l'agacement. Ariel acquiesça d'un signe de tête. C'est qu'elle commençait à s'attacher au jeune homme, maintenant.

* * *

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Melody.

Ariel remarqua que sa fille avait l'air bouleversée et énervée à la fois.

-Pourquoi es-tu obligé de partir ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de réfléchir sans que tu sois dans les parages. J'ai besoin de me prouver que je vaux quelque chose et que je suis autre chose que le gars qui abandonne sa petite amie enceinte pour poursuivre ses rêves.

-Je veux pas que tu partes ! Cria Leanne en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

Jim s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je reviendrai. Ce ne sera pas long. Je serai revenu à Noël. Ce qui ne fait même pas un mois.

-Mais...

-Leanne. Je t'aime fort. Mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu pour savoir ce que ta maman et moi on va faire quand je reviendrai.

-Mais maman elle veut être avec toi.

-Je sais. Mais moi je ne suis pas prêt. Tu comprends, j'ai fait du mal à ta maman et j'ai besoin de me pardonner. C'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de faire seul.

Leanne eut un soupir avant de s'accrocher au cou de son père. Quant à Melody, elle avait déjà quitté la pièce.

* * *

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Tonna Melody alors que sa mère l'avait rattrapée à Atlantica et essayait de lui faire entendre raison sous les regards éberlués de ses tantes et de son grand-père. Il prend encore la fuite ! Il ne sait faire que ça ! Déjà quand je lui avais fait comprendre que je voulais d'une relation. Ensuite quand il est parti. Et maintenant, il me refait le coup ! Je lui ai pardonné. Mais je commence à en avoir assez de me battre pour qu'il accepte un avenir avec moi.

Elle ne fit pas attention aux exclamations surprises de sa famille.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Cet éloignement lui permettra de se rapprocher de ton père et de se pardonner lui-même. Tant qu'il ne se sera pas pardonné, vous ne pourrez pas avancer.

-Et qui me dit qu'il reviendra ? Murmura Melody.

Et là Ariel sut ce qui tourmentait exactement sa fille.

-Parce que ton père ne le laissera pas partir.

* * *

-Tu vas t'en sortir, le rassura Sarah.

-Et puis tu sais bien que Leanne t'aime. Peu importe que tu fasses un faux pas.

Jim acquiesça et s'analysa dans le miroir. Sarah et Ariel l'avaient aidé à mettre un costume qu'Uriel lui avait prêté pour la soirée. Etonnant comme les deux jeunes hommes étaient devenus amis.

-Allez, monsieur Hawkins. Va impressionner les deux Benson qui t'attendent.

Jim jeta un regard noir à sa mère, souffla un coup, et entra dans la salle de bal.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine ^^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Voila la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Départ**

\- Elle a l'air heureuse, dit Uriel en désignant Leanne.

Elle dansait avec son père et souriait de toutes ses dents. Melody sourit un instant puis son visage se ferma.

\- Oui, et demain matin elle va pleurer. Et c'est de ta faute. Pourquoi tu lui as soufflé cette idée stupide ?

Uriel se décomposa.

\- Je pensais bien faire ! Je pensais que comme ça, quand il reviendrait, tout irait bien. Il lui faut du temps à lui aussi !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te mêler de tes affaires, non ?

\- Je voulais vraiment t'aider, dit Uriel d'une voix faiblissante. Je sais que tu veux être avec lui, mais je sais aussi qu'il en a besoin. Il te repoussera toujours sinon.

Melody laissa son frère seul et se servit une coupe de champagne. Elle était vraiment énervée. C'était son anniversaire, cette date était toujours spéciale mais Uriel et Jim avaient tout gâché avec leur idée de voyage pour se faire pardonner. Il continuait de fuir, encore et toujours ! Elle sursauta quand Amelia posa la main sur son épaule. Les Doppler étaient assez absents du château en ce moment. Delbert avait ouvert une bibliothèque en ville et Amelia la gérait avec lui quand elle ne partait pas en expédition, ce qui était rare. Les enfants venaient régulièrement quant à eux, étant donné que Leanne s'entendait bien avec ces quatre monstres.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Il s'en va demain.

\- Et ?

\- Et moi je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Je commençais à réussir à percer ces barrières qu'il continue de mettre entre nous et il a fallu qu'Uriel lui soumette cette idée idiote !

\- Tu es donc prête à...

\- Oui. Je sais que certains vont mal l'accueillir mais même Uriel l'accepte maintenant. Et je ne fais que suivre mon cœur. Mais maintenant, il va repartir en voyage...

Amelia garda le silence. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle était déjà choquée que Melody lui ait pardonné. Mais leur amour avait toujours été si unique que ce n'était au final pas si étonnant. Amelia laissa Melody lorsque Delbert vint lui demander une danse.

Daphnée et Uriel dansaient aussi. Tous les couples dansaient d'ailleurs. Melody se sentait mise à part et une sorte de mélancolie la prit. Elle était heureuse pour Leanne bien sûr, mais elle se sentait seule malgré le monde présent. Avec un soupir, elle se rendit sur la terrasse, profitant de l'air frais. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment, mais elle avait une boule dans la gorge qui semblait prête à exploser.

\- Tu fais bande à part ?

Elle haussa les épaules alors que Jim se mettait à ses côtés, un verre en main.

\- Leanne est avec les enfants Doppler et Silver.

Elle acquiesça, toujours sans rien dire.

\- Mel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et il vit qu'elle était en colère.

\- J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi les Hawkins prennent toujours la fuite, dit-elle d'une voix amère.

Jim voulut lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait exactement et se rendit compte du verre de champagne vide. Elle n'était pas sortie il y a longtemps, il l'avait suivie presque aussitôt.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère et je le comprends.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu n'as jamais eu à faire face à ça !

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et il vit à quel point sa détresse était immense.

\- Tu n'as jamais dû te battre et lutter pour qu'une personne accepte de te laisser une place. Et que cette personne prend tout le temps la fuite. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de faire ça ! C'est toujours moi qui ait dû faire ces efforts envers toi ! Et même maintenant, alors que je suis prête à te laisser revenir dans ma vie, tu prends encore la fuite ! Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir te regarder partir, dis-moi ? Eclata-t-elle.

Jim se rendit compte qu'encore une fois, il était égoïste. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière concernant ce voyage.

\- J'en ai besoin. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Oui, bien sûr, et moi j'ai besoin de ramasser Leanne à la petite cuillère, encore une fois !

\- Elle a très bien compris.

\- J'ai besoin de te voir partir au loin, encore une fois sans moi !

\- Mel, ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai besoin de me rendre compte que j'ai de la valeur en tant que personne et pas seulement en tant que père ! Je veux être digne de toi !

Elle leva les mains en refusant d'en entendre plus, malgré son cœur battant et retourna à l'intérieur, reprenant un autre verre. Elle savait que boire ne l'aiderait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire qu'il voulait être digne d'elle alors qu'il partait le lendemain. Elle se rendit brutalement compte qu'elle cherchait la confrontation pour ne pas être triste de son départ. Elle préférait se disputer avec lui plutôt que de pleurer encore pour lui...

Elle soupira et sursauta quand des doigts attrapèrent les siens.

\- Il me semblait t'avoir promis une danse.

Jim souriait en la regardant et elle sentit la boule dans sa gorge enfler, prête à exploser. Le visage de Jim s'affaissa en voyant l'émotion dans ses yeux mais elle garda ses doigts dans les siens en acquiesçant. Lentement, presque maladroitement, ils se rendirent sur la piste de danse, Jim tenant fermement sa main dans la sienne. Et puis, ils commencèrent à danser et il n'y eut plus qu'eux. Ils ne voyaient pas les regards qui les suivaient, l'air contrarié d'Eric, le sourire d'Ariel, le regard partagé de Delbert et Amelia, l'air attendri de Silver et Sarah ni l'air heureux de Leanne.

\- Tu t'es amélioré, dit-elle après s'être raclé la gorge, incapable de le lâcher du regard. Tu danses mieux que quand...

Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que Jim restait impassible.

\- Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il y a exactement et pourquoi tu cherches à ce point la confrontation.

Elle regarda ailleurs, croisant le regard encourageant d'Uriel alors que Daphnée acquiesçait de la tête. Melody regarda à nouveau Jim qui la fixait avec une tendresse infinie.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. J'ai cherché inconsciemment à ce qu'on se dispute parce que je ne veux pas être triste. Je ne veux pas me sentir comme...

\- Je ne partirais pas. Je reviendrai. Tu sais bien que j'aime Leanne de tout mon cœur et que...

Jim s'interrompit mais elle sentit sa main être un peu plus ferme sur sa taille.

\- Je veux que ma mère, Leanne et toi puissiez être fières de moi.

\- Tu sais bien que peu importe ce que tu fais, Leanne le sera toujours.

\- Je veux te mériter. Et je sais que pour le moment, c'est loin d'être le cas.

\- Je suis prête à beaucoup de choses, Jim. Mais je commence à en avoir assez que tu prennes la fuite.

\- Ecoute, Mel...

La danse s'acheva et Melody fit mine d'aller danser avec Leanne. Parler avec Jim l'avait encore plus énervée. Elle l'évita le reste de la soirée, mais elle sentait son regard qui ne la quittait pas.

* * *

La soirée s'achevait enfin. Jim estimait que c'était un désastre. Il rentrait, dépité, vers sa chambre. Bon sang, il comprenait les sentiments de Melody. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle en ait assez de lutter pour qu'il accepte qu'ils aient un avenir. Mais elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il avait besoin de se pardonner. Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Et puis, ce fut à son tour de sentir des doigts attraper les siens. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Melody. Elle se serra contre son dos et il posa ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si obstinée ?

\- C'est de famille, murmura-t-elle et il eut un petit rire.

Il se tourna cependant vers elle et elle joua avec le pendentif en forme de sirène.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que Leanne et les enfants Doppler se sont alliés et ont volé le collier...

-Le collier qui répond à celui-là. Je suppose qu'ils ont dans l'idée de faire en sorte que ce soit moi qui le trouve et te le donne.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Et puis, Melody posa les mains sur sa nuque et l'embrassa. Une milliseconde, Jim pensa la repousser. Mais il n'en fut pas capable et l'enlaça à son tour. Melody se pressa contre lui avec force. Sentir les bras de Jim autour d'elle...C'était une sensation qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle se trouva contre la porte de sa propre chambre. Dans ce baiser elle sentait tout l'amour et toute la tendresse qu'il essayait de refouler. Il quitta ses lèvres et posa son front contre le sien. Et elle comprit. Oui, elle comprit à quel point il voulait être avec elle mais aussi à quel point il voulait être digne d'elle. Elle comprit sa décision et l'accepta en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Jim la relâcha et s'apprêta à aller se coucher. Il n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser, il n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi touché.

\- Dors avec moi, murmura-t-elle, presque suppliante.

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda alors qu'elle l'implorait du regard.

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas partir, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Si. J'ai compris. Mais j'ai besoin...S'il te plaît, je veux encore être dans tes bras.

\- Toujours aussi persuasive, murmura-t-il avec un soupir vaincu.

Lentement, Melody ouvrit la porte et il se détourna avec gêne quand elle se changea.

\- Tu comptes dormir avec le costume de mon frère ? Chuchota-t-elle avec un certain amusement dans la voix.

Et puis, il la vit jeter un regard tendre à Leanne et la recouvrir de la couverture. Il enleva le costume d'Uriel et la rejoignit alors qu'elle se couchait. Mal à l'aise, il ne fit pas un geste, Melody venant se caler contre son torse, la tête contre son cœur. Jim finit par poser les bras autour de sa taille. Et alors qu'il s'endormait, il murmura qu'il l'aimait. Melody lui répondit d'une voix émue qu'elle aussi et ferma les yeux à son tour. Lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient le lendemain matin, Leanne serait calée entre eux deux, souriant dans son sommeil, la tête contre le ventre de son père.

* * *

Jim fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il eut un sourire attendri en se rendant compte que les deux Benson étaient collées à lui. Leanne avait dû les rejoindre dans la nuit, et dans un geste d'instinct maternel, Melody avait passé le bras autour de la taille de sa fille pour la maintenir entre Jim et elle. La princesse dormait encore paisiblement, la tête sur l'oreiller, ses cheveux barrant son front, l'air apaisé. Jim se mordit la lèvre d'un air torturé. Mais il ne reconcerait pas. Il savait que désormais, Eric, Triton et les tantes de Melody seraient les plus durs à convaincre. Il se retint de soupirer et avec toutes les précautions du monde se leva. Il avait comme intention de regagner sa chambre, mais sursauta quand alors qu'il allait tourner la poignée, Melody se pressa contre lui avec force. Il se retrouna vers elle et elle nicha la tête tout contre son cœur, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Promets de revenir ! Dit-elle avec désespoir, le touchant. Je ne veux plus te regarder partir en me sentant abandonnée et en me demandant si je te reverrais ! Je ne veux plus regarder l'horizon et attendre.

\- Melody...Je le fais pour nous. Pour me rapprocher de ton monde, de ton père et ton grand-père, pour devenir quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tu es déjà quelqu'un de bien, murmura-t-elle. Tu es resté pour Leanne et même si tu en brûle d'envie tu n'as jamais rien tenté...

Jim posa le doigt sur ses lèvres, et puis spontanément, l'embrassa avec fougue. Plus de fougue que la veille. Il y eut un raclement de gorge après que la porte se fut ouverte et Daphnée les fixa avec ébahissement.

\- Je ne voulais pas déranger, dit-elle avec un drôle de sourire.

\- J'allais de toute façon me préparer. Dit Jim en relâchant Melody et en allant dans sa chambre.

\- Dis donc, toi, je veux TOUT savoir. Et tu as de la chance que j'ai Uriel. Je n'aurais pas voulu me battre contre toi.

Jim ricana en les entendant et s'attarda juste pour entendre la réponse de Melody.

\- Mais tu n'aurais pas été de taille. Il faut être acharnée et tenace pour garder Jim Hawkins.

Et mentalement, il ne pouvait que confirmer ses mots.

* * *

La gorge nouée, Jim chercha le regard de Melody alors que Leanne s'accrochait à son cou de toutes ses forces.

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, je reviendrai vite.

Il vit Silver et Sarah poser les mains sur les épaules de Melody. La princesse alla d'ailleurs rapidement se serrer contre son père.

\- Prends soin de lui.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas partir.

Melody se tourna vers Jim et effleura légèrement sa joue. Le geste pourtant si simple parut à tout le monde rempli d'intimité alors que Jim posait la main sur la sienne quelques secondes. Les deux hommes embarquèrent rapidement. Melody voulut faire un câlin à Leanne pour la consoler mais la petite fille l'évita.

\- Tout le monde part à cause de toi ! Papa quand j'étais pas encore là et papy Pléiade ! Et maintenant, papa repart ! Tout est de ta faute !

Leanne courut vers le château, Ariel à sa suite. Uriel sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Melody se détourna, son regard indiquant qu'elle préférait être seule. Seul Silver se risqua à la suivre. Melody ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut dans un grand champ attenant au château. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et fixa le ciel ensoleillé.

\- Elle le pensait pas, tu sais.

\- Oh si. Son père est devenu son parent préféré. Parce qu'elle ne voit que de bons côtés en lui. Il ne la force pas à suivre ses leçons de princesse. Elle ne passe que du bon temps avec lui. Moi je suis la maman qui l'empêche de faire ce qu'elle veut. Je suis celle qui n'a su garder aucun Hawkins auprès d'elle. C'est comme ça qu'elle le voit dans sa petite tête d'enfant.

Silver se laissa tomber à côté de la princesse et soupira.

\- Il reviendra.

\- Comment faites-vous pour toujours tout deviner ?

\- Je vous connais tous les deux. Et Jim, il t'aime de tout son cœur. Il _vous_ aime de tout son cœur.

\- Je le sais, il me l'a dit hier soir.

\- Oh, je suis surpris. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas se rapprocher de toi comme auparavant.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut pas s'en empêcher tous les deux, sourit-elle.

\- Je te promets de t'aider à gérer Leanne. Elle me considère comme son tonton Silver.

\- C'est assez ironique de penser qu'elle rejette celle qui a tout sacrifié pour elle et lui préfère celui qui a été égoïste...

Silver ne sut quoi dire et se contenta de presser son épaule.

* * *

\- Vous avez dormi ensembles ?

Uriel leva les yeux au ciel et fixa Daphnée avec un sourire. Bien malgré lui, il participait à cette conversation. Leanne refusait de voir sa mère et Melody avait besoin de réconfort alors il endurait cette horrible conversation.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé de plus. Si ce n'est un bisou ou deux.

\- Un bisou ou deux, hein ? Si c'est aussi fougueux que celui que j'ai supris ce matin...

Uriel capta le regard triste de sa sœur et la prit par les épaules. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quelque chose, ce geste suffit à calmer Melody.

\- J'ai appris à le connaître, il reviendra.

\- Je veux avoir confiance en lui. Mais une part de moi aura toujours peur qu'il parte.

\- C'est humain, dit Daphnée en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Melody leur lança un regard reconnaissant. Elle était contente de les avoir auprès d'elle.

* * *

Leanne passait son temps avec Silver. Elle ne voulait pas voir Ariel, Uriel et Melody. Parce qu'elle estimait, de son petit cœur d'enfant, que c'était eux qui avaient fait partir Jim. Même si une voix lui disait que sa maman aimait son papa, elle ne l'avait pas empêché de s'en aller.

Silver soupira et jeta un regard à la petite Benson. Elle avait encore l'air énervé. Elle ne faisait qu'affronter sa mère du haut de ses quatre ans, et dans ces moments-là, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Jim. Il avait cru comprendre que sa mère avait exigé de récupérer le collier que les Doppler et elle avaient volé. Mais la fillette avait affirmé que sa mère ne le méritait pas parce qu'elle avait laissé partir son père. Leanne savait se montrer assez incisive les derniers jours. Finalement, c'était Leanne qui portait le collier comme pour défier sa mère. Elle avait d'ailleurs retiré le collier en forme de coquillage.

\- Ta maman ne pensait pas à mal. Et si tu devais détester quelqu'un, ce serait plutôt ton papa, non ? C'est lui qui a insisté pour faire ce voyage et qui n'a pas écouté ta maman quand elle a essayé de le convaincre de rester.

\- Maman n'a pas essayé assez fort.

\- Tu es injuste envers elle. Tu préfères ton papa, mais est-ce que tu as seulement pensé à tout ce que ta mère a fait pour toi ces dernières années ? As-tu seulement pensé à la peine qu'elle a dû taire et endurer en te voyant, toi qui ressembles beaucoup à ton papa ?

Leanne lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait face au bon sens qu'inspiraient les paroles de Silver. Et quitta la cuisine sous le regard soulagé du cyborg. Enfin, la petite semblait comprendre certaines choses.

Leanne courait à la recherche de sa mère dans le château. Tonton Silver avait raison. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle était même sûre que sa mère devait cacher sa tristesse à cause d'elle. En fait, elle ne faisait que causer des problèmes. Il fallait qu'elle trouve sa main, elle lui ferait un gros câlin et tout serait arrangé pas vrai ?

\- Leanne ! S'écria Connor Doppler, suivi de ses trois sœurs.

La princesse se figea, et vu l'air sérieux de son ami, s'arrêta.

\- On a entendu ton majordome dire que ton papy avait été vu sur Mandragore.

\- Si je le ramenais, tout s'arrangerait...Réfléchit la jeune princesse.

\- On vient avec toi !

Et loin de penser à l'inquiétude qu'ils allaient causer, les cinq enfants quittèrent le palais...

* * *

Naviguer sur l'océan était bien différent que dans le ciel, songeait Jim alors qu'ils étaient sur le retour. Eric avait été pire que Silver, lorsqu'ils étaient sous les ordres d'Amelia. Il ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et était très froid quand quelque chose était mal fait. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le père de Melody s'était ouvert à lui et lui avait parlé de son histoire à Ariel et lui et de comment cacher leurs origines à Uriel et Melody avait été dur. Jim en retour avait pu le convaincre d'à quel point il aimait la princesse.

Des éclairs et des coups de tonnerre le ramenèrent à la réalité alors qu'il se retrouvait vite trempé. Eric lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait cesser de repousser le bonheur qui lui tendait les bras parce qu'il s'en voulait. Il était temps qu'il accepte de construire un avenir à Melody et Leanne comme la princesse le lui avait suggéré. Il étreignit brièvement son collier, avant de se dépêcher d'attacher les lignes de sécurité de tous les marins.

* * *

Melody soupira. Encore une autre journée où Leanne était introuvable. Ou plutôt elle l'évitait une fois de plus. Elle ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec sa fille et préféra aller faire un tour en mer.

Elle alla jusqu'à Atlantica où Daphnée s'y trouvait, passant du bon temps avec Triton qui la considérait comme sa petite fille. Celui-ci était gaga de son ventre rond, rappelant douloureusement à Melody à quel point elle se sentait envieuse.

\- Oh, Melody ! S'exclama Triton en allant la serrer dans ses bras. Ca va ?

\- Leanne m'évite encore. Mais à part ça, tout va bien.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vu ce Jim l'autre jour.

Melody redressa la tête et fut heureuse de voir une lueur tendre dans le regard de son grand-père.

\- Je n'oublie pas que c'est aussi grâce à lui que je suis en vie. Et je lui ai parlé de tes problèmes avec Leanne. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'ils sont sur le retour et qu'il te soutiendra pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'est pas parfait et que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle passe du bon temps avec lui qu'elle doit penser qu'il ne la grondera jamais.

\- Mais quand as-tu trouvé le temps d'aller le voir ?

\- Je connais leur itinéraire.

Melody eut un petit sourire et serra son grand-père contre elle.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- De l'accepter.

\- Ca fait plusieurs mois qu'il est ici maintenant et même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de le voir, je me suis bien rendu compte de la force de son...De votre amour. Leanne et toi, vous êtes les femmes de sa vie.

Melody sourit à son tour puis décida d'aller se promener avec Daphnée comme elles le faisaient auparavant. Elles finirent par arriver dans un de leurs endroits préférés : une sorte de petite crique emplie de sable blanc et d'anémones. Elles passaient souvent du temps ici lorsque Melody était enceinte, alors il paraissait normal qu'elles en fassent de même pour la grossesse de la blonde. Melody posa la main sur le ventre de sa presque sœur et sourit avec attendrissement.

\- Il m'arrive de t'envier. J'aimerais tellement revivre ça avec Jim. J'ai peur que s'il ne veut pas de moi, c'est parce qu'il sait que je ne pourrais pas faire d'autres enfants avec lui.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Jim s'en fiche. Et c'est justement parce qu'il veut de toi qu'il est parti avec ton père. A mon avis, il serait mal à l'aise de savoir que tu veux d'autres enfants avec lui avec ce qui s'est passé...

Melody s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand sa tante Andrina arriva d'un air catastrophé.

\- Ta mère te cherche partout ! Il paraît qu'un homme du peuple a vu les enfants Doppler et Leanne sur les quais à chercher un navire pour Mandragore.

\- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent les deux sirènes avec horreur. Pourquoi ne les as-t-il pas arrêtés ?

\- Il n'était pas sûr de lui. Mais Grimsby a reconnu qu'il a dit à Louis que Pléiade avait été aperçu à Mandragore alors Leanne a sûrement voulu...

D'un coup de nageoire, Melody se rendit auprès de son grand-père. Il devait absolument lui dire où se trouvaient Eric et Jim !

* * *

\- Voyez-vous ça...Non pas un, mais cinq passagers clandestins ! S'exclama l'homme avec un rire tonitruant.

Les cinq enfants se rassemblèrent les uns contre les autres. A n'en pas douter, ils s'étaient embarqués dans un navire pirate. Leanne se mordit la lèvre. L'homme avait le visage couturé de cicatrices, des yeux noirs perçants et une crinière qui ondulait sur ses épaules, tout aussi sombre que ses yeux. Il était imposant surtout pour des enfants pas plus âgés que quatre ans. Et puis, brusquement, ses yeux étincelèrent. De la pointe de son sabre, il releva le menton de Leanne et l'analysa de longues secondes.

\- Toi...T'es une Hawkins ou je suis pas pirate !

\- Vrai, elle lui ressemble, renchérit un des hommes d'équipage.

\- Je m'appelle Leanne Benson, pas Hawkins ! Lâcha Leanne avec aplomb.

Le capitaine reprit son sabre et se massa le menton.

\- Voyez-vous ça...La fille de la princesse du Danemark. Ainsi donc non seulement il l'a abandonnée, mais en plus elle était grosse !

Il y eut des ricanements de part et d'autre.

\- Ce Jim Hawkins me surprendra toujours !

\- Vous connaissez mon papa ? Demanda Leanne avec espoir.

Il n'était pas méchant s'il connaissait son père, elle en était persuadée.

\- Si je le connais ? Jim Hawkins m'a doublé dans la trouvaille d'un trésor.

Le ton employé fit peur à Leanne et elle recula.

\- Vous savez quoi, les gars ? Je crois qu'on a trouvé un moyen de s'enrichir, de se venger et d'avoir de la main d'oeuvre gratuite !

Tous les hommes rirent et les enfants se resserrèrent encore plus les uns contre les autres. Leur avenir semblait s'annoncer bien sombre...

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**La suite :) Attention scène osée dans le chapitre.**

* * *

 **Recherches acharnées**

\- Sirène en vue ! S'écria un membre d'équipage du navire.

Jim et Eric échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient vu Triton il y a quelques heures donc pourquoi...

\- Je crois que c'est votre fille.

Eric donna un coup dans l'épaule de Jim et ils se penchèrent au bastingage. Eric aida Melody à grimper et elle s'installa sur le bastingage. Son air sérieux les prit au dépourvu.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda sérieusement Eric, ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Leanne...Elle est partie !

\- Quoi ? Cria Jim.

\- Explique-nous ça dans ma cabine ! Exigea le roi en la recouvrant d'un long manteau pour qu'elle puisse se transformer sans peine.

Jim entoura ses épaules de son bras et Eric referma la porte derrière eux.

\- Elle me déteste depuis que vous êtes partis. Elle m'évite tout le temps. Mais...Apparemment Grimsby aurait parlé devant les enfants Doppler du fait que Pléiade avait été aperçu à Mandragore. Alors...Elle a dû penser que si elle ramenait Pléiade...

\- Tout le monde serait heureux, acheva Jim. C'est comme ça que j'aurais raisonné à sa place.

Melody prit son visage dans ses mains et secoua la tête.

\- C'est de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas su...Je n'ai pas su la calmer ! Je suis une bien mauvaise mère...

Eric lança un regard à Jim et quitta la pièce. Ce n'était pas à lui de rester. Il savait ce qu'on ressentait quand son enfant fuguait et il n'y avait que l'être aimé qui pouvait apaiser cette tristesse. Jim n'osa pas faire grand-chose, il savait qu'elle était nue sous le manteau alors...Mais en se rendant compte de son immense détresse, il frictionna ses épaules avant de s'agenouiller face à elle.

\- Rien n'est de ta faute. Encore une fois, c'est moi le coupable. C'est parce que je suis parti qu'elle aussi est partie. C'est encore de ma faute si tu souffres.

Il chercha son regard.

\- Elle me déteste depuis que tu es parti. Elle...Elle ne voulait plus de contacts avec ma mère, Uriel ou moi. Quand je lui ai demandé de me rendre le collier qu'ils avaient volé, elle m'a dit que je ne le méritais pas parce que je n'ai pas essayé assez fort de te retenir.

Sa lèvre trembla et Jim prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle le fixait comme s'il n'était pas là, mais il se rendait bien compte de sa souffrance.

\- Elle a dit que je faisais fuir tout le monde. Que c'était de ma faute quand j'étais enceinte, que c'était de ma faute pour Pléiade et que là encore c'était de ma faute.

\- Rien n'a jamais été de ta faute, dit Jim en crispant la mâchoire et en maudissant sa fille d'avoir eu de tels mots.

Melody se mordit la lèvre et le regarda.

\- Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, murmura-t-elle avec faiblesse.

\- Je te promets qu'on la retrouvera.

Et Melody eut envie de le croire en voyant à quel point il semblait sincère et déterminé. Elle pressa simplement ses doigts et se força à sourire.

* * *

Voir la brillantine se déployer et commencer à s'envoler, c'était merveilleux ! Les cinq enfants ouvraient de grands yeux émerveillés malgré leur situation précaire.

\- Au boulot, les morveux ! Cria le capitaine de sa voix rauque et effrayante.

Ils étaient en route pour Mandragore mais Leanne savait qu'elle ne retrouverait pas son grand-père. Elle n'était pas bête et avait compris ce que voulait celui qui se faisait appeler James Swan, un pirate notoire. Elle était une princesse. Et qu'est-ce qui attirait les pirates ? L'argent. Il allait demander une rançon. Elle était presque sûre qu'il ne comptait pas la rendre à ses parents. Ni ses amis. Il semblait connaître son père et le détester. Et il avait dit lui-même que ça lui faisait de la main d'oeuvre gratuite.

Leanne se mit à quatre pattes pour frotter le pont avec la brosse dure. Connor était dans le nid de pie. Annabeth et Evangeline aux cuisines. Et Anya dans les cordages. Elle étreignit brièvement le collier en forme de barre qui ne la quittait plus. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être dans les bras réconfortants de sa maman ! Elle avait été si méchante avec elle ces derniers temps...Elle espérait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas trop et qu'elle se rendrait vite compte de sa disparition.

\- Ah, je connais l'autre collier.

Leanne redressa la tête pour regarder le capitaine debout devant elle.

\- Les quelques mois que je l'ai connu, Hawkins ne cessait de jouer avec comme tu viens de le faire. Il s'est confié une nuit où il était ivre. Il disait que Melody Benson aurait mieux fait de ne pas croiser son chemin et de ne pas chercher à le connaître. Que ça lui aurait évité bien des souffrances. Crois-moi, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas apprendre ton existence. Je n'aurais alors pas pu l'atteindre !

Leanne essayait de comprendre ce qu'il racontait mais l'homme se fichait complètement de son interlocuteur.

\- Mais dis-moi, tu es une sirène, non ? Je me suis bien rendu compte que tu as eu ce malaise que seules ces créatures ont durant le décollage.

Leanne acquiesça lentement. Mentir face à cet homme, elle savait que c'était parfaitement inutile. Il esquissa alors un sourire qui révéla des dents en or et la prit par le bras pour qu'elle se mette debout.

-Mais je suppose que tu ne connais pas leurs chants ? Je doute que ta mère soit assez stupide pour te les apprendre. Je sais qu'elle les connait. Voilà qui est intéressant.

Et il rit, d'un rire qui lui fit peur. Et elle s'en voulut d'avoir embarqué ses amis dans une telle mésaventure. Tout était de sa faute...

* * *

Jim avait presque l'impression de retrouver la Melody d'il y a quelques années en arrière. Habillée comme un homme et le regard déterminé, l'épée d'Uriel à sa ceinture. Amelia, Delbert, et Silver seraient également de la partie. Uriel s'était proposé, mais Melody et Jim avaient refusé, il devait rester auprès de Daphnée. Eric et Ariel devaient s'occuper du royaume. Après des au revoir et des recommandations, ils embarquèrent. Melody serra la main de Jim avec force quand ils décollèrent et il se rendit compte du malaise qu'elle ressentait, chose à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention du temps où ils recherchaient la planète au trésor. Il hésita sur le comportement à adopter. Il ne savait pas trop où ils en étaient. Il avait décidé d'avoir une grande discussion avec Melody. Il était prêt à envisager quelque chose, il savait qu'il le lui devait. Elle n'attendait plus que ça. Et presque tout le monde l'acceptait. Même Eric. Triton semblait plus amical aussi. Il soupira alors que Melody allait se réfugier en cuisine et décida de rester avec Amelia et Delbert. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il était ce dont Melody avait besoin à cet instant.

* * *

\- Ca rappelle des souvenirs pas vrai ? Plaisanta Silver.

Melody épluchait des pommes de terre en silence. Elle ne rit pas comme il l'espérait, se crispant.

\- J'aimerais un jour faire un voyage sans que ce soit pour sauver quelqu'un de ma famille.

\- Et vous le ferez. Tous les trois, ensembles !

\- J'en doute, dit Melody. Avec le savon que se prendra Leanne, elle va me détester encore plus. J'en viens des fois à regretter qu'il soit revenu. Parce que depuis qu'il est là, ça n'a jamais été autant la pagaille dans nos vies ! Mais d'un autre côté...Je lui ai pardonné, je voudrais vivre de nouveau cet amour avec lui, mais maintenant...

Elle soupira sans finir sa phrase. Maintenant, avec la recherche de Leanne et des enfants Doppler, tout serait à recommencer.

* * *

Jim jeta un regard à la silhouette de Melody, accoudée au bastingage fixant ce qu'ils survolaient. Elle était si proche, mais elle lui paraissait tellement inaccessible, désormais. Pourquoi fallait-il que Leanne lui ressemble sur ce point ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle réagisse comme une Hawkins ?

\- Mel ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Jim. Son air inquiet la toucha et elle tenta de sourire. Mais sa lèvre trembla et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Sans un mot, Jim la prit contre lui et elle serra sa chemise entre ses doigts.

\- Tu as été et tu seras toujours une bonne mère. Si je n'étais pas revenu, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

\- Si tu n'étais pas revenu, Leanne et moi aurions continué de souffrir de ton absence.

\- Mais...

\- Elle s'est épanouie depuis qu'elle te connait. Et je...J'ai pu aller de l'avant à force de me disputer avec toi. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Leanne. J'ai moi aussi pris la fuite quand j'étais plus jeune. J'aurais voulu qu'elle attende d'être plus âgée, c'est tout.

Jim eut un faible ricanement et la serra plus fermement contre lui. Silver regardait la scène d'un air attendri. Amelia et Delbert étaient assis sur une marche qui menait au pont, serrés l'un contre l'autre, eux aussi. En son cœur, le cyborg pensait que la disparition des enfants était un mal pour un bien. Et il était sûr qu'ils allaient les retrouver. Mais il allait bientôt déchanter.

* * *

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Melody secoua la tête, toujours sur le pont.

\- J'espère juste qu'ils ne sont pas tombés sur des pirates ou autre.

Jim acquiesça, le nom de James Swan flottant dans son esprit. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils soient tombés sur lui de toute façon.

\- Tout ira bien.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je sais qu'ensembles on arrive à tout traverser. Alors...

Elle se tourna vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

\- Avant que tu ne saches pour Leanne...Est-ce que...

\- Je voulais avoir une grande discussion avec toi. Parce que j'estime que je ne me pardonnerais jamais.

Le visage de Melody se ferma à ces mots et elle baissa la tête.

\- Mais ce serait aussi égoïste de vous refuser le bonheur à Leanne et toi parce que je m'en veux alors...

Vive, Melody redressa la tête avec vivacité.

\- Alors ? Reprit-elle avec espoir.

\- Je sais que j'ai dit que je t'aimais l'autre nuit, et je le pense toujours.

Il était vraiment sincère, elle le voyait dans son regard.

\- Je sais que toi aussi, alors j'espère que quand on sera réunis tous les trois, on pourra devenir la vraie famille que nous aurions dû être depuis le début.

Melody ne réussissait pas à lui répondre tant elle était émue par ses paroles. Jim prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

\- Et je te promets qu'on retrouvera notre fille, saine et sauve. Et tout s'arrangera.

Melody sourit sincèrement. Elle voulait le croire. Jim avait toujours eu un certain talent pour lui remonter le moral. Avec lenteur, il rapprocha sa tête de la sienne et elle ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, d'abord avec douceur. Puis avec désespoir.

* * *

\- Ils y arriveront, assura Sarah. Melody et Jim ont l'air de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes quand ils sont ensembles.

\- Je sais, dit Ariel. Mais je sais ce que Melody doit ressentir. Sauf qu'elle doit être encore plus inquiète vu le jeune âge de Leanne.

\- Je suis sûre que Leanne s'en sortira également.

Sarah faisait de son mieux pour rassurer tout le monde, taisant ses propres inquiétudes. Elle ne pouvait pas les montrer. Mais elle faisait de toute manière confiance aux deux adultes. Ils ramèneraient Leanne.

* * *

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, dit Silver.

Ils étaient arrivés à Mandragore et avaient longuement demandé sur les quais si des enfants avaient été aperçus avec un équipage. Jim prit la main de Melody dans la sienne et la serra. Vu le visage de Silver, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle du tout.

\- Les enfants ont bien été vus.

\- Quel est le problème ? Demanda Melody.

Delbert et Amelia semblaient s'interroger aussi.

\- Ils ont été vus avec l'équipage du _Black Swan._

Melody fronça les sourcils de même que Delbert et Amelia. Jim cependant lâcha la main de Melody.

\- Oh bon sang ! Tout mais pas ça ! S'exclama-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air désespéré.

\- James Swan est connu pour être un pirate. Et il nous voue une haine viscérale.

\- Quoi ? Mais que lui as-tu fait ? S'exclama Melody en attrapant Jim par le col.

\- Je l'ai doublé dans la recherche d'un trésor. Mais il ne le méritait pas vu la façon dont il traitait ses hommes. Il a dû la reconnaître tout de suite. Et s'il sait qui elle est...Il va utiliser Leanne pour me faire du mal et m'atteindre.

Silver acquiesça avec ferveur et Melody alla s'enfermer dans la cabine du capitaine en claquant la porte bien fort. Une fois à l'abri des regards, elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Sa plus grande crainte était donc confirmée. Sa fille, aux mains de pirates ! Mais pire encore, d'un pirate qui détestait Jim. Elle se rappelait de sa propre peur face aux pirates alors qu'elle avait seize ans, alors elle n'imaginait pas Leanne du haut de ses quatre ans...

* * *

Leanne se resserra contre Annabeth. Les cinq enfants dormaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Terrorisés, ils l'étaient tous les cinq, à se demander ce qu'ils allaient devenir. Plus que tout, Leanne regrettait la façon dont elle avait parlé à sa maman. Elle ne reverrait plus son papa maintenant, elle le sentait. Sa maman devait la détester en plus. En silence, la petite princesse laissa ses larmes couler en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Loin de ces préoccupations, James Swan souriait dans son bureau. Que les cinq gamins embarquent sur son navire était une chance inouïe. Il savait déjà comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Hawkins allait venir. Et connaissant l'amour d'une mère, il était sûr que Melody Benson viendrait aussi. Il ne rendrait les enfants qu'à deux conditions : une somme d'argent assez conséquente et il voulait que la princesse du Danemark reste à bord. Il aimait la planète Terre et comptait conquérir ses océans. Et quoi de mieux pour ça que la coopération -même forcée- d'une sirène ? D'autant plus qu'en séparant les deux princesses Benson, il était sûr que Mini Hawkins détesterait son père. Alors en plus de devoir laisser la femme qu'il aimait ici, il allait faire face à la haine de sa fille. D'une pierre deux coups. Sa vengeance serait parfaite. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux à ses yeux !

* * *

Melody faisait les cent pas dans la cabine. Elle ruminait et avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'elle s'était isolée. Elle s'arrêta lorsque Jim entra avant de reprendre son petit manège. Jim ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle explose. Il savait qu'il le fallait.

\- Il a fallu que tu te mettes des pirates à dos ! Mais pourquoi tu choisis toujours les mauvais adversaires ?

Elle savait qu'elle reprenait une phrase par Silver prononcée il y a des années en arrière.

\- Je suis désolé, je fais tout le temps les mauvais choix, je le sais parfaitement. Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à être quelqu'un de bien, finalement...

Sans répondre, Melody se laissa tomber devant la grande fenêtre et fixa la galaxie face à elle. Cette vue lui avait manqué. Elle espérait que Leanne avait au moins pu s'émerveiller de voyager dans les étoiles. Elle sursauta en sentant Jim lui masser les épaules, juste derrière elle.

\- Je suis désolé, par ma faute...

\- Tu n'y peux rien. Je suppose que si tu avais su que tu avais une fille, tu n'aurais pas énervé ce genre d'individus.

Ils eurent un petit rire et cette complicité fit du bien à la princesse. Elle posa sa main sur l'une de celles de Jim alors qu'il massait sa nuque et mit la tête en arrière avec un soupir. Et frissonna quand les lèvres de Jim furent sur son cou, avant de passer sur ses épaules. Il défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise et ses mains descendirent redécouvrir son corps.

\- Jim...Tu crois vraiment que...

\- Dis-moi non, dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie et je m'arrêterai.

Melody ne dit rien et Jim remonta vers sa poitrine. La princesse cependant se retourna et ils échangèrent un regard chargé de désir et d'envie. Et puis, Melody posa les mains sur le visage de Jim et l'embrassa avec fougue, comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé. Jim continua de titiller sa poitrine alors que Melody le déshabillait lentement, ses mains douces redécouvrant son corps à lui aussi. La princesse finit par s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ses jambes pendant de part et d'autre de ses cuisses. Jim quitta ses lèvres pour redécouvrir ses formes avec sa bouche et elle mit la tête en arrière avec un gémissement alors que ses doigts se faisaient plus précis plus bas. Pas en reste elle caressa son torse puis ses fesses avant d'aller devant. Il gémit contre sa poitrine alors que ses caresses à elle aussi se faisaient très précises. Jim se releva, la tenant contre lui et elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, se pressant contre lui avec ardeur.

\- Mel...

\- Jim...

Jim se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit de la cabine, Melody sur lui. Les cheveux de la brune formèrent comme un rideau autour de leurs deux visages alors qu'elle l'embrassait avec toute la ferveur du monde. Elle ondula sur lui et leurs corps se trouvèrent et se répondirent comme il y a cinq ans auparavant pour une danse endiablée.

Melody se laissa retomber contre lui, essoufflée, une fois que leurs corps furent rassasiés. Jim avait étouffé leurs gémissements par des baisers, ne voulant pas que les autres les entendent, sait-on jamais. Il caressa ses cheveux, la main au creux de son dos sur lequel il faisait des cercles.

\- Faire ça à un tel moment...Je ne suis pas sûre que...

\- Mel...On ne peut pas faire que pleurer et désespérer. De toute façon, je te l'ai promis, on la retrouvera.

Melody l'embrassa à nouveau et il inversa leurs positions pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il y avait certains avantages à être désespéré, songea-t-il alors que c'était elle qui passait les mains sur son corps, s'abandonnant à une nouvelle danse.

* * *

Jim caressait les cheveux de Melody alors qu'elle dormait tout contre lui. Il était pensif. Il trouvait que c'était allé très vite mais il n'avait pas pu résister et Melody non plus visiblement. Il esquissa un petit sourire même s'il aurait voulu que les choses aillent plus lentement. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre, c'était tout. La brune se resserra contre lui en marmonnant et Jim les recouvrit de la couverture en se rendant compte qu'elle avait la chair de poule.

\- Jimbo ? Vous êtes là ? J'entre !

Jim n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Silver entra dans la pièce, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et ressortit aussitôt de la pièce en se raclant la gorge. Jim se leva, en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Melody, s'habilla et rejoignit Silver en se massant la nuque.

\- Dis donc, plus rapide que ce que je pensais. J'espère que tu profites pas du fait qu'elle soit triste !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Se récria Jim. Ca s'est fait naturellement, c'est tout.

\- Je ne veux pas de détails !

Les deux amis eurent un petit fou rire, mais Jim reprit vite son sérieux.

\- Un des hommes de l'équipage dit qu'il aurait entendu où se rend le _Black Swan._ Apparemment il allait faire le plein de ressources sur Mandragore et retournait sur Terre ensuite.

Jim se massa le menton. Il trouvait ça très étrange.

\- Je me demande...Si ce n'est pas un piège.

\- C'en est un. Je pense comme tu l'as dit que Swan a dû reconnaître Leanne. Faire le lien entre elle et toi et se rendre compte que c'était une princesse. Il va en tirer tous les avantages. Mais on a pas le choix. Il a sur son navire cinq gamins terrorisés, on ne peut pas les laisser entre ses mains.

Jim acquiesça en jetant un regard aux Doppler. Amelia travaillait dur pour oublier sa douleur et Delbert restait à déprimer. Ils étaient égaux à eux même en fait. Jim soupira.

\- Il va falloir qu'on sache exactement où il se trouve si on veut retrouver les enfants sains et saufs.

Et ça, il y était plus que déterminé. Il fallait qu'ils sauvent ces enfants. Ou définitivement, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Melody en face et jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

* * *

Melody s'étira et se pelotonna dans les couvertures moelleuses. Dans quelques minutes, Leanne allait lui sauter dessus pour la réveiller. Elle se cala plus confortablement et attendit. Mais ça prenait bien trop de temps. Alors, elle ouvrit un œil et se rappela de la situation. Elle se redressa et s'aperçut que Jim était au bureau et tapait de la plume sur une feuille, le menton dans la main. Il semblait effectuer des calculs. Mais des calculs à quoi ? Silencieusement, elle s'entoura de la couverture et le rejoignit, posant la tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il sursauta mais mit la tête en arrière contre le fauteuil.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Melody.

\- D'après certains hommes de l'équipage, Swan serait retourné vers la Terre.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que comme je l'ai deviné, il a compris l'identité de Leanne. Il a très bien compris qu'en plus d'être ma fille, c'est la princesse héritière.

\- Mais comment ?

Jim soupira et lui jeta un regard d'excuses.

\- Quand j'étais sous ses ordres, j'ai bu une nuit. Et j'ai dit beaucoup de choses que j'aurais mieux fait de taire. Je sais par exemple que j'ai beaucoup parlé de toi ce soir-là. Alors que même avec Silver, j'évitais le sujet.

Melody pressa son épaule pour lui assurer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'aurait pas pu deviner.

\- Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de le retrouver et de récupérer les enfants.

\- Simple comme plan. Mais je doute que ça se passe aussi simplement. Swan est quelqu'un de redoutable.

\- Tu crois...Tu crois qu'il aurait été capable de leur faire du mal ?

\- Il est dur envers ses hommes...Mais je ne pense pas qu'il leur fera de mal. Au pire, il les fera travailler sur le navire.

\- Si ce n'est que ça...

Jim pressa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Si Leanne est aussi forte que sa maman, elle tiendra le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on la retrouve. Tu dois croire en elle.

\- Je crois en elle. Mais elle n'a que quatre ans. Moi j'avais seize ans quand j'ai fait face à la bande de Silver...

\- Je sais. Mais on n'a pas le choix. De toute façon, connaissant Swan, il va s'arranger pour qu'on le trouve rapidement.

Jim cependant ne parvenait pas à chasser un sentiment de malaise. Il savait que James Swan aimait beaucoup la Terre et rêvait de conquérir les océans. Ils s'étaient violemment opposés tous les deux lorsque Swan avait émis l'idée de capturer une sirène pour qu'elle chante pour lui. Il sembla à Jim qu'il mettait le doigt sur le plan du capitaine du _Black Swan._ Il ne fallait pas que Melody vienne à bord du navire. Mais comment l'en dissuader ? Ce serait impossible. Elle refuserait de rester en arrière, pour Leanne, elle viendrait, il le savait parfaitement. Il allait falloir improviser.

\- Navire en vue ! C'est le _Black Swan_! Cria la vigie.

* * *

Un drapeau blanc était agité en face d'eux. Ils étaient toujours entre ciel et mer, au-dessus de la Norvège, le pays voisin du royaume des Benson. Melody avait la main posée sur la poignée de l'épée accrochée à sa taille, le regard déterminé.

\- Hawkins! Quel plaisir de te retrouver !

Jim grinça des dents alors que James Swan analysait Melody à ses côtés d'un regard appréciateur. Melody le détailla et le trouva redoutable. Pas un homme qu'elle pouvait affronter.

\- Que diriez-vous de venir discuter, tous les deux ? Si vous venez, juste vous deux, je relâche les quatre frères et sœurs.

C'était un choix cruel mais ils n'eurent pas à réfléchir longtemps.

\- Seulement si tu les relâches d'abord.

\- C'est d'accord !

Une planche fut posée en travers des deux navires et les quatre Doppler retrouvèrent leurs parents dans des effusions de joie. Et puis, déterminés, Jim et Melody se rendirent sur le _Black Swan,_ les yeux noirs du capitaine étincelant d'un air de victoire qui ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Sacrifice volontaire**

Melody restait sur ses gardes, cherchant Leanne du regard. C'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant son stress était à son apogée. Jim avait pris sa main dans la sienne et elle le voyait jeter des regards un peu partout.

\- On ne salue pas son vieil ami, _Jim_?

Swan avait toujours aimé ce genre de jeu. Faire monter la pression quand les enjeux étaient cruciaux pour ses adversaires. Il serra la main de Melody pour l'encourager et elle resta bien droite.

\- Je doute que tu me considères comme un ami.

Swan haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

\- Ravi de voir enfin la fameuse Melody.

Le capitaine s'avança et tendit la main. Jim fit un signe de tête à Melody qui lui tendit la main. Le capitaine la saisit et lui fit un baise main. Melody était mal à l'aise mais plus encore, l'inquiétude pour Leanne primait.

\- Il est vrai qu'on peut lire dans le regard d'une mère comme un livre ouvert.

Il fit un signe de tête à celui qui semblait être son second et qui amena Leanne sur le pont. Melody fit un pas en avant, constatant avec soulagement qu'elle semblait aller bien malgré la peur sur son visage.

\- Je suppose que Leanne Hawkins est ce à quoi vous tenez le plus au monde tous les deux ? Ah, c'est vrai que c'est Benson, pardonnez-moi.

\- Que voulez-vous, craqua Melody ?

Voir sa fille sans pouvoir la toucher était la pire chose au monde à ses yeux.

\- De l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, avança Silver, qui venait de les rejoindre avec un gros tonneau rempli de pièces.

Swan esquissa un sourire appréciateur.

\- Ce bon vieux Silver.

\- Rends-nous la petite, maintenant que tu as ce que tu veux.

Le cœur battant, Melody attendait que l'homme face à eux leur envoie Leanne. Mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Qui a dit que je ne voulais qu'une chose ? J'ai une autre condition. Je veux que la princesse reste ici.

\- Et merde, jura Jim.

Il avait vu juste, évidemment.

\- Oh, tu t'y attendais, Jim ? Et tu es venu avec elle quand même.

\- Je me doutais que tu n'avais pas abandonné ton plan de capturer une sirène pour conquérir les océans de la planète Terre. On ne peut pas empêcher une mère de vouloir retrouver sa fille. Je n'avais aucune chance de l'empêcher de venir avec moi. Mais elle ne restera pas.

\- Vraiment ?

Swan eut un mauvais sourire et son second mit un poignard sous la gorge de la fillette.

\- Non, cria Jim, alors que Melody faisait un pas en avant.

\- Soyez raisonnables, je n'hésiterai pas. Tu le sais, Jim, pas vrai ?

Melody se tourna vers Jim. En une seconde il sut ce qu'elle allait décider et tenta de la retenir du bout des doigts. Mais comme elle, la vie de Leanne était ce qui lui importait le plus. Il aurait pris la même décision à sa place. Le second appuya la lame sur la gorge de la petite princesse et du sang perla de la petite coupure.

\- Laissez-moi lui parler et la serrer contre moi. Et alors je resterai.

\- Je serai bien cruel de lui refuser la dernière étreinte de sa mère.

Le second lâcha Leanne qui courut dans les bras de sa mère. Melody ferma les yeux en la serrant contre elle avec force. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Pas devant sa fille, ni devant les hommes de son nouvel équipage.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, empêche ton père de partir à ma recherche. C'est trop dangereux. Je trouverai un moyen de m'échapper. Je te le promets. Chuchota-t-elle assez rapidement.

Elles échangèrent leurs colliers et Jim prit sa fille dans ses bras en jetant un regard désespéré à Melody. Ils venaient enfin de prendre un nouveau départ...Il toucha sa joue du bout des doigts et elle posa sa main dessus en lui renvoyant un regard déterminé. Un regard déterminé qui lui promettait qu'elle s'échapperait. Et il se rappela que lorsque Silver avait eu besoin d'elle, elle avait tenté quatre fois de s'échapper, elle y arriverait. Melody aurait très bien pu tenter de repartir avec eux. Mais elle voulait trouver un moyen de mettre ce navire hors d'état de nuire. Si ce n'était pas elle, il trouverait et capturerait une autre sirène. De toute manière, Swan ne cessait de menacer Leanne avec un pistolet.

\- Allez, déguerpissez de mon navire.

Melody recula de quelques pas alors que Jim ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Si tu ne pars pas, je la tue. Dit-il en braquant son pistolet sur Melody. Je pourrais trouver une autre sirène sans aucun problème. Mais je doute que tu veuilles que ta fille assiste à ça pas vrai ?

\- Va-t-en ! Finit par crier Melody. Tout est de ta faute !

Elle échangea un regard avec Silver qui comprit sa manœuvre et lui assura d'un signe de tête qu'il expliquerait à Jim de quoi il découlait. Jim écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre. Mais comme il pensait depuis le début que c'était de sa faute, il n'était pas dur pour lui de croire à ce qu'elle disait. Abattu, les épaules affaissées, il suivit Silver sur l'autre navire.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Maman !

Melody ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Affronter la douleur qu'elle avait causé à Jim était faisable. Mais les cris de sa fille lui brisèrent le cœur. Elle sursauta quand Swan lui prit le poignet plutôt fermement.

\- Bienvenue à bord du _Black Swan,_ princesse Benson !

Il y eut des rires alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour voir que la planche entre les deux navires était enlevée et que les cris désespérés de sa fille continuaient. Elle suivit Swan dans son bureau et il l'invita à s'installer en face de lui d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu as travaillé comme mousse. Tu feras de même ici avec les chants en plus.

Melody acquiesça d'un air absent, le regard vague.

\- Je sais que tu es intelligente. Et tu aimes trop ton peuple pour ton propre bien. Je sais pertinemment que si tu as accepté, c'est uniquement parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'une autre sirène se fasse capturer.

Et Melody sut qu'il ne serait pas aisé de s'échapper face à un tel homme.

* * *

Jim renversa le bureau d'un coup de pied, jetant tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main. En voyant son visage, Silver avait emmené Leanne avec lui en cuisines, essayant de calmer les pleurs de la fillette.

\- Merde, merde, merde ! Jura-t-il en tapant du poing contre la porte.

Il essaya de se calmer, en vain. Il l'avait abandonnée, encore une fois. Il pensait être enfin digne d'elle et au final, c'est elle qui se sacrifiait pour les sauver. Il était inutile. Inutile à protéger la femme qu'il aimait, alors à quoi bon espérer être digne d'elle un jour ? Il savait ce qui se passerait s'ils suivaient Swan : ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à tuer Melody et capturerait une autre sirène pour la faire chanter pour lui.

Il secoua sa main douloureuse et essaya de se reprendre alors qu'il sentait une boule dans sa gorge sur le point d'exploser. Seulement, il allait devoir prendre soin de Leanne.

\- Bon sang !

Il n'en serait pas capable. Et comment revenir au Danemark, maintenant ? Il se reprit. Melody en avait été capable pendant quatre ans. Il ne comptait pas la laisser prisonnière durant quatre ans. Il serra son poing douloureux et se composa un visage calme. Leanne devait être déjà assez effrayée, il ne voulait pas lui faire plus peur encore. Soufflant un grand coup, il se rendit directement aux cuisines en évitant Amelia et Delbert qui semblaient vouloir lui dire quelque chose, tout en serrant leurs enfants contre eux.

Lorsqu'il retrouva sa fille, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer, serrée tout contre Silver. Sans un mot, il la prit contre lui, fermant les yeux quand elle agrippa son cou de toutes ses forces.

\- Je veux maman ! Cria-t-elle avec force.

Impuissant, il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

\- On la ramènera, assura Silver avec confiance.

\- Elle a dit que c'était trop dangereux. Elle m'a dit que papa devait pas la chercher !

Jim fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de la princesse. Ca et puis la façon dont elle avait dit que c'était de sa faute...Alors bien sûr, c'était vrai, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à Melody. Et ça ne collait pas non plus avec la façon dont elle avait accepté la condition de Swan juste avant.

\- Elle pensait pas ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Jim se tourna vers Silver avec un air interrogateur.

\- J'crois qu'elle a un plan. Et elle avait besoin que tu éloignes Leanne, j'en suis sûr et certain.

Jim soupira. C'était du Melody tout craché, ça. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit ? Et puis, il eut une brusque idée et posa Leanne sur la table, se baissant en face pour être à sa hauteur.

\- J'ai besoin que tu cherches papy Triton. C'est très important. Est-ce que tu sauras trouver le chemin ? J'aurais bien aimé y aller avec toi, mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

Leanne semblait encore être sous le choc, la peur présente dans ses yeux.

\- C'est pour sauver ta maman.

Il lui fallut quelques instants, mais Leanne prit un air sérieux et déterminé. En digne mélange de ses parents. Jim n'était cependant pas rassuré de la savoir seule dans l'océan mais il ne voyait pas d'autre option. Et il ne comptait pas attendre de retourner au Danemark pour aller sauver Melody.

* * *

Triton serra son arrière-petite-fille contre lui avec surprise. Il était heureux de la retrouver, mais Leanne n'avait jamais eu le droit de venir seule à Atlantica à cause de son jeune âge. Quelque chose s'était passé. Il en était sûr et certain.

\- Papa veut te parler. Et il ne peut pas nager sous l'eau alors il m'a envoyée...

\- Tu m'expliqueras en chemin.

Il prit la main de Leanne, laissant Andrina gérer le royaume à sa place. Un sentiment de malaise le prenait et si Jim le demandait, il savait que quelque chose avait dû se passer. D'autant plus s'il avait envoyé Leanne. Quelque chose était arrivé à Melody. Voilà ce qui le dérangeait.

Ils mirent un peu de temps à arriver mais Triton monta à l'aide d'une vague pour être à la hauteur de Jim, Leanne dans ses bras. La fillette lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé, et un pli soucieux barrait le visage du roi des océans.

\- Quel est ton plan ? Demanda-t-il ensuite, notant à quel point le visage du jeune homme était torturé.

\- Je voudrais que vous me changiez en sirène. Et je la chercherai. Je chercherai son foutu bateau jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve. Je ne rentrerai pas au Danemark tant qu'elle ne sera pas saine et sauve.

\- Et Leanne ?

Jim jeta un regard à sa fille.

\- Je te laisse choisir. Tu peux venir avec moi...Ou rentrer auprès de tonton, tata, papy et mamie.

\- Maman veut que j'aille bien. Alors je rentre.

Jim eut un sourire soulagé et Triton comprit que c'était la réponse qu'il avait espéré depuis le début.

\- Je te promets de revenir avec ta maman.

Le père et la fille échangèrent un long regard. Leanne acquiesça, fit un câlin à son père et Jim la confia à Silver qui semblait un peu perdu avec tout ce qui se passait. La famille Doppler également, restant à l'écart, espérant juste que Jim retrouverait Melody comme il le souhaitait. Jim monta sur le bastingage et Triton pointa son trident sur lui. Jim songea à l'ironie de la situation : alors qu'ils étaient séparés, il rejoignait l'autre monde de Melody. Il sentit ses jambes se rassembler et former une queue de sirène bleue, entre les couleurs de Triton et Uriel. Il avait beau être fasciné, il ne perdit néanmoins pas son temps et plongea. Le _Black Swan_ était désormais son seul objectif. Pour que Leanne ait ses deux parents avec elle.

* * *

Le capitaine avait été intelligent, estima Melody. Aussitôt que Jim, Leanne et Silver étaient partis, il avait ordonné de décoller. Ils avaient volé ainsi durant des heures et c'était seulement alors que la nuit tombait qu'il avait ordonné de naviguer sur les eaux. Il était sûr de cette façon qu'ils ne pourraient pas les retrouver. Elle mit la main sur l'un des cordages en fixant l'eau sombre sous le navire. Il lui serait tellement simple de plonger et de s'en aller...Mais...Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme capturer une autre sirène. Il lui suffisait d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si c'était une sirène plus jeune qu'elle. Et puis, elle était également une princesse de l'océan, c'était à elle de prendre cette responsabilité.

Elle s'éloigna de la vue de l'océan. Malgré elle, elle espérait que son grand-père la retrouve et fasse chavirer le navire. Et puis, elle eut une idée. Il voulait qu'elle chante...Mais c'était dangereux de lui demander ça. Elle pouvait faire chavirer elle-même le navire. Elle se doutait cependant qu'elle allait être étroitement surveillée, il fallait qu'elle attende un peu avant d'agir. Et elle ne se rappelait plus du chant entier pour faire sombrer un bateau.

\- Même si nous n'étions pas allés dans les airs, il ne viendrait pas.

Melody sursauta et se tourna vers le second. Rondouillard, c'était un grand gaillard blond aux yeux clairs. Il aurait pu avoir l'air sympathique mais son regard brillait d'une lueur malveillante.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il sait que le capitaine n'hésiterait pas à te tuer juste pour l'empêcher d'être heureux. Une sirène, c'est vite retrouvé. C'est peut-être compliqué de les attraper, mais il y en a qui sont naïves. Les plus jeunes doivent être les plus faciles à endormir avec de jolies paroles.

Elle avait vu juste. En voyant sa tête, le second eut un rire.

\- De toute façon, le capitaine a eu sa vengeance. Hawkins a dû te laisser, incapable de te protéger et de te ramener avec lui. Et tu peux être quasiment sûre que votre fille doit le détester pour ça. Après tout, c'est de sa faute, non ?

Il rit encore plus fort quand elle se décomposa et qu'elle agrippa le collier qu'elle avait remis avec force.

\- Ca suffit, John. Lança le capitaine en arrivant. Il nous la faut en état de chanter, ne l'oublie pas.

Le second haussa les épaules et alla vaquer à d'autres occupations alors que Swan faisait signe à Melody de le suivre dans sa cabine. Retournée par ce que l'autre lui avait dit, elle obéit assez mécaniquement.

\- Assieds-toi, tu dois avoir faim.

Faim ? A part de l'inquiétude, il lui semblait qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Swan l'observait alors qu'elle se contentait de jouer avec la nourriture.

\- Triste situation dans laquelle Hawkins t'a mise, pas vrai ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il eut un bref ricanement. Elle avait vraiment un sacré aplomb. Silver l'avait dit quand il avait évoqué ce que Jim lui avait révélé le soir où il avait bu plus que de raison.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui a menacé de tuer mon enfant si je ne restais pas. Ce n'est pas un choix que vous m'avez laissé.

\- On est pirate ou on ne l'est pas. Il doit être effondré à l'heure qu'il est. Il t'a abandonnée une deuxième fois, et cette fois il prive sa fille de sa mère.

Melody se leva en claquant les mains sur la table. Elle comptait quitter la cabine mais Swan la rattrapa par le poignet et la tourna vers lui, le regard mauvais.

\- Mange, ordonna-t-il avec un regard noir. Tu me dois obéissance, tu es un membre de l'équipage désormais.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant de longues secondes, qui parurent durer des heures. Et puis, Melody estima qu'il allait lui falloir des forces pour pouvoir s'échapper et retourna s'asseoir sans un mot, mangeant en silence.

\- Tu n'es pas une si mauvaise fille, tu vois.

* * *

Jim comprenait que Melody puisse se sentir plus libre dans l'eau. C'était vraiment prodigieux. Il se sentait plus proche d'elle de cette manière, même si elle n'avait jamais été si loin de lui. Il savait que Swan avait dû prendre la voie des airs, même s'il savait que Jim ne les poursuivrait pas. Pas avec Leanne et les enfants Doppler dans les parages, du moins. Seul, c'était autre chose.

Il poussa sur ses nageoires. Ca faisait des heures qu'il nageait et il n'avait toujours croisé aucun navire. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Il ne laisserait pas Melody entre les mains de James Swan. La connaissant, elle devait cependant avoir déjà trouvé la faille dans le plan de son ennemi. Il espérait qu'elle saurait agir avec la prudence nécessaire. James Swan n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il ne serait pas aussi facile de le doubler que Silver lors de leur expédition. Il la retrouverait. Il l'avait promis à Leanne et il comptait tenir cette promesse.

* * *

Melody servit les assiettes devant chacun des membres d'équipage avant de croquer dans une pomme. Elle avait retrouvé sa fille, quelques secondes, et avait dû l'abandonner. Elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que pour le moment, elle ne verrait plus Leanne.

\- Au boulot, la sirène ! On dirait qu'une tempête approche !

Sans un mot, Melody se rendit sur le pont du navire. Pour calmer une tempête, il n'y avait pas besoin de grand-chose et c'était ce qui l'avait surprise lorsque Daphnée le lui avait enseigné. Elle commença par fredonner tout doucement alors que l'équipage sortait également sur le pont pour l'observer.

\- Un peu plus de cœur, commença le second. Si tu crois que ça, ça va calmer, une tempête...

D'un signe de main, Swan le coupa. Les vagues se faisaient déjà moins intenses, plus douces. Melody continua de fredonner doucement, mais monta en intensité. Le ciel d'un noir d'encre, devint plus clair, les nuages s'éloignant.

\- Juste ça ? Marmonna un mousse, surpris.

\- Apparemment.

\- C'est vraiment prodigieux. Répliqua Swan. Avec cette créature sur notre bâtiment, personne ne pourra nous arrêter.

Il y voyait déjà de grands projets. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de la princesse, qui venait de leur éviter une sacrée bataille contre les éléments déchaînés et elle cessa de fredonner.

\- Je comprends que ce cher Jim soit à ce point sous ton charme. On ne peut nier qu'en plus de tes talents, tu as la beauté aussi.

Ce faisant, il effleura sa joue et Melody se dégagea rapidement.

\- Ne me touchez pas !

\- Tu es la seule femme sur ce navire. Tu finiras forcément dans le lit de quelqu'un. Si c'était le mien, personne d'autre ne te toucherais. Penses-y.

Horrifiée, Melody fixa les hommes de l'équipage qui riaient grassement et retourna en cuisines, mettant de la distance entre eux.

* * *

Depuis cette discussion, elle restait sur ses gardes. Il n'était pas question pour elle de se relâcher. Elle avait en permanence un couteau de cuisine sur elle au cas où. L'agression du duc lui avait suffi pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter une seule seconde dans ce genre de cas. Mais là, elle était occupée à autre chose. Il faisait nuit noire et elle s'était rendue avec le plus de discrétion possible sur le pont. Le second qui était de garde roupillait et elle voyait là sa seule chance. Elle allait se transformer en sirène, plonger et faire chavirer le navire ensuite. Le chant lui était revenu et elle estimait qu'elle ne devait pas attendre. Rapidement, elle retira son bracelet et s'apprêtait à plonger quand elle sentit deux bras la retenir par les aisselles.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que ce serait aussi facile ? Ricana le second à son oreille.

Il la mit sur son épaule comme un sac de patates et se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine alors qu'elle le frappait en hurlant.

\- Ah, je vois que j'avais raison. Dit simplement le capitaine.

Sans répondre, le second jeta Melody dans un grand bac d'eau dans la pièce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la veille et le ferma avec des chaînes dont seul le capitaine avait la clé, autour de son cou. Il sortit ensuite de la cabine et Swan se mit devant le bocal.

\- Je savais que tu tenterais quelque chose de stupide dans le genre. Tu croyais vraiment que je te faisais confiance et que je te laisserais agir librement ? Je n'ai pas oublié que tu es une mère. Et que tu feras tout pour ton enfant.

\- Je ne cesserais jamais. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie, vous pouvez être sûr que je ne cesserais jamais de tenter de les retrouver.

\- Oh, dommage pour toi, mais désormais, à part quand nous aurons besoin de toi pour chanter, je ne te laisserais plus sortir de ce bocal. J'espère que tu ne te sentiras pas trop à l'étroit.

Il eut un grand ricanement, continuant de la fixer avec une lueur de victoire dans le regard.

\- Tu vois, tu es pieds et poings liés. Ou plutôt nageoires et poings liés, devrais-je dire. Tu ne peux strictement rien faire contre moi.

\- Je peux toujours faire chavirer le navire.

\- Mais si tu fais ça, tu resteras coincée dans ta jolie cage et tu finiras par mourir de faim. Tu vois, mon plan est parfait.

\- Je trouverai une faille. Et ça, c'est une promesse.

Son air déterminé était beau à voir. Vraiment. James Swan agita son bracelet devant elle.

\- Sans ça, tu ne peux rien faire non plus. A part ramper sur le pont. Ce qui ne te laisserait bien évidemment pas assez de temps pour atteindre le bastingage et plonger. Alors tu penses toujours trouver une faille ? Tu ferais mieux d'accepter de rendre les armes et de chanter pour moi sans chercher à t'enfuir.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne cesserais pas.

\- Admirable. Mais c'est dommage, moi qui comptais te mettre dans mon lit, je ne le pourrais pas sous cette forme.

Et Melody se dit qu'il y avait au moins un avantage à la situation.

\- Tu n'es pas prête de revoir Hawkins et ta fille !

Sur ces paroles, il retourna sur le pont et Melody se laissa enfin aller au désespoir qu'elle ressentait. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et laissa couler ses larmes en silence.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé, dit Silver.

Ils venaient d'arriver au Danemark.

\- On a retrouvé les enfants et Leanne, mais...Ils étaient aux mains de pirates. La condition pour qu'il relâche Leanne...C'était que Melody reste pour chanter pour eux. Et elle a accepté.

Les visages face à lui se décomposèrent.

\- Où sont Jim et Leanne ? Demanda Uriel.

\- Leanne est avec Triton. Jim lui a demandé de le changer en sirène. Il...Il ne veut pas se présenter à vous sans avoir sauvé Melody. Je sais qu'il pense que tout est de sa faute. Parce que le pirate qui a fait du chantage à Melody, on le connait bien. Et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé s'il ne nous détestait pas.

Silver s'inclina comme pour demander pardon. Un long silence régna.

\- Il doit être au trente sixièmes dessous, dit Eric. Ils...Ils venaient seulement de se retrouver et il m'avait dit qu'il comptait construire une vraie famille avec elle. Et maintenant...

Eric se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Savez-vous où se trouve le navire du pirate ?

Silver secoua la tête.

\- Aussitôt qu'on est retournés à bord de celui-là, il a décollé, sûrement pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous. De toute façon, Jim ne l'aurait pas poursuivi. Il sait que le capitaine aurait tué Melody juste pour lui faire du mal. Ils ont souvent été en désaccord du temps où on était sous ses ordres. Parce qu'il parlait de naviguer sur les océans de la terre et de capturer une sirène pour chanter pour lui. Ca a toujours été dans ses plans.

\- On ne va pas rester là à rien faire ! S'exclama Uriel. Je refuse de laisser ma sœur affronter ça toute seule ! Je vais aider Jim à la chercher.

Il prit les mains de Daphnée entre les siennes.

\- Toi, tu ferais mieux de rester ici. Pour le bébé.

\- Vas-y, Ariel, dit Eric. Triton va sûrement nous ramener Leanne et nous veillerons sur elle.

Sarah et lui étaient de toute manière les seuls humains. Et il était sûr que Leanne allait avoir besoin de soutien. Ils échangèrent tous un regard avec la même promesse : Melody serait bientôt de retour parmi eux.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Sauvetage**

Triton fut surpris de tomber sur Uriel et Ariel alors qu'il se dirigeait justement vers leur palais, une Leanne endormie dans les bras. Il haussa les sourcils.

-Le bateau est revenu. Dit simplement Ariel. On va aider Jim. Eric, Sarah et Silver s'occuperont d'elle.

Elle jeta un regard tendre à Leanne dont les sourcils étaient froncés dans son sommeil.

-Et Daphnée ? Le mariage ?

-Elle ne se mariera pas sans Melody, affirma Uriel. Si elle n'était pas enceinte, elle serait venue avec nous.

-Il a besoin d'être entouré. Dit ensuite Ariel. Il ne connait pas l'océan aussi bien que nous. Et il n'arrivera à rien seul.

-Tout le monde lui a pardonné, hein ? Dit Triton.

Les deux Benson en face de lui sourirent.

-Même sans qu'il ne cherche à ce point à la sauver, tout le monde lui avait déjà pardonné. Dit Ariel. On sait qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais lui-même. Mais le plus important, c'est leur bonheur à tous les trois. Et pour ça, il faut qu'ils soient réunis.

Ils se séparèrent et Ariel et Uriel poussèrent sur leurs nageoires pour aller plus vite. Jim était en Norvège. Le retrouver allait s'avérer difficile, mais ils ne le laisseraient pas seul.

* * *

Triton posa Leanne avec précaution dans les bras d'Eric. Elle bougea légèrement sans même se réveiller à cause de sa transformation, se pelotonnant contre le cœur de son grand-père. Sarah la regarda comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle, mais elle ne semblait pas blessée.

-On a plus qu'à attendre qu'Uriel, Ariel et Jim sauvent Melody. Dit Silver.

-Ca ne se fera pas sans moi, assura Triton.

Il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'utiliser le trident pour rien. Et il comptait aider sa famille. Eric, Silver et Sarah le regardèrent s'éloigner avant de se rendre au château. Priant pour qu'à eux trois, ils puissent sauver Melody. Et il n'en doutait pas. Ariel et Uriel étaient tenaces. Triton était redoutable. Et il avait vu à quel point Jim avait l'air déterminé quand l'un de ses proches était menacé.

Eric se dirigea vers la chambre de Melody et Leanne, essayant de refouler le sentiment qui lui faisait penser à quel point il était inutile. Mais il savait parfaitement que pour ce sauvetage, les sirènes seraient meilleures que lui. Avec toutes les précautions du monde, il coucha la petite et la recouvrit, se rendant compte qu'elle dormait vraiment profondément, comme du temps où elle était bébé. Avec un sourire attendri, il posa son doudou à côté d'elle et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Eric continua son chemin et toqua à la chambre d'Uriel. Il savait que depuis que son fils était parti, Daphnée s'y était isolée. Il ne perçut aucun bruit et se permit alors de tourner la poignée de la porte. Daphnée était couchée sur le côté du lit, en position foetale, le visage défait.

Eric se racla la gorge, au cas où la blonde ne l'aurait pas entendu toquer et se rapprocha du lit. Daphnée ne bougea pas d'un poil et le roi se rendit compte qu'elle serrait le coussin d'Uriel tout contre son cœur.

-Il reviendra, assura-t-il et la blonde se tourna enfin vers lui.

La voir dans cet état lui faisait mal, parce qu'il y avait longtemps qu'Ariel et lui considéraient Daphnée comme leur propre fille. Il se dit que les hormones ne devaient pas aider la jeune femme. Eric eut mal au cœur en voyant son visage affligé.

-La forcer à chanter...Ca me rappelle ce que mes...Mes parents m'ont fait faire. J'espère...

-Elle s'en sortira. Ils vont l'aider.

-J'étais...J'étais heureuse quand les pirates les ont attrapés et je n'étais pas triste qu'ils meurent. Ca fait de moi une mauvaise fille ? Comment espérer être une bonne mère dans ce cas ?

-Tu seras une bonne mère. Ceux qui t'ont élevée ne peuvent pas être appelés des parents.

Daphnée avait l'air rassurée. Et comme elle tombait de sommeil, Eric se contenta de la border comme il l'aurait fait pour Melody et de refermer la porte avec douceur. Il était rare que Daphnée évoque ses parents, mais il n'était pas surpris que la situation lui ait fait penser à eux. Avec un soupir, il alla lui aussi se coucher, dans le lit qui lui parut immense sans Ariel.

* * *

Leanne ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se demanda où elle se trouvait. Elle se rappelait que son grand-père l'avait pris dans ses bras parce qu'elle fatiguait. Elle reconnut sa chambre et celle de sa mère. Qui n'était pas là. Elle se leva, brusquement paniquée. La petite princesse se dépêcha de se rendre en face dans la chambre de son père. En la voyant vide, une peur plus intense se saisit d'elle et elle se rappela que Jim n'était pas là, qu'il était parti pour sauver sa maman. Mais elle, elle avait peur, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la rassurer. Et les couloirs du palais, de nuit étaient plus qu'effrayants. Les ombres de la nuit la terrorisaient et elle se mordit la lèvre. La chambre de grand-mère Sarah était trop éloignée. Celle de Daphnée aussi. Il ne restait plus que celle de papy. Avec courage, elle avança, ses pieds nus effleurant le sol froid. Mais maintenant qu'elle était sortie, elle ne retournerait pas dans sa chambre pour mettre des chaussures.

Eric sursauta et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller. Il entendit ce même bruit, un faible bruit contre la porte et se leva, les yeux encore fatigués. Qui pouvait bien toquer à sa porte en pleine nuit ? Il ouvrit et vit le visage bouleversé de Leanne qui se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je veux pas...Dormir...T-Toute s-seule, bredouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots, serrant son doudou bleu en forme de dauphin entre ses mains tremblantes.

Le cœur serré, Eric la prit contre lui, lui laissant la place d'Ariel. Il était surpris qu'elle ait traversé tout le couloir pour venir la voir. Elle avait toujours détesté ça et c'était bien pour ça que Melody et elle dormaient dans la même chambre.

-J-Je veux maman et papa.

-Ils reviendront. Papy Triton, mamie et tonton vont aider ton papa à ramener ta maman. Je te promets que vous serez bientôt tous ensembles.

-Tout est ma faute, renifla-t-elle encore.

Eric se dit que finalement, il n'était pas si inutile que ça, il fallait que quelqu'un soit là pour rassurer Leanne et s'occuper d'elle durant ce temps de crise.

-Non. Tes parents ne t'en veulent pas.

Les épaules de sa petite fille étaient cependant toujours secouées des sanglots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contenir.

-Je voulais juste...

-Personne ne t'en veut.

Il caressa son dos pour l'apaiser et si ses sanglots durèrent encore un petit temps, elle finit par se blottir dans les bras de son grand-père et se rendormir. Eric cependant garda les yeux grands ouverts, peiné par le chagrin qu'elle ressentait.

* * *

Leanne n'avait jamais été aussi calme, estima Daphnée, le lendemain. Lorsqu'Eric était arrivé avec elle pour le petit déjeuner, elle n'avait pas voulu le lâcher. Il faut dire qu'il y avait bien moins de monde que d'habitude. A part Silver et Sarah. Eric n'avait pu manger que lorsque Sarah avait pris Leanne avec elle. La pauvre n'avait plus de repères.

Daphnée tenta de lui faire penser à autre chose en lui posant la main sur son ventre. Le bébé donnait des coups et cela sembla fasciner la petite princesse, lui faisant penser à autre chose. Espérant que les autres arrivent à sortir Melody du pétrin dans lequel elle avait accepté de se fourrer...

* * *

-Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour la sirène, Martin ? Mais ce n'est qu'un outil pour nous !

Le jeune mousse jeta un regard au bocal dans lequel se trouvait Melody. C'est lui qui était chargé de la nourrir et sa détresse l'avait touché. Il était très jeune et se trouvait sur ce navire car son père l'avait vendu à Swan. Le capitaine se fichait dans l'était dans lequel se trouvait la princesse. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de sa voix depuis quelques jours, elle n'avait donc pas bougé du bocal.

-Mais...Je pensais qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle prenne l'air de temps en temps. Elle va dépérir sinon !

-Tu pensais ? L'agressa le second. Qui te paie pour penser ?

Swan leva une main pour le faire taire. Ce que disait le mousse n'était pas faux et il jeta un regard à la sirène qui restait repliée sur elle-même dans le bocal. Elle se montrerait peut-être plus disposée à obéir si elle avait plus de liberté.

-Retourne lessiver le pont. Ordonna Swan au jeune Martin.

Le second resta dans la cabine de son capitaine, qui semblait réfléchir, une main sur le menton.

-Sors-la.

Le second saisit Melody par les épaules et la prit sur son épaule comme la dernière fois. Le capitaine se planta devant elle pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

-Je vais te laisser aller sur le pont. A la moindre entourloupe, tu retourneras là-dedans. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Melody acquiesça. Ces derniers jours à rester confinée dans la cabine...Ca avait été horrible. Oh, ça lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir, et elle avait déjà choisi de la marche à suivre. Ca allait être dur mais elle allait se tenir tranquille quelques jours encore, le temps que la surveillance se relâche. Et ensuite, elle agirait, au moment qu'elle trouverait le plus opportun. Elle espérait juste que ce moment ne mettrait pas trop de temps à arriver.

Le second la posa sur la chaise face au bureau du capitaine et celui-ci lui lança son bracelet d'un air goguenard. Melody chercha du regard de quoi se cacher ou s'habiller et se mordit la lèvre.

-Un problème, princesse ? Moi qui pensais que tu aurais voulu revoir ton précieux océan...

-Il me faut mes habits, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oh, nous avons vu d'autres corps.

Melody rougit de honte et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se montre nue à leurs yeux.

-Allons, si déjà tu ne nous laisses pas profiter de tes faveurs, laisse-nous profiter de la vue.

Elle serra les accoudoirs du fauteuil avec force.

-Jim n'a-t-il pas fait la même chose mais sans que tu le saches ?

-Il vous a raconté...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il avait beaucoup bu cette nuit-là.

Melody pesa le pour et le contre. Si vraiment elle voulait pouvoir s'en aller et retrouver les siens, il lui fallait ses jambes. Résignée, elle ferma les yeux s'en voulant et se sentant humiliée au plus haut point. Et c'était probablement ce que les deux hommes voulaient qu'elle ressente. Elle enfila son bracelet et sitôt transformée en humaine se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour en cacher le plus possible sous le rire gras de deux hommes. Le second quitta la cabine et elle ne prit pas ça comme une bonne chose. Seule avec le capitaine alors qu'elle se trouvait complètement nue, non, elle n'estimait pas que c'était une bonne situation pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux avec force, la honte et la peur la submergeant.

-Un régal pour les yeux.

Elle sursauta, la voix du capitaine trop proche d'elle. Il attrapa son cou pour la forcer à relever la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Et elle se rendit compte à quel point il avait l'air cruel.

-La peur. J'aime voir ça dans le regard de ton peuple.

Elle fronça les sourcils, refusant de détourner le regard alors qu'il saisissait son menton avec force. Elle ne flancherait pas. Elle devait montrer qu'elle était forte. Elle songea qu'elle allait devoir s'armer à nouveau d'un couteau au plus vite.

-Tu y viendras de toi même.

-Où ça ?

-Dans mon lit.

Elle eut un rire peu charitable qui sembla l'irriter. Mais il se contenta de relâcher son menton et de lui lancer ses habits. Sans un mot, il resta debout dans la cabine et elle sut qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'habiller seule. Il lui fallut quelques minutes, mais elle se leva finalement et s'habilla le plus vite possible, dos à lui. Le poids de son regard semblait la clouer sur place et le seul bruit qui résonnait dans la pièce était le frottement de ses habits au fur et à mesure qu'elle les mettait.

-Bonne fille. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Je te remercie du spectacle.

Swan lui donna une tape sur les fesses quand elle passa devant lui et elle se retourna, prête à le gifler. Il saisit son poignet et le serra avant de la rapprocher de lui.

-Tu veux déjà passer aux choses sérieuses ? Quand je pense à ce pauvre Jim qui a dû attendre des mois avant de pouvoir seulement effleurer ce qu'il avait pu voir dans cette clairière...

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il murmura ces mots à son oreille. Elle était vraiment terrorisée. Se débattit en criant quand sa main se fraya un chemin sous sa chemise. Mais personne ne viendrait la secourir.

* * *

-On dirait que le capitaine veut pas attendre finalement, ricana le second quand les cris de Melody se firent entendre.

-Y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'il nous en laissera un peu quand il aura assez joué avec elle.

Les hommes ricanèrent en jetant un regard d'envie à la cabine du capitaine. Le jeune mousse, Martin, ne ressentait quant à lui que de la culpabilité. C'était de sa faute si le capitaine avait sorti la sirène du bocal...

* * *

Swan prit ses poignets dans une main pour l'immobiliser, ouvrant lentement les boutons de la chemise qu'elle portait, étouffant ses cris en écrasant sa bouche sur la sienne avec voracité.

-Trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de femme, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de la mordiller. Je ne peux pas attendre que tu y viennes.

Melody subissait son assaut en essayant de libérer ses poignets emprisonnés. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Pas sans se battre.

-J'aime qu'on me résiste. Je me demande si tu résisteras avec tous les membres d'équipage ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en imaginant un tel destin. Il en était hors de question. Elle venait de se rendre compte que le couteau qui ne la quittait pas avant qu'elle ne tente de s'enfuir était toujours dans une de ses poches. Si elle parvenait à libérer une de ses mains...

 _Eclairs, tonnerre, orage_

 _Que l'eau se déchaîne_

Swan la bâillonna rapidement avec sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer son chant, la forçant à reculer sur le lit sur lequel il la fit s'allonger, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, l'écrasant presque. Durant quelques secondes, il lâcha une de ses mains pour s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon. Quelques secondes suffisantes pour qu'elle prenne son couteau et ne lui plante dans l'épaule avant de lui donner un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe et de le pousser à terre d'un coup de pied.

-Sale garce ! Hurla-t-il en se relevant plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Elle ne lâcha pas son couteau, le serrant avec force.

 _Déchaîne ta colère_

 _Impitoyables soient tes flots_

Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille ! Sa mère ! Sa mère était venue la sauver ! Et la lueur jaune qu'elle vit aux fenêtres lui indiqua que son grand-père était là également.

-On a des invités, capitaine ! Cria le second alors que le navire était secoué par les vagues.

Plaquée contre le mur, Melody analysait Swan, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'avança vers elle et elle se rendit vers la porte à reculons, le couteau toujours pointé en sa direction. Si elle entendit des exclamations de stupeur, elle n'en fit rien, occupée à tenir Swan à distance, les pans de sa chemise toujours ouverte.

-Que crois-tu faire avec ton petit couteau ? Je suis un pirate. Les pirates prennent sans demander. Et vous que faites-vous à bord de mon navire dîtes-moi ?

Melody aurait voulu se retourner pour voir qui était venu à son secours. Elle voyait son grand-père du coin de l'oeil sur le côté du navire. Mais elle refusait de se retourner et de donner une ouverture au capitaine. Celui-ci continuait d'avancer vers elle, malgré le sang qui coulait de son épaule. Elle entendait des bruits de lutte, elle entendait sa mère chanter encore, et elle sentait sa force faiblir. Sur les côtés, elle ne voyait que les hommes d'équipage. Et puis, elle aperçut le jeune mousse. Avec son épée à la main. Avec un clin d'oeil, il la lui lança et elle la rattrapa.

-Espèce de traître ! Hurla Swan. Je t'ai accueilli dans mon équipage et toi...

-Je refuse de cautionner qu'une femme se fasse violer sous mes yeux !

Un bruit donna à Melody la certitude qu'il s'était fait assommer. Elle brandit son épée vers Swan qui dégaina la sienne avec un sourire redoutable.

-Vas-y, Melody ! L'encouragea Uriel.

Avec toute sa hargne et sa rage, Swan se lança sur elle et elle para difficilement sa force. Elle sursauta quand une main chaude raffermit sa poigne sur l'épée. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit Jim de profil. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu une telle rage sur ses traits c'était quand il avait cru qu'elle était du côté de Silver. Il était trempé, ses cheveux gouttant dans son cou.

-Laisse-moi te protéger. Et te ramener à notre fille.

Elle acquiesça faiblement et lui laissa l'épée, se laissant tomber sur le pont à genoux. Uriel la rejoignit rapidement et l'aida à se rhabiller avant de la serrer contre lui avec force. Melody s'abandonna à cette étreinte alors que la tempête déclenchée par Triton et Ariel faisait tanguer le navire dans tous les sens. Les autres membres de l'équipage ne s'occupaient plus que de leurs vies sans se soucier du combat entre Jim et Swan.

Melody ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais c'était comme si son esprit était bloqué sur ce que Swan avait failli lui faire et sur Jim qui la protégeait corps et âme.

-Leanne va bien. Et tu vas aller bien aussi.

Uriel la serra avec force contre lui en se rendant compte qu'elle serrait sa chemise de toutes ses forces.

* * *

 _Eclairs, tonnerre, orage_

 _Que l'eau se déchaîne_

 _-_ C'est la voix de Melody ! Dit Jim avec espoir.

Les trois autres sirènes l'avaient retrouvé quelques heures auparavant. Melody se tut et ils échangèrent des regards. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la surface et Ariel continua la chanson. D'un coup de trident, Triton fit monter Uriel et Jim sur le navire et les transforma en humains. Certains hommes ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille. Et puis, Melody sortit à reculons de la cabine du capitaine, les pans de sa chemise ouverts. Le visage de Jim se crispa dans une rage intense et il s'acharna au combat avant de la rejoindre en se rendant compte qu'elle flanchait. Et puis, elle lui laissa l'épée et il ne lâcha rien face à Swan, le poussant dans ses retranchements, peu importe les blessures que le capitaine lui infligeait. Il grimaça quand un coup d'épée l'atteignit au cou et que le sang en jaillit.

-Depuis le temps que je rêve de tailler en pièces !

-Tu savais que j'allais venir ! S'exclama Jim.

-Dommage que tu sois venu si tôt. J'étais sur le point de conclure avec la princesse. Une sacrée sauvageonne...

Swan se lécha les lèvres.

-J'ai encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Avec un cri de rage, Jim se jeta plus violemment encore sur lui. Il savait que c'était une provocation, mais l'image de Melody, sortant à reculons de la cabine en se défendant avec un couteau était gravée dans sa rétine.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas en profiter dans la clairière.

-Tu n'es qu'un porc !

Tout occupé à rire, Swan ne para pas le coup suivant et recula, fixant Jim avec ébahissement alors que l'épée d'Uriel était fichée en plein dans sa poitrine. Il tomba en arrière et rendit son dernier souffle dans un gargouillis. Jim poussa un soupir soulagé et chercha Melody du regard. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la vague le happer.

* * *

-JIM ! Hurla Melody, et Uriel chercha ce qui se passait.

En voyant la vague, il comprit. Sans hésitation, Melody retira son bracelet et plongea. Les eaux tumultueuses l'empêchaient de bien voir, mais comme Swan était terrassé, Triton utilisa son trident pour calmer la tempête. Elle le vit enfin, essayant de tendre la main vers elle. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent mais un courant emporta Jim plus loin et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il semblait atteindre ses limites. Elle poussa un peu plus, luttant contre les vagues encore déchaînées et réussit finalement à attraper sa main, qu'elle serra avec force. Elle ne le lâcherait plus. Les yeux de Jim s'ouvrirent mais il n'avait plus d'air. Elle essaya de nager vers la surface, se sentant ballotée de toutes parts. Mais elle devait lutter, ou Jim mourait. Et maintenant que Swan n'était plus, elle refusait de le perdre. Elle se laissa finalement porter par le courant, tout en essayant de remonter à la surface. Elle mit la tête de Jim à la surface, ouvrant sa bouche pour qu'il prenne de l'air et eut un soupir soulagé en l'entendant respirer. Et puis, une des dernières vagues meurtrières l'envoya contre un rocher et elle sentit une de ses nageoires être blessée. Elle n'arrivait plus à nager, mais heureusement pour eux, la tempête était calmée et elle les laissa se faire porter par les flots, avant de fermer les yeux de fatigue.

Lorsque Jim ouvrit les yeux, il s'étonna de se trouver sur la plage. Il se rappelait avoir tué Swan. Puis l'océan déchaîné l'avait pris et Melody avait plongé à son secours. Il se redressa en toussant et se rendit compte que Melody était allongée à côté de lui, la main sur son torse. Sa queue de sirène était à moitié dans l'eau mais il vit clairement du sang.

-Mel ? La secoua-t-il d'un air inquiet.

Elle ne bougea d'abord pas et il la secoua plus fort. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour la perdre maintenant ! Elle papillonna des yeux.

-Jim ?

Elle grimaça ensuite.

-Ne bouge pas. Ordonna-t-il.

Jim se leva et alla constater l'étendue des dégâts. Une de ses nageoires était complètement déchirée et ne cessait de saigner.

-Il faut qu'on retourne au château. Il te faut des soins.

Et il fut heureux de constater qu'ils n'en étaient pas loin. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu la porter sur une longue distance vu la fatigue qu'il ressentait lui-même. Rapidement, il la prit dans ses bras, et elle nicha sa tête contre son cœur.

-Tout est fini, hein ?

-Oui. On va enfin pouvoir retrouver Leanne, tous les deux.

Il jeta un regard inquiet à la nageoire qui continuait de saigner et essaya de se dépêcher. Heureusement, l'allée du château n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

-Maman ! Papa ! Hurla Leanne en les voyant.

Elle courut vers eux mais son visage pâlit en voyant que sa mère était blessée.

-Il faut un médecin ! Dit Jim alors que Sarah et Silver arrivaient.

Lui-même se sentait à bout de forces et Silver sembla l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il lui prit Melody des bras et que Sarah l'aida à marcher. Leanne les regarda passer avec effroi et Jim tenta de lui sourire alors qu'Eric la prenait dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

* * *

Jim se réveilla et constata qu'il avait un bandage autour du cou. Là ou Swan l'avait blessé.

-Dieu soit loué, tu te réveilles ! S'exclama Ariel.

-Melody ? Leanne ? Demanda aussitôt Jim en se redressant.

-Du calme, dit Ariel en le forçant à se rallonger d'une main. Melody se fait soigner, elle va déjà mieux. Et Leanne est avec ta mère. Elle est perturbée et ne comprend pas tout, mais elle va bien.

Jim sursauta quand Ariel le serra brusquement contre lui.

-Merci. Grimsby va t'apporter de quoi manger et tu pourras aller les voir. Vous avez besoin de discuter tous les trois. Et inutile de te dépêcher de manger pour aller les voir, tu as besoin de forces.

Jim maugréa dans sa barbe et se força à manger normalement sous le regard taquin d'Ariel.

* * *

Melody ouvrit les yeux au même moment. Quelqu'un lui avait remis son bracelet et l'avait habillée. Elle pensa que ce devait être sa mère. Elle se pencha et remarqua que sa jambe était bandée mais qu'elle ne lui faisait pas aussi mal que sous sa forme de sirène. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question, la porte s'ouvrit avec force et Leanne courut dans ses bras. Melody ferma les yeux alors que sa fille la câlinait aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ce que ça lui avait manqué ! Et puis, Leanne se mit à pleurer, en silence et Melody se redressa, lui passant la main dans le dos pour l'apaiser. En rouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut Daphnée, au bord des larmes et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Pardon maman. Pardon, pardon, pardon. C-C'était ma faute ! Je...

-Chut, l'apaisa Melody. Tu ne pensais pas à mal.

-Mais j-j'ai été méchante...Je t'aime, maman !

Daphnée s'en alla en voyant que Jim arrivait, préférant les laisser en famille.

-Je t'aime aussi, Leanne.

-J-Je pensais que si je ramenais papy Pléiade...Tout irait mieux. J-Je le pensais pas quand j'ai dit que tu faisais partir les gens. C'est pas vrai.

Leanne sursauta quand son père s'assit sur le lit et les serra toutes les deux contre lui.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre et on est ensembles, maintenant.

-Mais vous êtes blessés à cause de moi. Et maman a dû rester chez le méchant capitaine.

Le visage de Melody s'assombrit à la mention de Swan mais elle croisa le regard de Jim et lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer malgré la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

-Je ferais toujours tout ce qu'il faut pour te protéger, assura ensuite Melody.

-Et moi je vous protégerai toutes les deux.

Ils eurent tous les trois un sourire. Le ventre de Leanne gargouilla et Jim l'envoya aux cuisines, il avait besoin de parler à Melody de choses sérieuses.

-Swan...Commença-t-il en saisissant ses mains entre les siennes. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de conclure.

-Parce que j'ai réussi à me défendre avant. Mais si vous n'étiez pas arrivés à ce moment-là, je pense qu'il...

Jim plongea son regard dans le sien et remit une mèche derrière son oreille, lui arrachant un sourire.

-Tu sais, maintenant, on pourra faire des promenades en famille dans l'océan.

-Comment ça ?

-Jusqu'à te retrouver, j'ai demandé à ton grand-père de me changer en sirène. Je voulais partager ça avec toi.

-Jim...Je t'aime !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui avec force.

-Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparés tous les deux !

-Je ne partirai plus sans vous. J'avais pensé intégrer la flotte de ton père, mais...

Melody le relâcha pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Fais-le. Tu...Tu es fait pour naviguer. Mais n'énerve plus de pirates, d'accord ?

Ils eurent un rire, puis Jim se pencha pour l'embrasser avec toute la douceur du monde, la main sur sa joue. Il s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés, se contentant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Se demandant comment il avait pu seulement envisager de ne pas donner une seconde chance à leur couple.

* * *

-Pas sommeil ?

Melody se tourna vers Daphnée avant de la serrer contre elle. Elle était la seule qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de retrouver. La blonde la serra elle aussi contre elle et elles eurent un petit rire quand le bébé donna un coup.

-J'ai détesté rester en arrière comme ça.

-Mais il le fallait.

Daphnée posa une main protectrice sur son ventre, approuvant silencieusement. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le sable, contemplant les étoiles, les pieds dans l'eau.

-Tout est enfin rentré dans l'ordre.

-Et vous allez enfin pouvoir vous marier.

-Et Jim et toi ?

-On a pas vraiment discuté d'avenir. Il voudrait intégrer la flotte de papa, et je suis sûre qu'il pourrait en devenir le capitaine. Mais...J'aimerais vraiment un jour devenir madame Hawkins.

Melody avait un air rêveur que Daphnée ne lui avait pas vu depuis des années.

-Tout le monde accepte Jim maintenant. Et même s'il s'en voudra toujours, il a bien compris que ce n'est qu'ensembles qu'on peut être heureux tous les trois.

Daphnée prit simplement la main de Melody.

-Peut-être que le bouquet, c'est toi qui l'attraperas, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil et les deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

Eric et Ariel de leur balcon, eurent un sourire attendri. Tout allait bien maintenant.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Leanne -Melody et Jim dormaient désormais dans la même chambre, et la chambre de la petite avait été réaménagée en conséquence- une discussion des plus sérieuses avait lieu. Il était tard, mais elle s'était réveillée à cause d'un cauchemar et Jim était alors allé la consoler.

-Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

Leanne le fixa d'un air interrogateur. C'était rare que Jim la regarde avec autant de sérieux.

-Tu es la première à qui je le demande et tu dois me promettre de ne pas en parler. Ce sera notre petit secret.

Leanne acquiesça le plus sérieusement du monde, curieuse de savoir de quoi il parlait.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me laisser épouser ta maman ?

-OUI ! Cria-t-elle avec bonheur en se mettant à sauter sur le lit.

Jim eut un rire et fronça les sourcils quand elle s'arrêta et reprit son sérieux.

-Mais...Je veux m'appeler Hawkins aussi, moi. Je veux le même nom que vous.

-Et tu l'auras, dit Jim en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, touché par ces mots. Je te reconnaîtrais devant tout le monde. Tu ne dis rien à ta maman d'accord ? Je lui demanderai, mais pas tout de suite. J'ai quelque chose à prévoir d'abord.

Leanne acquiesça et le serra dans ses bras avec bonheur. Jim sourit et la borda, mais elle réclama qu'il dorme avec elle. Comme il savait que Daphnée avait rejoint Melody, il accepta. Leanne avait beaucoup de mal à dormir seule depuis son aventure avec Swan. Il savait que Melody les rejoindrait et que le lendemain, il se réveillerait avant elles et les regarderait dormir contre lui avec bonheur. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais il avait fini par se rendre compte de ce que représentait vraiment le bonheur à ses yeux.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Le bonheur retrouvé**

Melody soupira, fixant la vue. Dans quelques jours Daphnée serait une Benson. Elle avait espéré ne plus avoir de béquille pour la cérémonie, mais c'était visiblement trop espérer. L'océan lui manquait. Une fois qu'on avait été sirène, c'était dur de n'en profiter qu'en tant qu'humaine.

\- Ca te manque ?

Elle se tourna vers Jim et prit sa main. Leanne était à Alantica avec Ariel et Uriel. Daphnée ne se sentait pas bien et avait préféré se reposer en vue du mariage. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, son regard attiré par l'étendue bleue. Jim lâcha sa main et la serra contre lui, son torse contre son dos. Ils restèrent silencieux, se contentant de profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. Melody ne dit rien, mais plus elle pensait à l'avenir, plus elle avait certains regrets. Mais elle décida de les taire, ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder la question alors que leurs vies étaient enfin calmes. Elle ferma les yeux et mit la tête en arrière contre son épaule. Jim baissa le regard vers son visage apaisé. Il ne savait ce qu'elle avait, mais quelque chose la tourmentait. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'océan qui lui manquait. Il savait qu'elle rêvait de faire une excursion avec lui et Leanne. Surtout depuis que lui aussi avait eu le droit à son bracelet pour pouvoir se transformer. Il estimait que c'était là le plus grand des honneurs. Il vit du coin de l'œil sa mère tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle aussi avait l'air heureuse. Elle se plaisait au Danemark et il savait qu'elle n'en partirait pour rien au monde désormais. Silver aussi resterait. Il lui avait confié qu'il avait assez exploré pour toute une vie et que rester aux côtés de la famille Benson lui convenait amplement.

\- Tu as parlé avec mon père ?

-De quoi ?

\- De faire partie de sa flotte.

-Pour tout dire, je préfère attendre un peu. Je n'ai pas envie de partir tout de suite, maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvés.

\- Ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement.

Il ricana.

\- Tu sais, quand je suis venu ici, je pensais que tu avais changée. Mais tu es restée telle que je t'ai connue. Toujours taquine, généreuse et innocente.

\- Innocente ? Releva-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Ton frère et toi êtes les mêmes sur ce point. Vous êtes toujours gênés quand on aborde la question.

\- Je t'interdis de te moquer !

Elle se retourna et le frappa dans l'épaule. Jim eut un sourire tendre. Il voulait vraiment passer sa vie avec elle. Il ne pouvait cesser de se dire qu'il avait été pire que stupide de la laisser. L'émotion devait se lire dans ses yeux parce que Melody saisit son visage entre ses mains, l'interrogeant du regard. Jim se contenta de lui faire un sourire.

\- Tu sais, je suis heureux que tu portes à nouveau ce collier.

\- Ca a été dur de m'en séparer. Mais je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je me rappelle que je l'ai enlevé juste avant l'annonce publique de ma grossesse. Carlotta m'a demandé si je voulais qu'elle le jette. Je n'ai pas pu. Il m'était trop précieux.

Pris d'une impulsion, Jim la lâcha et s'agenouilla au sol.

\- Jim ? Qu'est-ce que...

\- J'aurais dû faire ça dès que je suis arrivé ici. Pardonne-moi. Je sais que c'est impossible. Je sais que c'est trop demander. Mais permets-moi de te dire que j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en te laissant derrière moi.

Jim attendit qu'elle dise ou fasse quelque chose mais rien ne se passa.

\- Je voudrais bien me baisser, mais tu sais bien qu'avec ma jambe, je ne peux pas.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire alors qu'elle tendait la main à Jim pour qu'il se relève.

\- Tu sais, tu es venu me sauver. Je crois que ça rachète tout. Une part de moi t'en voudras toujours, mais elle est moins importante que la part de moi qui t'aime. Et je pense que le plus important, c'est que Leanne se fiche de ça et veuille nous voir heureux.

Melody faillit tomber à la renverse sous la force de son étreinte et eut un petit rire, jouant avec sa natte, qu'il gardait encore et toujours. Jim gardait le silence et elle s'en étonna. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas répondre à une déclaration de ce style. Et soudain, elle sentit ses épaules tressauter.

\- Jim ?

Elle le repoussa légèrement et le vit s'essuyer les yeux, avec un sourire mélancolique. Attendrie, Melody posa la main sur sa joue.

\- Tu devrais te raser, tu sais. Leanne va encore se plaindre que tu piques quand tu lui fais des bisous.

Jim lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, les yeux pétillants. Elle savait toujours comment détendre l'atmosphère dans ce genre de situations.

\- D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle va dormir à Atlantica.

Jim la prit dans ses bras comme une princesse et elle ricana. Il la ramena dans leur chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec elle en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal à la jambe. Il se mit ensuite sur le côté et elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Tes yeux pétillent, dit-il soudainement. Je n'ai pas vu ça depuis...Depuis que j'étais revenu sur le bateau après nous avoir ouvert le portail.

Le sérieux était de nouveau de mise et elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu sais, ces années loin de toi...Je me suis jamais permis de pleurer. Tout ce que je me disais, c'était que j'en avais pas le droit, parce que j'avais voulu cette situation.

\- Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais. Je ne sais pas comment, mais du plus profond de mon cœur, j'étais sûre que tu viendrais. Je pensais que ce jour-là, je te giflerai tout de suite. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Mes sentiments étaient tellement forts que les autres l'ont fait à ma place.

Jim caressa ses cheveux avec une douceur infinie.

\- Ca a toujours été si fort entre nous...

Elle sourit et bailla. Jim estima qu'ils avaient passé assez de temps à parler sérieusement et la recouvrit de la couverture en se rendant compte qu'elle s'endormait et qu'elle avait les pieds froids. Lui n'avait pas encore sommeil et rejoignit Silver dans le jardin.

* * *

Ils avaient finalement atterri dans le jardin à fixer les étoiles. Jim sentait son cœur se gonfler, tellement il était heureux. Il n'avait plus qu'à demander sa main à Melody. Et comme il ne voulait pas qu'elle dise non, il voyait les choses en très grand. Mais ça devrait attendre que le mariage d'Uriel et Daphnée soit passé, bien sûr.

Uriel vint d'ailleurs s'installer à côté de lui, tendant deux verres, un pour Silver et un pour Jim, avant de saisir le sien qu'il avait posé non loin. Jim se redressa et haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ?

\- Le bonheur retrouvé.

Uriel fut presque sûr de voir Silver avoir l'œil embué, mais le cyborg détourna rapidement le regard avec un petit sourire.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vois dans ton avenir ? Demanda Uriel.

\- En fait...

Jim regarda les étoiles avec intensité. Il sentait Uriel le dévisager avec sérieux.

\- J'en ai parlé avec Melody, mais j'aimerais intégrer la flotte royale.

Silver siffla d'admiration. Uriel resta un instant silencieux.

\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure option.

Uriel souriait largement quand Jim se tourna vers lui.

\- Mais je pensais plutôt à ma sœur et ma nièce.

\- C'est à dire ? Demanda Jim.

Mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le prince se rendit compte que les yeux de Jim pétillaient et qu'il se retenait de rire. Silver semblait aussi pendu aux lèvres de Jim.

\- En fait, j'ai demandé sa main à Leanne.

Uriel tapa dans son dos avec force.

-Bien joué ! Et sa réponse ?

\- Elle m'a dit oui. Et qu'elle aussi, elle voulait s'appeler Hawkins.

Silver et Uriel eurent un sourire attendri.

\- Et tu comptes demander quand à Melody ?

\- Pas tout de suite. J'ai vu grand. Et ça va me demander une sacrée organisation. Mais le plus important, c'est votre mariage qui approche !

Ils trinquèrent. Silver finit par les laisser entre eux, souriant de voir Jim et Uriel aussi proches. Si on leur avait dit ça il y a quelques mois, personne n'y aurait cru.

\- Tu vas vraiment faire leur bonheur, hein ? Demanda Uriel avec les yeux brillants.

Jim avait quant à lui du mal à fixer les étoiles, elles semblaient bouger en permanence autour de lui.

\- Ouais. C'est mon seul objectif maintenant. Tu sais, j'ai jamais pleuré pour elle ces dernières années. Mais on a parlé ce soir, et je me suis mis à genoux pour lui demander pardon. Elle m'a fait une telle déclaration...

\- Silver m'a dit que tu refusais de parler d'elle ?

-Ca me faisait trop mal. Rien que de penser à elle était douloureux. Mais je me suis toujours dit que je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer pour ce que j'avais fait. Parce que j'avais choisi de souffrir pas vrai ?

\- Tu es plus mûr que ce que je pensais. Tu mérites vraiment d'être heureux avec elles. La seule chose que je déplore c'est qu'elle ne puisse plus avoir d'enfant.

Uriel se tut après ça et ils regardèrent les étoiles un long moment. Jim mit soudain le doigt sur le problème qui minait Melody les derniers jours.

\- Je pense qu'elle aurait aimé en avoir d'autres. J'ai remarqué que des fois, elle regarde Daphnée avec envie. Mais je vais pas risquer sa vie pour un désir égoïste. Même si je le partage. Etre enfant unique... Et puis je me dis qu'avec vos enfants à Daphnée et toi, Leanne ne sera pas seule.

\- Je me sens triste pour elle. Ca se voit qu'elle est tellement faite pour être mère...

Jim aussi. Il était entièrement d'accord avec ce que venait de dire Uriel. Mais c'était comme ça, il fallait s'y faire.

* * *

Daphnée plissa le nez en fixant les deux hommes qui ronflaient, bouche ouverte, allongés sur le sol. Même debout, elle sentait à quel point ils empestaient l'alcool. Melody rit, imaginant déjà quelle serait la réaction de Daphnée. Elle se contenta de se tenir un peu éloignée, appuyée sur sa béquille. Elle s'était sentie seule en se réveillant ce matin, sans Leanne et Jim à ses côtés. Mais ce spectacle la faisait sourire et se rendre compte que les deux hommes avaient créé un lien assez fort.

Daphnée revint avec une cruche d'eau. Melody se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un fou rire. Les réveiller avant serait du gâchis. La blonde leur lança l'eau en se retenant elle-même de rire. Ils se redressèrent en criant, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire à cause de leurs têtes ahuries. C'est sur ces entrefaites qu'Ariel et Eric arrivèrent.

\- Si tu veux que le marié tombe malade pour la cérémonie, tu as de bonnes chances d'y arriver, dit Ariel, les bras croisés mais un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ca vous apprendra à boire sans les femmes, rit Eric.

Jim fixa Melody avec un faux regard noir alors qu'elle riait encore. Il rentra finalement dans le château pour se changer, bientôt suivi par Uriel. Ariel et Eric laissèrent les filles entre elles et elles se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe. Avec précaution pour Melody à cause de sa jambe bien sûr.

\- Ca a dû être terrible de chanter pour ce pirate.

Daphnée observait attentivement le profil de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait bien vu qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas eu à faire chavirer de navire. Juste à arrêter une tempête. Mais...

Daphnée garda le silence. Elle était sûre que si elle disait quelque chose, la confession s'arrêterait.

\- Rester enfermée autant de jours dans un bocal... Devoir me changer en humaine devant lui... M'habiller devant lui... Si Jim, Uriel et maman n'étaient pas arrivés...

Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras.

\- Tu devrais en parler avec Jim.

\- Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'a rien tenté depuis, mais...

\- Tu devrais vraiment en parler avec lui.

\- Je sais.

\- Promets-moi de le faire.

\- Oui, je vais le faire dans les jours qui viennent.

* * *

La veille du mariage. Jim se réveilla. C'était la première fois que Leanne passait une nuit complète dans sa propre chambre. Mais quelque chose l'avait réveillé et il se tourna vers Melody. Celle-ci se débattait contre un ennemi invisible en murmurant.

\- Non...Non...

Le cœur serré, il la secoua par l'épaule. Elle ouvrit des yeux terrorisés et se débattit encore.

\- Mel, c'est moi.

Haletante, elle le fixa avec effroi. Il se rapprocha et la prit avec lenteur et douceur contre lui.

\- Je ne te ferais rien, calme-toi.

Il sentit qu'elle se blottissait contre lui, tout doucement.

\- Il... Le second m'a sortie du bocal et il... Il fallait que je redevienne humaine devant eux... Et après le second est parti... Et j'ai dû m'habiller... Devant lui.

Jim ne l'interrompit pas, malgré ce que ses paroles lui montraient comme images. Il crispa simplement la mâchoire avec colère.

\- Et après... Il assurait que je viendrais de moi-même dans son lit. Mais juste après il a... Et je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai chanté. Parce que je voulais m'enfuir... Il allait enlever mon pantalon et c'est là que j'ai pu prendre le couteau.

Elle avait eu chaud, songea-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux en espérant l'apaiser au moins un peu.

\- Je te l'avais déjà dit, mais je suis là pour écouter tes problèmes. Et je te promets que tu finiras par oublier cet épisode de ta vie.

Sans un mot, elle le serra un peu plus fort.

\- Mais on ferait mieux de dormir. Ton frère se marie dans quelques heures.

Il soupira alors qu'elle le serrait encore un peu fort. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait pu le parier... Elle se rendormit mais lui resta encore un peu éveillé, maudissant Swan de toute son âme.

* * *

Fredonnant, Melody coiffait sa fille qui semblait enfin avoir retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre. Elle avait elle-même attaché ses cheveux en natte qu'elle avait ensuite relevé en chignon. Leanne fredonnait aussi, battant des pieds. Sa fille portait une robe orange et Melody piqua une fleur de la même couleur dans ses cheveux. Leanne se regardait en souriant dans le miroir de la commode. Melody noua l'élastique et Leanne contempla ses deux nattes avec coquetterie. On toqua à la porte et Jim entra. Les deux princesses se tournèrent vers lui et il esquissa un sourire.

\- Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux.

Melody posa la couronne dans les cheveux de sa fille, rajustant ensuite la sienne. Elle sentait Jim la détailler avec un regard appréciateur. Elle avait mis une longue robe rouge à bustier qui laissait ses épaules nues. En se tournant, elle remarqua que Jim aussi était beau. Il portait un costume bleu.

\- Il n'est pas à Uriel celui-ci, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis allé faire quelques courses en ville l'autre jour. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur qui la remua.

Il eut un sourire taquin en se rendant compte de l'effet qu'il venait de produire. Il prit ensuite la main de Leanne et prit Melody par la taille avec son autre main tandis qu'elle saisissait sa béquille. Ils se rendirent dans la cour du palais avant d'embarquer sur le navire d'Eric où ils se mirent à attendre les mariés. Bien sûr, le mariage aurait lieu en mer. Melody songea que tous les mariages de sa famille auraient lieu en mer. Leanne trépignait d'impatience et Ariel lui ébouriffa les cheveux en arrivant. Eric et elle étaient radieux. Uriel semblait stressé et Jim lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Et puis, la musique débuta et Daphnée arriva. Eric alla la prendre par le bras, la faisant pleurer alors qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, mais ornés de fleurs violettes, des azalées. Elle portait une robe brillante de paillettes, à la longue traîne, des gants blancs jusqu'au coude et un voile orné de paillettes lui aussi.

La cérémonie fut magnifique. Emue aux larmes, Melody posa la tête sur son épaule et Jim la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Lui aussi était touché. Leanne sautilla tout le temps que dura la cérémonie. Daphnée et Uriel s'embrassèrent du baiser symbolique du mariage puis Daphnée lança son bouquet, en direction de Melody. Leanne se précipita pour l'attraper et Jim vit le regard déçu de Melody. Les deux mariés plongèrent dans l'océan. Jim regarda d'un air surpris Melody monter sur le bastingage à leur suite en posant sa béquille. Leanne avait déjà plongé et sa mère en fit de même. Sans hésiter, Jim les rejoignit. Melody et Leanne tourbillonnaient ensembles en riant de bonheur.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit, reprocha-t-il en se joignant à leur ronde.

\- C'était une surprise.

Jim sourit alors qu'elle le détaillait.

\- Dis donc, tu es pas mal sous cette forme.

\- Hey !

Elle rit et nagea vers Atlantica avec Leanne. Il la suivit en riant. Là, ils firent encore un peu la fête avant de finir par laisser les mariés en paix et de remonter à la surface pour continuer la fête avec les Doppler, Silver, Ariel et Eric. Ce que Jim en retenait, c'était que maintenant autant que dans le palais, le peuple de la mer l'acceptait.

* * *

Eric, Ariel, Silver et Sarah s'étaient cachés derrière un arbre, malgré la neige qui tombait. A l'approche de la nouvelle année, le temps s'était déchaîné, ravissant les enfants. Les Doppler et Leanne ne cessaient de jouer, bien couverts, bien sûr. Mais à cette heure-ci, les enfants dormaient et eux voulaient voir si Jim allait avoir une réponse favorable.

Jim se racla la gorge alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans la neige. Melody portait une belle robe blanc/rouge, ornée de fleurs. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval dont l'élastique était rose orné d'une fleur lui aussi. Elle portait aussi le collier en forme de barre qui ne la quittait plus.

\- Pourquoi ce costume ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Jim avait en effet été gradé. Il avait passé de nombreuses semaines avec les hommes d'Eric et avait été promu capitaine de la flotte royale sous l'approbation et la fierté de tous. Il était enfin devenu quelqu'un de digne. A cet effet, il portait un costume blanc, celui qu'il avait reçu lors de la cérémonie. Il savait qu'il avait un certain effet sur Melody et avait décidé de le porter pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

\- Pour une occasion spéciale, répondit-il d'un air énigmatique.

Melody fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient et que Jim la fixait avec le plus grand des sérieux. Plus que quelques minutes, estima-t-il, le cœur battant. Melody souriait alors que les flocons de neige continuaient de tomber, toujours plus nombreux. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait, mais un tel sérieux ne lui ressemblait pas. Et elle avait remarqué qu'il semblait cacher quelque chose dans son dos. Pourtant, Noël était déjà passé. Jim aperçut les quatre intrus qui les observaient et vit Silver lever le pouce, lui indiquant qu'il était temps. Il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé. Même passer quelques semaines en mer avec Eric n'avait pas été aussi pressant.

\- Mel...

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et il se dit qu'il devait se lancer et tout lui dire d'une traite. Même si il avait peur de sa réponse. De toute façon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?

Il lui tendit une boite rectangulaire et elle ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Jim ?

Il se contenta de lui sourire avec tendresse et elle prit la boite, l'ouvrant avec délicatesse. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une rose. Mais ce qui se trouvait à côté retint toute son attention. Il s'agissait d'un écrin rouge ouvert et dans laquelle se trouvait une bague avec une pierre rouge. Melody releva brusquement la tête.

\- Jim...Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense ?

A cet instant, ils avaient tous les deux le cœur battant. Melody semblait comme suspendue à ses lèvres alors qu'il avait un petit sourire.

\- Mel. Tu es la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivée. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je t'ai retrouvée. Que je vous ai retrouvées. Et je veux passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés. Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Melody le regarda un instant sans répondre. Elle l'avait tellement espéré qu'elle avait du mal à croire que c'était vrai. Et puis, elle se rendit compte que Jim attendait sa réponse et qu'il commençait à perdre son sourire.

\- Bien sûr que j'accepte !

Elle posa la boîte dans la neige, passa la bague à son doigt et sauta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Jim ignora les regards des quatre autres et répondit au baiser de sa princesse. Au même moment, le feu d'artifice se déclencha et il eut un sourire alors que Melody mettait fin au baiser pour regarder les feux. Elle posa la main sur son cœur, celle où elle venait de mettre sa bague.

\- Tu avais tout prévu ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Je voulais pas que tu dises non, avoua-t-il.

Il remarqua que les autres étaient partis et profita de ce moment en amoureux.

\- Comme si c'était possible. Daphnée sait que je n'attends que ça !

\- De toute façon, j'avais demandé à Leanne avant !

\- Et elle a dit quoi ?

\- Elle a hurlé oui et m'a dit qu'elle voulait s'appeler Hawkins elle aussi. Je lui ai promis qu'à cette occasion, je la reconnaitrais comme ma fille comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis un moment.

Jim l'enlaça dans le dos et ils profitèrent des feux d'artifice Alor que la neige continuait de tomber. C'était un moment qui resterait gravé dans leurs mémoires comme l'un des plus heureux.

* * *

Uriel prit la main de Daphnée. Elle était bien moins mal au point que Melody à ce moment-là. Elle supportait la douleur même si des cris lui échappaient mais n'était pas en aussi grande difficulté que Melody. Et ça le rassurait énormément. Le médecin de famille fit un sourire encourageant. Tout se passait bien.

\- Comment l'avez-vous appelée ? Demanda Melody en contemplant le bébé dans ses bras.

De courts cheveux blonds foncés. La petite dormait profondément donc elle ne savait pas encore de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux.

\- Elena.

\- C'est l'anagramme de Leanne, non ? Demanda Jim en regardant le bébé avec attendrissement.

Daphnée acquiesça.

\- On voulait qu'elles aient un lien spécial.

\- Elena Benson. Ca sonne vraiment bien, dit Melody.

Elle tendit sa nièce à Uriel et Jim pressa sa main avec force. Il savait qu'au-delà du bonheur, le fait de ne plus pouvoir avoir d'enfants la taraudait. Elle serra sa main mais sourit, faisant parfaitement illusion. Et encore une fois, il se fit la remarque d'à quel point elle était forte.

* * *

Elena Benson avait maintenant huit mois et était un bébé très rieur. Elle avait les yeux bleus/verts, parfait mélange de ses deux parents. Leanne en avait été un peu jalouse au début mais la traitait maintenant comme sa petite sœur, ce qui ravissait tout le monde. Mais Melody avait autre chose à penser. C'était aujourd'hui que Leanne et elle devenaient des Hawkins.

\- Calme-toi ! Lui enjoignit Ariel avec un sourire. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Mais si...

\- Jim doit être encore plus stressé. Je te rappelle qu'il devient prince aujourd'hui. Et que nos sujets ont plus de mal que nous à lui pardonner de vous avoir laissées, Leanne et toi.

Ariel finit d'attacher les cheveux de sa fille. Pour cette fois ci, elle les lui avait rassemblés en une longue natte. Elle avait piqué une unique fleur blanche près de son oreille. Ariel mit ensuite la couronne argentée sur sa tête puis mit le voile en place. Pour la symbolique, Melody avait voulu porter la robe de sa mère.

\- Ton père m'a dit que Sarah et lui ont du mal à contenir Leanne.

Melody esquissa un sourire. Ca ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup. Depuis que leurs fiançailles avaient été annoncées, on ne la tenait plus. D'autant plus que c'était aussi un grand jour pour elle.

\- Allez, il est temps. Jim doit être mort de peur sur le navire.

Les deux femmes esquissèrent un sourire en imaginant la scène.

* * *

Jim se racla la gorge et fit face au sourire moqueur d'Uriel. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait pareil à son mariage avec Daphnée. Le navire prit le large et il se sentit plus stressé. Ca signifiait que Melody était à bord. Il souffla pour se calmer. Quand ils arrivèrent près d'Atlantica, les sirènes se montrèrent. Enfin, Melody arriva au bras d'Eric. Sarah et Silver regardaient les deux jeunes avec émotion, de même que la famille Doppler. Il était temps que leur histoire prenne un tournant heureux. Jim ne parvint pas à la lâcher du regard et prit ses mains dans les siennes lorsqu'elle fut auprès de lui. La cérémonie parut durer des heures, mais enfin, ils échangèrent le baiser tant attendu sous les vivats. Jim se tourna ensuite vers l'assemblée.

\- Je profite de cette occasion pour reconnaître Leanne Athena Benson comme mon enfant et faire ainsi d'elle une Hawkins.

Il y eut des applaudissements alors que Leanne courait dans les bras de son père. Melody les entoura. La famille Hawkins était au grand complet.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Melody se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de dire oui. Mais il avait été dur de résister à Leanne quand elle avait demandé à son père et que Jim l'avait regardée avec supplication. Elle serra les bras autour de la taille de son mari -ce que ça faisait étrange de se dire ça !- qui semblait au comble du bonheur. Leanne était devant avec lui, mais pour plus de sécurité, il l'avait attachée avec une corde. Il serait vigilant, mais on ne savait jamais.

\- Allons, ne panique pas, on l'a déjà fait ! Rit-il.

Melody ne répondit pas et s'accrocha plus fort encore quand il enclencha son surf solaire. Les deux autres Hawkins hurlaient leur joie. Bien sûr, Jim maintenait Leanne et n'allait pas aussi haut que la première fois qu'ils en avaient fait tous les deux. Melody sourit en imaginant les yeux de sa fille grands ouverts de bonheur.

En effet, Leanne n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Ensuite, Jim se posa sur le même rocher où ils avaient failli s'embrasser quand Melody l'avait suivi une nuit. Sans même se consulter, ils plongèrent tous les trois, retirant leurs bracelets et s'amusant sous l'eau. Ils étaient enfin tous les trois heureux.

* * *

 **Encore un chapitre et c'est la fin^^**


	30. Chapter 30

**Voila le dernier chapitre de la fic, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Happy end**

\- C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui ! S'exclama une commère.

\- Un jour de couronnement, vous pensez bien que leurs majestés ont décidé de voir grand !

Les deux femmes avaient raison. C'était l'effervescence au château, vraiment. Il y avait plusieurs mois que la reine Ariel et le roi Eric avaient assuré désigner un héritier sans cependant annoncer s'il s'agissait du prince Uriel ou de la princesse Melody, gardant le mystère et le peuple en avait parié entre eux. Et c'était dur de trancher. Melody était celle qui restait le plus sur la terre ferme. Uriel vivait presque tout le temps dans l'océan, mais à côté de ça, il était beaucoup plus calme que sa sœur. Les avis étaient donc mitigés.

* * *

\- Gabriel s'il te plaît ! Râla Melody.

Son fils fit la moue et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur. Pour elle, il en revenait du miracle qu'elle ait pu avoir un autre enfant. Lorsqu'elle avait appris sa grossesse, il y a dix ans, elle avait été partagée entre la joie et la peur. Le médecin de famille avait clairement désapprouvé, assurant qu'elle mourrait. Jim avait été le plus inquiet, mais il était en même temps heureux de partager sa grossesse avec elle, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avec Leanne. Et quand elle avait eu des contractions, Jim avait eu l'idée d'aller dans l'océan avec elle, sans se transformer bien sûr. L'eau l'avait apaisée et elle avait même chanté, Daphnée à ses côtés. L'accouchement s'était bien déroulé et Gabriel Hawkins était né.

Son fils avait lui aussi la frange des Benson et les cheveux noirs de sa mère et de son grand-père. Là où Leanne avait la peau claire de Melody, Gabriel avait la peau plus foncée de son père. Ses yeux étaient plutôt gris que bleus. Niveau caractère, il était le fils à sa maman qu'il ne quittait que rarement, ce qui était pesant mais en même temps attendrissant. Du haut de ses dix ans, il ne supportait pas d'être contredit mais contredisait tout le monde et surtout sa cousine Elena. Il était assez jaloux de sa relation privilégiée avec Leanne. Il faut dire que plus elles grandissaient, plus elles restaient entre filles.

Leanne était devenue une belle jeune fille de seize ans. Généreuse, elle avait cependant un caractère bien trempé et ne se laissait pas faire. Elle était douce et aimable et de nombreux princes demandaient sa main. Jim et Melody refusaient les demandes tout net, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se marie si tôt et ils voulaient qu'elle choisisse. Mais Leanne était bien loin de penser à se marier. Elle était restée assez enfantine et passait la plupart de son temps avec Elena, qui avait douze ans. Jim disait sans cesse que c'était tant mieux comme ça, Uriel l'approuvait et Daphnée et Melody les traitaient alors de pères poules.

Daphnée et Uriel avait d'ailleurs eu d'autres enfants, deux jumeaux, deux garçons, Noah et Eden. Daphnée était tombée enceinte la même année que Melody lorsqu'elle attendait Gabriel et elles avaient adoré partager tout ça ensembles. Noah et Eden n'étaient cependant pas de vrais jumeaux. Noah Benson avait les cheveux roux de son père, sans la frange traditionnelle, et les yeux verts de sa mère. Eden quant à lui avait les cheveux blonds de Daphnée et les yeux bleus d'Uriel. Alors que Noah était extraverti et réservé, Eden faisait toujours les quatre cent coups avec Gabriel et était farceur.

Gabriel courut d'un coup jusque dans la chambre de Leanne et Melody esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Espérons que Jim sera rentré à temps...Soupira-t-elle, bien qu'elle n'en doutait pas.

Il savait à quel point cette journée était importante pour toute la famille. Jim en effet était le capitaine de la flotte royale des Benson depuis tout ce temps, en plus d'être devenu prince en se mariant avec elle. Il faisait donc régulièrement quelques voyages. De temps en temps, il emmenait les enfants et Melody avec lui. Noah, Eden et Elena étaient aussi déjà allés avec leur tonton Jim qu'ils adoraient. Les liens entre les personnes de leur famille étaient très forts.

De son côté, « tonton Silver » restait et aidait Louis en cuisine. Il lui était déjà arrivé de naviguer avec Jim, mais il avait eu peur que l'eau ne fasse rouiller ses machineries. Et puis, il était tellement attaché aux enfants qu'il était mieux au palais pour aider Melody. Sarah demeurait au château où elle faisait office de gouvernante pour les enfants, leur apprenant tout ce qu'elle savait. Les Doppler quant à eux avaient fini par repartir. Faire des voyages dans l'espace était quelque chose fait pour eux et ils revenaient souvent leur rendre visite.

Tous les petits-enfants Benson étaient des sirènes. Et Gabriel avait le vertige comme sa mère. Il arrivait souvent à Jim et Leanne de faire des tours en surf solaire. C'était leurs moments privilégiés. Uriel entra dans la chambre, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Leanne te réclame pour la coiffer.

Melody sourit et le suivit, elle-même était déjà prête. Uriel portait son costume bleu, celui fait pour les cérémonies.

\- Et Daphnée est prête ?

Uriel leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Elena et elle me rendent fou !

Melody rit derrière sa main avant de se rendre dans la chambre de sa fille. Gabriel était serré tout contre son cœur et lança un regard noir à sa mère. Oui, il était temps que Jim revienne. Mais elle ne s'offusquait de ce genre d'attitude, elle savait que Gabriel était sensible quand elle le grondait et se réfugiait toujours chez sa sœur dans ces moments-là. Elle trouvait leur relation fusionnelle malgré leurs six ans d'écart. Leanne lui tendit la brosse en souriant et Melody la coiffa.

\- Je voudrais une mi queue de cheval comme mamie fait souvent pour ses sorties avec papy.

\- Bien noté. Gaby, tu voudrais bien aller mettre ton costume, mon cœur ?

Gabriel lui jeta un regard par en dessous mais ne mit que quelques secondes à s'exécuter. Leanne leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que sa mère.

* * *

Jim était plus que pressé. Non pas parce que c'était le jour du couronnement mais parce qu'après ça, il allait déléguer son poste pour quelques mois à Martin. Oui, ce même Martin qui avait été dans l'équipage de Swan, enrôlé de force. Son père l'avait en fait vendu pour régler une dette qu'il devait au terrible pirate. Quelques mois après le mariage de Jim et Melody, il s'était présenté au palais du Danemark en priant pour qu'on lui offre un travail. Jim l'avait alors pris sous son aile et formé.

Enfin, ils atteignirent le rivage. Il remercia ses hommes pour le travail des dernières semaines, puis se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre au palais pour se changer.

\- Oh, tu as mis le costume blanc, évidemment.

Jim se tourna vers sa femme, qu'il trouvait magnifique. Comme toujours, en fait.

\- Je sais qu'il a de l'effet sur toi, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Répugnant, s'exclama Leanne qui n'était pas loin.

Melody éclata de rire alors que Leanne allait serrer son père contre elle.

\- C'est bon de te revoir, murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est bon de rentrer. Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Après le câlin, Jim regarda sa fille.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- T'es pas trop mal non plus, ricana sa fille avant de sortir de la pièce sous le regard de ses parents.

\- Elle grandit trop vite, marmonna Jim en la couvant du regard.

\- Elle a seize ans tu sais. L'âge que j'avais quand on s'est rencontrés.

Jim lui lança un regard empli d'amour.

\- Mais elle a encore le temps.

\- C'est pour ça que tu éloignes Martin ? D'un air espiègle.

\- Pas du tout, dit Jim d'un faux air innocent.

Melody se contenta de sourire. Martin et Leanne avaient six ans d'écart. Mais depuis qu'il était sous les ordres de son père, Leanne passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Elle se rappelait qu'il était le seul membre d'équipage à se montrer gentil avec elle et les Doppler sous les ordres de Swan. Bien entendu ce n'était pas au goût de Jim, qui pourtant considérait Martin comme son meilleur élément.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur. Les empêcher de se voir serait cruel.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, dit Jim. Mais elle a seize ans et lui vingt-deux.

\- Et ils se sont promis qu'il ne se passerait rien pour le moment. Leanne m'en a parlé en me demandant si je ne trouvais pas ça ridicule. Mais Martin refuse de la voir autrement qu'en tant qu'amie tant qu'elle sera mineure.

\- Il peut encore attendre, alors. Elle sera mineure toute sa vie à mes yeux.

Melody leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

* * *

\- Nous vous avons tous réunis aujourd'hui afin de vous présenter le nouveau dirigeant du royaume, assura Eric.

Ses cheveux étaient striés de mèches grises. A ses côtés, Ariel souriait, ses cheveux devenant blancs au fil des années. Tous leur enfants et petits-enfants étaient réunis à leurs côtés.

\- Nous vous demandons d'accueillir Melody Hawkins comme votre nouvelle reine !

Melody s'agenouilla devant ses parents qui posèrent la couronne sur sa tête. Elle avait fermé les yeux, stressée par la lourde tâche qui était désormais la sienne. Le peuple applaudissait et hurlait sa joie. Melody se redressa pour les saluer en souriant.

\- Nous vous prions d'accepter Jim Hawkins comme le roi !

Jim les salua avec gêne. Il savait ce qui l'attendait quand Melody avait accepté d'être couronnée. Ariel avait semblé soulagée. Parce qu'avec Uriel presque en permanence dans l'océan... Penser que lui qui n'était que le fils d'une aubergiste soit devenu un roi à la tête de tout un pays... Si ceux qui le dénigraient sur mandragore apprenaient ça... Mais il haussa les épaules. Ca lui importait peu. Tout ce qui importait était le bonheur de Melody, Leanne et Gabriel.

La famille royale alla ensuite faire la fête dans la salle de bal et Jim dansa avec sa femme. Leanne, Gabriel et Martin les observaient.

\- J'aimerais tellement avoir un amour aussi beau que le leur dans ma vie, rêva Leanne.

Ses parents étaient son modèle. Doucement, Martin noua ses doigts aux siens. Leanne se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Les cheveux de Martin barraient ses yeux caramels et il souriait.

\- Un jour peut-être...

Il lâcha ses doigts aussi vite qu'il les avait pris et s'éclipsa quand Elena les rejoignit. Gabriel réclama une danse et Leanne ne put donc pas partir à la poursuite du blond.

* * *

Melody regardait Jim et Leanne danser. Jim avait raison. Elle avait tellement grandi... Trop vite. Avec émotion, elle se rappela de quand Jim les avait rejoints au Danemark et de ce qui en avait découlé ensuite. Une vie heureuse. Elle était assise, Gabriel dans ses bras. Tétant son pouce, il s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il faut dire que la soirée était maintenant bien avancée.

\- Tu devrais aller le coucher, dit Eric en la rejoignant.

Melody acquiesça et se releva avec le plus de précaution possible. Uriel et Daphnée étaient déjà repartis à Atlantica.

\- Tu peux dire à maman et Leanne de m'attendre dans le jardin ?

Eric leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous allez encore faire des escapades entre vous ? Ah, ça tombe bien, je dois de toute façon parler avec le nouveau roi.

La brune rit encore. Le nouveau titre de Jim devait beaucoup le gêner. Elle se demanda un instant de quoi voulait bien parler son père, mais se dit que c'était une histoire d'hommes. Silver l'accompagna pour coucher Gabriel. Le cyborg était vraiment devenu un ami proche et elle ne verrait plus sa vie sans lui non plus.

\- Je vais aussi me coucher. Je m'en occuperai s'il se réveille. Dit-il après que Melody eut fermé la porte de la chambre de son fils.

\- Merci.

Silver lui fit un clin d'oeil. Lorsqu'elle alla dans les jardins, sa mère et sa fille l'attendaient.

\- Il faut bien qu'on fête ça avec l'autre partie de nous.

Ariel sourit alors que Leanne acquiesçait. D'un même ensemble, elles retirèrent le bracelet -du moins pour Ariel et Melody- et plongèrent sous le regard de Jim, Eric et Martin. Melody soupira en se disant que Jim n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Vraiment le père surprotecteur par excellence. Elle haussa les épaules, compatissant pour ce pauvre Martin.

Ariel, Leanne et elle se rendirent rapidement à un endroit qu'elles avaient créé avec Sebastien et les fans de musique d'Atlantica. Dans une grotte, ils s'étaient arrangés pour en faire une salle pour faire la fête. Des créatures marines y jouaient déjà de la musique et faisaient la fête.

\- Longue vie à la reine Melody ! Crièrent tous ceux qui étaient présents.

Melody sourit, et puis elle prit les mains et Leanne et elles tournèrent ensembles, Ariel chantant et dansant à leurs côtés.

* * *

Eric eut un ricanement en voyant la façon dont Jim regardait Martin. Celui-ci sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même.

\- Attention à ce que tu fais, petit.

\- Capitaine... Je veux dire votre majesté... Je n'ai pas l'intention de...

\- Attention à ce que tu dis. Mais continue de m'appeler Capitaine.

\- Je veux dire que je ne veux rien de plus avec votre fille. Vous savez je l'ai même déjà repoussée à cause de ça. Elle est trop jeune pour le moment. Etre son ami me suffit.

Jim fit alors le lien avec la tristesse que Leanne avait semblé afficher il y a quelques mois.

\- T'es un gars bien, Martin. On en reparlera quand elle sera plus grande. Mais je te préviens, t'as intérêt à faire attention à ce que tu fais, je garde un œil sur toi !

Eric éclata de rire et Jim lui jeta un regard noir. Avant de rire à son tour sous l'air déconfit de Martin.

\- Ils grandissent trop vite, dit Jim. J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que ce gamin se présentait au château en nous suppliant de l'embaucher.

Eric esquissa un sourire et posa la main sur l'épaule de son gendre.

\- Il est temps de laisser place à la nouvelle génération.

* * *

Jim sourit alors que son fils l'écoutait avec la plus extrême des concentrations. Martin était à leurs côtés et suivait attentivement ce qui se passait lui aussi. Gabriel adorait plus que tout passer du temps avec son père sur les navires. Il aimait aussi se changer en sirène, mais les moments sur le navire étaient des moments père/fils uniques. Les moments sous l'océan étaient avec sa mère. Jim pouvait aussi se changer en sirène, mais il préférait avoir ses jambes quand même.

\- Papa, je peux tenir la barre ?

Ils étaient là faire une petite promenade pendant que tout le monde dormait encore au palais.

\- D'accord, mais uniquement si Martin peut te seconder.

Le nouveau roi alla s'asseoir sur le bastingage et regarda Martin s'occuper de Gabriel avec attention et amusement. Gabriel finit par réclamer que son père reste avec lui et Jim en fut heureux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de nouveau au château, tout le monde était à l'eau, profitant du temps chaud. Jim prit son fils dans ses bras et sauta lui aussi à l'eau, suivi des hommes d'équipage qui les avaient accompagnés. Les femmes de sa vie ne s'étaient pas transformées, se contentant de nager et de chanter ensembles. Le peuple de la mer les rejoignirent et chantèrent avec eux. Elena et Daphnée les rejoignirent alors qu'Uriel, Noah et Eden rejoignaient Jim et Gabriel.

Il y eut un long moment qui passa, mais finalement Melody s'approcha de son mari. Tous deux jetèrent un regard d'ensemble à la scène. Triton avait créé un arc en ciel par-dessus les rochers. Leanne, Elena, Gabriel, Noah, Eden et Martin s'amusaient à faire des batailles d'eau. Ariel et Eric jetaient un regard bienveillant sur la scène. Daphnée et Uriel s'étaient posés sur un rocher, blottis l'un contre l'autre et faisaient de même qu'eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Je n'ai pas pensé à te demander hier. Dit Melody en mettant les bras autour de cou de son mari, les yeux dans les siens.

\- Comme d'habitude. Assura Jim en lui souriant, l'attrapant par la taille.

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il avait croisé Pléiade. Qu'ils avaient eu une discussion et qu'il lui avait avoué avoir été de retour après les évènements avec Swan. Mais qu'en voyant que Leanne était plus qu'heureuse, il n'avait pas voulu remuer tout ça. Il ne lui dit pas non plus que Swan avait voulu se venger également de Pléiade à travers Leanne. En effet, de base, Swan voulait enquêter sur les sirènes de la terre et Pléiade avait été envoyé dans ce but au Danemark où on savait que vivait le roi des océans. Pléiade n'avait jamais eu l'intention de donner ces informations. Et s'il était parti sans aucun signe, c'était pour ne pas révéler ce pourquoi il avait été envoyé et faire plus de mal. Jim cependant estimait que personne n'avait besoin de savoir. Il sourit à sa mère qui avait rejoint les jeunes dans leur bataille d'eau. Morph évoluait un peu partout en riant. Silver et Ben étaient restés sur le rivage à les observer.

\- Je t'aime, Capitaine Hawkins.

Jim revint à la réalité et fixa Melody. Les yeux de la princesse -de la reine !- étaient emplis d'amour. Il leur avait fallu du temps à tous les deux, mais depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils étaient devenus indispensables l'un pour l'autre. Melody n'était rien sans Jim et il n'était rien sans sa petite sirène. Et puis, Leanne et Gabriel étaient leur souffle de vie.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, reine Melody.

Il posa son front contre le sien et ils se contemplèrent l'un l'autre. Ils étaient aussi le souffle de vie l'un de l'autre. L'alliance entre les étoiles, la mer et la terre.

* * *

 **Voila la fin de cette fic :) J'ai adoré l'écrire et c'est dur de lui dire adieu... Mais j'en ai une commencée et qui comporte presque 20 chapitres, donc rendez-vous mercredi pour la découvrir^^ Merci d'avoir, lu, commenté et suivi !**


End file.
